El InTrUsO
by Mahidelin
Summary: La vida es extrañamente, inexplicable, Ella, la de ojos esmeraldas, teniéndolo todo, no tiene nada, Él, el de los ojos chocolates más no puede pedir... Yo solia creer que el era un intruso en mi vida, pero ahora se que es un intruso en mi corazon
1. Chapter 1

La lluvia golpeaba con ferocidad su ventana… como avisándole lo que estaba por llegar a su vida… el sonido era tan desesperante que le evitaba cerrar los ojos y dormir profundamente como era su costumbre… pero no podía así que se puso a repasar su vida… sus padres eran personas importantes y hasta hace unos meses no le dedicaban ni el tiempo ni la atención necesarios… cada uno sumergido en sus cosas… su madre una famosa actriz de cine y su padre dueño de una empresa importante… no tenían tiempo para nada hasta que su padre decidió tomarse las tardes libres y todo después de aquel incidente en el que ella casi muere así que le cedió las riendas a su hijo el mayor y quedándose con su madre y con ella en casa ya que su otro hermano vivía en el extranjero debido a sus estudios… antes de eso ella estaba sola y sin ganas de vivir… ahora las cosas parecían mejorar… sus padres salían con ella de vez en cuando al cine o al teatro y hasta a algunos conciertos… en el colegio había subido sus notas y ya tenía más amigos que antes… pero le faltaba sonreír… le faltaba sentir completa felicidad, y es que después de vivir casi toda su vida en el abandono su carácter se había vuelto fuerte y ella una persona completamente fría… a sus padres esto les parecía normal… su vida si que era patética…

_**El InTrUsO **_

**Aut.: Fanny **

A través de la ventana se veía lo mismo de siempre… el viento moviendo las hojas de los cerezos y desprendiendo algunas, dejándolos regadas en el suelo… algunos pájaros volaban con libertad envidiable… como le hubiese gustado ser un ave y volar con libertad y sin pensar en nada más que en el aire tocando tu rostro… y las…

- ¡Kinomoto! – Le grito el profesor haciéndola salir de su trance – ¿Piensa acompañarnos hoy? – le dijo molesto al ver que ella no le prestaba atención

- La verdad no, usted aburre… - ignorando completamente al profesor salio de la clase y se sentó bajo un árbol… sentía el viento golpear su rostro y pudo sentir paz por un momento… y la molesta chicharra del colegio sonó… - ¡demonios! – dijo antes de abrir de nuevo los ojos y encontrar a la multitud de alumnos saliendo de los salones para comer su almuerzo… si había algo que le fastidiaba era la multitud… los pasos... las risas… le daban jaqueca… vio al profesor caminado hacia ella y solo lo miro con fastidio…

- Kinomoto – le hablo el profesor

- ¿Se le ofrece algo? – le dijo ella en el mismo tono de siempre… cortante y frió

- Le informo que esta castigada, le tocara… – ella solo esperaba neutral, le daba igual que la castigaran… de hecho nunca le importó… ella solo hacia lo que sentía sin importar que fuera… - …limpiar la bodega – eso sí ya no le gusto… la bodega era lo más asqueroso de la escuela

- ¿Esta seguro? – su tono no cambió

- Si, lo estoy – sonrió burlonamente – Pero no se preocupe… tendrá ayuda… empezara mañana después de clases – sonrió y se fue dejándola algo desconcertada

- ¡Sakura! – la voz chillona que la llamo le dio miedo… eso significaba que…

- Meiling – le dijo al verla detrás

- ¿A quien más esperabas? Sabes que Tomoyo no vendrá hoy al colegio – era cierto, se había enfermado o algo así

Meiling era una de las pocas personas que la quería a pesar de ser fría y cortante… además de ser algo empalagosa era una gran amiga y eso no lo negaba… solo que ella disfrutaba un poco más estando a solas… Tomoyo era una buena persona y la única que casi la hace sonreír una vez… era tierna inteligente y muy hermosa… las tres eran muy bellas, pero obviamente Tomoyo y Meiling lucían más que Sakura, ya que Sakura siempre estaba opaca a pesar de tener más que cualquier chica o más que cualquier persona, pero a la vez menos que todos. Ellas habían aparecido a su vida después de que casi muere y le levantaron el animo al punto de relacionarse con más personas, pero aún tenía un carácter explosivo y siempre hacía lo que quería, sin intención de hacer que sonara bien… ahora se encontraba con Meiling escuchándola hablar hasta por los codos y lo curioso era que ya casi no le molestaba…

- …Y me dijo "eres demasiado infantil para mi"

- Pues no lo creo, "él es demasiado inmaduro para ti" – ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que lo había comentado

- Valla, tienes razón – sonriendo – ¡Por eso te quiero! – dándole un abrazo que la dejo desconcertada – Eres tan sincera que no puedes decir alguna mentira, y sabes, eso nos encanta de ti – valla eso si no se lo esperaba… la querían por sincera y siendo que por eso era odiada por media escuela

- ¿En serio? – por primera vez en mucho tiempo ya no se percibía tanta frialdad en su manera de hablar…

- Claro ¡qué creías!. A Tomoyo y a mi nos gusta la sinceridad…y mira chica que tú eres más sincera que la verdad misma – Sakura sólo la observo… ese par si que eran raras…y como no serlo, si le hablaban a ella…

- Bueno, te creo… - la chicharra sonó – ¡Diablos! – salió de su boca con solo pensar en lo ocurrido anteriormente

- Ya veo que lo de hace rato te molesto mucho – Meiling la miro – El profesor dijo que te reprendería por eso… ¿Qué te hizo?

- Limpiare la bodega

- ¿¡¡Tu sola!!? – la expresión de Meiling era como si le hubieran dicho que alguien moriría

- No, según "el profesor perfecto" alguien más tiene ese castigo

- ¿Y sabes quien es?

- Que curiosa eres… no me lo dijo, pero hizo la estúpida sonrisa de "estas en mis manos…"

- Tal vez te ponga algún insecto para que te espantes – le dijo Meiling sonriendo mientras iban caminando a su salón

- Pues no le veo el caso, a mí esos animales no me dan miedo

- Si, creo que eso todos lo sabemos – recordando que Sakura había tomado una tarántula como lo más normal del mundo

- Bueno entonces… mañana no te podré acompañar

- No te preocupes… - Meiling le sonrió…. A pesar de que su amiga se veía todo un hielo, ella sabía que era una buena persona… sólo le faltaba una razón de vivir… - Pero el viernes si vendrás con nosotras ¿verdad…?

- No creo. Ya sabes que a mí ese tipo de ambientes no me gustan

- ¡Por favor Sakura no seas así! – la mirada de suplica de Meiling la convenció…

- Bien, pero dejaran que me valla cuando me harte ¿ok?

- Sí, no te preocupes por eso, nosotras nos encargaremos de que no te hartes – dijo sonriente mientras entraban al salón

Las clases transcurrieron tranquilamente… desde la viejita de inglés hasta el ogro de historia… cuando salieron del colegio Sakura fue a su casa, donde encontró a su padre sentado en un sofá de la enorme sala que había en la mansión Kinomoto, con un libro en la mano y un vaso de limonada en el otro… se veía demasiado concentrado…

- No sabía que te gustara la lectura – le dijo neutral la pequeña Sakura

- No sabes muchas cosas de mí – levantando la vista a su hija

- …Es tan extraño… - algo sarcástica

- ¡Oh! Vamos Sakura… pensé que ya habíamos pasado la etapa de reproches…

- Es cierto – dijo ella tratando de ser comprensiva con su padre…

- ¿Qué te parece… - su padre dudó un poco, pero al ver que ella lo miraba con atención – …si vamos a comer fuera? Solo tú y yo

- ¿Y mi madre?

- Déjame terminar… tu medre se quedara en casa… creo que nos tenemos que conocer un poco más – le dijo sonriendo mientras que Sakura solo lo miro

- Bien – su papa sonrió un poco más – Pero no esperes recuperar mucho en un día

- Pero en los dos meses que llevamos ya he recuperado algo ¿No? – le dijo él

- Claro – para que discutir - ¿A qué hora nos vamos?

- Solo cámbiate, yo te espero…

Sakura subía a su inmensa habitación… era como un departamento… Tenía una enorme televisión y equipo de sonido impresionante… lo que hacían sus padres por que ella no sintiera el abandono… una mini sala en la cual solía leer… leer, eso era algo que le encantaba… el imaginar era lo suya…

$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&

Un joven se encontraba recostado en el césped y pensaba en lo maravillosa que era su vida… tenía una novia que era como un sueño… toda dulzura…sus padres eran geniales… era popular y uno de los mejores atletas… sin duda su vida es perfecta… se paro del césped y entro a su casa… era muy agradable… subía las escaleras hacia su habitación…

- Syaoran – la voz de su madre lo hizo dejar de ascender

- ¿Qué pasa? – le dijo sonriente mientras se dirigía a la cocina, donde supuso se encontraba su madre

- Hazme un favor ¿Quieres? – mientras lavaba los trastes

- Dime – le dijo mientras tomaba una manzana

- Llévale esa carpeta a tu padre – su madre sonrió – Se le olvido y tengo entendido que tendría una presentación con ella a las 4

- Esta bien – le dijo Syaoran sonriente mientras la tomaba… - No me tardo

- Ve con cuidado

- Si madre, no te preocupes, estaré bien – salio de su casa en su patineta yendo lo mas rápido posible… apenas faltaba media hora para las 4 y tal vez su padre ni siquiera había notado que le faltaba su presentación… sonrió, a veces su padre podía ser tan distraído… cuando llego al edificio donde trabajaba su padre entró y la secretaria lo dejo pasar de inmediato…

- Papá – llamo mientras tocaba la puerta

- Hijo, pero ¿Qué haces aquí? – le dijo aquel hombre (atractivo para tener sus cuarenta, pero que se esperaba del padre de Syaoran)

- Papá… - le sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza – Tu siempre en la luna… se te olvidó la presentación en casa

- ¿¡En serio!? – su padre abrió la carpeta que le entrego Syaoran y rió a carcajadas – Qué haría yo sin ustedes

- Más bien, qué harías sin mi madre… ella me mando a dártela

- Tu madre – suspiro – Le comprare algo lindo – sonrió abiertamente - ¿Sabes? Le quiero dar una sorpresa… en un par de meses me darán vacaciones y quiero llevarla de viaje… y tú nos habías pedido permiso para ir de vacaciones con la familia de tu amigo

- Mamá se pondrá feliz

- Pero no se lo digas – le cerro un ojo – Será una sorpresa

- De acuerdo – dijo el sonriente

- ¿Porqué no regresas en una hora y me acompañas a comprarle algo lindo a tu madre?

- Bien… aprovechare para ir a ver a Royer… regreso en un rato – le dijo antes de salir

Caminó a una tienda no muy alejada de donde trabajaba su padre y al entrar vio a su amigo discutiendo con el mesero, era tan común en él…

- Calma Royer – le dijo Syaoran cuando llegaba a donde estaba su amigo

- ¿¡¡Qué me calme¡Este estúpido me tiro el jugo encima!

- No le hiciste nada ¿cierto? – levantando una ceja

- Le coqueteaba a su novia – dijo un joven parecido a Royer

- Ya veo – Royer solo desvió la mirada y Syaoran continuo – Era lógico, los meseros no te atacan por nada… - sonrió al verlo molesto y despidió al mesero – Alex pensé que estabas de viaje – le dijo Syaoran mientras le daba un abrazo

- Lo estaba, pero decidí volver… extrañaba las rabietas de mi hermano – dijo sonriente mientras Royer solo refunfuñaba ofensas a los meseros del mundo

- Cálmate – le dijo Syaoran – No entiendo porque si hay muchas chicas guapas que quieren de todo contigo… tú tienes que elegir a las que tienen novio

- Pues, me gustan las misiones imposibles y la adrenalina de ser descubiertos es algo que deberías probar – dijo Royer

- Lo siento mucho, pero yo soy de una sola

- Eso todos lo sabemos… lo que no entiendo es por qué si Llavín no te atiende como debería, tu sigues con ella – le dijo burlonamente

- Eso no te importa – le dijo Syaoran – Y yo mejor los dejo, tengo que ir con mi padre

- Si, como sabes que no puedes ganarle a mi argumento mejor huyes

- Si, soy cobarde y ¿Qué? – Dijo en forma de burla causándole molestia a Royer - Adiós Alex

- Adiós Syaoran – le dijo sonriente mientras veía rabiar a su hermano… cuando ya no vio a Syaoran – No entiendo porque si lo odias tanto eres su amigo – le dijo molesto

- Todo tiene un porque – le dijo Royer con una sonrisa de malicia

Syaoran caminaba tranquilamente con su patineta en la mano… llego a la oficina de su padre, el cual apenas terminaba su presentación… cuando salió, fueron a una joyería cercana y eligieron un brazalete con pequeñas esmeraldas incrustadas… se veía realmente hermoso y una inscripción atrás que decía "te amo". Llegaron a casa y su padre le dio su regalo… el rostro de su madre no se ilumino hasta que vio la inscripción… su vida si que era perfecta…

Continuará…

le envió un agradecimiento a mi editora… que aria yo sin ti… bien espero que este fic también les guste jeje en lo particular me gusta (como no si yo lo escribí) adiós besos a todos y no olviden dejar sus comentarios


	2. Chapter 2

_**El InTrUsO **_

_**Capítulo 2 **_

_**Aut.: Fanny **_

La clase de deportes… se podría decir que esa era en la clase en la que iba mejor en ella, se desquitaba su rabia corriendo como si el mismo diablo la persiguiera… la profesora estaba feliz de que ella fuera la más veloz de la escuela y poco le importaba si fuera impulsiva, malhumorada o hasta fría y distante con las personas… a la profesora sólo le interesaba que ella sería perfecta para ganar un trofeo para la escuela en un evento que se llevaría acabo en un aproximado de cinco meses, por lo cual ya se lo había pedido, y ella pensó que no sería mala idea hacer algo diferente para variar. A aquel concurso asistirían los tres mejores de cada escuela, este año aparte de ella, irían un chico que se creía el dueño del mundo y una chica de primer grado… el chico se llamaba Anzai Enoki, era muy atractivo y con un buen cuerpo, de ojos miel y cabello rubio, pero para ella eso no importaba, lo que menos necesitaba era fijarse en aquel muchacho sabiendo que la rechazarían por la frialdad que la caracterizaba. Lo que le daba alegría era que ella fuera la más rápida contando a hombres y mujeres, no había quien le ganara…

- Muy bien Kinomoto, creo que contigo tenemos asegurado el primer lugar – le dijo la profesora

- Eso ni dudarlo – dijo ella orgullosa, no sonreía, pero en su mirada se podía ver un brillo de alegría que paso desapercibido casi para todos, a excepción de cierto rubio que la miraba con intensidad…

- Bien, vayan a las regaderas. La clase ha terminado – les informo la profesora mientras se marchaba

- Corres muy bien Kinomoto – le dijo el rubio, atrayendo su atención

- Lo sé – se limito a decir ella, sabía que lo hacia y no daría las gracias por ello y no le diría que él también corría bien, porque no lo pensaba así

- ¡Tu sinceridad me asombra! – le dijo él con una sonrisa que la desconcertó un poco, por lo regular le decían "¡vete al diablo!" o simplemente se daban la vuelta y se marchaban

- ¿En serio? – en su voz se noto el desconcierto y él solo sonrió más

- Si… Luego nos vemos – le ofreció la mano y ella la estrecho, pero él la jaló un poco, despidiéndose de ella con un beso en la mejilla, dejándola más desconcertada que antes…y se fue dejándola con miles de pensamientos diferentes…

- ¡Pero que hermoso! – la voz de Meiling la hizo reaccionar "perfecto" fue lo que pensó, ahora tendría a Meiling detrás de ella todo el tiempo diciéndole lo lindo que es ese chico – No sabia que Enoki fuera tu pretendiente, pero que sorpresas tiene la vida – le dijo Meiling sonriente y ella no dijo nada más que…

- Me voy a dar una ducha, aún tengo que cumplir mi castigo – le dijo inexpresiva, pero en su mirada se notaba confusión y un poco de entusiasmo, que hizo a Meiling sonreír aún más

- Bien, pero que no se te olvide que mañana iremos a bailar

- ¿Cómo se me va a olvidar si tú no dejas de recordármelo? – dijo con un poco de molestia en su voz

- Bueno, no te enojes, yo solo te lo digo para que sepas que no te escaparás esta vez

- Ya lo sé. Y me voy porque si llego tarde lo más seguro es que me pongan a lavar los baños como castigo

- Si, tienes razón – le dijo su amiga después de meditarlo un poco – ¡Te deseo suerte! – y en un tono más bajo – Espero que te toque un chico guapo en tu castigo así por lo menos entretienes la vista

- Pero qué cosas dices – le dijo Sakura algo fastidiado mientras se iba a paso veloz a darse una ducha…

Mientras se alistaba pensaba en la comida con su padre… él le había dicho que irían de vacaciones, a ella esa idea no le gusto, pero dada la situación, debía reconocer que sus padres estaban haciendo un esfuerzo para conocerla un poco o al menos para no tenerla botada todo el tiempo, así que acepto…no de inmediato, pero acepto, sólo esperaba que fuera un buen lugar… dio un suspiro, se miro en el pequeño espejo de su casillero…su madre decía que era muy hermosa y que si de vez en cuando sonriera se vería aún mejor, pero eso a ella simplemente no se le daba… era como pedirle a un perro que aullara… miro su reloj, la hora del castigo había llegado… camino con desgane hasta la bodega, donde aquel profesor la esperaba con aquella sonrisa que le caía como patada en el hígado…

- Que bueno que llega Kinomoto, empezaba a creer que no vendría a cumplir con su castigo…

- La verdad me parece más interesante limpiar que atender el aburrido sermón que nos da – ¡perfecto! Su personalidad había salido a flote por primera vez en el día

- ¡Kinomoto! – le dijo el profesor exasperado

- Ya llegue – la voz le resultó tan familiar que volteo sin pensarlo dos veces y detrás de ella se encontraba aquel rubio… Enoki – Disculpen la tardanza, es que el entrenamiento estuvo de muerte - dijo el sonriente, y el profesor pareció olvidar el encuentro anterior

- Esta bien, pero que sea la última vez ¿Entendido? – Enoki solo asintió – Bien, vengan conmigo – ambos lo siguieron hasta el interior de la bodega, en la cual había sillas, mesas tiradas llenas de polvo y asquerosamente en muy mal estado, había libros y un sin fin de objetos que en algún pasado utilizaba la escuela… - Bueno, los dejo limpiar y que quede claro ¡Tienen una semana para que quede limpia! – una semana…Grandioso, la bodega era enorme, sin mencionar que tenia un montón de triques… el profesor salio y ella sólo puso su típica expresión de mal humor

- A mí también me parece mejor limpiar este lugar que estar en su clase – le dijo el joven rubio provocando en ella el desconcierto

- No entiendo por qué me hablas si no soy una persona agradable – se limito a decirle mientras empezaba con la limpieza

- ¿Por qué no me dejas descubrirlo? ¿Sabes? No hay que juzgar a un libro por su portada – ella se giró a ver a aquel chico… el rubio estaba muy cerca de ella y la tomo de la mano depositando un beso en ella – Déjame conocerte "Sakura" - ella se sintió incomoda de tenerlo tan cerca y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, el rubio le sonrió de una manera encantadora, no sabia que era lo que ella tenía, pero no le disgustaba… su expresión seria le llamo la atención desde el día en que llego a esa escuela, hace apenas un mes. Cuando la vio sentada en una de las mesas de la cafetería con porte serio, mientras llevaba el tenedor a su boca con una pequeña porción de melón, mientras leía un libro con gran interés… los demás días se la paso observándola de lejos, a la hora del almuerzo o en las prácticas del equipo de deportes, ya que no iban en el mismo grupo, él iba un año arriba… lo que más le gustaba era su mirada, que era capaz de expresarlo todo aunque sus acciones no lo hicieran…

- Si no nos damos prisa, nunca acabaremos – le dijo ella tratando de controlar lo acelerado que estaba su pulso al verle el rostro tan cerca del suyo… simplemente no lo entendía ¿Cómo era qué aquel chico mostrara interés en ella, si ella hasta lo llegó a tratar mal?

- ¡Claro! – le dijo aún sonriente y le beso la mejilla haciendo que ella se sonrojara de nuevo…

Cada segundo se le hizo eterno. Él no le quitaba la vista de encima, y por alguna razón no le molestaba, lo que hacia que se sintiera enojada consigo misma, se había propuesto rechazar a cuanta persona se le acercara y no había rechazado a las dos parlanchinas que se la pasaban con ella, y ahora ese chico que la trataba como nadie lo había hecho…La última vez que un chico trato de besarle la mejilla ella le pego y eso no había sido justo, aquel chico solo se quería despedir de ella, desde entonces los chicos solo le hablaban por cosas de la escuela y nada más… Ya le tenían miedo…

- ¿Y por qué siempre estas tan callada? – le dijo él de repente, tomándola desprevenida. Aquella pregunta la tenia en la cabeza desde que la vio por primera vez

- Porque no tengo nada que decir – le dijo despreocupada, sin detener su labor

- ¿Solo para atacar profesores, cierto? – le dijo sonriente, ella lo miro frunciendo el ceño. Mientras él estalló en risas – Ya sé que no debería saber eso, después de todo no somos del mismo año – rió de nuevo – Pero ayer pasaba por tu salón y vi como le contestabas al profesor, y para serte sincero, ni yo he hecho eso

- ¿Y por qué estas aquí? – le dijo ella, sorprendiéndose así misma de interesarse en él… A él esta pregunta le ilumino el día

- Por lo mismo que tu – le sonrió – A mí tampoco me gusta como imparten las clases y tampoco soy una persona muy agradable – eso era cierto, aquel rubio era algo así como Sakura, solo que él si sonreía y salía, pero aún así, no le gustaba que demasiadas personas se le acercaran, pero con ella no sabia que demonios le pasaba… ella sólo lo miro por un instante, estudiándolo, si era cierto que se parecían eso explicaría por que le hablaba… estaban igual de dementes

- Estas loco ¿Lo sabias? – el chico solo sonrió y la vio con ternura

- Si, pero eres la primera que lo dice… tu franqueza es envidiable

- Bueno, yo ya termine con esto y lo mejor será que me baya a casa – le dijo ella tratando de ser cortante y evitar que él viera el leve rubor que le cubría las mejillas

- Yo te acompaño – le dijo él, sorprendiéndola

- No te molestes, ya me están esperando

- Tu novio ¿Cierto?

- No, yo no tengo novio y no me interesa tener uno - ya la había fastidiado, así que salió sin decirle nada, no se detuvo hasta que estuvo frente al auto, que por petición de su padre iría por ella todos los días… lo cual le fastidiaba mucho…

$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$

De regreso a casa...

- En serio, no sé por qué sigues con ella – le decía Royer

- Ya te dije que la amo - le decía Syaoran un poco arto de la misma cantaleta de todos los días

- Allá tú – le dijo Royer triunfante de hacerlo enojar

- Entonces el viaje será en un par de meses – trato de cambiar la conversación… lo menos que quería ese día, que pintaba para la perfección como todos los otros, era que Royer empezara con aquel sermón que ya se sabía de memoria "las mujeres son para calmar el apetito del cuerpo, no para decirles que las amas y mucho menos para estar el resto de tu vida con una sola y tú que tienes a esa chica que NO es apetecible, piensas quedarte con ella el resto de tu vida bla bla bla bla bla bla…" eso era hartante

- Si, será en un par de meses – Royer sonrió de una manera que ni el mismo Syaoran pudo entender – Mañana también practicaremos

- Si, como todos los días, la competencia es en dos días y no quiero perder – le dijo Syaoran

- Tu nunca pierdes – con algo de recelo en su voz

- Eso es cierto – Syaoran sonrió olvidando el disgusto

- ¿Por qué no vienes en la tarde a jugar videojuegos?

- Si, porqué no… iba a ver a Llavín, pero tiene algo que hacer

- Bien, pero sabes, lo más seguro es que esté mi abuela en casa – a Syaoran se le erizo la piel al recordarla… la anciana lo había agarrado como si fuera un cachorro y le había hecho cariños que ni a su peor enemigo le deseaba, en caso de tener uno…

- ¿En serio estará ahí? – con algo de miedo y Royer solo sonrió abiertamente

- No te preocupes… dejaré la llave bajo el tapete de la entrada, así no te escuchara cuando llegues y subes ¿ok?

- Bien – le dijo un poco más aliviado… - Bueno, nos vemos en la tarde… Llegaré como a las cuatro ¿Sí? – Royer solo asintió y separaron sus caminos

Royer se había convertido en su mejor amigo desde que entro a la secundaria, era algo enojon, pero a él le caía bien… a veces se comportaba muy raro, pero no le interesaban esas cosas, para él todas las personas tenían su lado alegre y positivo y ya había visto un poco del lado de Royer, al que consideraba su mejor amigo, a pesar de que la mayoría de las personas con las que trataba le decían que no debía confiar en él, pero no les creía nada, Royer siempre había sido su mejor amigo ¿Por qué ahora habría de cambiar eso…?

Llego a casa, le encantaba… su casa…

- ¡Ya llegue! – anuncio al entrar

- Hijo ¡que bueno que llegas! – le dijo su padre

- Hola papá – le dijo algo desconcertado - No entiendo que haces aquí tan temprano

- Pues, al parecer la propuesta les encanto y me adelantaron las vacaciones, ya que es un proyecto algo largo y si adelanto mis vacaciones, luego podré dedicarme a eso de lleno – le dijo sonriente

- ¡Que bien! – le dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa

- ¿Crees poder quedarte solo un par de semanas?

- Sí, no te preocupes, estaré bien. Vayan a divertirse – le dijo sonriente

- Bien… es una lástima que no tengamos familia – le dijo su padre sonriente – ¿Pero sabes? Tengo un amigo que es algo así como mi hermano, es una lástima que nos dejáramos de ver tanto tiempo – llegaron a la sala y se sentaron – Hace casi 4 años que no lo veo, hemos hablado por teléfono, dice que tiene una hija preciosa, y no lo dudo conociendo a su madre, era de suponerse

- ¿Nunca la has visto?

- No… Cuando nos veíamos sólo éramos él y yo, y hablábamos de nuestras familias y cosas así, pero nunca he visto a esa pequeña

- ¿Y cómo se llama tu casi hermano? – le dijo Syaoran… su padre nunca le había dicho eso y le daba curiosidad

- Se llama Fujitaka Kinomoto

- ¡Yo pensé que nunca le hablarías de él! – le dijo su madre en la entrada de la sala

- Ni siquiera se por que no lo había hecho, pero debo decirte que el es una gran persona – le dijo sonriente – algún día lo conocerás, y me darás la razón – le sonrió a Syaoran y miro a su esposa – ¿Ya tienes la maleta cariño?

- Si, ya esta todo listo - dijo su madre

- Bien… Hijo ¿nos acompañas al aeropuerto?

- ¡Claro! – le dijo Syaoran

El camino al aeropuerto fue divertido… su padre bromeaba mientras su madre se sonrojaba… Cuando llegaron…

- Hijo, pórtate bien y cuídate mucho – le dijo sonriente su padre – Te llamaremos diario y espero tengas suerte en tu competencia

- Aunque no creo que la necesites – le dijo su madre sonriente – No hagas fiestas en nuestra ausencia – le advirtió ella sonriente

- No, mamá – sonriendo – Cuídense y tráiganme algo bonito – ambos abrazaron a su hijo y se fueron a donde ingresaban los pasajeros aún sonrientes y despidiéndose de él con señales, suspiro, sus padres a veces parecían un par de niños… vio como despegaba el avión y solo sonrió… eran las tres en punto… tomo un taxi y decidió que lo mejor era ir a ver a Royer… faltaba poco para la hora en la que habían quedado y no tenía ganas de llegar a casa sabiendo que sus padres no estaban…

Llegó alrededor de las tres más quince y tomo la llave de donde le habían dicho que estaría. Entro y no escucho ningún ruido, así que subió a la habitación…escuchando, al llegar, unos extraños y muy bajos ruiditos… Sintió que su corazón se estrujaba al abrir la puerta y ver, ahí en la cama, a su novia teniendo relaciones con su mejor amigo… Su cara no se pudo ver más contrariada y más cuando Royer lo vio y no se detuvo, ella por su parte, cerraba los ojos ni siquiera lo vio…

Después de unos segundos sin reaccionar, se fue como alma que lleva el Diablo… ¿Cómo era posible…qué eso pasara? … …

Continuara… … … … … … … … …

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Hello!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aquí Cerebro reportándose con un capítulo nuevo jeje Espero les guste… a mí me encanta, no olviden dejar sus mensajes y un saludo a mi editora y ya no pienses en revistas y baños ¿ok?


	3. Chapter 3

_**El intruso **_

_**Capitulo 3 **_

No sabia exactamente cuanto, pero sabia que ya había anochecido… se la había pasado caminando toda la tarde y no tenía sensibilidad en los pies… entro a su casa, en la cual de inmediato, sintió el mundo encima… apenas reaccionaba de lo sucedido, y la maldita imagen de su "mejor amigo" y su "novia" aún lo abordaban de preguntas ¿Por qué? Y sus derivados… ahora su vida no parecía lo que él creía y pensaba si eso que presencio seria la primera vez que ella lo engañara o si ya tenia tiempo haciéndolo, se sentía tan frustrado que lo menos que quería era pensar…

Se tumbo en la cama de su habitación… cerro los ojos concentrándose en las palabras que su madre le dijo alguna vez cuando algo no andaba bien

"_Lo malo a veces llega para bien"_

Sí, eso debía ser. Ya encontraría amigos que no lo traicionaran y a una novia que lo amara y no le mintiera jamás_… _a pesar de tener nuevos pensamientos en la cabeza aún se sentía muy mal por aquella traición de dos de las personas a las que él consideraba parte indispensable de su vida antes perfecta.

La lluvia comenzó a golpear con ferocidad las ventanas de aquella casa vacía, donde por ahora solo estaría él… el sueño le venció por fin…

La luz se impactaba en su rostro haciéndolo sentir molestia y poco a poco fue despertando, por un momento pensó que todo lo sucedido el día anterior sólo era un feo sueño… pero al verse con la misma ropa se dio cuenta que no, pero no querida dejarse caer por eso… él tenía muchas personas que lo querían y sobre todo a sus padres, que sólo se preocupaban por él y porque se sintiera bien… sus padres…ellos debían estarla pasando bien en su viaje así que no les diría nada de lo ocurrido…

Se levanto de la cama con cansancio y se preparo para ir a clases, lo bueno era que era viernes y podría pasar un par de días sin ver a ese par. Desayuno lo que su estomago le permitió y camino a la escuela como nunca hacia… siempre se iba en el auto que su padre le había regalado cuando cumplió 18 años, pasaba por su novia y por algunos amigos, pero ese día lo único que quería era caminar y despejar su mente antes de afrontar a esos dos… cada paso era igual de ausente que el anterior y sin darse cuenta ya había llegado al colegio… entro en el lugar y fue a su casillero donde tenía los libro… sintió unos brazos rodearle y sudo frió… ¿Cómo se supone que tenia que actuar?

- Mi amor te extrañe tanto… ¿Por qué no fuiste a verme anoche?- era ella, la que se supone, es su novia

- No parecía que me extrañaras ayer- le dijo en un tono tan frió que ni él conocía… mientras la apartaba…

- ¿A qué te refieres? – en su voz se podía percibir el nerviosismo

- Ya no me tienes que mentir… Te vi – las palabras de Syaoran retumbaron en su mente… él la vio…

- Syaoran yo…

- ¡Nada! – estaba muy molesto y por alguna extraña razón ya no le importaba tanto

- ¡Pero Syaoran…! – trato de hablarle, pero él siguió caminando… el primer encuentro había concluido y, hasta que la hubo dejado, notó que todos los miraban sin entender él por qué habían terminado…

$&$&$&$$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&

Cerro su casillero con fuerza… estaba furiosa…

- Lo bueno es que no es un ser vivo o lo habrías matado – le dijo Enoki sorprendiéndola – ¡Veo que no amaneciste de buen humor! – se le acerco y le beso la mejilla y ella solo se quedó ahí parada sintiéndose tonta y que la cara le hervía – ¿Me dirás que te pasa?

- No me pasa nada, yo siempre estoy así – tratando de controlar su sorpresa

- No me mientas… por lo regular no destruyes el casillero – sonriente – ¡Anda dime que te pasa!

- Bien – saco el aire retenido, él era muy persistente y por el tono de su voz dedujo que no la dejaría ir sin decírselo y tal vez le serviría sacar todo lo que traía atorado desde el día anterior… - Pues bien… mi madre terminó su último proyecto y se obsesiono por cambiarme el guardarropa… pero me compro ropa demasiado… demasiado cómo decirlo… "muy provocativa" – y si lo era, ella usaba pantalones y blusas completas…

- ¡Ya veo! Y por eso te enfadaste… - sonriendo

- ¡¡Ni siquiera me pidió mi opinión y dono toda mi ropa!!

- Entonces no se trata de la ropa, si no de la privacidad y el respeto - le dijo él

- ¡Claro! …Por lo menos, me hubiera llevado a escogerla… - un tanto más tranquila. Ahora que lo pensaba, se enojo por nada o acaso era que estaba acostumbrada a enojarse por nada… sus facciones se relajaron un poco y Enoki solo sonrió

- Entonces, creo que todo esta arreglado – Sakura solo lo miró con una ceja alzada… él no dejaba de sonreír - Creo que ya es hora de ir a clases

- Sí, ya es hora – dio media vuelta, pero el la tomo de la mano

- Te acompaño – le dijo sin soltarla

Ella no sabia si correr o esconderse, aún había alumnos en los pasillos y todos los miraban esperando a que ella lo golpeara y eso era lo que pasaba por su mente, pero también las palabras de Tomoyo: "si tu no tratas de ser feliz nadie lo hará por ti" …Tomoyo tenía razón, sus padres ya mostraban más interés en ella del que habría deseado antes, y ahora tenía dos amigas parlanchinas por las que daría todo, y un chico interesado en ella por quien era… _**"y por que no"**_ fue lo que pensó y no golpeo a Enoki, a pesar de que fue lo primero que cruzo por su cabeza…

- Bien – dijo después de unos segundos, la sorpresa en los adolescentes entrometidos no se hizo esperar… y el chico amplió su sonrisa, al punto de que Sakura pensara que se quedaría así permanentemente…

- Dime Sakura ¿Qué es lo que te gusta hacer, además de avergonzarme en las competencias? – ella no sonrió, pero el cometario le hizo gracia

- Pues veras Enoki…

- Por favor, llámame Anzai- le interrumpió él

- Bien, Anzai… me gusta dibujar… leer y creo que eso es todo – llegaron a su salón- Ya llegamos – se soltó de su agarre y dio media vuelta para irse, pero como se estaba haciendo costumbre él la detuvo

- Nos veremos en la tarde, cierto – le dijo sonriente… se le acerco y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y se fue dejándola más desconcertada que antes _"bien eso no lo esperaba" _se dijo así misma. Al darse la vuelta, un rubor coloro sus mejillas al ver a todos sus compañeros mirándola… se sentía como una idiota y más aún, cuando vio a sus parlanchinas amigas caminar hacia ella con una sonrisa pintada y ojos ilusionados… Ya se imaginaba lo que vendría…

- ¡Pero que guardadito te lo tenías! – le dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa, que si fuera un foco deslumbraría a cualquiera

- Te lo dije Tomoyo y no me quisiste creer: No lo ha rechazado – con cara de puchero

- ¡Pero cómo iba yo a saberlo! Pensé que querías jugarme una mala broma… - miro a Sakura – Pero sí es un bombón… bueno, no esta tan bueno como mi novio, pero pasa – Sakura no sabia donde meter la cabeza, esas dos hablaban más fuerte que su madre cuando le salía una arruga… y eso ya era demasiado

- Oigan ¿Podrían hablar más bajo? – les dijo algo apenada, pero ellas parecían no escucharla

- No querida, tú novio no esta bueno…bueno el mío… eso sí es ser un bombón, Tetsu es mucho más guapo que Eriol

- ¡Te equivocas! Eriol es más guapo, además de que es un amor – le decía Tomoyo poniéndose las manos en la cintura… Sakura solo suspiro, sabía que esa discusión no acabaría pronto, siempre pasaba lo mismo y podían tardarse horas, así que se sintió un poco más tranquila, ya no la acosarían con preguntas… camino sigilosamente hasta su lugar y cuando ellas lo notaron corrieron hacia ella, pero el profesor ya había llegado…

$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$

Clase de deportes, en ese momento la peor del mundo… Royer solo se la pasaba haciendo comentarios de que las chicas ajenas saben mejor y cosas así y eso le incomodaba demasiado, algo que ya todos estaban notando…

-Li y Katzumi vengan acá… Realizaran tres vueltas a la pista les tomare el tiempo… - dijo el profesor… genial ahora hasta tenia que competir con el traidor de su "mejor amigo"

- No tiene que hacerlo, yo ganare – le dijo Royer y el profesor solo rolo los ojos… el tal Royer no le caía muy bien a muchos, de hecho, era como una espina clavada en el trasero la mayor parte del tiempo

- Bien ¡Comiencen! – ambos salieron disparados y Syaoran no acelero demasiado…

- Al parecer la depresión te afecto – le dijo Royer sin detenerse y con una sonrisa demasiado falsa… Syaoran trato de ignorarlo, pero cada vez le era más difícil – ¿Qué te pasa Syaoran, te quedaste mudo de la impresión? - ya se estaba hartando y Royer disfrutaba plenamente verlo en su limite… adiaba a Syaoran por aquella vida perfecta que tenia, claro que ahora gracias a él ya no era tan perfecta – ¡Te dije más de una vez que te la cogieras o alguien más lo haría! – bien, eso fue el colmo…

Syaoran corrió lo más rápido que pudo y en cuanto llego a la meta espero a Royer, quien sintió su sonrisa distorsionarse por el golpe que le dio Syaoran… con solo un golpe lo tiro al piso y al instante todos corrieron hacia ellos, el profesor no podía estar más asombrado

- ¡Deja de joder! – le dijo Syaoran antes de irse

- Veo que por fin se dio cuenta – murmuraban sus compañeros, todos sabían que Royer le veía la cara con su novia

Estaba furioso… tomo sus cosas con enfado y corrió hasta su casa desahogándose y sin importarle que las clases aún no acabaran… la vida daba tantas vueltas y giros inesperados…

&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&

El descanso… ¿Porqué el descanso?

- ¡Ya dinos, Sakura¿Te gusta ese chico, cierto?

- ¡Cómo le preguntas eso, Meiling¡Claro que le gusta¿Qué no viste que hasta le dio un beso en la boca?

- ¡¡¡No fue en la boca!!! – grito exasperada y roja a más no poder

- No mientas, las dos lo vimos – le dijo Meiling mientras se atragantaba con su almuerzo

- ¡Tomy! – la voz de su novio la distrajo…

Él caminaba hacia ellas con una sonrisa en la boca. Era alto, delgado, cabello negro azulado y ojos azules, sin mencionar una sonrisa que parecía tenerla pegada al rostro, desde que lo conocían, siempre sonreía aunque no de aquella manera

- Tienes suerte… - le dijo Meiling – Yo solo veo al mío en las noches, porque va en otra escuela y tiene que trabajar – Eriol iba en el mismo grupo que Anzai y no eran muy buenos amigos… solo se hablaban para lo indispensable

- Mi amor – le dijo Eriol rodeándola con los brazos y besándola efusivamente

- Si los ven los mandaran a limpiar la bodega como a mí – haciendo una cara de asco que les dio mucha risa a todos… Sakura ya empezaba a ser más abierta con ellos y a mostrar a la persona encantadora que podía ser

- Pues, por lo que he escuchado, no es muy desagradable – le dijo Eriol en tono pícaro y Sakura solo frunció el ceño – No te pongas así Sakura, la noticia de la escuela es que no le has pegado a Anzai por acercarse a ti y que comparten ese castigo – Sakura se coloro… ahora no estaba a salvo, si Eriol se unía a ese par no tendría escapatoria y tendría que contarles todo

- ¡Ya dinos, Sakura¿Te gusta? – le preguntó Meiling

- Pues, verán…

- ¡Sakura! – le dijo Anzai saliendo de la nada y provocándole un susto

- ¡¡No hagas eso, casi me matas!! – llevándose una mano al pecho y sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza

- Lo siento – le dijo sonriente – ¿No les molesta si los acompaño, cierto? – a Sakura eso no le agradó, si él se quedaba serian acosados con preguntas los dos

- Pue…

- ¡Por supuesto! – dijo Meiling impidiendo que Sakura lo corriera muy cortésmente – Quédate por nosotros no ahí problema

- ¡Gracias! – dijo él mientras que Sakura solo tenía ganas de que el emparedado que llevaba en la mano fuera una piedra y arrojársela a Meiling

- ¿Y de qué estaban hablando? – Tomoyo y Meiling se miraron de una forma que Sakura no había visto jamás y le dio algo de miedo, ese par sí que eran raras

- De los planes de esta noche – dijo Tomy

- Sí, iremos a bailar – dijo Meiling y Sakura sólo las miro feo. Tenía razón, esa mirada no era nada bueno – ¿Por qué no vienes? – ahora sí era definitivo: iría a dar a la cárcel por matar a Meiling. ¿Cómo se le ocurría invitarlo?

- ¡Claro! – "diablos" penso, mientras lo veía sonreír más que esas dos, que se decían ser sus amigas – Pero sólo si Sakura quiere – en ese momento sus ojos brillaron les aria pagar a esas dos diciéndole que no, pero

- ¡Por supuesto que quiere¿Verdad, Sakura? – le dijo Tomy con rostro suplicante, al cual ya era muy difícil decir que no, como las primeras veces que Tomy le insistía en algo

- Pero mañana tenemos competencia…. Yo creo que lo mejor será descansar

- ¡No señor! No permitiré que te encierres…Además, tú eres muy buena y desvelarte un poco, no afectará tu desempeño – le dijo Tomoyo muy molesta

- Bien – dijo resignada… todos sonrieron, Sakura ya era mas fácil de convencer que antes

Sabía que con ellas no se podía y en el fondo, le encantaba que se preocuparan por ella…después de todo, si ellas no lo hubieran hecho, ella quizás no estaría aquí con ellas sintiendo el acosos de los cuidados que solo ese par de amigas le podrían brindar…y que sus padres no fueron capaces de brindárselo de no ser por ellas…

$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$

"_No existe la vida perfecta, ni la perfecta felicidad… Después de todo ¿Qué sería de nuestras vidas sin el dolor y el sufrimiento que nos hace crecer como seres humanos y nos brinda la fortaleza para enfrentar los problemas del mañana?"_

La oscuridad fastidiaba la visibilidad de Syaoran Li que, hasta ese día, tenía una vida perfecta. Estaba tumbado en su cama luchando porque no le venciera el sueño, aún era muy temprano para dormir y esperaba la llamada de sus padres desde ayer y no dejaba de molestarle el que no le hubieran llamado desde que se fueron, si cuando se iban solo un fin de semana no dejaban de hacerlo… espero durante un par de horas más… ¿¡Por qué diablos no llamaban!?

Cuando el teléfono sonó su alivio se reflejo notablemente… corrió a contestar…

- Hola, habla Li

- _es usted Li Syaoran_

- Sí, soy yo – frunció notablemente el ceño… ¿Quien era aquel hombre al otro lado de la línea?

_- Soy Fujitaka Kinomoto – Fujitaka… escarbo en su mente para ver si encontraba algo, pero no tenía idea de quien era – Era amigo de tu padre – su voz era opaca _

- ¡Ah sí lo recuerdo…! Recientemente me hablo de usted

_- Bien… necesito hablar contigo… estoy a media hora de tu casa, no tardo _

- ¿Conmigo…? No seria mejor que hablara con mi padre, aunque en estos momentos no esta en la ciudad

_- Te lo explico cuando llegue… _

El hombre corto la comunicación dejando a Syaoran con una extraña sensación, y después de meditarlo unos minutos, un simple enunciado le llegó de golpe a su mente _"era amigo de tu padre"_ provocando en él miles de sensaciones distintas y pensamiento raros que jamás pasaron por su cabeza, hasta ese día… ¿Cómo que era? Espero con impaciencia a que llegara el tal Fujitaka, meditando sobre aquella llamada y la extraña sensación en el pecho que le oprimía como nunca antes… Por fin sonaba el timbre y sin siquiera preguntar quien era abrió la puerta…

- Buenas noches, Syaoran – frente a él un hombre de cabello castaño y semblante amable, aunque con un toque de tristeza que para cualquiera era evidente con solo verlo a los ojos, pero las gafas que portaba le impedía verlo completamente…

- Buenas noches… ¿Usted es Fujitaka Kinomoto?

- Así es ¿Me permites pasar? Lo que tengo que decirte es delicado – de nuevo con rodeos ¿Cómo que delicado¿Qué diablos le pasaba a aquel hombre…? Fujitaka veía a Syaoran conteniéndose para no dejarse vencer frente a él y brindarle el apoyo que pronto necesitaría…

- Pase, señor Kinomoto – el hombre le sonrió… Syaoran lo guío hasta la sala donde ambos tomaron asiento… - ¿Me dirá a qué ha venido? – dijo por fin al ver que el hombre dudaba en hablar…

- Bien, antes que nada, te diré que desde ahora yo me hare cargo de ti… - Syaoran hizo aparente su desconcierto frunciendo el ceño y sintiendo la opresión más severamente – Syaoran… - hizo una pausa tomo aire – …vine porque… tus padres tuvieron un accidente – en ese momento cada músculo de su cuerpo se tenso tratando que la información que llegaba a se cerebro fuera un acto de su imaginación solamente

- …están bien… – dijo en un susurro, como deseando que lo que escuchaba no fuera cierto

- Lamentablemente murieron – _"¡Qué no!"_ eso debía ser una broma

- No – sentía el mundo encima y sin notarlo siquiera un par de lágrimas brotaron de sus ámbares ojos

- Yo también quisiera que eso no fuera cierto, pero…así es

- ¡¡¡Y cómo es que no me avisaron a mí!!! – poniéndose de pie de golpe, estaba exaltado, casi histérico…la noticia le calló como bomba, en un no muy buen momento – ¿¡Cómo sé yo que esto no es una mala broma!?

- Toma – le dijo extendiendo su mano, en la cual tenía la pulsera con esmeraldas que su madre traía – Me la dieron cuando me informaron lo sucedido. Y no te dijeron porque tu padre y yo teníamos un acuerdo…

- Así que fue por eso… - no lo podía creer, pero sabia que aquel hombre le decía la verdad, ya que en él podía ver la angustia que él mismo sentía…

- Sé que es duro – se puso de pie y coloco una mano en su hombro en modo de apoyo… - No te diré que te dejara de doler, porque no será así, lo que sí te diré es que lo asimilaras, y que lograras salir adelante. Ahora, solo te pido que trates de calmarte y me escuches atentamente… ya hice todos las arreglos para que el sepelio sea mañana y para que te vengas conmigo…

- ¿Qué baya con usted? – le dijo después de un momento y ya más tranquilo

- Si… Tú padre y yo, desde jóvenes, quedamos en eso: Si algo nos llegara a pasar a alguno de los dos, nos haríamos responsables de las obligaciones del otro. Y en este caso, eres tú… - Fujitaka le sonrió… - Prepara tus cosas para partir mañana… Y por tu casa no te preocupes, la dejaremos tal y como esta…Y cuando seas mayor decidirás que pasara con ella – Syaoran solo asintió, no sabía que pensar o hacer, estaba tan confundido y lleno de preguntas…

$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$

Estaba muy molesta consigo misma por haber confiado en que su estúpido padre había cambiado… el viernes en la noche se la paso muy bien, de hecho, se había forzado así misma a sonreír de vez en cuando, aunque no fueran sonrisas sinceras por lo menos trataba de hacerlo, la primera parecía más una mueca de dolor que una sonrisa, pero poco a poco le fue saliendo mejor, aunque en el fondo no tenía ganas de hacerlo como las tubo cuando era una pequeña niña… En ese entonces, sí sonreía…

En la mañana se había puesto como loca… su padre salio de emergencia de no sé qué y él había prometido ir a la competencia de prueba que se realizaría el sábado por la mañana y no lo había hecho… saliendo de la susodicha prueba se fue a su casa y con ganas de descargar su enojo se dirigió al jardín más grande de aquella mansión, donde desahogaba su furia corriendo, y cual fue su sorpresa cuando no la dejaron pasar que porque su padre lo había ordenado y lo segundo que escuchó fue que estaban construyendo una extensión más para la casa, y ella se preguntaba ¿Para qué rayos quiere otro maldito cuarto, si la casa estaba llena de ellos? En el primer piso estaba una sala enorme y un comedor que fácil podía ser un departamento…también había una enorme cocina y un salón como para fiestas, era un área muy grande. En el segundo piso había unas cinco habitaciones… unas dos eran de sus hermanos, y cada una era muy extensa… otra de sus padres y era la más grande de la casa… dos de las habitaciones eran de ella, en una dormía y en la otra tenía cosas de pintura así como sus cuadros y bosquejos y se encontraba al lado de la suya. En el tercer piso había un par de habitaciones más, donde dormían los huéspedes, y una sala de juegos, y el estudio de su padre que parecía una biblioteca por la cantidad de libros que había en aquel lugar… también había algo parecido a un gimnasio, que en realidad con un par de vueltas por toda la casa hacías suficiente ejercicio en el día. Afuera había dos jardines separados por una barda… en uno de ellos estaba la piscina, que era más grande que la de la escuela a la que ella asistía… una escuela de ricos donde la mayoría de los que asistían eran unos perfectos tontos… Tomoyo y Meiling no eran así, porque, según tenia entendido, una tenía una beca completa y la otra media beca, así que el despilfarrar dinero y hacer cosas estúpidas no era lo suyo… Eriol era una dulzura, a pesar de la imponente posición de su familia…

Subió a su habitación, o más bien, a su otra habitación, en donde dibujaba para calmarse, era lo que hacia cuando no podía correr y al llegar ahí su sorpresa fue grande… varios de los empleados de la casa sacaban sus cosas y las subían al tercer piso…

- ¿¡Qué creen que están haciendo!? – grito exasperada… primero no podía ir a correr y ahora le quitaban su habitación

- Nuestras ordenes fueron acondicionar esta habitación

- ¡Pero si es mía!

- Lo siento señorita – le dijo la empleada con algo de culpa – Su padre lo ha ordenado

¡Su padre¿Qué rayos le pasaba…? Primero no iba a su competencia, luego le cerraba el paso al jardín y ahora le quitaba su habitación en la que se relajaba…

¡Esto debía ser un chiste!

Paso horas encerrada en su habitación conteniendo su enojo y esperando a que llegara su padre para decirle unas cuantas verdades… tomo un libro y leyó hasta que escucho el alboroto en el recibidor, pero ya estaba más tranquila así que bajo con cuidado y tratando de no pensar en nada, para no explotar frente a él.

Cuando bajaba las escaleras vio a algunos empleados subir maletas y eso le extraño mucho, así que bajo un poco más aprisa, y al llegar al recibidor lo primero que vio fue a un chico de cabello castaño que tenía una expresión sombría acentuada por su atuendo negro, y sus ojos de color ámbar profundo se clavaron en ella…

Él, por su parte, no había tenido un buen día… aún no creía lo mucho que había cambiado su vida en un par de días… de tenerlo todo, ahora ya no tenía nada… miro a la chica frente a él…era muy hermosa, pero se veía algo enojada, al menos eso supuso al ver su ceño fruncido y sus puños oprimirse con fuerza… traía una falda blanca larga que la hacia ver alta y una blusa de rosa pastel que iluminaba su figura… y esos ojos verdes… sin siquiera notarlo, le sonrió un poco, aunque algo apagado, aún no tenía fuerza para sonreír…

- Pequeña… que bueno que bajaste – le dijo Fujitaka sonriendo y la estrecho entre sus brazos causando el desconcierto en Sakura… su padre nunca hacia eso… le beso la frente – Mira Sakura, él es Syaoran Li… vivirá con nosotros…

Continuara…

Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo tres, que me salio más extenso que los otros jaja. La verdad es que estaba inspirada…

¡En fin! Les mando mis saludos, y uno especial a mi Editora, que de no ser por ella aún tendría muchas palabras incompletas jaja (Editora: eso créanlo, tendrían que leer cada cosa de esa pervertida escritora ¬¬)

En fin, me despido…¡Ah! y otra cosa Editora: los baños en tu cabeza, no son por mi culpa, esos ya estaban ahí, sólo que yo te los recordé. (Editora: asume tu culpa ¡Pervertida! Yo era una inocente paloma antes de conocerte ¬.¬U)

Un beso a todos.


	4. Chapter 4

_**El InTrUsO**_

_**Capitulo 4**_

- Pequeña… que bueno que bajaste – le dijo Fujitaka sonriendo y la estrecho entre sus brazos causando el desconcierto en Sakura… su padre nunca hacia eso… le beso la frente – Mira Sakura, él es Syaoran Li… vivirá con nosotros…

En su rostro se noto la sorpresa no entendía que rayos estaba pasando, pero pensó que seguramente todo era un juego de su imaginación

- ¿Qué? – dijo ella con la mirada casi perdida… así que por eso habían vaciado su otra habitación y se preguntaba por que rayos no habían usado una del tercer piso si ahí se quedarían los huéspedes – cuanto tiempo – con su misma frialdad de siempre, pero por alguna extraña razón le costaba mas que antes ser fría

- Mucho tiempo Sakura… pero quita esa cara, ya sé que fue algo repentino, pero nos acostumbraremos – le dijo su padre con una sonrisa…

Por su parte Syaoran se sentía muy incomodo en aquella "casa" que más bien parecía un hotel o algo parecido, ya que era realmente enorme y ella a la que llamo Sakura se veía algo enojona… la observo detenidamente un momento, su piel era clara y su cabello castaño lo tenía sujeto, en sus manos pudo ver dos "pulseras" que más bien parecían mini cinturones para cada mano por el ancho que tenían y la verdad no le hacían lucir las delicadas manos… agito su cabeza un poco y se reprimió a si mismo por estar pensando en aquella chica siendo que sus padres acababan de morir, lo cual le dolía mucho, pero sabia que de alguna manera todo iría bien

- Syaoran – lo llamo por tercera vez Fujitaka – Syaoran – por fin entre sus pensamientos la voz del hombre llegó a su mente y volteo a verlo – Bien entiendo que estés distraído – dio un suspiro y miro a Sakura – ¿Podrías indicarle cual será su habitación cariño? Yo tengo que hacer un par de llamadas – Sakura frunció el ceño notablemente – Anda ya sabes cual es – le sonrió a su hija – la que esta a lado de la tuya

En su padre pudo ver mucha tristeza tal vez no tanta como la vez que ella estaba postrada en una cama en el hospital, pero era algo similar, así que se resigno, ese no era un buen momento para arreglar unas cuantas cosas con él

- Bien – su padre sonrió débilmente y los dejo solos en aquel recibidor y ella lo miró como si fuera la peor persona del mundo, algo que a Syaoran no le agrado mucho, después de todo apenas si se conocían… - Sígueme – le dijo en el tono mas frió que encontró, uno muy parecido al que él había usado con el que se suponía era su mejor amigo … agito su cabeza, lo que menos quería era pensar en algo – ¿Vas a venir o piensas quedarte ahí toda la noche? – la voz de ella lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos

- Si – dijo casi en un susurro y con voz apagada… camino detrás de ella y al llegar al final de las escaleras que daban al segundo piso

- De ese lado esta la habitación de mis padres y la de Touya – señalo al otro extremo – Esa es la habitación de Haru – vio que Syaoran no parecía entender – Mis hermanos… de este lado esta la mía y esa que esta ahí _la ocuparas_ – las palabras parecían atorársele en la garganta… - Esa habitación tiene paso a la mía – llegaron a la entrada y Sakura abrió la puerta y señalo otra – si llegas a entrar no vivirás para contarlo – Syaoran de no ser por la tristeza se habría reído… ella señalo otra puerta – Ese es el baño, pero como no había sido utilizado sinceramente no se si ya lo arreglaron y te recomiendo que se lo preguntes a mi padre – se dio media vuelta y cuando estaba en la puerta apunto de salir…

- ¿Ya te vas? - Sakura solo lo miro con el ceño fruncido

- ¡Claro! No esperaras que me quede aquí contigo – al ver su rostro supo que eso era lo que pasaba por su mente – Te lo diré una sola vez… no sé porque estas aquí y no me interesa… y te pediré que en un futuro trates de hablar conmigo solo lo necesario y si es posible quisiera verte lo menos ¿ok? – se dio vuelta y salio dejando a Li con la boca en el piso

- ¿Qué le pasa? – se tumbo en la cama y reflexiono lo sucedido… seguramente a la tal Sakura no le habían cumplido el caprichito del día… una niña mimada… aunque debía admitir que las suposiciones de su padre no eran equivocadas Sakura era muy bonita, pero seguramente mimada como toda niña rica… escuchó el portazo de lo que seria la habitación de alado y pensó "realmente le fastidió mi llegada"

No le quedo más que desquitarse con la puerta… había ido con su padre para que le explicara un par de cosas, pero él simplemente le dijo "no puedo ahora más tarde será"… se recostó en su cama con la pijama puesta… aventó una almohada contra la pared… su madre le había cambiado hasta eso, antes ella se ponía de franelita, las llamadas mata pasiones y ahora era un pequeño short con una blusa de tirantes muy ajustada para ser pijama… pero no podía hacer nada por el momento y lo peor era que su madre le había comprado muchas más como esa y entre eso un camisón que era demasiado atrevido… y no sabia que rayos pasaba por la mente de su madre en el momento que compró esas cosas… dejo de pensar en ella, lo único que quería era dormir, estaba muy exhausta…

_Ahí estaba ella frente a Syaoran o por lo menos sabia que así se llamaba aquel extraño que su padre había llevado a su casa… él la miraba de una forma que a ella le encantaba… él acorto la distancia entre ambos y le rozo lenta y deliciosamente los labios…_

Abrió los ojos rápidamente sintiéndose como una idiota por soñara ese tipo de cosas… tenia la boca seca y el pulso acelerado… trato de respirar tranquilamente y logro calmarse… se recostó de nuevo y enseguida fue vencida por el sueño… a lo lejos escuchaba un par de voces llamarle… ¡Estaba harta! Cada vez que trataba dormir sus malditos sueños no la dejaban… abrió los ojos y enfoco la vista en los dos rostros muy cerca del suyo…

- ¡Sakura por fin despiertas!

- ¿Qué? – aún dormida

- ¡Vamos, Sakura! Quedamos en ir de día de campo… ¿No lo recuerdas? – Sakura hizo un recuento del viernes… Anzai bailaba con ella a pesar de que ella lo pisó varias veces apropósito y le pidió que salieran el domingo, algo que ella no quería, pero como siempre sus amigas interfirieron y ahora ahí estaba ella acosada en su alcoba… ¿en su alcoba?

- ¡Un momento! ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – viendo a sus locas amigas – ¿Quien las dejó entrar?

- Tu papá – Tomoyo sonriendo

- Dijo que te haría bien distraerte y que pasáramos, porque tal vez dormirás todo el día si no te despiertan – Meiling con la misma sonrisa que Tomoyo

- Y por lo que vimos, es totalmente cierto… nos costo mucho trabajo despertarte – Tomoyo la vio pícaramente – ¿Con qué soñabas?

- Yo – recordando el sueño y se enojo consigo misma por él, así que prefirió decir – Soñé que las estrangulaba a ambas

- Lo bueno fue que no lo hiciste, si no ¿Qué seria de tu vida sin nosotras? – le cuestiono Meiling

- ¡Ya! Déjenme en paz ¿Quieren? ¡Tengo sueño! – cubriéndose el rostro con las cobijas

- Eso sé que no – le dijo Tomy jalándolas – Ahora mismo te vas a bañar en lo que nosotras te buscamos algo lindo que ponerte… - Sakura las miro extraño

- Yo puedo vestirme sola – molesta y con el ceño fruncido

- Sí, pero conociéndote, te pondrás lo más feo de tu guardarropa, así que entra al baño – le dijo Meiling arrastrándola mientras que Tomoyo buscaba entre la ropa de Sakura

El escándalo de la habitación de a lado lo hizo despertar… echo un vistazo a su alrededor para darse cuenta de que todo era igual, aún tenía la esperanza de que todo fuera un mal sueño y que eso realmente pasara… sus padres murieron y su novia lo engañó con su mejor amigo… perfecta vida la suya ¿No? Y ahora se encontraba en aquella "casa" completamente desconocida para él con personas desconocidas y con una niña mimada que prácticamente le dijo te odio sin siquiera conocerlo… ¿Qué más daba? Lo mejor seria resignarse al futuro que le esperaba en esa casa, tratando de no toparse con la hija de aquel hombre, sólo para no incomodarla, lo cual creía que seria muy difícil viviendo en la misma casa… de nuevo esos ruidos lo hicieron salir de sus pensamientos, al parecer era esa tal Sakura gritando maldiciones y amenazas algo a si como "me las pagaran o ya les tocara a ustedes" y luego un "me veo ridícula ni crean que saldré así" … la curiosidad le gano y se paro con velocidad de su cama… al llegar a la puerta, la entre abrió y lo que vio lo dejo boquiabierto: ahí estaba Sakura con dos chicas, a las que ni siquiera les presto atención, sólo veía a Sakura sonrojada y con un vestido rosa… se veía muy linda "se vería mejor si no tuviera la expresión de un ogro" se dijo así mismo para luego cerrar la puerta, algo avergonzado de que una de las chicas que estaban con Sakura lo viera observando a la chica… se lanzo a la enorme cama de esa enorme habitación de la que pensó, fácilmente, podría ser un apartamento…

Meiling estaba un poco desconcertada… se preguntaba quien era la persona que las observaba o más bien, que observaba a Sakura… estuvo tentada a preguntarle a Sakura, pero ella estaba muy ocupada quejándose, sonrió para sí. Sakura era muy diferente, a veces se comportaba como sólo una niña pequeña lo haría, enfureciéndose por cosas diminutas; y a veces era la mujer más madura y era tan impredecible…

Llegaron al lugar acordado con los chico, obviamente con Eriol, Anzai y el novio de Meiling llamado Ginko… Tomoyo abrazo a Eriol mientras que Meiling beso con desesperación a su novio y Anzai se acerco a Sakura depositando un beso en la mejilla y le susurro _"eres simplemente hermosa" _

Después de un momento se vistió y salio de la habitación con el propósito de ver al señor Fujitaka y le costo algo de trabajo encontrarlo… primero se perdió en el tercer piso y una sirvienta le dijo donde encontrar al señor Kinomoto y luego de sentirse como tonto se asomo a una puerta que se encontraba al final del piso y al ver el interior se quedo algo sorprendido pensando que tal vez nadie pudiese ser capaz de leer todos los libros que se encontraban en el interior…

- ¡Buenos días! – le dijo Fujitaka desde su escritorio

- Buenos días – con algo de seriedad en su voz

- Pasa, creo que es el momento de hablar sobre tu situación y qué es lo que va a pasar de ahora en adelante

- Sí, sería lo mejor – tomando asiento frente a él

- Bien pues – tomo aire – El testamento de tus padres se leerá en una semana – el rostro de Syaoran se distorsiono notablemente, desde que despertó trato de pensar en otra cosa, de no acordarse de lo mucho que había cambiado su vida y lo que faltaba por cambiar

- Bien – dijo simplemente mirando al suelo y pensando en como le hubiera gustado por lo menos poder decirles lo mucho que los quería

- Dado a que es muy reciente lo de tus padres, te inscribiré en el colegio en dos semanas… - Syaoran solo lo miro confundido – Se que ibas en un colegio donde tienes a tus amigos, pero ahora esta muy lejos de aquí, así que no podrás ir – era obvio se dijo a si mismo

- ¿Y a donde iré?

- Al colegio en el que esta Sakura - Syaoran no pudo tener más abiertos los ojos por lo que Fujitaka sonrió – Te trato mal ¿No es así? – Syaoran negó ligeramente con la cabeza después de unos segundos de pensarlo – No tienes que mentirme porque aunque ella no lo crea, la conozco, así que tarde o temprano te aceptara… aunque espero que sea pronto – le dijo cerrando los ojos con algo de cansancio – Ella es muy… muy…

- Caprichosa – se atrevió a decir, a lo que Fujitaka soltó una carcajada

- A sí que esa impresión te da… ella es muy diferente a lo demás… pero ya la irás descubriendo, solo te pido algo de paciencia, hablare con ella en cuanto llegue… por fin se está animando a salir – dijo sonriente, pensando en que era lo mejor para su hija, después de todo, todos merecemos un poco de distracción de vez en cuando…

- ¿Acaso no lo hacía?

- No. A ella no le gusta, dice que la gente la pone de malas – sonriente – La última vez que hicimos una fiesta, no tengo idea de cómo, pero hizo funcionar los extintores mojando a todos los invitados, porque se había desesperada – sonrió

- ¿¡En serio hizo eso!? – algo desconcertado ¿Cómo era posible que sonriera de esa forma si su hija había hecho tamaño enredo?

- Sí, ella es una bomba, pero ya la conocerás… por ahora tenemos vario asuntos que arreglar, así que andando

- ¿Qué haremos?

- Bien pues, primero – se levanto y puso una mano en el hombro del chico – Sé que será difícil, pero tenemos que arreglar lo del seguro……………

--------------------------------------------------

- ¿En donde diablos se abra metido? – dijo Royer entrando a un establecimiento

- ¿A quien te refieres? – cuestiono su hermano que estaba sentado en una mesa de aquel lugar

- Syaoran, no aparece por ningún lado – muy molesto

- ¡No me digas que después de lo que le has hecho, te preocupas por él!

- ¡Claro que no! Me tengo que cobrar el golpe que me dio

- Te tiene que pagar… ¡Estas loco! – bajo la voz al darse cuenta que todos los miraban - ¡Después de todo lo que le has hecho, te atreves a decir tal cosa!

- ¿Qué tiene? ¡Yo he pasado mas vergüenzas por su culpa! – con resentimiento en la voz

- ¡A sí que por eso lo odias!

- ¡Claro! Él y su vida perfecta, con los padres perfectos, la novia perfecta y la escuela perfecta, hasta mis padres creen que él es perfecto

- Ya veo – dijo su hermano pensando detenidamente el rumbo de la conversación

De eso se trataba y ahora que lo pensaba era cierto, la mayor parte de las personas preferían a Syaoran en lo que fuera, hasta él mismo prefería conversar con aquel chico antes de estar con su hermano, pero ¿Quién no? Si su hermano era tan odioso y lleno de envidia… Salió de sus pensamientos solo al ver entrar a la que se suponía era novia de Syaoran y con la que se suponía habían encontrado a su hermano…

- llavín, pero que sorpresa verte por aquí – le dijo Royer sonriendo

- ¡Vete al diablo! – le contestó ella con simpleza

- Cuando estamos juntos, no me dices eso… - lo pensó un poco – De hecho, cuando estamos juntos, me pides que me quede

- ¡No molestes! – se dio media vuelta, pero él la detuvo

- Dime queridita ¿No has sabido nada de tu noviecito? – ella sonrió con nostalgia

- Él se mudó

------------------------------------------

El cielo estaba nublado anunciando la llegada de la lluvia y ella ahí sentada a lado de un chico que ya no le agradaba tanto. Así estaba Sakura…

- ¡Anda Sakura! ¿Por qué no juegas con nosotros? – le decía Anzai y ella tomo fuerza, se había propuesto intentar querer a alguna persona, ya que algunos llegaban a decirle que era una persona que no sabia amar y no era porque lo dijeran que le afectaba, era porque lo había pensado y hasta cierto punto tenían razón y quería demostrarse así misma que no era así..

- Bien, pero solo un rato – el chico sonrió y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y ella la tomó sin siquiera prestar a tensión al hecho de que él no la soltó después de que ella ya no necesitara de su ayuda… Meiling y Tomoyo se ven sonrientes…

El juego comenzó y para la mala suerte de todos, Sakura les dio una paliza en el juego y de nuevo hicieron aparición aquellas sonrisas forzadas…

- Veo que eres buena en todos los deportes – le dijo Anzai sonriente, mientras se sentaban en el lugar donde se encontraban y veían a sus acompañantes divertirse de lo lindo, como niños pequeños

- Así es – con orgullo… él la miró y le tomo la mano, a lo que Sakura respondió frunciendo el ceño y sintiéndose como una idiota al ver que él se le acercaba con lentitud, con lo que obviamente era un futuro y para nada alejado beso, y sin saber porqué solo volteo a ver a sus amigas con ojos suplicantes, ya que ahora la idea de que la besara no era agradable… su sorpresa fue grande al ver como Anzai caía al suelo…

- ¿¡Pero que diablos…!? – dijo el joven frotando su cabeza

- Lo siento, no soy bueno en estos juegos – le dijo Eriol acercándose a ellos con una sonrisa mientras recogía el balón con el que lo había golpeado – En verdad lo siento, no fue mi intención pegarte – Sakura no pudo sentirse más aliviada

- ¿Pero qué hacen aquí? Deberían venir con nosotros a jugar – dijo el novio de Meiling

- ¡Por supuesto! – dijo Sakura arrebatándole el balón a Eriol y corriendo hacia sus amigas

El resto de la tarde fue interrumpida por la insistente lluvia y ella, a protesta de todos, se fue sola a casa… no tenía ganas de estar más tiempo con ellos, camino con pereza por las calles de aquella pequeña ciudad, sintiendo la lluvia caerle en el cuerpo con ligereza… llegó a casa y no se detuvo en el salón o en su habitación sólo se dirigió a la alberca, al llegar ahí se quito los zapatos y se sentó en la orilla metiendo los pies en el agua y pensando en cuanto le costaba aceptar a aquel chico, pero se había echo el firme propósito de hacerlo…

- Si sigues afuera, te enfermaras – la voz no le pareció familiar así que volteo ligeramente la cabeza para toparse a ese chico que su padre había traído a su casa

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le dijo cortante

- Solo necesitaba aire – sentándose a su lado y metiendo los pies de igual forma y ella lo miró molesta

– No te he dicho que puedes quedarte

- No importa – con media sonrisa ante el rostro inexpresivo de ella… la había visto ahí bajo la lluvia, con lo que le pareció un semblante triste y por una extraña razón le dio mucha curiosidad saber que le pasaba…

- ¿Cómo que no importa? ¡Qué no has entendido no te me acerques! – se puso de pie y corrió lo más rápido que pudo a su habitación…

- Ni el polvo le vi – dijo el sonriente, al ver la velocidad de Sakura

**Continuará….**

¡Hello! Aquí esta el cap 4, espero lo disfruten leyendo como yo disfrute el escribirlo.

Les mando un saludo a todos los que lo leen y una cosa antes de irme: Mi Editora SÍ esta LOCA, porque si no, no nos llevaríamos tan bien como lo hacemos, ya que yo estoy más loca que ella, jajajajaja, bueno nos estamos leyendo, un beso chaito.


	5. Chapter 5

_**El InTrUsO**_

_**Capitulo 5**_

**Fanny**

Maldita mañana, como le fastidiaba que después de la noche siguiera la mañana en donde todos sus problemas internos salían de ella para atormentarla… el domingo pasado se había mojado como nunca y también la habían hecho enfadar ¡Qué acaso el universo estaba en su contra! Cuando por fin decidía ser feliz, aparecía ese maldito muchacho con su bien formado cuerpo y su maldita sonrisa de todo el mundo es mío, y su padre la había llamado para hablar de aquel chico…

**- flash back -**

_- ¡Sakura! – le grito su padre al verla entrar – ¿Estas bien… Por qué estas toda mojada? – le pregunto molesto _

_- ¡Quise caminar y empezó a llover! – con simpleza y falta de sentimiento en sus palabras _

_- Ve a darte un baño o te enfermaras, y cuando termines bienes que tenemos que hablar_

_- Bien – se dio media vuelta y subió a su habitación, al llegar al piso vio a su hermano _

_- Hola monstruo, hasta que te dejas ver – sonriente (creo que no necesitan descripciones)_

_- Hola inmaduro, tú eres el que no pasa tiempo en este lugar – molesta el siempre la llamaba de aquel modo _

_- Este lugar, es nuestro hogar _

_- Hogar – se bufo _

_- Y dime ¿Por qué es que no te has derretido si te calló agua enzima? _

_- Creo que es porque compartimos el mismo ADN _

_- Bien, creo que ya fue suficiente por un día – le dijo Touya sonriente acercándose a ella y colocando sus manos en los hombros de su hermana - Sakura estas empapada, lo mejor será que te des un baño – Sakura solo rolo los ojos _

_- A eso iba _

_- ¡Ah! Pero que carácter tienes, hermanita – le dijo Touya – Pero, aún así, eres adorable – jalando sus mejillas, algo que a ella no le gusto mucho _

_- ¡No hagas eso! – apartándose de él _

_- Bien, dejare de hacerlo si me prometes no volver a ir con ese rubio pelos de elote – Sakura se desconcertó notablemente ¿Cómo sabia que Anzai era rubio? _

_- ¿Tú cómo lo sabes? _

_- Yo… bueno, yo no te lo diré – cruzándose de brazos _

_- Pues, para tu información, saldré cuantas veces se me antoje con Anzai _

_- ¡Claro que no! _

_- ¡Que sí! _

_- ¡¡Que no!! _

_- ¡He dicho que sí, y es todo! Tu no tienes derecho a mandar en mi vida – se metió a su cuarto, no sin antes casi tumbar la puerta por la fuerza con la que la cerro… se metió al baño, abrió la llave del agua y se quito la ropa mojada y cuando el agua de la de la bañera estuvo a temperatura correcta se sumergió en la tina, que ya tenia la espuma preparada, y no supo cuanto tiempo exactamente estuvo dentro, pero supo que fue lo suficiente para calmar el conflicto interno con el que lidiaba desde la tarde, antes de que empezara a llover… salio y se vistió para ver a su padre y al llegar a aquel estudio sintió un escalofrió… _

_- Pasa Sakura – le dijo Fujitaka al verla asomarse – Siéntate pequeña, ahora si hablaremos _

_- ¿Ya me dirás por qué trajiste a ese tal Li, y lo has colocado en la alcoba donde tenia mis cosas? – cruzándose de brazos _

_- Le hice una promesa a su padre – le dijo desconcertándola un poco – Su padre y yo fuimos muy buenos amigos, pero hace un par de días falleció junto con su esposa en un accidente… yo le prometí a su padre que me haría cargo de él si algo le llegaba a pasar… ahora te pido que no lo trates mal – Sakura permaneció callada digiriendo todo lo que su padre le estaba diciendo, y eso significaba que él se quedaría en su casa… por tiempo indefinido _

_- Bien – fue lo único que dijo, lo que menos quería era que su día se volviera más pesado de lo que era… _

**- fin flash back-**

- Ni hablar – dijo entre dientes parándose de la cama

Toda la semana se la había pasado deseando que el domingo no llegara ya que tenía una cita con Anzai, por suerte a Eriol había escuchado la propuesta de Anzai y dijo que iría con ellos, como una cita doble lo que a Sakura pareció aliviarle… en fin, ya después vería la manera de que Anzai fuera más despacio, ella no era la persona más afectiva del mundo y él en un segundo quería más de lo que ella podía dar, eso lo tenía que parar y eso era por que ya había decidido tener una relación con él… Salió de la ducha y su rostro se distorsiono notablemente al ver a su madre sentada en su cama con un atuendo a un lado, lo que no le inspiro confianza…

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó ella con dureza, la cual logro anular la sonrisa que tenía postrada su madre en el rostro

- Me entere de que tienes una cita – tratando de ser comprensiva, después de todo si alguien tenía la culpa de la actitud de Sakura era solo ella… ella y sus ganas de triunfar a toda costa en un sueño que llegó a su vida cuando Sakura era una pequeña de apenas tres años y ella, egoístamente, la había dejado a cargo de personas desconocidas, sin brindarle el cariño que necesitaba…

- Si – con desgane, lo que menos quería era una charla con Nadeshiko antes de irse con ese trío que la desquiciaban, porque gracias al cielo, solo eran tres y no cinco, como tanto temía desde que Eriol abrió la boca

- Vine a ayudarte a arreglar – con la ilusión en la voz, algo que Sakura prefería ignorar

- Creo que ya no es tiempo de que me ayudes _Nadeshiko_, creo que no lo habías notado, pero ya estoy lo bastante grandecita como para hacerlo _yo sola_– le decía mientras se secaba el cabello

- Sakura, ya te he pedido perdón – con la voz algo quebrada

- Pues tenme paciencia, que no todo cambia de la noche a la mañana – tratando de no sacarla de su cuarto

- Bien – algo decepcionada, había llegado a creer que las cosas mejorarían rápidamente, pero Sakura era muy dura como para tirar la pared que se había empeñado a crear a su alrededor – Espero y te baya bien – salio de la habitación de su hija…

Camino por los pasillos de aquella enorme mansión, donde según algunos: cualquiera se perdería, pero ella no, la casa había sido hecha a su gusto, así que ¿Cómo perderte en algo que tú imaginaste?. Entró a su alcoba y lo primero que vio fue a su esposo recostado en la cama y viendo al techo como si en estuvieran todas sus respuestas

Fujitaka pensaba en lo acontecido los últimos días y estaba pensando en la última vez que hablo con su amigo y que no le había parecido la llamada más común, y eso lo dejaba con una sensación de malestar… y Sakura, su pequeña Sakura lo tenía atormentado con remordimientos, y estaba empezando a creer que tal vez la relación con ella nunca cambiaría, sólo esperaba que ella no se portara mal con aquel joven que acababa de perder lo más valioso…

- ¿En qué piensas? – le pregunto su esposa sentada a su lado

- En Sakura – la expresión de ella le dijo todo – ¿Tampoco has podido acercártele, cierto? – con cierta decepción

- Creo que será difícil

- Lo sé, a mí me reprocha cada vez que puede… - ella se acurrucó en sus brazos

- Pero no era para menos – dijo ella con melancolía – No sabes como me gustaría cambiar las cosas

- Pero no se puede, lo único que nos queda, es tratar de acercarnos un poco a ella

- ¿Y qué vas hacer hoy?

- Iré con Syaoran a la lectura del testamento – cerrando los ojos con cansancio

- Sé que es duro, pero creo que podrá con eso

- No lo sé… tengo entendido que eran muy unidos, y en toda la semana casi no a hablado, ni sale de la habitación

- Tiene que acostumbrarse

--------------------------------------

El viento se movía tan apacible que en lo que menos quería pensar era en lo que le esperaba en un momento… una semana sin padres y el aún parecía despertar deseando que todo fuera un sueño del cual pronto despertaría, pero no era así, y el peso de aquella realidad le estaba atacando con más fuerza cada día… estaba recostado en el jardín al lado de la piscina, pero no era igual que estar en casa, en _su_ casa, aquellos muros no le estorbaban para ver el panorama que el cielo le regalaba… frunció el ceño, en casa le encantaba ver abiertamente el cielo, pero en aquella mansión no se podía y era algo frustrante…

- ¡Así que tú eres el tormento de Sakura! – al escuchar aquella voz lo primero que hizo fue levantar la vista, la cual se topo con una mirada azulada

- ¿Quién eres? – mientras se ponía de pie

- Soy Eriol Hiragizawa, voy en el mismo colegio de Sakura – con una sonrisa extendiendo su mano, la cual Syaoran la estrecho

- Yo soy Syaoran Li

- Lo sé, Sakura comento algo

- ¿En serio? – alzando una ceja

- Sí, dijo que eras odioso – Syaoran frunció el ceño – Pero no te alteres, ella es así… - sonrió – A nosotros nos ha costado mucho hacernos de su amistad

- ¿Y por qué lo intentan? – no pudo evitar preguntar, a él le daba mucha curiosidad, es que no lo entendía, cómo alguien que lo tenía todo pudiese tener un carácter de los mil demonios

- Sabes, sé que no lo aparenta, pero es buena persona, sólo que es un poco distante – sonriente – Y dime, Syaoran ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?

- No lo sé – esa era la primera conversación civilizada que tenía desde que llego a aquella casa, ya que Sakura solo le hacía comentarios de mal gusto y a sus padres los veía poco, prefería evitarse la molestia de hablar con ellos, pero aquel sujeto le inspiraba confianza y una confianza que ni Royer le había inspirado cuando lo conoció

- ¿Y te inscribirás en el colegio, cierto?

- Eso es lo que me dijeron

- ¿Y en qué grado vas?

- Tercero

- ¡Ah yo también! Espero te dejen en el mismo grupo, aunque – lo medito un poco – creo que no es lo mejor

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, porque

_- ¡Syaoran, es hora de irnos! _– le grito el padre de Saku

- ¡Ya voy! – le sonrió a Eriol – Bien, nos vemos luego

- Sí, hasta luego amigo – sonriéndole y Syaoran le sonrió de igual manera y fue con el padre de Sakura…

Eriol se quedo pensando un poco y sonrió para si mismo, tramando algo desde luego… entro a la casa de Sakura y vio a Tomoyo bajar las escaleras con una gran sonrisa lo que le hizo suponer lo que pasaba últimamente… siempre que lograban convencer a Sakura de salir, lo cual ya era cada vez más fácil, Tomoyo sentía una obsesión por hacerla lucir bien, lo que le colocaba una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro y a él eso le encantaba…

- Veo que te saliste de nuevo con la tuya

- ¡Claro! – sonriendo mientras le daba un abrazo y un suave beso en los labios – Quedo genial, apuesto que a Anzai se le caerá la baba de solo verla

- Sobre eso – le dijo Eriol en voz baja – él no me inspira mucha confianza – por fin lo había soltado, desde el día que lo escucho en las regaderas hablando con sus amigos se hizo el firme propósito de no dejarlo estar mucho con Sakura y si no podía evitar eso por lo menos no la dejaría sola con él, ya que al igual que su novia, él le había agarrado cariño, era algo así como una hermana a la cual proteger y solo porque el no tenía hermanas…

- ¿Y por qué no? – mirándolo con la duda

- Pues, Tomoyo, no sé si estoy en lo correcto, pero te puedo decir que no me cuadra… por eso te pido que no la presiones mucho ¿Sí? – sonriéndole de una forma encantadora y ella solo asintió

- ¿Podemos irnos? – dijo Sakura bajando las escaleras con un pantalón ajustado y una blusa muy escotada y con el sonrojo que ya se estaba volviendo permanente en el rostro

- ¡Por supuesto! – dijo Tomy sonriente… los jalo a ambos y corrieron al auto de Eriol, pero fueron interceptados por quien menos se imaginaban

- ¡¡TOUYA!! – grito Sakura al sentir que la tomaba por los hombros y la llevaba en dirección a casa – ¡Déjame! – tratando de zafarse, pero era inútil

- ¡¡Ni creas que te dejare salir así!! – muy molesto

- ¡Pues reclámale a tú madre, porque ella me tiró toda mi ropa! – Touya se detuvo y la miro con el ceño fruncido – Sí, y me compro un guardarropa nuevo sin siquiera preguntarme

- Aún así – se la echo al hombro como costal de papas y se la llevo dentro de casa, mientras Eriol y Tomoyo reprimían el estallar en risas, jamás habían visto así al hermano de Sakura y como verlo si no tenía mucho de regresar de estudiar en el extranjero

- Ya Touya… ¿Qué haces?

- ¡Te cambias o no sales! – Sakura muy internamente se sentía feliz a ella ese tipo de vestuarios no le gustaban

- Bien, pero déjame que puedo subir sola – su hermano amplio su sonrisa y la dejo en el piso

Sakura subió casi corriendo a su alcoba y se puso lo más moderado que encontró, al bajar las escaleras vio a su hermano en la puerta con su entupida novia

- ¡Sakura! – le dijo efusivamente mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella y le daba un abraso que la dejo sin aire y como solía hacer su hermano le estiraba las mejillas – ¡Estas muy linda!

- Gracias – le contesto cortadamente – Ya, me voy – y prácticamente la aventó a un costado y salio tan rápido como le fue posible…

- Creo que aún no le caigo bien – dijo ella con un poco de cansancio

- Ella es así – sonriente, la verdad es que pensaba en como iba Nakuru a caerle bien a su hermana si la trataba de aquella manera tan empalagosa… pero aún así se sentía algo preocupado por ella, su pequeña hermana, que había cambiado tanto y quien no cambiaria en seis años, aquellos años en que se fue a una Universidad, dejando a su monstruo prácticamente sola, ya que su otro hermano también había partido a pesar de ser más joven que él…

El camino al centro comercial fue lo más largo que ella recordara… y más el camino del auto a la entrada, ya que en la entrada los esperaba Anzai o más bien la esperaba Anzai… él al verla corrió y la abraso efusivamente, pero esta vez ya no se sonrojo, sólo hizo una mueca (supuestamente una sonrisa) y él le beso la mejilla y así entraron al centro comercial…

--------------------------------------

- No lo entiendo – dijo Syaoran al notario que les leía el testamento

- Sí, su padre dejo cerca de veinte millones de dólares, los cuales el señor Fujitaka tendrá que administrar hasta que concluyas tus estudios, un par de propiedades y también le dejó una carta – estirando el sobre a Syaoran quien lo recibió, pero no lo abrió eso lo haría después y solo – Por otro lado, su madre le ha dejado varias propiedades, lo que parece ser la llave de una caja de seguridad y eso sería todo… ¿Me harían el favor de firmar aquí? – les dijo el hombre cano que los atendía

- Claro – ambos firmaron y salieron de aquel lugar

- No sabía que mi padre tuviera esa cantidad de dinero – le dijo Syaoran a Fujitaka una vez en el auto

- Pues tu padre heredó todo lo de su madre y que yo sepa nunca lo toco, así que me imagino que es eso…

- No lo sabia – algo molesto

- No te enfades, por algo no te lo dijo – le sonrió

--------------------------------------

Y ahí estaba ella de nuevo a solas con Anzai, pero se lo había prometido así misma, así que no trato de evitarlo para nada

- ¿Sabes algo? – le dijo él y ella negó levemente con la cabeza – ¡Te ves preciosa!

- G… Gracias – le dijo después de casi ahogarse con una papa frita y ahí fue cuando él la vio profundamente y se acerco a ella – Me encantas Sakura y me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad – le sonreía – ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia? – ok, él si que iba rápido, Sakura estaba arrepintiéndose – Anda, no pasa nada ¿Sí? – le beso la mejilla y ella solo asintió, él no pudo sonreír más porque su rostro no daba para más… se le acerco lentamente y rozo sus labios y al no recibir objeción los unió tratando de que ella respondiera de la misma forma, pero no fue el beso más lindo del mundo, más bien, fue algo un tanto raro a su parecer, pero debía armarse de paciencia para que ella terminara de aceptarlo… así que se conformo con el suave beso y le sonrió abiertamente acercándola a él y rodeando su cintura mientras escondía la cabeza en su cuello y ella con algo de resistencia rodeo su cuello provocando que él se sintiera satisfecho así que la beso de nuevo, pero esta vez sintió que alguien lo jalo de la playera…

- ¡¡No vuelvas a tocar a mi hermana!! ¿Entendiste? – le decía Touya Kinomoto a punto de golpearlo

- ¡Touya cálmate! – le decía Nakuru, mientras Sakura permanecía estática en su sitio…

- ¡Cómo que me calme! ¿Qué no vez que se estaba aprovechado? – Nakuru se le colgó del brazo, evitando que lo golpeara y Sakura solo sonrió para sus adentros, le encantaba la manera en la que su hermano creía defenderla y más el romperle su pequeña fantasía

- Veras, Touya, no creo que se estuviera aprovechando de mí…porque él es mi novio

Touya no pudo distorsionar más el rostro y con calma hizo a un lado a Nakuru, para después propinarle un golpe con todas sus fuerzas a Anzai quien aún seguía sin entender muy bien lo sucedido… Touya se echo a Sakura al hombro y se la llevo a patadas y golpes de protesta

- ¡Touya bájame!

- No – estaba furioso, él ya le había dicho que no la quería ver con ese tipo y era lo primero que hacia – ¡Ahora escúchame bien! Llegando a casa no saldrás de tu alcoba hasta que yo lo diga

- ¡Cómo te atreves! Ni siquiera Fujitaka se atreve a hacerme esto

- Fujitaka es tu padre

- ¡Lo será para ti, porque para mi no! – Touya solo siguió caminando sin prestar atención a sus demás protestas, pero con la incertidumbre del porqué hablaba de esa manera de sus padres… llegando a casa prácticamente la saco arrastrando del auto, cosa que vio Fujitaka, quien llegaba con Syaoran

- ¿Qué haces? – le pregunto el hombre un tanto preocupado

-¡¡Que qué hago!! ¡¡Que qué hago!! ¡Bien, pues traje a esta señorita a casa porque ¿qué crees? la vi besándose con un rubio oxigenado! – Fujitaka no sabia si reír o echarse a rabiar, el que Sakura saliera y tuviera una vida era lo que ellos querían, pero no le gustaba mucho la idea de los novios

- Ya déjala Touya – tratando de no prestar mucha atención a lo que su hijo le dijo

- Si, Touya, cualquiera hace eso – le dijo su novia y Syaoran solo los veía

- ¡Pues no! Se queda en su alcoba hasta que mate a ese güerejo

Sakura mejor se dejo llevar con algo de cansancio, la verdad era que no tenía ganas de discutir con él… cuando llegaron a su habitación, él prácticamente la cerro con llave, pero no le importó, ella tenía sus maneras de salir de la habitación, así que tomo su cuaderno de dibujo y lo metió en una mochila colgándoselo… abrió la ventana completamente y trepo como pudo hasta el techo, donde sintió la brisa en el rostro… se sentó en donde siempre… justo en el centro desde donde podía admirar el bello panorama del cielo y el sol tiñéndolo con sus colores vivos. Suspiro, se sentía bien con aquel viento algo helado y así abrió su cuaderno y comenzó a dibujar lo que su mente quería expresar en ese instante… y fue cuando vio a Syaoran, y le entro curiosidad, se veía muy triste, de hecho, como se debería haber visto el día que llego a su casa, así que no resistió la curiosidad y como pudo bajo hasta el jardín y se paro a su lado…

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Syaoran se vio notablemente sorprendido

- No – como decir si, si no era así – Mis padres murieron

- Lo sé – le contesto lo más fría que pudo, pero no le gustaba verlo así, ahora le parecía que la sonrisa de "soy dueño del mundo" le sentaba de maravilla. él sonrió con melancolía

- Yo tenía una vida perfecta ¿Sabes? – su expresión se tornó sombría – Y ahora no tengo nada

- No entiendo porque te quejas, tienes todo – le dijo ella y el solo la vio incrédulo – Tienes vitalidad y juventud, para hacer de tu vida algo productivo, y muchas otras cosas…

- ¿Tu cómo lo sabes, si a ti nunca te ha faltado nada? – al instante percibió que no fue bueno decir aquello ya que el rostro de Sakura se torno triste y sintió un vuelco en el estómago al verla así

- Si… tienes razón, yo que voy a saber si siempre lo he tenido todo – se dio media vuelta y trepo de nuevo por donde bajo y una vez en el techo miro al cielo y las primeras lágrimas desde hace mucho salieron en aquella puesta de sol que se torno gris…

Continuara………..

Helo

Aquí yo de nuevo con otro capitulo de el intruso y pido una disculpa por la demora es que saben andaba un poco enferma con el corre que te alcanzo :s y por eso no había podido escribir pero aquí esta espero les allá gustado :p un beso a todos chaito

ARRIBA LA LOCURA.

(La demora, a pesar de lo que dice la escritora, también es mi responsabilidad, disculpas :D…Atte. La Editora malos pensamientos, buenos sentimientos.)


	6. Chapter 6

_**El InTrUsO**_

_**Capitulo 6 **_

"**Torceduras y cajitas misteriosas"**

Aquel uniforme le parecía un tanto raro, y como no iba a serlo, si el de su antigua escuela era de color vino y éste era un saco negro con un pantalón gris, no lo negaba le quedaba mejor que el anterior… Suspiro resignado, pensado en lo que le esperaría en aquella escuela llena de niños ricos y con Sakura, la cual no sabía nada de que él asistiría, solo esperaba que no le aventara nada encima como el día anterior, que el paseaba tranquilamente en uno de los jardines cuando le cayo pintura encima, se miro al espejo y vio los restos de aquello, aún no se le quitaba bien… Pero ¿Qué le pasaba a esa chica? Si que era terca, malhumorada y le sacaba de quicio con sus cometarios hirientes y la forma tan fría de tratar a sus padres, siendo que él daría todo por tener a los suyos a su lado…esa si que era una niña caprichosa. Salió de su habitación con cautela, esperando no encontrársela para así, por lo menos, tener un buen viaje de ida. Paso a paso, muy despacio, salió de aquella mansión y afuera pudo ver aquel auto que el señor Fujitaka le había prestado, y aunque para él eso no era algo muy agradable, tubo que aceptarlo, después de ver a que distancia se encontraba aquel colegio…

El día aún estaba nublado, desde hace días el sol no salía, provocando con eso que su ánimo decayera más todavía. Conducía con calma aparente, sintiéndose extrañamente nervioso y con una leve sensación de pánico, tal vez no era buena idea ir al mismo lugar que la hija de su ahora tutor… lo poco que la había visto en la semana ella lo veía como con reproche y luego con odio, la verdad, no le gustaba nada que ella lo viera así, pero cada vez que trataba de que se llevaran bien ella le huía o lo encaraba dejándolo sin palabras, si que era insoportable… nuca en toda su vida alguien lo había sacado tanto de quicio con solo "NO TE ME ACERQUES".

Sin siquiera notarlo ya estaba frente a las instalaciones del colegio. Entro al estacionamiento y casi choca con alguien en un auto deportivo, al cual de inmediato reconoció… era aquel chico que vio en casa de Sakura y dijo ser amigo de ella… Eriol miro a Syaoran con una sonrisa…

- Li Syaoran, no esperaba verte por aquí aún – estacionando su auto a lado

- Si… - con pereza y desgane

- ¡Pero que ganas tienes! – le dijo – Se ve que ansiabas este día

- Sí, lo ansiaba tanto – tono dramático

- Ya no seas payaso, la pasaras bien, los maestros son bien barcos, bueno, menos los del grupo de Sakura que están siempre a la defensiva- ignoro la mirada confusa de Syaoran – ¿Qué grupo te toco? – le pregunto dándole una palmada en la espalda y prácticamente empujándolo a la entrada

- El 3 B – Eriol sonrió más

- Te toco conmigo, así que no te preocupes, que el día de hoy no te perderás en esta escuela – bajo un poco la voz al encontrarse dentro – Y, dime Li, ¿Te gusta Tokio? Tengo entendido que vienes de Kyoto

- Sí – algo desconcertado

- ¡Que bien! Yo viví un tiempo allá, es muy lindo – le sonrió – Debo advertirte que tal vez la primera semana sea un tanto dura – le dijo muy bajo, arrebatándole el papel donde decía cual era su casillero y Syaoran no sabía que hacer, jamás había conocido a alguien así y solo pensaba en que desde que llego a aquella mansión se encontró con personas muy diferentas a las que él trataba – Mira nada más lo que son las cosas – le dijo Eriol echándose a reír – Te toco en medio de Sakura y su novio – Syaoran no sabía si reír o llorar, al parecer todo parecía estar en su contra durante un tiempo

- ¿En serio? – frunciendo el ceño

- Sí, solo espero que entre esos dos no te maten… - lo miro y cambio a una expresión de seriedad – Si no fuera porque los conozco a ambos, diría que son iguales, pero Sakura si es más honesta y confiable, aunque no quiera aceptarlo

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Por nada, olvídalo. ¡Vamos, que se molestaran si llegamos tarde! Bueno, a ti no te dirán nada, pero a mi si – de nuevo se lo llevo prácticamente arrastrando, apenas si le dio tiempo de poner las cosas en su casillero… ese tal Eriol si que era raro… llegaron al salón de clases y de inmediato todos se le quedaron viendo, sobre todo las chicas, un tema que para él momentáneamente estaba cerrado, debido a su "mejor amigo". Eriol lo arrastro a un lugar cerca de él y de inmediato todos lo rodearon y se sentía tan sofocado que sin decir nada salió como alma que lleva el diablo de aquel salón, todo hubiera estado bien de no haber chocado con Sakura, le dieron ganas de reír, seguramente se veían ridículos uno enzima del otro, tirados en el suelo…

- ¡Pero que idiota! – dijo ella tratando de incorporarse, pero no pudo y fue entonces cuando lo vio y la rabia le invadió, tenia ganas de matarlo – ¡Tenias que ser tu! – muy molesta – Un momento ¿Qué rayos haces aquí, y con ese uniforme? – Syaoran sudo frió

- Me inscribieron la semana pasada – un tanto nervioso, ella le dedicó una mirada de enfado y de nuevo trato de incorporarse, pero así como se puso de pie cayo de nuevo encima de él, causando que sus rostros se encontraran tan cerca que ambos sintieron el corazón detenerse

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó él cuando al fin logro salir de aquella perdición que le provocaban ese par de esmeraldas

- Eso a ti no te importa y… ¿¡Pero que rayo haces!? – le pregunto al sentir que la cargaba

- Te llevare a la enfermería… - miro a todos lados – Solo tendrás que decirme donde esta – Sakura no sabia si reír o llorar, eso si que era patético, había despertado con el humor por los suelos pensando en todas las veces que deseo la atención de aquellos padres desadaptados, y cuando por fin las cosas empezaban a mejorar llegaba ese intruso a su casa, con su sonrisa perfecta y su aire de "soy bueno y todo el mundo me quiere", y lo más gracioso: ahora estaba entre sus brazos y aquella sensación de su cercanía no le molestaba en absoluto, y fue entonces cuando se percato del rumbo de sus pensamientos y se sonrojo notablemente para sorpresa de varios que pasaban por aquel lugar…

- Syaoran – escucho el llamado de Eriol, que lo alcanzo con algo de dificultad – Tu si que eres rápido – tratando de tomar aire y sonrió pícaramente al verlos a ambos – Veo que ya se llevan mejor

- ¡NO! – dijo ella casi gritando – ¡Este estúpido me tiro, y cree que necesito ir a la enfermaría, pero yo puedo caminar! – no supo como, pero logro zafarse de él, pero casi de inmediato se tambaleo y Syaoran la agarro

- Ya te dije que no – la cargo de nuevo y esta vez le lanzo una mirada de advertencia mientras Eriol se soltaba a reír

- Valla, esto sí que es para una novela – Syaoran y Sakura le lanzaron miradas fulminantes y Eriol solo negó con la cabeza – La enfermería esta en el primer piso del edificio que esta junto a las canchas – señalándole la dirección – Le diré al profesor de tu incidente para que no te ponga falta

Syaoran comenzó a caminar a la enfermería sin dificultada alguna, Sakura no pesaba nada. Bajo su mirada y sonrió, se veía como una niña pequeña haciendo berrinche con los brazos cruzados y la mirada llena de enfado… dejo de verla y se fijo en su alrededor, todos murmuraban y muchos los miraban muy extrañados… eso lo desconcertó un poco…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

Eriol caminaba gustoso al salón de clases, pensando en un sin fin de planes maquiavélicos con respecto a Sakura y Syaoran… y no con mucho gusto, también tenían que ver con Anzai, a su opinión él era una persona poco confiable, Sakura se había convertido en lo imposible para la mayoría de la escuela y en los vestidores había algo así como un tablero, en el cual entre todos calificaban a él que se le acercara… había por lo menos quince de cada grupo, de los cuales sólo cinco habían logrado cinco minutos a su lado sin recibir un golpe, y ahora a Anzai lo coronaba como si hubiera echo algo muy grande, y eso no le parecía justo, sobre todo porque era basado en algo tan absurdo y a la vez tan importante, ya que al igual que Tomoyo, él le había agarrado mucho cariño a esa gruñona de Kinomoto. Entro al salón de clases y dentro estaba la bruja de historia, y dice bruja, porque el cabello parecía el de una y las arrugas no hacían nada a su favor…

- Disculpe la tardanza, profesora ¿Puedo pasar?

- Joven Hiragizawa – le dijo la bruja con el ceño fruncido mientras colocaba sus asquerosas manos en el escritorio – ¿Por qué me pide permiso, si sabe que no hay después de quince minutos de retraso? – le dijo molesta y Eriol suspiro al sentir las miradas curiosas y expectantes de sus compañeras y compañeros

- Lo que pasa es que estaba con el nuevo y tuvimos un pequeño accidente – hizo una pausa y sonrió, viendo directamente a Anzai – Chocó con la señorita Kinomoto – al escuchar el apellido la profesora se puso de inmediato a la defensiva, compadeciendo al pobre chico nuevo - Y, pues, le dije al nuevo donde esta la enfermería, así que me pidió que le disculpara con usted ya que la llevo a que la chequearan – en ese momento Anzai se paro tan rápido como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero, camino casi a zancadas a la puerta para sorpresa de muchos, menos Eriol que se esperaba una actuación así …

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

Llegaron a la enfermería y de inmediato le revisaron el pie

- Solo fue una torcedura – dijo la enfermera mientras aplicaba algo cremoso en el tobillo y vendaba el pie – Eso es para que no se inflame y en tres días ya podrás correr

- ¡¡Tres días!! – dijo Sakura aterrada – ¡Tengo una competencia en una semana, si no práctico, perderé velocidad!

- Eso no lo creo, te he visto y sinceramente no creo que eso pase, y no me importa, serán tres días - miro a Syaoran – Tome joven ¿Podría entregarle esto a la profesora de deportes? – miro a Sakura – Porque ella, no lo hará

- Eso solo pasó una vez – contestó ella molesta

- Sí, pero te quedaste en cama un mes

- Pero gane – no sonreía, pero sus ojos brillaban, Syaoran solo la miro, por lo que había entendió de la conversación, ella participaba en las competencias… tal vez si tuvieran un par de cosas en común, que no fuera vivir en la misma casa

- Bien, ya no alardees – le dijo la enfermera sonriente- Joven ¿Por qué no la lleva a su salón¿ Para cuando sea la hora de descanso ya podrá caminar – Sakura frunció el ceño

- No pienso irme con ese idiota, que por su culpa estoy aquí

- Señorita Kinomoto, ya habíamos hablado al respecto, hay que cambiar su actitud – le dijo el profesor, que anteriormente la había castigado limpiando la bodega

- No me diga – algo sarcástica

- Ya lo ve, a eso me refiero – Syaoran solo observaba – Será mejor que se vaya a su casa

- No lo haré – encaprichándose, no le gustaba que le dijeran lo que tenia que hacer, Syaoran vio la forma de cobrarse el que lo manchara de pintura

- ¡Ah, por supuesto que lo harás! – la tomo con precaución y camino a la salida

- ¡¡Pero que rayo haces!! – le grito histérica, mientras el profesor y la enfermera reían

- Te llevare a tu casa – la vio sonriente – Y no aceptare un no – Sakura se movía, le pegaba y demás, pero no logro que él la dejara y tubo que resignarse una vez que se encontró camino a su casa dentro de un auto que no había visto antes… Seguramente se lo había regalado su padre y ese intruso aprovechado muy gustoso lo había aceptado…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

Regreso molesto al salón de clases ¿Qué se creía ese nuevo para llevarse a su novia de esa manera? Tanto que le había costado aquel logro como para que ahora ese nuevo la tomara con tanta facilidad y le acompañara a casa, y él por un momento tubo el deseo de alcanzarlos a la casa, pero el recuerdo del golpe de Touya aún le dolía un poco como para ir por una actualización… soltó un bufido y se recargo en la pared con la furia en su interior, la cual pareció desvanecer con el pasar de unas pelirrojas

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

Como odiaba a ese Syaoran Li, durante el trayecto a su casa fue bufando mientras pensaba en la manera perfecta de vengarse por aquellos malos ratos que le estaba haciendo pasar, pero también debía estarle agradecida, ya que por primera vez, en una semana no vería a Anzai, quien resultó ser un hombre demasiado empalagoso y eso era mucho para la pobre cordura de la chica, y pensó porque no darle un obsequio que equivalga a venganza y sin siquiera notarlo una sonrisa maliciosa, pero a la vez inocente, se curvo en sus labios, justo en el momento que Syaoran volteaba a verla y un escalofrió le recorrió, ella no reía y esa sonrisa no era de alegría, al menos eso dedujo al ver que lo miraba…

- ¿Sabes? Creo que tengo que disculparme – ella aún reía de esa manera siniestra y él detuvo el auto al verse en la entrada de la mansión

- ¿Disculparte? – Sí, eso no debía ser bueno, por lo que había aprendido, Sakura Kinomoto no era alguien que se disculpara, aunque ella tuviera la culpa de las circunstancias, la miro con desconfianza

- Sí, debo disculparme, te he tratado mal cuando tu solo tratabas de ayudarme, así que empecemos de nuevo ¿Sí? – le extendió la mano y Syaoran algo dudoso la acepto… no se fiaba de ella, pero decidió no hacerle caso a sus instintos ya que desde hacia meses no andaban bien… - Bien, Syaoran ¿Me ayudaras a subir a mi alcoba? – Syaoran no pudo estar más sorprendido, por lo general ella le decía idiota o estupido

- Si…– bajo del auto y la tomo entre sus brazos con mucho cuidado… Sakura se reprendió a sí misma por las sensaciones obtenidas por aquel contacto con ese maldito intruso… - ¿Estas bien? – le preguntó de repente

- Claro, sólo es una torcedura – dijo ella cruzándose de brazos y conteniéndose de darle un buen golpe – No se te olvide llevarle el recado a la profesora de deportes o me reprenderán por esto – Syaoran solo asintió… la puerta les fue abierta por Wei, un mayordomo que trabajaba desde, tenía entendido, que era desde hace seis años, era un hombre maduro con esposa e hijos, los cuales trabajaban en ese sitio, su esposa era la cocinera y sus hijos: uno de ellos era el jardinero y otro el encargado de la vigilancia, una familia en la cual confiar le había dicho Fujitaka

- ¿Pero qué ha pasado? – preguntó el hombre un tanto exaltado, en el tiempo que llevaba trabajando en aquel lugar, le había tomado cariño a esa pequeña gruñona

- Solo se lastimo, pero no se preocupe, yo la llevo a su alcoba

- Desde luego – le dijo Wei caminando frente a ellos… subieron los escalones con facilidad y Wei abrió la puerta de la habitación de Sakura… Syaoran la vio atentamente, era un poco más grande que la que le habían dado a él… esas personas si que eran raras, se dijo…

- Bien, ya despierta – le dijo Sakura molesta, al verlo tan perdido en sus pensamientos… Syaoran se ruborizo un poco y la recostó en la cama

- ¿Quieres algo? – le pregunto inconsciente de que eso a él no le tocaba, si no, a Wei, por ser el mayordomo

- Nada, gracias – le dijo tratando de sonar amable, lo cual levantó algunas sospechas en el señor canoso que les acompañaba

- No se preocupe joven, yo la cuidare, usted tiene que regresar a clases… no puede faltar el primer día a todas

- Es verdad – suspiró, no tenía ganas de ir a aquel lugar con todas esas personas mirándolo como un bicho raro y las chicas eran tan acosadoras

- Ya podrías largarte – le dijo ella y luego se ordeno a sí misma a sonreír, y eso no fue exactamente una sonrisa, más bien, parecía que una expresión de dolor – Por favor

- Bien, me iré – se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir vio a Sakura y al señor Wei…

- ¿Qué esta tramando? – le dijo Wei a Sakura una vez que Syaoran salió

- ¡Vamos, Wei! No es nada malo… le pienso dar las gracias por lo que sucedió hoy… creo que después de todo, si volveré a cocinar – le dijo de manera tranquila, a lo que Wei no sabia si correr o ayudarle – Ve por lo que te anotare, y luego, me ayudas a bajar - Wei solo asintió y espero a que Sakura llenara la hoja que había tomado de su buró

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

La segunda clase… eso sí que era aburrido, cada clase duraba dos horas y terminaban muy tarde… entro al salón por fin, había esperado casi media hora a que terminara la clase, se acerco a su lugar y se dejo caer en el asiento, el cual de inmediato se rompió dejándolo atorado, instantáneamente se escucharon las risas de todos los que presenciaron tal cosa, menos de Eriol quien se acerco a él y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a salir de aquella silla … Syaoran se echo a reír para la sorpresa de todos

- ¡Este si que no es mi día! – dijo él sin parar de reír, algo que a muchos les pareció buena onda

- Si, estas salado – le dijo Eriol riendo con él – Dime Syaoran ¿Sakura ya no te pego? – le dijo en voz baja cuando vio a Anzai en la entrada sin intenciones de entrar

- La verdad sí, camino a su casa me dio varios golpes, pero ¿sabes?, creo que no tenía muchas ganas de pelear – se quedo pensativo – Pero se porto raro

- ¿Raro?

- Sí, raro. Después de un rato dejo de quejarse y hasta fue amable – Eriol solo alzo una ceja, Sakura Kinomoto por menos que eso, los dejaba mal heridos…

- ¿Qué tan amable?

- Pues…me agradeció por llevarla a casa y…

- ¡Así que tú eres el nuevo! – le dijo Anzai frente a él, mirándolo con algo de enfado

- Sí, el nuevo – dijo con pesar, recordando todo lo que había detrás de aquellas palabras

- Es verdad, Syaoran, él es el novio de Sakura – Syaoran alzo una ceja, ya había oído hablar de él, pero solo porque Touya estaba escandalizado, de hecho, fue muy graciosa aquella situación

- Así que es él – sin siquiera pensarlo una sonrisa de diversión apareció en su rostro

- ¿De qué te ríes? – le pregunto Eriol

- Es que recordé el día que llego Touya con Sakura como si ella fuera un costal de papas – soltó una carcajada, ese día no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo, pero ahora que lo recordaba, si había sido muy cómico

- ¿Y tú como sabes eso? – le dijo Anzai destilando furia por la mirada

- ¿No lo sabías? Él vive en casa de Sakura – le dijo Eriol con una sonrisa vencedora como si hubiera ganado una batalla, Anzai solo se dio media vuelta y se largo, ya hablaría seriamente con Sakura, ella no le contaba nada y ahora él había quedado como un idiota…

- ¿Qué le pasa? - pregunto Syaoran al verlo marchar

- Sintió su orgullo herido… - rió un poco y agrego - No sé porque Sakura le dijo que si, pero no creo qué esa relación dure, ella no le tiene la confianza necesaria para que sea duradera o simplemente no tiene tanto interés – Syaoran alzo una ceja solamente, y Eriol decidió que era mucha información por un día – ¿Y ya sabes que actividad escogerás?

- No, aún no… ni siquiera sé cuales son – rascándose la cabeza, algo que a las chicas les pareció muy lindo

- Veo que serás muy popular por aquí – le dijo Eriol al ver tal cosa – Me imagino que debiste dejar alguna novia en Kyoto – al ver la expresión de Syaoran supuso que no era un tema del que se pudiera hablar con algún desconocido – Pero ya me contaras después, ahora tienes que escoger una actividad o te pondrán la que se les antoje – de nuevo, prácticamente, lo llevo arrastrando – ¡Tomy! – grito Eriol saltándolo y extendiendo la mano al cielo moviéndola alegremente

- Eriol – le dijo la que pareció ser Tomy, ya la había visto un par de veces en casa de Sakura, pero solo a distancia… Tomoyo llego y le dio un afectuoso beso, y él mejor vio a otro lado…

- Tomoyo, él es Syaoran, le toco en el mismo grupo que a mí – le dijo sonriente sin soltarla

- ¡Así que él es el tormento! – lo examino con la mirada y sonrió – Pero no parece un idiota

- ¿Qué? – Syaoran estaba claramente desconcertado

- Sakura dice que eres el idiota que vive en su casa – sonriente, su amiga si que estaba loca… aunque se le hacia muy extraño que fuera tan mala con el pobre si tenía entendido que se había quedado huérfano

- Si, así me dice – sonriendo nerviosamente

- Por cierto, no la han visto, no entro a clase y nunca falta, aunque sea para molestar a los profesores, pero no falta

- Veras Tomy… cuando llegue al colegio me encontré a Syaoran y lo lleve para que conociera al grupo, pero lo estaban asfixiando y el pobre mejor se fue corriendo y cuando lo alcance ya tenía a Sakura en brazos…- empezó a reír como loco – Chocaron, y Sakura no se pudo levantar – dejo de reír – ¿Y qué les dijo la enfermera?

- Que no tiene que hacer esfuerzo un par de días – Tomoyo solo arrugo la nariz, si conocía a Sakura como creía, a Syaoran no le iría muy bien…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

Se sentía orgullosa de su labor, jamás había hecho algo así y menos dejado que alguien lo probara, ya habían pasado el horario de clases así que el idiota estaría por llegar a casa… tomo la caja y subió despacio hasta su habitación… se detuvo en la puerta de Syaoran y sin pensarlo dos veces entro… coloco una nota en la pequeña caja y luego la puso en el buró, pero después de dejarla ahí algo llamo su atención… era una pulsera con esmeraldas y era muy bonita, sin siquiera ser conciente de lo que hacia extendió su mano para tocarla…

- ¡No se te ocurra hacer eso! – le dijo Syaoran en la entrada con el ceño notablemente fruncido – ¡Nunca se te ocurra tocarla!

- Bien – le contesto molesta y prácticamente lo empujo para salir de la habitación, pero que se creía ese idiota para hablarle así, si no era un pecado lo que quería hacer, solamente quería verla bien… entro a su habitación y cerro la puerta, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie… pero como siempre, el mundo parecía estar en su contra, ya que el teléfono sonó, así que resignada tubo que contestar

- Hola – con algo de fastidio

- Hola Sakura – perfecto, lo que le faltaba: Anzai

- Ah ¿Cómo estas?

- ¡Porque no me dijiste que ese tipo vivía en tu casa! – tubo que alejar el teléfono, ya que el grito la hubiera dejado sorda

- ¡No tienes porque hablarme así! ¿Entendido? - le dijo molesta haciéndolo callar – ¡Y si no lo dije, es porque no quise, y punto! Adiós – le colgó, lo que menos quería era hablar con él y menos del idiota ese

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

Anzai estaba que echaba chispas por todos lados. Sakura era tan hermosa, pero tan fastidiosa que dudaba que esa relación durara demasiado y lo que no entendía era como había sido tan idiota como para creer que sacaría el lado cursi que supuestamente tiene cada mujer y luego para colmo, ese tipo había entrado a las mismas actividades que ellos, y en las competencias lo había dejado en ridículo frente a todos. Una cosa era que Sakura fuera más rápida que él y eso pensó que lo tenía resuelto, la enamoraría lo suficiente para que no corriera más, pero a este tipo no tenía intención alguna de enamorarlo, ni loco, la bisexualidad no era para juegos, y con ese tipo jamás tendría nada, más que nada, porque estaba seguro que no era "diferente"

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

Esa caja… tenía si acaso una hora viéndola, era de color azul celeste con pequeñas formas de estrellas y lunas… arriba tenía un listón rosa pastel con una nota que decía:

_Syaoran: _

_Sé que no me he portado muy bien contigo y aquí esta una compensación por los días pasados… _

_Atte. _

_Sakura _

No sabía si alegrarse o tener miedo… decidió no tocarla, tal vez tenía una rata o gusanos, aunque eso era poco probable, a las chicas no les gustan los insectos y mucho menos las ratas.

Realizo la tarea que le habían dejado, que en realidad no era mucho, de hecho le pareció menos complicada que la que hacia en su antigua escuela… de nuevo, como una capa oscura, aparecieron todos aquellos recuerdos de su ex novia, su ex mejor amigo y sus padres, a los cuales extrañaba demasiado… en cierta forma le agradecía a esa gruñona que le mantuviera distraído con todos sus berrinches y malas palabras que ahora le parecían lindos, era como una pequeña asustada del mundo y siempre a la defensiva. Tal vez, Sakura Kinomoto, en verdad quería compensar la situación… miro la caja por décima vez y aún no se decidía a abrirla… pensó que lo mejor sería disculparse con ella por haberle hablado de aquel modo cuando ella no sabia él porqué de su actitud…

Después de un par de horas más se levanto de aquel mueble en el que hacia su tarea y tomo la caja en la que se encontraba la pulsera de su madre, salió de su habitación y toco la de Sakura, pero nadie le contesto, abrió cautelosamente la puerta y la vio sentada en un sofá con un libro en las manos y algo que estaba seguro nadie jamás había visto, ella se veía tan linda con una enorme sonrisa mientras devoraba cada palabra del texto, tal vez dejaba volar su imaginación haciéndose feliz por un instante. Entró despacio y sin hacer ruido, y así disfrutar un poco más de la Sakura alegre que nadie había visto jamás… se paro frente a ella y ella ni siquiera reparó en su existencia, estaba tan concentrada en su lectura que no notó cuando él se sentó a su lado, si no, hasta que le toco el hombro sobresaltándola… se paro rápidamente por la impresión concentrando mal su peso y dejándolo en su pie lastimado, por lo mismo, se tambaleo y estuvo a punto de caer, pero Syaoran la sujeto arrepentido de haberla asustado de aquella forma y haber eliminado el rostro iluminado de la que hasta momentos antes era una refunfuñona incapaz de ser algo más que perversa y enojona…

- ¡Eres un tonto! – le dijo ella frunciendo el ceño y respirando agitadamente, sintiendo aún lo acelerado de su corazón y las punzadas de dolor en el pie

- Lo siento… yo toque, pero no respondió nadie, así que entre… - la ayudo a sentarse – Solo quería disculparme por la forma en que te hable - Sakura estaba aparentemente sorprendida, pero no hablo – Es que esto era de mi madre – sonrió con melancolía bajando la mirada – Mi padre se lo obsequio días antes de que ambos fallecieran – la saco de la caja y le mostró la inscripción – Yo lo ayude a escogerlo

- Ya veo – se limito a decir… a ella eso no le interesaba, mientras menos supiera de ese maldito intruso, mejor – ¿Viste lo que te deje?

- Sí – algo temeroso

- Supongo que no lo has abierto – sin siquiera verlo – Si no lo quieres, tíralo – le dijo secamente

- No – se apresuro a decir, tal vez si era todo con buenas intenciones – Ahora mismo lo abro, solo quería aclarar lo sucedido

- Bien, ahora ¿Me podrías dejar sola?

- Si – le sonrió ligeramente – Te vez mejor sonriendo – Sakura se giro a verlo… ¿Cómo sabia eso, si nunca la había visto? – Nos vemos en la cena – salió de ahí dejando a Sakura con millones de signos de interrogación… Su corazón aún latía con fuerza "_fue por el susto_", se dijo

Syaoran entro a su habitación y tomo aquella caja en sus manos, y con cuidado la abrió, dejando ver galletas con aroma a mantequilla, sus preferidas, pero seguramente eso Sakura Kinomoto no lo sabía, así que solo sonrió, se veían apetecibles y sin poder evitarlo tomo una y se la llevo a la boca… su sabor era, simplemente, delicioso…

_**Continuará………………… **_

Bien, este fue el cap 6, espero lo disfrutaran. Debo decir que varias de las cosas de este cap me pasaron XD: Lo de la silla, mis compañeros de la secundaria me lo hicieron, eran tan malvados (pena). La cajita misteriosa fue algo parecido, mi madre trajo una caja y nosotros nos tentamos mucho para abrirla todo el día torturados para que mi mama nos dijera que era para nosotros, malvada lo hubiera dicho desde antes, en fin la caja solo lo que he puesto paso, porque después de eso nos acabamos las galletas nomás XD…bien, ¿Qué más? Lo de la torcedura igual me paso, choque con alguien y no pude ir a una excursión, TTTT en fin, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, un beso chaito.

¡ARRIBA LA LOCURA!


	7. Chapter 7

_**El InTrUsO **_

_**Capitulo 7**_

"**Golpes y Venganzas_"_**

El cielo era gris de nuevo, ni en la noche se veía diferente y como no, si desde hacia días llovía todas las noches y él ahí recostado en su cama recién llegado de la empresa y con un malestar que no lo dejaba en paz, su pequeña hermana era tan diferente a la última vez que la vio, algo ahí no andaba bien, durante años llamaba y ella apenas si le contestaba y ahora la veía seria, fría… ni rastro quedaba de aquella pequeña alegre y traviesa a la que se le iluminaba el rostro cada vez que lo veía y ahora con sus comentarios sarcásticos y un montón de arrastrados queriendo ser su pareja y sobre todo a ese maldito güero con ella… refunfuñando, se levanto de la cama y tomo el teléfono marcando un número algo extenso…

- Hola – la voz del otro lado de la línea era de un joven

- Hola – dijo Touya cansado

- Hermano – le dijo entusiasmado – Un momento, tu casi no me llamas – algo desconcertado

- Vamos Hyobe no es para tanto – su hermano era un exagerado

- ¿Qué no es para tanto? Tu no llamas a menos de, uno: estés borracho, dos: que estés en problemas y tres: que alguien más este en problemas

- Pues…no es eso – callo un momento – ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Sakura?

- El mismo día que tu, tonto – le dijo en tono de era obvio – Sabes que no nos dejan mucho tiempo de vacaciones y cosas por el estilo, por eso no la he visto creo que si la viera no la reconocería, debe estar muy grande, en fin solo hablo con ella de vez en cuando

- ¿Y cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con ella?

- Tiene un par de meses

- ¿Notaste algo extraño?

- Pues, solo me dijo un par de palabras y ya no fue mucho, pero a que vienen tantas preguntas

- Es que si la vieras – un tanto preocupado - es tan diferente

- Touya ¿No crees que exageras¿Cómo no va a ser diferente, si tenía seis años que no la veías? No esperabas que siguiera de un metro y que te dijera _cuchicho_ o que a mi me abra los brazos y me diga _didu_ ¡Por supuesto que no! Para ella somos unos perfectos extraños

- Es que no lo digo por eso

-¿Entonces? – ahora si lo había preocupado

- Ella es fría, grosera, orgullosa y muy distante – Hyobe se quedo callado – Es que todo es muy extraño, imagina que en cuanto llegué, papá prácticamente me cedió el mando de casi toda la empresa y se excuso con un "tengo que estar con ellas". Mamá, rechazo un par de filmaciones y sabes tan bien como yo que eso no lo hace… pero lo que más me preocupa es Sakura, ni siquiera sonríe, y el colmo su novio es un pelos de elote

- ¿Novio? – eso ya no le había gustado

- Si hermanito, novio – Touya sonrió, tal vez si conseguiría lo que quería después de todo

- Bien ¿Y qué es lo que quieres que haga? – algo molesto eso si le había crispado los nervios

- ¿Por qué no regresas? Estoy seguro de que podré convencer a papá

- ¿Lo crees? – Dudoso – Ya sabes que él cree que la mejor educación esta en este lugar

- Lo juro… Si no ¿Por qué no mando a Sakura? Ya era hora de que lo hiciera

- Eso es cierto

- Mira, yo lo convenzo y así me ayudaras con Sakura

- Bien, pero yo en tu lugar no me hacia ilusiones, a él esa idea no le va a gustar

- Déjamelo a mi – triunfante – A menos que no quieras venir por tu noviecita

- Eso ya paso - algo incomodo – Terminamos hace dos meses, así que convéncelo y me llaman – se quedo en silencio – Si lo convences, no le digas a Sakura… que sea una sorpresa

- Bien… entonces yo te llamo

- Si, adiós

- Adiós – colgó sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo… si su hermano estaba en casa le seria más fácil averiguar sobre su hermana, además que no le gustaba que estuvieran todos separados… con una sonrisa salio de la habitación y vio a Syaoran con el rostro pálido

- ¿Estas bien? – el negó - ¿Qué te paso? – Syaoran lo miro

- Creo que solo… - callo, no era bueno hacerse ideas – Solo tengo hambre ¿Por qué no bajamos ya a cenar?

- Si, ya es hora – Touya siguió observándolo, al principio no le agrado mucho que viviera en su casa, pero después de una explicación se quedo conforme y ya hasta le caía bien, pero ahora no lo veía muy bien, sabía que emocionalmente no andaría bien en mucho tiempo, pero ahora… - ¿Y sabes que le dijeron a Sakura de su pie?

- Si… que no va a poder correr en tres días – Touya arqueo una ceja

- ¿Y qué paso?

- ¡Qué el muy imbesil corría como loco y me tiro! – interrumpió Sakura

- ¿Qué te he dicho de ofender a la gente? – le dijo Touya un poco molesto, Sakura podía ser muy grosera

- Que no lo haga si no tengo un motivo, así que – vio a Syaoran quien la miraba con molestia y sonrió macabramente – Imbesil, hermano, los veré en el comedor – con eso se fue a su habitación

Syaoran suspiro, ella era imposible, y ahora sabia que jamás se llevarían bien, menos después de que las últimas galletas de la caja, parecían tener picante en exceso, tanto que él no recordaba haber sentido tanta sed en su vida, al punto de embutirse cinco litros de agua y esa nota al final de la caja que decía "ahora ya estamos bien" ¿Pero qué rayos le pasaba a esa Sakura? La lengua aún le ardía, y como no, después de tremenda enchilada que se llevo… La cena era sopa y un guisado, para colmo, con picante y se dijo a sí mismo que eso no debía ser su día, pero a él le habían enseñado que se come lo que hay, así que no le quedo de otra e ingirió con algo de miedo la comida, Sakura por su parte estaba sonriendo macabramente, ese Syaoran Li iba a tener tiempo suficiente para pensar en ella y en el echo de no acercársele, solo lo veía atentamente notando cada uno de sus movimientos… su color se torno amarillo y de inmediato supo que todo andaba como lo esperaba…

- Estoy exhausto – dijo de repente ganándose la mirada de todos – Me iré a descansar si me lo permite – Syaoran no sabia que hacer sentía los retortijones y una especie de frió interno

- Claro, Syaoran, que descanses – apenas dijo esto Fujitaka, Syaoran subió como alma que lleva el diablo a su habitación, donde desahogo sus penas en el baño y maldecía a Sakura

- ¡Ya me las va a pagar esa caprichosa! – jamás en su vida alguien le había echo algo como eso y menos tenia la capacidad de sacarlo de sus casillas… ahora solo pensaba en una manera de cobrarse aquellas galletas con doble intención y una idea cruzo por su mente y no pudo evitar sonreír, Sakura Kinomoto le pagaría lo ocurrido… sintió otro retortijón y no le quedo de otra que estar ahí largo tiempo…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Sus días habían sido los más pesados de su vida, sin Syaoran se sentía como si no tuviera a nadie importante en su vida y como una basura al acostarse con Royer, sabiendo que él nada más jugaba con ella, pero quien podría culparla ya había perdido a Syaoran y ahora lo único que le quedaba para no sentirse tan sola era Royer… y ahí se encontraba de pie en la puerta de su casa pidiéndole que pasara un rato con ella…

- Ya puedes irte – le dijo él sonriendo de una manera burlona – Creo que tu y yo, ya no tenemos nada que hacer juntos

- ¿A qué te refieres? – le dijo llavín algo desconcertada

- ¡No me digas que no lo sabias! – estallo en risas – Tu y yo nunca seremos más que perra y cliente, así que ya puedes largarte, tus servicios no me interesan en este momento – el sonido de la bofetada llego hasta los sidos de Alex quien salio de inmediato a ver lo que sucedía y cuando llego a la entrada vio que la ex novia de Syaoran se iba como alma que lleva el diablo aparentemente enojada

- ¿Qué le has echo?- Alex molesto

- Nada, solo le dije algo de lo que ella no se había percatado – sonriendo triunfante – Y ¿Qué hay de cenar? Me muero de hambre

- Tu si que eres de lo peor

- Muchas gracias por el cumplido, hermanito, no tenía idea de que me quisieras tanto – le contesto Royer sarcásticamente mientras entraba a la cocina

- ¡Te hablo en serio!... ¡Ya sé lo que le hiciste a Syaoran!

- ¿Sabes? No ando para tus sermones, así que me largo de aquí – le dijo antes de salir dejándolo con el coraje atravesado

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Ese sería un lindo día, vería a Eriol y saldría con sus amigas por la tarde – sonrió para si- sólo esperaba que Sakura no hubiese matado a Li, ya que le pareció una persona agradable… Sakura, ella se había convertido en una de sus mejores amigas a pesar de que en algún momento ella la juzgo de mala manera, pero quien no lo haría si siempre era así con todo aquel que se le acercara, pero el querer ser su amiga y no dejarla caer fue un día cuando les pidiera un trabajo y en lugar de eso Meiling empezó a conversar de cosas sin sentido y al parecer a Sakura no le había desagradado, así que también contó un par de cosas a Tomoyo, le dio la impresión de que estaba sola y al intentar acercársele se gano su amistad, aún recordaba el pánico que sintió al verla tirada en el piso del baño, fue algo peor que cuando a ella misma le pasaba algo, fue como si fuese a perder algo importante…

- ¿En qué piensas? – le pregunto Eriol a su espalda sonriente

- En Sakura – le sonrió antes de besarlo efusivamente – Espero que no allá matado a Syaoran

- Si, yo también

- Pues ¡Que bueno que esperaran eso! – le dijo Syaoran llegando a ellos – Pero esto, es peor que la muerte – sobándose el estomago… caminaba como si los pies le pesaran, cabizbajo y con el rostro pálido

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Eriol

- Creo que esa pregunta tiene respuesta propia – Tomy sonriente – ¿Qué te hizo?

- Me dio galletas – con algo de rencor

- ¿Galletas? – Eriol sonrió mas – ¡Pero si las galletas no matan!

- ¡Pero los laxantes sí! – Eriol y Tomoyo no evitaron el estallar en carcajadas

- ¿Qué no te enseñaron a no recibir nada de una mujer que horas antes te estaba matando? – le dijo Eriol sin parar de reír

- No – contesto molesto por ser la causa de tal burla

- ¡Tomoyo! - le grito Sakura en la entrada de la escuela y ella le hizo una seña para que la esperara

- Bien cielo, me iré con ella, así platican mejor – le sonrió a Syaoran – Espero que no te haga más – beso a su novio y se fue con Sakura

- ¿En serio te dio laxantes? – le pregunto Eriol divertido

- Yo no le veo la gracia, pero ya me las pagara – parecía un niño pequeño

- Bien, Syaoran, solo me queda decirte que si empiezas la guerra con Sakura ya no dormirás en paz

- Ya deja de divertirte conmigo y vamos a clases – le dijo Syaoran un tanto molesto

- Bueno, yo solo decía, aquí por menos que eso, Sakura les hace ver su suerte…no por nada tiene pizarra de apuestas

- ¿Pizarra?

- ¡No me digas que no lo habías notado! – Syaoran negó con la cabeza – Tu si que eres despistado ¿No viste el pizarrón que esta en las regaderas?

- No

- Bien, cuando terminemos deportes, te lo muestro – Eriol estaba pensando en un par de cosas – En fin, dime, Syaoran ¿Ya viste a alguna que te guste?

- No, y yo me e retirado por el momento de esa casería – le dijo incomodo

- ¿Se puede saber por qué?

- Eso es algo de lo que no quiero hablar ahora

- Bien, si no quieres no te obligare – Eriol sonrió – Ya es hora de irnos o nos mandaran a castigo por llegar tarde

- Es lo que decía, pero tú no me haces caso – ambos entraron a la escuela y de lejos vieron a Sakura hablar con Tomoyo

- ¡Aún no puedo creer que le hicieras eso!

– ¿Por qué no? – le cuestiono Sakura – Se lo merecía por entrar a mi casa y arruinar lo poco bueno que me quedaba - con rencor en la voz

- Vamos, Sakura, tú y yo sabemos que eso no fue porque él lo quisiera, sus padres murieron y tu padre era todo lo que le quedaba así que

- Nada – Sakura le dirigió una mirada cansada – Mira, Tomoyo, te seré sincera, he llegado a apreciarte, pero no quisiera discutir contigo ¿De acuerdo? – le dijo suave, en un tono que jamás usaba, algo que a Tomy le alegro

- Bien, pero promete que no serás tan mala con él

- Lo prometo – le dijo Sakura relajando sus facciones, las cuales se tensaron al ver a Anzai caminar hacia ella

- Hola, Sakura – le dijo amablemente… cuando estuvieron de frente, ella le beso la mejilla, tiro de Tomoyo y se fue…

-Tengo clases – le dijo simplemente, lo menos que quería era un contacto con Anzai tan temprano

-Bien – le contesto él con desgane, Sakura era siempre igual y ya se estaba cansando, en un principio cuando la vio pensó que era bella y que tal vez si la conocía ella sería diferente a lo que todos decían, pero estaba llegado a pensar que eso no era así…

- Te dejaron de nuevo – le dijo Eriol llegando con Syaoran

- No me dejo – girándose a abrir su casillero

- A mi me pareció que sí – le dijo Syaoran

- ¿Tu que vas a saber? – molesto, metiendo furiosamente sus libros en la mochila

- Porque sí y ya – tomo sus cosas y se marcho con Eriol a clases

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Los pensamientos, a veces, no deberían ser expresados tan fácilmente, ya que nos pueden causar muchos problemas. Y ese era el caso de Sakura, siempre decía lo que le pasaba por la mente y siempre se iba directo a un castigo, pero ahora ella simplemente estaba callada y es que no tenía ganas de pensar, ya que cada vez que lo hacia, un leve remordimiento le invadía "tal vez si me pase con él" se decía así misma "no, él tubo la culpa" era un constante le pido o no le pido una disculpa, uno de los profesores entro al salón estrepitosamente causando que ella saliera de sus divagaciones…

- Bien jóvenes, el día de hoy habrá un cambio… el profesor Yamaji ha pedido su traslado y se lo dieron – Yamaji, eso sí que era una buena noticia(es el profesor que castigo a Sakura a limpiar la bodega) – En su lugar estará de ahora en adelante Yukito Tsukishiro… traten de hacer menos duro su inicio – dijo mientras veía claramente a Sakura – No lo hagan enojar – después de eso salio dejando entrar al hombre de cabello grisáceo y ojos claros que poseía una expresión amable

- Bien muchachos, creo que el nombre ya no es necesario, pero se los anotare para que no lo olviden… Yo vengo de Kyoto, soy ingeniero químico y – una chica levanto la mano – Dígame

- ¿Es usted casado? – el abucheo no se hizo esperar

- No – sonriente – En fin, creo que este será un agradable comienzo, de ante mano les digo que cualquier cosa que necesiten yo les puedo ayudar, así que no duden en buscarme – les dijo sonriente entes de proseguir con la clase

"Otro bastardo", pensó Sakura al verlo "con su carita de ángel y las mismas mañas de toda esa bola de perdedores que ahí en este colegio" dirigió su mirada a la ventana, donde solía perderse en querer ser pájaro y salir volando a lo incierto, fuera de ese lugar lleno de gente hipócrita, claro, esta que Tomoyo y Mailing, a las cuales ya estaba considerando sus amigas, no contaban en esa selección… En el edificio continuo vio a Syaoran con cara de pocos amigos y a Eriol hablando sin parar - sonrió ligeramente- ya se imaginaba como se sentía, a ella le pasaba con Tomy y Meiling… lo siguió observando y él se paro como un rayo…de seguro iría al baño – la leve sonrisa se amplio, pero se veía malévola con ella

- ¿De qué te ríes? – le susurro Tomy

- Creo que el laxante le sirvió mejor de lo que esperaba – igual susurrando

- Que malvada eres… - sonriéndole

-¿Hay algo qué quieran decir a la clase? – les dijo Tsukishiro

- ¡No! – dijeron ambas al verse sorprendidas

- Bien ¿Por qué no me dice como se balancea esta formula? – señalo a Sakura y ella solo inhalo, lo que no se le daba era la química. En el pizarrón se sintió patética ¿Cómo era posible saber ecuaciones y no saber elementos químicos…?

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Se estaba volviendo loco pensando en maneras de vengarse del laxante… pensaba y pensaba, ni siquiera noto que la clase de deportes había terminado, todo lo andaba haciendo como en automático… a su lado el parlanchín de Eriol, no lo negaba, él era una buena persona y le inspiraba mucha confianza, caminaba a su lado diciendo mil maravillas de su novia algo que a él le traía recuerdos…

- Hubieras visto la cara que puso… - callo un momento – Syaoran ¿Me estas escuchando?

- Sé, te escucho – algo exhausto

- Bien, Syaoran, ha llegado la hora de que veas algo– bajo la voz – Quizás no te gustara, te lo digo por que a mi me da asco verlos así – entraron a los vestidores y vieron que la mayoría se enredaba una toalla para no dejar ver sus partes nobles y se sentaban frente a un tipo que hablaba sin cesar…

- Bien chicos, es hora de ver el marcador – señalando el pizarrón, y ahí lo vio, una frase hasta arriba que decía "Sakura contra los hombres" algo que le pareció ridículo y más al ver debajo de ello una lista con nombres y al lado cada uno tenía puntos o algo por el estilo – Bien señores, el día de hoy anexaremos a un nuevo candidato, Syaoran Li – todos lo voltearon a ver y él no sabia de que se trataba todo aquel teatro – Bien, Syaoran, ha ganado mucho lugar en las apuestas – con una sonrisa puso su nombre abajo del de Anzai – él, mis espectadores, cargo a Kinomoto de los pasillos a la enfermería y de la enfermería a su auto y quien sabe a donde fueron después – sonriendo con picardía y causando que Syaoran se apenara

- Pues a su casa – dijo Eriol – Por si no lo sabían, él vive ahí - el asombro no se hizo esperar y la cara de enfado de Anzai también

- Ya veo – dijo el chico que hablaba antes – Entonces, creo que las hazañas de Li serán mas sobresalientes – sonriente – Anzai ya te llego competencia – dijo feliz mientras Anzai le enviaba miradas furiosas a Syaoran, y Syaoran sólo rolaba los ojos y se dirigía a su casillero, lo menos que quería era presenciar algo tan vil ¿Cómo rayos se les ocurría apostar con Sakura¡Eso sí que era ser un idiota…!

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Se encontraba en la oficina que ocupaba en aquella empresa, y seguía viendo los documentos frente a él con algo de temor, aquel malestar que sintió cuando le dijeron que su mejor amigo había muerto aún lo perturbaba, aspiro profundamente y leyó los documentos e instantáneamente su rostro se distorsiono… el golpeteo en la puerta lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos

- Adelante – dijo el señor Fujitaka, dando paso a su hijo - ¿Qué sucede Touya?

- Padre, desde que llegue he notado que las cosas son muy diferentes- le dijo mientras se sentaba frente a él

- Es eso… - lo medito un poco, lo menos que quería era preocupar a su hijo – No pasa nada, durante tu ausencia, era normal que todo cambiara – dijo calmado para no demostrarle su nerviosismo y por un momento convenció a Touya, pero solo por un momento

- Bueno – lo mejor era no presionar – Pero yo quería pedirte algo

- Si ¿Qué es?

- Pues – lo dudo, pero lo mejor era arreglar eso de una buena vez - La verdad es que me gustaría que Hyobe regresara y que terminara sus estudios aquí

- ¿Y por qué me pides eso? – le dijo su padre frunciendo el ceño notablemente, algo que a Touya no le agrado mucho, tal vez no saliera bien librado de esa conversación

- Te lo diré, padre, el pobre se siente solo, antes por lo menos estaba yo con él, pero ahora toda la familia esta aquí, así que me pareció mejor que se viniera, además, hay muy buenas escuelas por acá – su padre negó con la cabeza y Touya se apresuro a agregar- Además…¿No crees que a Sakura le hará bien que estemos juntos de nuevo? – eso pareció bastar

- Lo pensare – en tono cansado, pero para Touya eso ya era un si – En casa hablamos de eso… - hizo una pausa – ¿Por qué no te tomas la tarde? Has estado trabajando mucho estos meses… Además, Ryu renuncio y ya no hay quien valla por Sakura

- ¿Y por qué renuncio? – Fujitaka sonrió un poco

- Sakura le puso una lombriz en su almuerzo, una araña en su asiento y un caracol en la cabeza – Touya se contuvo para no estallar en risas – No sé que le pasa, desde hace unos días esta haciendo muchas travesuras

- Pues yo tampoco sé, pero si iré por ella – le dijo sonriente – Aunque ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué no se viene con Syaoran?

- Porque no se llevan bien y no quiero que le haga maldades, así que ve por ella, ya conseguiré a alguien que remplace a Ryu

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

La furia le recorría cada parte de si, al llegar donde practicaban para las competencias y ver a Syaoran Li compitiendo con su novio, y más al ver que era más rápido que él… y no precisamente por eso se enojo, por estar ahí sin poder practicar por su culpa mientras él corría libremente… trato de controlarse, solo esperaba ver a Anzai para irse, ya que si no lo hacia, él le hacia un drama de esposa celosa, y eso a ella le molestaba mucho. Vio que Syaoran le gano fácilmente y muy en el fondo le agradaba, ahora tendría a un digno oponente… Anzai tenía cara de pocos amigos y cuando salio de la ducha camino hacia ella, le dio un beso en los labios y eso era algo a lo que jamás se acostumbraría… Syaoran los vio a lo lejos y sintió asco ¿Cómo era capaz de tratarla tan normal? Solo hacia apuestas y se ganaba el título del mejor del colegio, pero ya se le ocurriría algo y no por Sakura, si no, porque era algo bajo en cualquier lugar y para cualquiera… y ahí se le prendió el foco…

- Hola, Sakura – le dijo Syaoran sonriente, algo que a ella no le inspiro confianza

- ¿Qué quieres? – dijo lo más fría que pudo, pero el pequeño remordimiento no la dejaba en paz

- Solo quería ver si ya te ibas, para irnos juntos – le dijo aún sonriente y esa pregunta a Anzai le crispo los nervios

- Pues eso no se va a poder – dijo Anzai muy molesto – Porque yo la llevare a su casa – sin decir más tomo a Sakura y prácticamente se la llevo arrastrando, algo que a Syaoran no le agrado en absoluto y a Sakura menos

- ¡Suéltame! – le dijo ella tajante y él no pareció escucharle

- No – le dijo y seguía caminando, en ese momento frente a ellos vieron a Touya en su auto, que bajaba velozmente y fue entonces cuando Anzai se detuvo, se giro rápidamente, pero sintió que un puño se estrellaba contra su rostro, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, al ver a Sakura frente a él sobándose la mano no se hizo esperar su asombro - ¿Pero?

- ¡Te dije que me soltaras! – le contesto molesta mientras Touya y Syaoran la veían con los ojos como platos, jamás abrían esperado que ella le golpeara, claro esta, que ellos no la cocían bien… - Ahora olvídate de mi ¿Entendido? – camino velozmente, sin siquiera detenerse a ver a su hermano y se subió al auto de Touya - ¡¿Piensan quedarse ahí?! – les grito Sakura con molestia haciendo que ambos salieran de sus pensamientos, Syaoran solo le envió una sonrisa a Anzai y subió al auto, pero Touya se le acerco lentamente y le susurro

- Si te le acercas de nuevo serás recibido por mi hermano y por mi – le dijo sonriente – Y no cabe duda de que somos más fuertes que ella – Anzai solo los miro a todos con desprecio, mientras se marchaban en aquel auto plateado

- Tu si que eres una caja de sorpresas – le dijo Syaoran a Sakura y ella solo miraba la ventana, pensando en que tal vez se le había pasado la mano

- Es verdad – le dijo Touya sonriente – No sabía que pegaras tan fuerte

- Una escuela de pequeños pervertidos te da fuerza – le dijo secamente

Fue entonces cuando Syaoran entendió aquella absurda pizarra de apuestas, un retortijón lo hizo salir de aquel pensamiento y concentrarse en algo que casi olvida: aún tenía que cobrar venganza por aquellas galletas truqueadas, sonrió un poco mientras la veía ceñuda mirando la ventana, ella había sido la única de tratarle de aquella manera sin miedo ni culpa y eso era admirable, ya que la mayor parte de las personas se reprimían a sus impulsos, pero no Sakura Kinomoto, ella era todo lo contrario a el franca, explosiva, malhumorada, fría, vengativa y rencorosa, y él no era más alegre, reservado, y a reservado nos referimos a que no hablaba de más, pensaba muy bien lo que decía, pero con ella era todo tan distinto, ahí lo tenia a su lado pensando en una manera de vengarse cuando nunca hacia eso y siempre que hablaban él le soltaba lo que pensaba sin miedo alguno, eso le daba miedo, pero al igual que ella él era orgulloso así que jamás admitiría que eso le causaba temor… llegaron a la mansión y fueron recibidos por Wei con una gran sonrisa…

- Buenas tardes – dijo el hombre sonriente

- Hola, Wei – le dijo Sakura vagamente – Tráeme una bolsa con hielos – dijo sin siquiera molestarse en recibir una afirmativa o escuchar las preguntas que tenia su hermano para ella… subió rápidamente y se dejo caer en la cama "este no fue mi día" se decía a sí misma, aún sentía las palpitaciones de su mano, nunca antes había golpeado a alguien con tanta fuerza y lo sabia porque nunca antes sintió tanto dolor después de hacerlo, pero también una oleada de satisfacción… cerro los ojos pesadamente…estaba cansada…

- Veo que si ocupaste fuerza – aquella voz la hizo levantarse de golpe era Syaoran, pero que rayos quería

- ¡Lo has vuelto hacer! – le dijo molesta – ¿Pero acaso tu no sabes tocar? – Syaoran rió llevaba un par de minutos tocando y no abría

- Vives en la luna ¿Sabes? – le dijo alegre – Si se tocar, pero parece que tu no resides aquí – Sakura solo lo miro ceñuda – No me mires, aquí te traje el hielo, Wei fue por un par de cosas que le encargo Touya y me pidieron traértelo – le dijo antes de que ella le aventara algo en la cabeza

- Bien – tomo la bolsa con hielo y la coloco sobre sus nudillos – Ahora puedes irte – él no le hizo caso y se sentó en su cama - ¿Te gustaron las galletas? – dijo de repente con una sonrisa malévola

- ¡Claro! – sarcástico – Me has hecho un favor, tenía problemas estomacales – le dijo sonreído triunfante, no le demostraría su éxito jamás

- Que bueno es servir de ayuda – algo incomoda, jamás le habían ignorado una broma como esa

- No te preocupes que te regresare el favor – se puso de pie y salio dejando a Sakura con muchas interrogantes, las cuales desaparecieron al poco rato

Esa tarde transcurrió tranquila, Touya estaba muy contento, tanto que invito a su hostigosa novia, su padre andaba más raro de lo normal, algo que a ella no le gusto y su madre, pues, andaba en su planeta con su vida perfecta…

La noche predominaba en el cielo y ella aún no podía dormir, y sin pesarlo se puso un diminuto traje de baño, poco le importaba si se enfermaba por el frió. Salio de su habitación cubierta por una bata y una toalla en la mano, camino silenciosamente y salio a la piscina sin saber que era observada por Syaoran, quien pensaba que ella si era una loca¿Cómo se le ocurría salir a darse un chapuzón a esas horas?, siguió observándola por la ventana y sintió un escalofrió recorrerle cuando ella se quito la bata dejando ver su bella figura, sabía que Sakura era bella, pero no sabía que tanto, su piel clara era realmente tentadora, pero no más que sus bien torneadas piernas y sus redondos senos, los cuales llevaban enzima muy poca tela, dejando casi nada a la imaginación sin mencionar lo poco que cubría la intimidad de la chica, inconscientemente paso la lengua por sus labios al sentir la boca seca, y al darse cuanta de ello, sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente, no cabía duda que seis meses de abstinencia arruinaba su buen juicio, se echo en su cama y solo por un momento cerro los ojos

ADVERTENCIA ESCENAS FUERTES LOS QUE NO QUIERAN LEER NO LO HAGAN, PONDRE UN AVISO AL CONCLUIR

la idea de darle un susto a Sakura le pareció realmente tentadora, esa sería su perfecta venganza

- "solo algo ligero, al fin y al cabo, yo tuve parte de la culpa" – se dijo a sí mismo se puso solo un bermuda y bajo cautelosamente, no quería imaginar lo que Touya le haría si lo viera ir a donde estaba su hermana…

Llego a la piscina y Sakura nadaba sumida en sus pensamientos, ajena a él sin siquiera advertir su presencia y cautelosamente se metió en la piscina, hizo acto de buzo y nado hacia ella y al llegar le jalo un pie sobresaltándola y provocando que casi se ahogara, al ver que no le había pasado nada, estallo en risa solo viendo como el color del rostro de Sakura cambiaba y sus ojos parecían dos soles de la furia que había en ellos y sin decir ni una palabra su cara casi histérica se trasformo en una dulce y sensual y lo miro fijamente, causando que cada uno de sus sentidos se pusieran en alerta, y sin pensarlo dos veces la atrajo hacia él, y vio mejor aquel par de esmeraldas que brillaban con intensidad bajo la luz de la luna y con una atracción casi inhumana le rozo los labios, sintiéndose arder con el simple contacto y sin poder evitarlo se apodero de ellos con salvajismo, aquellos besos no tenían ni una pizca de tiernos y puros, eran apasionados y enteramente desesperados y a la vez correspondidos como si ella deseara lo mismo que él, deseara algo que ni él sabía que lo deseaba, pero en ese momento eso no importaba, aventó su cordura y su razón lo más lejos de su conciencia y acaricio desesperadamente como si al hacerlo lento ella desapareciera y no podría disfrutar de ella más, su piel era suave y húmeda, sus mejillas estaban coloradas, dándole un aire inocente que lo enloqueció, ella también le exploraba su cuerpo con desesperación y eso simplemente le encanto, nunca pensó que estar así con Sakura fuera tan maravilloso…

- Sakura – susurro casi sin aliento y ella lo miro profundamente, para después besarlo dejándolo sin aire

- No hables – le dijo al oído causándole un escalofrió por el contacto que hacia su aliento sobre su piel… acaricio sus senos, eran simplemente perfectos a su parecer… quito la pequeña tela que los cubría y degusto su vista…le encantaba su cuerpo, le encantaba ella y su maldita forma de ser, sintió que su masculinidad se daba a notar, más cuando ella le rodeo la cadera con sus bien torneadas piernas mientras le besaba el cuello y él la acerco lo más que pudo, le encantaba el contacto de su cuerpo…

_O-O-o-SE ACABO-o-O-O_

- ¡Que rayos haces! – escucho el grito de lo que parecía Touya Kinomoto verde del coraje, pero a él ese grito no le importo, la siguió besando y acariciando ni siquiera se detuvo cuando escucho a Touya entrar al agua, fue hasta que el lo separo de ella bruscamente y sintió un adormecimiento en la mejilla por aquel impacto del puño de Touya

Abrió los ojos confundido, no sabía donde estaba, miro a todas direcciones y se vio en el piso de su alcoba con un tremendo dolor en la cara y las cobijas enrolladas, mientras el despertador sonaba con fuerza…

- ¿Un sueño? – se pregunto y al ver lo que traía puesto vio que era así – Estúpido… estúpido – se decía mientras se golpeaba la frente

- Ya sabemos que lo eres, pero no por eso te vas a dejar más ¿No lo crees? – le dijo Sakura en la entrada, con los brazos cruzados y su diminuta pijama encima, él se ruborizo con cada recuerdo del infernal sueño y se imagino un sin fin de situaciones que implicaban a la diminuta pijama…

- Yo… tú… ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto al fin

- ¡¿Pues qué crees?! Haces mucho escándalo y eso molesta ¿No lo sabías?

- Pues – no sabía que decir

- Pero ahora veo por qué – sonrió burlonamente – Has tenido un pervertido sueño – Syaoran sudo frió acaso era tan aparente - Y tu cama no compenso el espacio – sonrió más, era claro que estaba siendo bromista – Y mírate, pareces un niño pequeño cayéndose de la cama – inesperadamente ella estallo en risa algo que a él le fascino, se veía muy bien sonriente y sin tratar tan mal a la gente

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – dijo Touya llegando hasta ellos

- Syaoran hacia mucho escándalo, y míralo, anda en el suelo, se ha caído – sin dejar de reír, algo que a su hermano le extraño, pero lo olvido al ver lo que traía puesto y frente a quien estaba, Syaoran sonrojado, Sakura sonriente, eso no debía ser buena señal y el monstruo de los celos se apodero de él y sin decir nada tomo a Sakura como ya era costumbre haciéndola parecer un costal de papas y la llevo a su habitación sorprendiendo a todos…

Continuara… … … … …

¡Hola!

Aquí de nuevo Fanny con un nuevo capitulo que espero les aya gustado, deben agradecer a dreyco por que me mando un escrito que puso a trabajar mi mente perversa y de ahí salio el sueño… TT.TT yo que me andaba regenerando TT.TT… en fin nos leemos en el próximo capitulo adiós y pórtense mal un beso.

¡ARRIBA LA _LOCURA_!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Este capitulo va dedicado a mi pervertida editora de buenos sentimientos y perversas ideas **_

_**Camili espero que la perversidad no se aleje de ti y que la vida te de cosas buenas y muchachos lindos :p**_

_**El InTrUsO**_

_**Capitulo 8**_

"_**accidentes y sorpresas"**_

- Syaoran hacia mucho escándalo, y míralo, anda en el suelo, se ha caído – sin dejar de reír… sintió como era cargada y eso la sorprendió no estaba frente a Anzai como para que hiciera eso que rayos le pasaba a su hermano - ¡Bájame! – le grito molesta - ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿Cómo que qué me pasa?– gruño su hermano – acaso no has visto lo que traes puesto

- Ah, es eso – dijo Sakura molesta – Pues pídele explicaciones a tu madre ya te lo he dicho – le dijo cuando al fin la puso de pie en su habitación

- No me interesa… no salgas así – se fue, no sin antes dar un portazo

Sakura suspiro, nunca se acostumbraría a esa manera que tenia su hermano de tratarla desde que regreso ¿Cómo si ella no supiera cuidarse sola? Además no necesitaba de nadie para estar bien, bufo antes de irse a bañar puso música para no pensar en nada así que canto como loca mientras se duchaba algo que al parecer el único que escuchaba era Syaoran y el único que se riera era Syaoran, jamás pensó que Sakura Kinomoto fueran de esas que cantan en la ducha, pero le gusto, no cantaba mal y le cambiaba la letra algo que lo divirtió y fue entonces cuando recordó aún no se vengaba de ella por esas galletas truqueadas así que saco lo que había tomado de la clase de biología el día anterior y con cuidado y sigilosamente entro a la habitación de Sakura temiendo que Touya lo viera, cuando llego al baño abrió cuidadosamente viendo que era más grande que el suyo, vio la silueta de Sakura a través de la cortina y trago pesado al ser invadido por el recuerdo de aquel sueño, pero se controlo y camino despacio y metió cuidadosamente la sorpresa para Sakura y solo retrocedo un par de pasos, quería escuchar un grito o por lo menos oírla maldecir así como el maldijo en el baño por las susodichas galletas de paz, pero se sorprendió al no escuchar nada por un momento

- ¡Pero qué linda! – dijo ella causándole un gran desconcierto – ¿Quién te puso aquí? – dijo aparentemente divertida – ¡Ya sé! Fue ese idiota de al lado

- No me digas idiota – ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había gritado pero que se le va hacer

- ¿Vez, pequeña? Si es un idiota, solo a ese idiota se le ocurre delatarse – su mano se asomo – Pásame la toalla, idiota – le dijo sonriente y el hasta entonces se dio cuenta de las circunstancias así que sin pensarlo se la paso…

Segundos después la cortina se abrió dejando ver a Sakura con la pequeña toalla enredada y el cabello mojado escurriendo agua por su cuerpo algo que le trajo de nuevo los recuerdos de aquel sueño y sensaciones extrañas que jamás había sentido… y lo que más le peso y no sabia por qué le encanto o por que su intento fracaso fue a que Sakura tenia a la pequeña serpiente enrollada en la mano

- Mira pequeña – le dijo a la serpiente acercándosela a su rostro – A el idiota se le meterán las moscas – al ver a Syaoran prácticamente con la boca abierta y en cuanto él la escucho o más bien cuando logro procesar lo que dijo cerro la boca con un feroz sonrojo en el rostro… y le enfureció toda aquella confusión interna – ¿Sabes, Syaoran? Para espantarme o molestarme necesitaras más que esto – le dijo sonriente mientras salía del baño

- ¡Ah si! – le dijo sonriente saliendo tras ella

- Claro, ya deberías saberlo, así como corren los chismes en esa escuela – se sento en su cama cruzando la pierna mientras seguía concentrada en la pequeña serpiente dando a Syaoran una vista más acentuada de ella – No me dan miedo los insectos, animales o demás y no me preocupo por si lo que sale de mi boca afecta o no, o si preferirían una mentira, podría decirte más pero sencillamente no me interesa entablar una amistad contigo – se puso de pie y se le acerco – Así que…¿Me harías el favor de salir para qué pueda vestirme? – Syaoran reacciono entonces sin saber que era exactamente Sakura Kinomoto una chica fría o una dulce con una gran coraza encima y fue cuando noto que su cuerpo actuaba por cuenta propia acercándose a ella lentamente mientras ella retrocedía hasta que choco con pared y no pudo escapar

- ¿Y por qué me tratas así? – le pregunto suave y pausado algo que a ella le removió cada parte de si

- Porque me da la gana – contesto de inmediato tratando de no hacer tan aparente su nerviosismo, se iba a ir por un lado, pero Syaoran puso su mano para que no se fuera… en ese instante aclararían un par de cosas

- Esa no me parece una respuesta – le dijo sin percatarse de que la distancia entre ambos era casi nula y Sakura podía sentir que el pulso bajaba su ritmo

- Pues no se me hace raro, eres un idiota – le dijo ella mientras sujetaba con fuerza la toalla que cubría su cuerpo – No esperaras que te diga: te molesto porque no me agradas – sonrió – Claro que no, a veces me diviertes, haces muchas tonterías, pero ese no es el caso si quieres una buena respuesta formula bien tu pregunta- lo empujo para liberarse de él y cuando por fin lo consiguió

- Así que no te caigo mal – si que era insistente pensó Sakura

- Sabes, no tengo fuerzas ni ganas par hablar contigo así que sal de mi habitación y hazme el favor de llevarte a tu intento patético de vengarte de mi fuera, no me gustaría que le diera una ataque a la pobre por estar mucho tiempo contigo – Syaoran solo frunció el ceño no entendiendo como era posible que solo ella fuera capaz de sacarle de quicio y hacer que su mente y cerebro se separaran actuando por lados distintos…

- Bien, pero aún tenemos que aclarar al…

- Tu y yo no tenemos nada que aclarar y te aviso que si empiezas la guerra conmigo saldrás perdiendo – lo tomo del brazo y Syaoran fijo su vista en sus manos que como imaginaba sin aquellas pulseras lucían mejor, cuando se dio cuenta ella ya le había cerrado la puerta en la cara

Se fue a su habitación maldiciendo… ella era tan… tan… tan ella que lo volvía loco…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Llego a el colegio con la sonrisa que le caracterizaba puesto que no podía pedir más, tenia una bella novia, unos amigos extraños que lo mantenían ocupado tramando planes para que fueran felices algo que le resultaba muy difícil sobre todo porque ellos parecían no anhelar serlo, pero a él eso poco le importaba, sus padres le habían enseñado toda su vida que lo más importante son tus seres queridos y las personas en las que confías y eso era algo que él había ejecutado a la perfección, un ejemplo era Syaoran Li, recién llegado, huérfano y con el problema de vivir con Sakura Kinomoto y a pesar de casi no conocerle le había dado mucha confianza, así que empezó una amistad con él aunque el no pareciera muy interesado en ello, Sakura era otro caso, siempre le había inspirado confianza pero le daba miedo acercarse y cuando Tomoyo comenzó hablarle le pareció perfecto, ahora todos eran buenos amigos, bueno, no todos, Sakura estaba en guerra con Syaoran algo que le daba mucha risa… ya se estaba hartando de esperar ¿Acaso nadie pensaba ir?... suspiro y giro lentamente la cabeza encontrando el auto donde siempre llegaba Sakura llegar y sonrió más de lo debido al ver quien conducía, quien lo iba a decir Sakura y Syaoran en el mismo auto, pero la sonrisa se borro al lograr distinguir la expresión de ambos y no era nada amable…

- Buenos días – les dijo alegre cuando los vio salir del auto y se sorprendió al ver en Sakura una ligera sonrisa

- Si, muy buenos – le dijo pasando de largo y dejándolo con un millón de preguntas, bueno no un millón, pero si algunas…

- ¿Pero qué te paso? – le dijo Eriol al ver lo que empezaba a ser un moretón en su rostro – Ya sé, Sakura te golpeo ¿Cierto?

- No – dijo con cansancio no pensaba contarle de sus sueños a Eriol

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

El camino de vuelta fue más cansado y melancólico de lo que esperaba, cuantos años sin ver a su familia y cuantos años sin estar en su país natal, ahora entendía porque su hermano había dicho que el regreso es un nuevo comienzo, pero para él era un despertar de algo que parecía un raro sueño, partiendo por Karina quien había sido algo así como el amor de su vida tierna, amable, alegre, cariñosa, y la única que le había roto el corazón… sonrió con tristeza, se sentía patético extrañándola como un idiota cuando seguramente ella debía estar gozando de su libertad, pero eso ya no tenia importancia en un par de horas estaría de nuevo en casa cerca de las personas a las que ama a pesar de la distancia y se reuniría con un par de viejos amigos que probablemente no lo recordarían…

Las casas, la gente, hasta el semblante y el ambiente de su país natal era tan distintos, había edificios nuevos así como casas y negocios, sintió un oleada de sensaciones recorrerle cuando vio lo que le pareció un ángel… una cabellera rojiza y una piel exquisitamente pálida y estuvo a punto de bajar de aquella limosina en la que viajaba hasta que noto a un joven al cual ya no le presto importancia al verlo tomándole de la mano y sus esperanzas de encontrar a alguien en aquel lugar se esfumaron, suspiro y sonrió con resignaron ahora si que se sentía patético fijándose en desconocidas siendo que debía pensar en su hermana, que según Touya actuaba como un hielo y de sus padres los cuales también actuaban raro, y hasta el podía saberlo aún sin verlos ambos eran adictos a sus empleos y ahora ninguno parecía querer ir como si el trabajo ahora tuviera repelente o algo así… cuando se dio cuenta del rumbo de sus pensamientos y fijo su vista en el camino sin prestar atención a las personas o las casas como anteriormente lo había hecho…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

El bullicio del alumnado era estresante a su parecer, pero por alguna razón ya no era tan desesperante su día… caminaba a paso lento pensando en un sin fin de cosas que podría hacerle a Li Syaoran, pero ninguna parecía realmente buena, al llegar a su casillero el recuerdo de Anzai tambaleándose le llego para llenarle de satisfacción, pero se desconcertó al verlo caminar hacia ella con una sonrisa estúpida plasmada en el rostro como si nada hubiera pasado y se sorprendió más cuando él llego y le beso ligeramente los labios

- Hola – alcanzo a decir antes de que el puño de Syaoran se estrellara contra su rostro e ir a dar contra el suelo - ¿Qué rayos te pasa?- pregunto casi histérico al ver a Syaoran frente a él con el rostro claramente enrojecido por el enojo y un chicle con el nombre de Eriol al lado observando sorprendido tal reacción y a Sakura parada estática sin saber que decir o hacer ni que pensar… ¿Por qué había echo eso Syaoran? Era la única pregunta que se repetía en su mente. Syaoran, por su parte, se sentía raro, no tenia una idea de lo que le había pasado, pero al ver la manera en la que se comporto la furia le invadió sobre todo al recordar el por qué Anzai se acercaba a Sakura, sin pensarlo ni un momento tomo a Sakura del brazo y tiro de ella sin siquiera pensar en que a ella eso no le gustaría, pero a Sakura no le alcanzo el tiempo para una reacción típica en ella puesto que su atrofiado cerebro apenas procesaba lo sucedido y casi en un susurro le dijo

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- sin prestarle atención a que prácticamente la llevaba arrastrando, Syaoran se detuvo de golpe una vez alejados de los espectadores que se habían formado

- ¿Cómo que por qué lo he hecho? – le dijo él girando hacia ella con gran rapidez y esperando un sin fin de respuestas que no parecían llegar… ni siquiera él se explicaba por que lo había hecho… Sintiéndose realmente apenado por su reacción – ¿No recuerdas lo de ayer?

- Claro – le contesto Sakura regresando a la tierra para procesar todo aquello – Pero ese no es motivo, además – dudo un momento – las parejas discuten, se distancian y regresan, eso no tiene nada de extraño – aquellas palabras le golpearlo, acaso Sakura era más ingenua de lo que aparentaba… y sintió mucho enojo tanto que de inmediato la tomo del brazo y la llevo a los vestidores, pero antes de entrar le dijo

- Aclarando – en tono serio al igual que su semblante – Yo no fui quien puso mi nombre ahí y por ningún motivo me metería en ese tipo de juegos… me parece de cobardes – después de eso se fijo que no hubiese nadie dentro y tiro de ella para que entrara

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le dijo ella molesta – ¿Cómo se te ocurre traerme aquí?

- Ya no hagas berrinche que algún día me lo agradecerás – a pesar de que a ella no le agrado que el hiciera eso (si como no) no se opuso ya que el gato curioso que hay dentro de cada persona se apodero de ella, se desconcertó un poco al verlo tomar una pizarra y cuando la vio no entendió muy bien o tal vez no lo quiso entender…

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Esto, mi querida Sakura, es en lo que se ocupan la mayoría de esta escuela – ella fijo su vista en lo que parecía ser el titulo y sintió rabia – Si, eres lo inalcanzable y por tanto ellos hacen sus apuestas contigo y si te das cuenta el tonto de tu novio encabeza – Sakura no sabia si reír o ir a matar a Anzai, así que opto por la primera algo que dejo a Syaoran pensando que ella si que estaba loca, le estaba diciendo que su novio era un mentiroso y ella se echaba a reír

- Tenias razón – limpiando las lágrimas provocadas por la risa, se sentía tan estúpida, siempre había evitado el que se le acercaran y cuando dejaba a alguien pasaba esto, el universo debía estar en su contra, se acerco a Syaoran, se paro en puntillas y le susurro al oído – Gracias – para después darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla, pero antes de marcharse agrego – Pero aún así, no te dejare en paz - se fue dejándolo con más enigmas y un feroz sonrojo… ahora sabia más que nunca que no la comprendería.

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Caminaba alegre por los pasillos de aquel colegio haciendo un repaso de su vida la cual parecía ser mejor cada día y ahora con su nueva misión se cumplía uno de sus sueños inconclusos, el ser un profesor, lo cual alguna vez en un tramo de su vida lo había intentado, pero tenia que seguir los pasos de su padre o el jamás lo perdonaría, pero ahora el cumplir lo que él consideraba su vocación le encantaba, por fin podría poner en práctica lo que aprendió a hurtadillas en la escuela abierta, solo que no sabia exactamente a que lo habían mandado a ese lugar y solo le dijeron que buscara a alguien al parecer un niña, algo extraño a su parecer, pero el oponerse a aquella misión no le convenía así que ahí estaba parado en la puerta de aquel salón, pero antes de entrar algo llamo su atención, una joven de cabello oscuro y una sonrisa encantadora, se maldijo por lo bajo a él y su maldita debilidad por las mujeres, pero que se le podía hacer si ese era el vicio de cualquier hombre, al menos de los que no preferían a otros hombres, como en su caso, se sintió un pervertido fijándose en una niña, porque para él eso era una niña a la cual le llevaría unos diez años por lo menos, pero quien rayos la mando a ser tan bonita… recordaba el primer día de clases cuando la vio por primera vez casi se cae de espaldas al entrar y fijar su vista en ella, pero disimulo perfectamente representando el papel de ser amable con el que se le conocía e intentando no perderse en aquella mirada marrón que seria objeto de su perdición…

- Profesor Tsukishiro – la ignoro completamente y entro a su lugar de trabajo a pesar de que ella le sonrió especialmente a él y agito una mano en forma de saludo, se había prometido a si mismo nunca involucrarse en alguna misión con alguna persona ya fuera una mera amistad o una simple aventura que seria más de lo que aparentaba

Por su parte la joven se quedo parada en su sitio pensando en que no entendía a ese tal Yukito, dado que en un principio la trato bien y ahora la ignoraba, que demonios le pasaba… estaba bien que era apuesto, pero no por eso debía sentirse más al punto de no hablarle y se sentía furiosa consigo por ser tan tonta como para que eso le importara demasiado…

- Meiling ¿Te encuentras bien? – le sorprendió una voz a sus espaldas y sobre todo por el tono preocupado en que le preguntaba y sobre todo viniendo de Sakura Kinomoto en la cual pudo ver preocupación en su mirada al voltear hacia ella y sonrió felizmente

- Claro, solo me… quede pensando – la miro claramente aliviada y se sintió contenta, Sakura ya la apreciaba y eso la ponía tan contenta que casi olvido lo sucedido con el nuevo profesor

- No es muy común en ti… de hecho, a veces pienso que tu cerebro no se hizo para eso – bromeo Sakura con media sonrisa en el rostro

- No seas tan mala conmigo – le contesto Meiling haciéndose la ofendida – Veo, Sakura, que estas de buen humor hoy – la miro con desconfianza – No envenenaste a Li otra vez ¿cierto? – Sakura la miro raro borrando por completo aquella media sonrisa para mostrarse tan fría y seria como pudo

- ¡Claro que no! Además no fue envenenamiento, fue laxante y eso no es lo que me tiene así - reflexiono un poco – Solo tengo el pretexto perfecto – le dijo sin más explicaciones entrando al salón y dejando a Meiling con una interrogante ¿Qué era lo que tramaba?...

Sakura Kinomoto no era la típica chica que se la pasaba haciendo maldades o molestando personas, de hecho la mayor parte del tiempo prefería permanecer alejada del mundo, por lo cual le había costado mucho acercarse a ella tan solo un poco y ser algo así como una amiga, pero desde que Li "alias el intruso" según Sakura, había llegado a su vida todo había cambiado, ahora Sakura pensaba en formas de molestarlo y no se preocupaba si se acercaba demasiado a él por el simple gusto de hacerle pasar un mal rato, pero ahí había algo que no entendía y quizás jamás lo entendería ¿Por qué Li no se enojaba con ella? "Tal vez es hijo de la mala vida" se dijo a si misma como justificación de sus reflexiones… Entro al salón para encontrarse con la mirada de su profesor clavada en ella con cierto reclamo, reclamo que ella no comprendía hasta que vio el pizarrón con un recado que decía:

_¡MEILING, TE AMO, ERES LO MEJOR QUE ME HA PASADO EN LA VIDA!_

_CON AMOR GINCO_

No sabía si sentirse feliz porque su novio se había colado en su colegio solo para hacerle saber cuanto la quería, o porque Yukito Tsukishiro ya no la ignoraba, pero no reparo mucho en ello solo le importo el hecho de estar alegre y sentirse importante…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

El cansancio era demasiado evidente, no había dormido en toda la noche a causa de Nakuru, quien actuaba de una manera extraña y eso le molestaba mucho al punto de sentirse frustrado de saber que estaba demasiado entrometido con esa mujer, y Touya Kinomoto no era de esos que dependían de ellas para vivir, porque podrían amarte con locura o dejarte el corazón tan roto que parecería estar en un trituradora, pero esta vez debía admitirlo ya la amaba a pesar de que en un principio jamás pensó llegar a sentir eso por aquella empalagosa Nakuru, pero debía admitirlo, el hecho de que ella fuera de esa manera le agradaba al hacerle recibir más afecto en un minuto del que había recibido en años tal vez por ello ahora se sentía enamorado y capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella y ahora ahí estaba sentado en aquella oficina pensando en ella en lugar de revisar aquellos importantes documentos que según su secretaria eran de alta prioridad, así que tomo uno de los bolígrafo que reposaban en el escritorio y comenzó con una lectura bastante baga y confusa así que se puso de pie arrojando los documentos al piso dando paso a su frustración, camino a paso lento y decidido salio de la oficina sin siquiera reparar en la presencia de su padre, ignorándolo completamente, a lo que Fuitaka supuso que ese día él tendría que encargarse de todo como lo hacia antes, ya que por lo visto su hijo no estaba de ánimos como para hacerlo, suspiro resignado, lo mejor seria avisarle a su esposa para que se encargara de preparar la celebración ella sola, ya él llegaría a la hora indicada…

Las luces que anunciaban el paso por cada piso parecían más lentas que días anteriores y un ataque de nervios y ansiedad le invadió, como si las cosas fuesen a cambiar, pero agito la cabeza vigorosamente como si así esas ideas desaparecieran, pero las sensaciones no lo harían; camino lentamente perdido, en los últimos hechos Nakuru actuaba distante callada no común en ella que gozaba de las largas conversaciones y de su cercanía o amenos eso creía, miro sus zapatos pisar lentamente el concreto frió y levantarse para continuar con un paso más y eso era raro en él, no solía fijarse demasiado en lo que pasaba o si lo hacia no le prestaba la atención necesaria si no solo la que él pensaba ameritaba, pero ahora todo parecía ir en cámara lenta permitiéndole ver cada rasgo de la calle y de las personas a su alrededor, niños jugando en el parque empujándose unos a otros y madres gritando para que se calmara… sonrió para si, él no recordaba alguna vez que su madre lo hubiese regañado o que su padre le castigara, de hecho, no recordaba una vez que le hubieran abrazado o besado y tampoco recordaba alguna vez que fueran así con sus hermanos y eso empezaba a cuadrar con el nuevo aspecto de su vida familiar, pero no pudo seguir pensando en ello puesto que algo helado le cayo en lo que a ningún hombre le gustaría tener helado y soltó un leve gruñido de molestia fijando su vista en el quien le había manchado de esa forma el traje…

- Lo siento – le dijo una pequeña que aparentaba cinco años y de inmediato sus facciones se relajaron, solo era una niña, como podría molestarse con una niña y más con una niña que parecía un ángel con ese cabello rojizo amarrado en una coleta y esos ojos zafiro que expresaban remordimiento por lo sucedido

- No importa – dijo el con cansancio y apoyo una mano en la cabeza de la pequeña moviéndola levemente y así despeinándola un poco, acto que encendió algo dentro de la pequeña relajándola al saber que no le iría mal por haber ensuciado a ese señor que tenia un aspecto similar al de su padre cuando todavía vivía y se embriagaba al punto de despertar con esa cara de no haber dormido y muy mal humor y atino a sonreír un poco

- ¡Katia! – un llamado femenino saco a niña y sujeto de sus pensamientos, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la mujer que corría horrorizada hacia ellos con cara de culpa y una expresión de preocupación - ¡Oh, por Dios! – exclamó al llegar a ellos – ¿Pero qué has hecho? – le dijo molesta – ¿Qué haré contigo, Katia? Has manchado al señor

- No se preocupe – se apresuro a decir Touya viendo la cara entristecida de la niña – La culpa fue mía –riendo levemente – Iba algo distraído y choque con ella

- Aún así, lo siento mucho – le dijo aquella mujer que para el punto de vista de Touya era simplemente bella con sus facciones finas y su cabello rojizo al igual que la pequeña y no porque fuera demasiado atractiva si no por ese calor que irradiaba sus ojos y la paz que esparcían – Mire nada más el traje esta completamente sucio – le dijo apenada – Vamos a casa – tomo a la niña de la mano y con la otra agarro a Touya del brazo desconcertándolo demasiado

- ¿Pero qué hace? – pregunto él

- Tenemos que arreglar el desperfecto – le dijo sonriente aquella mujer de mirada marrón y aspecto amable

- No es necesario – le dijo Touya, pero pareció no escucharlo o más bien no quiso hacerlo estaba realmente apenada por lo sucedido…

Lo jalo a una pequeña casa cerca del lugar del accidente y con un ademan le invito a pasar una vez abrió la puerta, y Touya antes lo pensó un poco, no sabia nada de esa personas o más bien de esas dos bellezas andantes ¿Y qué tal si lo mataban y lo cortaban en pedacitos o lo secuestraban y pedían dinero por él? Aunque eso era casi inútil imaginarlo ya que algo en la mirada de ese par le dio demasiada confianza y entro, en la sala pudo ver algunas fotografías que curiosamente solo incluían a ese par y se veían alegres, también vio una que le pareció triste y opaca en ella estaban ambas con un hombre de cabello azabache y ojos azules quien supuso era el padre de aquella pequeña…

- Espere un momento, le traeré algo para que se lo ponga en lo que le limpio el pantalón – le dijo sonriente la mujer y subió rápidamente…

- Entonces – hablo Touya después de unos minutos de silencio – Te llamas Katia

- Si – le contesto sonriente

- ¿Cuantos años tienes?¿Ccinco? – percibió la mirada de molestia de la niña

- ¡Tengo casi siete… yo ya soy grande! – eso si que le callo en gracia

- Perdón… se ve que eres grande, pero es que yo no veo muchas niñas – le dijo tranquilamente…

- ¿Por qué?

- No sé… a decir verdad no tengo idea, supongo que es porque en donde trabajo no hay niños

- ¿Y en tu casa? ¿No tienes hijos?

- Katia, no molestes al señor – le dijo su madre bajando de su habitación

- No se preocupe, no me molesta – le dijo Touya poniéndose de pie y tomando lo que le ofrecía la joven madre

- Entonces ¿No tiene hijos? – le pregunto de nuevo la pequeña

- ¡Katia! – le reprendió su madre y Touya sonrió

- Para eso necesitaría esposa, y eso pequeña, es algo que no tengo

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Katia! – se giro hacia Touya – El baño esta al final de corredor ¿Por qué no se pone lo que le entregue para poder arreglar eso? – le dijo algo sonrojada

- Claro – contesto pensando en que tal vez le hubiese contestado todas sus preguntas a la pequeña, pero ni el mismo sabía la respuesta de la última…

- Es verdad – le dijo sonriente la mujer – A todo esto, ni siquiera me e tomado el tiempo de saber su nombre

- Cierto, me llamo Touya Kinomoto – haciendo una leve inclinación

- Mi nombre es Kaho Hiro

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Aún pensaba en lo sucedido, y en su mente no encontraba una explicación para lo que hizo, estaba completamente aterrada y no era para menos después de besar a Syaoran Li, y no es que fuera un beso muy importante, más bien era eso, lo había besado como un impulso ante lo sucedido, pero eso no lo justificaba, ella debía odiarlo…él llego a su casa a cambiarlo todo, a sacar sus pinturas de la habitación, a invadir el jardín en el que desahogaba su frustración corriendo como si no existiera un mañana, había opacado su vista al asistir a el mismo colegio con ella, no conforme de que lo tuviera que ver en su casa y ahora le rompía la ilusión de tener una vida normal con un novio y amigos, no es que fuera la gran ilusión de su vida, en si su sueño era no ver a nadie nunca, vivir sola en una hoja en blanco inexistente, para que no la molestaran, pero aún así él permanecería en su vida durante mucho tiempo y eso era lo que más le molestaba, el verlo mas de un mes o dos, eran años los que le esperaba y si tenia suerte se iría al extranjero con su hermano, del cual ni siquiera tenia una fotografía y habiendo tantos medios para poder tener una o por lo menos una visita al año, pero ni eso, él se la pasaba en su colegio alejado de ella a pesar de que en un principio la dejara sola con ese par de desconocidos que se hacían llamar sus padres y con la servidumbre que en cierta manera le prestaban más atención que sus padres y ahora ahí estaba ella caminando a casa por no querer ver a Syaoran, y es que no es porque le tuviera miedo después de lo que hizo, más bien era que no le quería ver la cara ¡Sí, eso era! No quería ver su horroroso rostro con aquellas facciones perfectas y esa sonrisa capas de tensar cada músculo de su cuerpo y ese maldito tono de yo soy perfecto"…Realmente le molestaba, sin embargo, debía admitir que le quito un gran peso de enzima al mostrarle el pizarrón y confirmar lo que sus presentimientos ya sabían, Anzai era igual a todos, un dulce con intenciones ocultas, pero ahora que tenia pruebas de ello se las vería negras, le pegaría donde más le duele y no precisamente en sus partes nobles… fue cuando los pies empezaron a dolerle que se dio cuenta de que ya estaba en el portón de su "pequeña casa", pero antes de entrar se detuvo… algo no andaba bien, afuera había carruchos que traen meseros y cosas así para las fiestas y eso era peor que besar a Syaoran Li… entro a su casa encontrándose con la mirada de Wei, quien estaba dando ordenes como desquiciado

- ¿Y qué celebraran? – le pregunto Sakura fastidiada sin siquiera fijarse quien se encontraba en el salón

- ¡Que he vuelto a casa!

Continuará…

¡Hola!

Aquí Fanny con otro cap y se que me retrase en publicar este pero es que andaba en exámenes y tareas TT.TT se suponía que yo no hacia nada de eso por eso actualizaba pronto pero de bunas a primeras me dejaron tarea de tres meses aprovecho para agradecerle a Janitzio su ayuda sin el no acabo la tarea y no tendrían el capitulo ahora :D en fin me retiro me muero de sueño un beso chaito

¡ARRIBA LA LOCURA!

PD.: pórtense mal y no olviden dejar sus comentarios son de gran ayuda para mi :D

PD.: PD.: próximamente clasificación M


	9. Chapter 9

_**El InTrUsO**_

_**Capitulo 9 **_

_**Encuentros y tropiezos**_

- ¿Y qué celebrarán? – le pregunto Sakura fastidiada, sin siquiera fijarse quien se encontraba en el salón

- ¡Que he vuelto a casa! – de inmediato se giro sobre su sitio donde observo a un joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes al igual que ella, pero con facciones relajadas y alegres muy similares a las de su padre por lo que supuso quien era, pero aún así, estaba molesta con él por haberse ido y dejarla completamente sola esos seis años en aquel lugar, y todo, por ser joven y no poder oponerse a su padre. La rabia de sentirse sola durante tantos años era más grande que la supuesta alegría que le invadió en el segundo de verlo, así que opto por una de sus muy frecuentes escapatorias…

- ¿¡Y quién rayos se supone que eres!? – preguntó con furia derramada por su mirar y algo dentro de Hyobe se revolvió aquel tono, jamás lo espero aunque Touya se lo había advertido, pero eso poco le importo ya tendría tiempo de arreglarlo, así que la tomo en sus brazos y giro con ella en su sitio a pesar de recibir un par de golpes por parte de Sakura – ¡Bájame!

- ¡Oh vamos, Sakura! Esa no es manera de recibir a tu hermano – mientras la dejaba en el suelo y la miraba expectante, pensando que tal vez al decirle soy tu hermano ella correría, bueno, más bien se lanzaría a él diciéndole "me alegra que tanto que volvieras"

- Lo siento, pero esa es mi manera de tratar a los extraños – se dio media vuelta y subió rápidamente a su habitación dejando a Hyobe sorprendido como nunca. Jamás pensó que las cosas hubiesen cambiado tanto, empezando en el momento en el que piso la casa por primera vez después de estos años de ausencia y vio lo mucho que había crecido ¿Acaso era eso posible? Una casa crecía, no se suponía que con el paso de los años la vería más pequeña que antes y que las personas serían desconocidas y no extrañamente parecidas a las que tenía en sus recuerdos, excepto Sakura, quien se había desarrollado como su edad se lo pedía, haciéndole pensar en los cientos de chicos que estarían a sus pies, pero al reflexionarlo un poco y ver la actitud de su hermana le extrañaría que tuviera un novio como Touya decía…

Se recargo en la pared metido en sus pensamientos, no entendía nada, y pues era de esperarse, se había ausentado mucho… cayo de boca al piso cuando la puerta de la mansión se abrió estrepitosamente y alguien paso de largo sin siquiera fijarse que él yacía en el piso a punto de un ataque de cólera ¿Acaso, podía existir alguien tan descuidado como para no notar que tumbo a alguien al entrar?

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Cuanto tiempo se la había pasado buscando a esa escuincla berrinchuda temiendo que le hubiese pasado algo.

Ese no era su día, para empezar sus compañeros (por ser él nuevo) le habían echo un sin fin de bromas, empezando por las ranas en su casillero y la caracoles en su asiento. Y ahora Sakura, la busco en la biblioteca porque según Tomoyo ella solía ir a ese sitio a leer un buen rato; a las canchas porque según Meiling si no corría por lo menos caminaba por ahí y finalmente había mandado al carajo a Eriol cuando le sugirió que la buscara en casa de Anzai…así que no le quedo de otra que regresar a esa casa, que ya no era tan desconocida para él, a buscarla y al entrar a ella no presto atención al bulto que golpeo, estaba tan furioso y ni siquiera sabia por qué, tal vez por el echo de que ella se fue o porque lo beso y luego se fue, aunque no fue un beso en la mejilla realmente significativo ¿Cierto?... Una oleada de calma lo golpeo al verla tumbada en su cama tarareando algo de los extraños estúpidos…

-¿¡Qué rayos pasa contigo!? – gritó exasperado, ganando la atención de Sakura, quien hasta hace poco se encontraba sumisa en sus pensamientos y recuerdos no tan buenos

- ¿De qué hablas? – le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y avanzaba hacia un Syaoran rojo y no exactamente por vergüenza

- ¿De qué hablo?... ¿¡De qué hablo!?... ¡Pase mucho tiempo buscándote! - en sus ojos destilaba fuego, que para el parecer de Sakura, le daba un toque, algo… ¡NO! Se reprimió a sí misma, no podía estar pensado en Syaoran Li, él era un pesado, sin mencionar que había arruinado su vida

- Creo que estoy lo suficientemente grandecita – le contesto muy molesta mientras lo empujaba - Como para no darte explicaciones sobre mi vid…- no pudo continuar ya que Syaoran se tropezó con la mochila que había aventado en cuanto entro a la habitación…

Ahora ella estaba sobre él, claramente sonrojada y olvidándose completamente de su alrededor, y de nuevo el sentir de su sangre correr por sus venas… ¿Pero qué rayos le pasaba? Y ¿Por qué con él? Que era un odioso que apenas conocía y en el cual sabia podía confiar plenamente… ¡Bingo! Ahora era un ogro y una verdadera loca…

Syaoran sentía el flujo de la sangre correr por sus venas a gran velocidad y una extraña punzada en la boca del estomago, algo que para él era igual de nuevo que para Sakura, pero antes de poder digerir lo sucedido alguien tiro de Sakura alejándola de él y golpeándolo con fuerza, cosa que lo dejo realmente aturdido

- ¡Aléjate de mi hermana! – le advirtió Hyobe con el rostro desencajado y un aire posesivo que logro sacar de Sakura toda la furia reprimida ¿Cómo se atrevía a reclamar por ella si la había dejado sola tantos años?

- ¡¡Y tu con que derecho le pides eso!! – protesto ella soltándose de su agarre – No tienes ningún derecho – caminando hacia Syaoran y ayudándole a ponerse de pie, algo que a él le sorprendió mucho – Ahora sal de mi habitación y ve a preparar tu fiesterita, que yo tengo cosas que hacer – empujo a un sorprendido Hyobe a la puerta y lo saco de su alcoba, cerrándole la puerta en la nariz, que doloroso para él

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – le cuestiono Syaoran, aún incrédulo mientras ignoraban por completo los golpes que Hyobe le daba a la puerta

- Él me cae peor que tu… - se dejo caer en su cama y mirando al techo le dijo – Vine a pie a casa… - sonrió amargamente – Tenía ganas de pensar un poco. Y ¿Sabes? El caminar funciona la mayoría de las veces – esas palabras hicieron que los pensamientos de Syaoran se dirigieran a aquel día en que comenzó el fin de su vida perfecta

- Es verdad – contesto en un suspiro, imantándola al dejarse caer a su lado – Si funciona… ¿Sabes? Antes de que mis padres murieran me paso algo, que tal vez me dolió…no lo sé, pero me la pase toda la tarde caminando y me sentí un poco mejor y más despejado

- Cierto – le dijo ella con una ceja alzada, en ningún momento le pidió que le compartiera sus experiencias, y tal vez, meses atrás le hubiese dicho que se fuera al infierno, pero no tenía caso, si lo hacia él jamás la ayudaría a hacer que Anzai aprendiera una lección, lo mejor seria tratarlo bien por un tiempo. Mientras fura de la habitación su pobre hermano se cansaba de golpear la puerta y se fue resignado al ver que ni siquiera lograría tirarla

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

No sabía exactamente cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí sentado con papeles en mano y miles de preguntas y sensaciones distintas, pero sabía que tenía miedo, mucho miedo y no por haber visto una película de terror o por tener que ganarse a su hija o tal vez porque su hijo regresaría del extranjero, era por una respuesta, la cual lo atormentaba y estaba impregnada en el papel que se encontraba en su palma y era tan aterrador saber que toda su culpa y remordimiento tenían sentido y que perdió a su mejor amigo por causa de los errores de su vida y sentía más culpa por no sentirse tan culpable por ello o no arrepentirse de sus actos pasados, era realmente frustrante y sabía que de haber podido evitarlo habría dado hasta su vida para que él no muriera por su culpa, pero que caso tenía eso ahora, lo único que esperaba era que él y su esposa no hubiesen sufrido, aunque lo dudaba, sobre todo conociendo la mano que ejecuto el fin de sus vidas, solo esperaba que jamás dieran con ellos, aunque eso era casi imposible ya que había hecho hasta lo imposible por ocultar el pasado…

- Veo que sigues igual… ya te he dicho que no tienes por qué atormentarte, no fue tu culpa

- Nadeshiko… - dijo en un suspiro – Sabes que si lo es, jamás debimos meterlos en eso

- Lo sé, cielo, pero él sabía lo que podía pasar y no le importo…- llego hasta él y le sonrió calidamente – Todo se paga en esta vida, ya veras que algo bueno saldrá de todo esto

- Es verdad – sonrió con melancolía – Al menos pude encargarme de su hijo

- Claro y veras que será alguien de provecho, lo presiento y tal vez le haga bien a nuestra hija estar con él

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto mientras sentía los brazos de su esposa rodearle el cuello

- La escuche reír cuando estaban juntos

- Entonces, tal vez, si venga algo bueno de esto…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Ese melodioso sonido, jamás espero que algo tan pequeño le pareciera maravilloso y era porque hasta ese día el ver a una niña así no le inundaba de deseos por ser padre y ser la causa de alguna sonrisa así, ya fuera por un regalo costoso o por el simple hecho de estar ahí a su lado y el que una pequeña personita dependiera de él le pareció un plan de vida que nunca hubiese imaginado, de no ser por esa pequeña que en esos momentos le mostraba un dibujo que hacia en donde estaba él con una mancha enorme y aunque el dibujo apenas se distinguía le pareció una linda intención…Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el vibrar de su celular, el cual anunciaba un mensaje caótico:

_Touya ¿Donde rayos estas? Sakura en su alcoba con un tipo enzima _

Touya no sabía bien que pasaba, pero las palabras: Sakura, tipo, alcoba, no le sonaron nada bien, así que no quiso esperar más a esa amable mujer y se puso de pie…

- Sabe, creo que mejor mañana pasare por mi traje, ahora tengo que marcharme – le dijo sonriente a la señora que se encontraba en el salón continuo

- ¿Esta seguro? Ya casi termino – aún apenada por lo sucedido

- Si, no se preocupe, es que mi hermano llega hoy y ya tiene tiempo que no nos vemos

- Entonces no lo entretengo más, espero que llegue a tiempo con su hermano – "yo también" se dijo para si

- Si y gracias por su atención – haciendo una leve inclinación, pero tan tenso que ni el creía que eso pasara

-¿Gracias? Pero si debería pedirle disculpas, le hemos quitado tiempo y manchado el traje

- No se preocupe, me han ayudado aunque no lo crea… Hasta mañana pequeña – le contesto sonriente mientras se dirigía a la puerta

- Adiós, señor - contesto sonriente

- Si, hasta mañana – se despidió Kaho – Y disculpe de nuevo las molestias

- Ya le dije que no se preocupe- le dijo una vez en la puerta y con una leve inclinación se despidió de ella y emprendió camino a la empresa ya que ahí se encontraba su auto…

Cada paso era más eterno que el anterior y de nuevo sus pensamientos abarcaron por completo el rostro de Nakuru y la leve intención de que tal vez cuando supiera que le sucedía le pediría matrimonio o al menos que compartiera un apartamento con él, pero aquello no le pareció tan maravilloso al imaginarlo. Tal vez necesitaría algo más que solo estar al lado de Nakuru toda su vida, porque él no sería de esos que se hacen llamar hombre, los cuales engañan a la que se supone es el amor de su vida. Tenía tanto que pensar. Su hermano y Sakura también estaban en sus pensamientos, solo esperaba que no fuese tan dura con Hyobe como lo había sido con él, y eso si fue cruel, más cuando ella le dijo _"Yo nunca he tenido una familia y aunque la tuviera eso es solo para los tontos ilusos que no ven lo que pasa a su alrededor"_ eso si había sido raro, jamás se espero encontrar con tal recibimiento y menos con que su padre le cediera casi por completo las riendas de la empresa… ¿¡Qué rayos pasaba con el mundo!?

Llego al estacionamiento de la empresa y por poco no lo dejan entrar, pero al verlo bien lo reconocieron, pero quien no se confundiría viéndolo en pantalón de mezclilla y camisa, sin mencionar esa cara confusa…

Conducir era desesperante, las luces, los autos, la gente y sobre todo el ruido del claxon, cuando había embotellamiento en la avenida, pero a pesar de tardarse lo que para él fue una eternidad para llegar a su "casita" y se quedo con ganas de gritar al ver lo que pasaba dentro y era que sus padres no habían bromeado con organizarle una gran fiesta a Hyobe y eso no le gusto para nada, porque el motivo principal de que él estuviese de vuelta era para acercarse a Sakura, a quien tenían años sin ver y a quien en algún momento cuidaron como el tesoro más preciado. Y haciendo un festejo lo que conseguirían era alejarla más, si algo había aprendido en el poco tiempo que tenía de vuelta, era que a su hermana no le gustaban las fiestas y menos las que tenían pinta de que asistirían personas importantes, porque según ella solo iban viejos libidinosos con cara de santos y un par de corruptos con rostro de mafiosos, a si que no lo pensó ni un segundo y tomo su móvil marcando un par de teclas que casi no recordaba, pero no tenía tan mala memoria, en el primer intento atendieron su llamada y después de recibir una afirmativa a su petición subió como relámpago a la que era y seguía siendo la habitación de Hyobe y al entrar se encontró a Hyobe quien no había cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que lo vio en aquel colegio, pero aún así su expresión no era la mejor, se veía molesto y él era una de las pocas personas con la suficiente paciencia como para aguantar los silencios largos y las conversaciones extensas y eso era algo de admirarse, pero aún así ahora lo veía muy molesto…

- ¿Estas bien? – le cuestiono ganándose una mirada fulminante, pero no le presto atención y se sentó a su lado, aunque el suelo no era su lugar preferido para sentarse era muy incomodo

- ¿Me veo bien? – escondiendo su rostro con sus palmas

- ¡No tengo idea! En esta casa todo esta de locos, no pretenderás que te lea la mente ¿O si, hermano? Por que deberías saber que eso es imposible, sin mencionar que se escucha psicópata -Hyobe solo suspiro, no podía desquitase con Touya por lo que hacia Sakura, así que solo sonrío de una manera extraña.

- Me ha dicho que era un extraño, pero lo dijo muy feo. Luego la encontré encima de un tipo y podría jurar que se iban a besar. Cuan los separé ella se puso como loca y me sacó de su alco…

- ¿Cómo que encima de un tipo?- se paro estrepitosamente y toco con desesperación la puerta de su hermana - ¡Sakura abre! – Gritaba, ganándose el silencio como respuesta… - ¡Sakura! – grito con más fuerza mientras pateaba la puerta

- No tienes porque gritar, si o contesta nadie es porque no hay nadie. Además, no tengo ni las ganas ni el tiempo para hablar con ustedes – dijo Sakura a sus espaldas

- ¡No me importa! Ahora mismo me explicaras paso a paso porqué estabas sobre un escuincle – Sakura sonrió maliciosamente y se abrió paso para decir

- Es algo normal entre parejas –entro a su habitación sin decir más, dejando a sus pobres hermanos muy enojados. Por su parte Touya pensando que era ese tonto de Anzai y Hyobe, que nunca espero ser tan posesivo con su hermana, en especial cando casi no la vía, sin mencionar el mal estado que se encontraba al recordar a su ex novia quien sin dudarlo le había roto el corazón…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Aún no entendía por qué Touya le había llamado si no era alguien que ella apreciara mucho o con quien soliera platicar demasiado, de hecho apenas habían cruzado un par de palabras un día que no encontraba a Sakura y la dejo lo suficientemente preocupada como para darle su número y pedirle que la llamara si sabía algo de ella y así lo había echo, y ahora estaba tan sorprendida, pero eso no importaba, no dejaría que Sakura hiciera de las suyas otra vez, ya era hora de hacerla cambiar de opinión respecto a sus familiares o si no respecto a los festejos, no todos son aburridos, así que ahora ahí estaba enfrente de la casa de su novio, con un vestido algo formal esperando que él la acompañara a esa fiesta de ricos…

- Buenas tardes – le dijo a la anciana que abrió la puerta – ¿Esta Ginko?

- No… se fue a ver a su novia – eso no le había agradado, tal vez se habían cruzado en el camino y ella ni en cuenta…

- Que mal y ¿Cómo a que hora se fue? – ok, llámenla entrometida o posesiva

- Como a las dos de la tarde – aquellas palabras hicieron que Meiling se pusiera un tanto histérica, ya que eran las siete y en ningún momento había ido a verla ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? – ¿Gusta que le diga algo cuando llegue?

- Solo que vino a verlo Mailing por favor, y gracias por su atención – se fue de ahí sin siquiera esperar una respuesta de la anciana…

Esto si que estaba más raro de lo que pensaba. Para empezar su novio actuaba más cariñoso que de costumbre, tanto que de no ser porque realmente lo quería ya se abría artado de él y lo abría mandado muy lejos, y hoy, por más que le había llamado él no contesto, y por más mensajes que le dejo él seguía sin contestar…y ahora, pensando que tal vez lo encontraría en casa y le daría alguna tonta explicación como "mi celular se quedo sin batería o mi madre no me dejaba" ella habría estado más que conforme, pero ni eso, en su lugar se encontraba con que él no estaba desde a su parecer demasiado temprano ¿Que rayos le pasaba…?

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

El murmullo del lugar era desesperante aún no sabía como era que la habían convencido para actuar ante tal circo con un vestido rosa, color que no era su preferido y más si era de un rosa muy vistoso como el que le habían casi obligado a ponerse, sin mencionar que tuvieron que tomarla de brazos para poder maquillarla y peinarla ¡Casi le pican un ojo con el delineador! Sin mencionar los pasadores que le clavaron casi al cerebro y los kilos de fijador que le habían rociado encima, pero ya se las pagarían Tomoyo y Meiling por eso, el karma existe.

Camino entre los invitados tratando de tener el menor contacto con alguno, lo que menos quería era una conversación sobre diseñadores o cosas frívolas, ya que así eran los invitados de su madre: un tanto frívolos. Al menos, entre toda esa gente, había un cuarteto que no eran para nada frívolos y en ellos se incluía Syaoran Li, con quien había tenido la conversación más larga de su vida y con eso se refería a dos horas continuas de conocimiento sobre él…sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Tomoyo, quien llego a abordarla con preguntas tontas…

Por su parte Hyobe estaba arto, y no porque no le agradaran las celebraciones, si no porque ese tipo de celebraciones era las que no le gustaba…llenas de personas vacías y sin sentido que de lo único que hablan era de que marca de ropa usaban o que tanto dinero habían ganado ese año, ahora entendía a su hermana y esa aversión a las fiestas de sus padres ¡Ni siquiera conocía a un tercio de las personas en ese lugar¿Cómo era eso posible…cómo pretendía esa gente darle la bienvenida a alguien que ni siquiera conocían?

Su mirada se paseo por el lugar hasta que vio a una chica de cabello azabache, piel blanca y ojos azules preciosamente profundos quien platicaba alegremente con su hermana, a pesar de que ella estuviera con cara de pocos amigos y murmurando cosas que al parecer la joven no percibió o si lo hizo lo ignoro por completo… se sintió como un tonto de nuevo fijándose en alguien ¿Acaso no aprendía la lección o era que le gustaba la mala vida? Pero eso ya no le intereso demasiado, decidió no pensarlo más y camino hacia ella con calma casi envidiable y cuando llego a su lado solo dijo…

- Hola, hermanita – sonriendo, lo cual a Sakura le pareció un expresión estúpida, sin mencionar que no tenía ganas de soportarlo, así que tomo a Tomoyo de la mano y camino hacia el lado contrario del salón, sin siquiera prestarle atención a su hermano

- ¿Qué te pasa?- le cuestiono Tomoyo una vez alejadas de él – El es tu hermano

- Para mi desgracia si, y no tengo porque soportarlo, prefiero mil veces estar con Li que con ese tonto

- Sabía que no me odiabas – hablo Syaoran a su espalda, causando que su pulso se acelerara

- ¿Qué no te enseñaron a no escuchar conversaciones ajenas? – le dijo colérica Sakura

- Ya, ya – sin prestarle mucha atención a sus quejas

- Si, Sakura, diviértete un rato – dijo Eriol llegando hasta donde ellos estaban – Hola, Tomy – le dijo mientras la abrazaba y le dio un efusivo beso en los labios, acto por el cual Syaoran y Sakura voltearon a otro lado… Era algo incómodo

Sakura sintió enojo correr por sus venas al visualizar a su ex novio en su casa…

- Sakura… - la llamo Mailing, aparentemente preocupada, jamás pensó que el ex de su amiga su amiga se pudiera presentar en su casa, sobre todo porque se suponía que él le tenía pánico al hermano de Sakura - ¿Estas bien? – al ver a Sakura saludándolo con una señal

- Si… mejor que nunca – le contesto Sakura sonriendo de una manera que les provoco un escalofrió a los presentes, jamás la habían visto así, de hecho hacia maldades, pero nunca sonreía tan maléficamente… - Si me permiten iré a saludar a mi novio como es debido – dejando a Tomoyo, Eriol y Meiling completamente sorprendidos, y Syaoran solo la miro de manera extraña sabiendo muy bien lo que pretendía Sakura, con quien horas antes había hecho una tregua y firmado algo así como un pacto, pero aún así le molestaba verla cerca de él, así que dirigió su vista hacia otro lado, donde vio a los hermanos de Sakura juntos y ambos rojos de cólera…

Por su parte, Sakura, camino a paso firme, no sin antes tomar una de las copas de vino que traían los meseros y beber todo su contenido de golpe, no era que tuviera miedo, pero necesitaría una clase de impulso para hacer lo que tenía pensado, sobre todo porque cuando lo había hecho sentía asco. Se paro frente a Anzai y lo miro fijamente tratando de no cambiar sus planes y golpearlo ahí mismo, así que con ambas manos sujeto su rostro y cerro con fuerza los ojos antes de unir sus labios con los de él y sentir sus manos rodearle la cintura y hacer nulo el espacio que aún existía entre ellos…se sintió mareada por consecuencia del vino que le estaba haciendo efecto…

- Veo que ya no estas molesta conmigo – le dijo Anzai después que se separaron y pudo tomar un poco de aire, pero estaba claramente complacido pensando que la tenía en sus manos…

- Si, ya no lo estoy – el vino no parecía haber sido suficiente para ella, aún sentía asco al besarlo y más cuando aún sentía sus manos a su alrededor de aquella manera tan posesiva, por tanto, en cuanto paso un mesero frente a ellos tomo otra copa de vino y se la embutió rápidamente, como anteriormente lo había echo, y una sensación de entumecimiento se paseo por sus piernas unos instantes y sintió los ojos extrañamente pesados, sin mencionar que era la primera vez en su vida que bebía algo que contuviera alcohol…

Hyobe tenía los ojos abiertos de sobremanera al ver a su hermana besándose con alguien distinto a con quien la vio en la tarde y no supo que pensar, sobre todo cuando Touya no parecía tan sorprendido como él, aunque si muy enojado, de echo, jamás lo había visto de aquella manera con la mandíbula contrariada y lo que parecía fuego destilar por su mirada y tubo miedo cuando lo vio avanzar unos cuantos pasos a zancadas y cuando estuvo a punto de llegar con su hermana pensó que golpearía a ese sujeto, pero alguien se atravesó en su camino y lo jalo a otro lugar, por lo que pudo ver había sido una chica con bonita figura, pero no de su tipo, así que trato de calmarse un momento, se suponía que esa era una fiesta con personas importantes y no podía hacer una escena o su padre lo mandaría de regreso al internado donde había vivido lo últimos seis años. Cuando por fin se calmo un poco, camino lentamente hacia su hermana tratando de no perder el control y se detuvo por un instante cuando la vio besándolo de nuevo de una manera muy sugestiva… cuando ellos se separaron camino más rápido hacia el lugar donde se encontraban y fingió tos

- ¿No me vas a presentar? – le dijo a su hermana con sequedad, algo que de no ser por las cuatro copas de vino que había tomado, tal vez le habría dolido…

- Claro, hermanito – le dijo alegremente – El es mi novio… como se llama – dijo esto más bajo causando la risa de su hermano y la molestia del joven rubio, quien aún la tenía por la cintura dejando ver su enfado presionándola un poco – ¡Ah, si! Anzai…

- Es un gusto – dijo el rubio haciendo una leve inclinación y Hyobe ni siquiera se molesto en mirarlo a la cara

- Sabes Sakura, me parece que tus amigas te están buscando ¿Por qué no vas por ellas en lo que yo charlo un momento con "tu novio"? – le dijo arrastrando las palabras

- Claro – le respondió Sakura al encontrar el pretexto perfecto para alejarse de Anzai por un momento y lo abrazo sin siquiera tomar conciencia de sus acciones, algo que a su hermano le agrado y olvido momentáneamente su disgusto, pero lo recordó al verla besarlo antes de marcharse y cuando la vio lo suficientemente lejos, o por lo menos, donde no lo escuchara, le dijo a Anzai

- Tienes dos opciones – esas palabras no se las esperaba Anzai y solo lo miro fijamente, el aspecto de Hyobe era tranquilo y, hasta cierto punto, aterrorizante… - Te puedes marchar en este instante o quedarte, pero mi hermano esta por regresar y poco nos va importar estar en medio de tanta gente, igual te partiremos la cara, así que tienes cinco minutos para despedirte de mi hermana de una manera decente y largarte de mi casa – sin esperar una respuesta se marcho por un momento a perder el tiempo a otro lugar, no quería ver como besaba a su pequeña aunque malhumorada hermana…

Anzai estaba molesto, pero decidió que no era bueno causar un escándalo en la casa de una persona importante y más cuando su padre ya lo había amenazado por meterse en problemas en ocasiones pasadas, así que se trago toda la rabia que había dentro de él y camino hacia Sakura, quien parecía muy alegre, y con sinceridad no tenía idea de que le pasaba, pero poco le importaba mientras no lo cortara, todo andaría bien…

- Ya me tengo que ir – le dijo al oído una vez a su lado

- ¿En serio? – Sakura ya llevaba siete copas de vino pensado en que necesitaría más impulso para estar con Anzai

- Si… ¿Sabes? Mi padre tendrá un viaje y quiere que vaya con él, así que estaré de vuelta en dos semanas

- ¡Oh! – tratando de simular tristeza y no lo consiguió, ya que estaba demasiado incoherente como para ser convincente, pero Anzai tampoco le tomo importancia

- Sí, así que nos vemos pronto – le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla, algo que ella agradeció para sus adentros, ahora se había arrepentido de llamarlo para que asistiera a la fiestesita de su hermano. Y la idea de tomar para tener impulso no le estaba resultando del todo buena, lo supo al sentir un mareo que logro tambalearla un poco y sintió asco al ver a su padre tomando una copa y levantándola y decir algo así de la familia unida, así que decidió salir sin siquiera prestar un poco de atención a lo que sus amigos decían, estaba más que harta… Camino con rumbo a la piscina y se sentó en la orilla, solo mirando el agua mecerse de un lado a otro cuando ella meneaba su mano dentro como los errores de su vida, los cuales iban y venían a su antojo…Tenia sueño, mucho sueño, y se sintió claramente confortada cuando unos brazos la rodearon y la dejaron descansar sobre ese objeto extraño que susurraba cosas extrañas o mas bien cosas que no escuchaba… hasta que por fin algunas de las oraciones se escabulleron a su conciencia, la cual parecía querer descansar por siempre…

- Sakura – le llamaba – Sakura, no te duermas- apenas reconocía esa voz… era tan terriblemente atrayente

- Syaoran – susurro… sin siquiera abrir los ojos

- Si, soy yo. No te duermas, Sakura, te puede hacer daño ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Te daré algo para que se te baje esa borrachera… - se iba a separar un poco de ella pero no pudo

- No, quédate así un momento más – le pidió ella sin pensarlo, solo dejándose llevar por sus impulsos como muy pocas veces lo había echo en estos días, y más que nada, como no lo hacia con Syaoran Li.

Por su parte, Syaoran, la había observado desde una de las entradas de la casa durante mucho tiempo, tanto que los invitados se fueron y los familiares de Sakura se retiraron a sus habitaciones. Y aún se preguntaba ¿Por qué había bebido de esa manera? Y ¿Por qué le interesaba que algo malo le pasara o que algo malo hiciera estando así? Y se sentía extraño con tenerla así en sus brazos y que ella le pidiese no separarse, más aún cuando la veía girarse a él y abrir los ojos lentamente, mostrando sus brillantes esmeraldas, que encendían algo dentro de él cada vez que las veía. Su pulso se detuvo al verla acercándose a él solo mirando sus labios con una insistencia casi torturante, y sin tener control sobre sus acciones cerro los ojos lentamente y pudo sentir la respiración de ella sobre su rostro y después de unos segundos, nada… y se sintió decepcionado al verla recostada en sus piernas perdidamente dormida…

Continuará… …

Bien, aquí esta el capitulo 9, espero no haber tardado tanto.

Este capítulo me encanto… jeje, seguro no se lo esperaban ¿Cierto? Jeje, en fin me retiro, que les vaya muy bien y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, que son de gran apoyo para mi y para esta historia… Se me olvidaba, un agradecimiento a mi Editora de mente perversa o más bien a mi amiga de mente perversa…

Chaito, pórtense muy mal que la vida es corta y las maldades interminables

¡ARRIBA LA LOCURA!


	10. Chapter 10

_**El InTrUsO**_

_**Capitulo 10 **_

"**¿Remordimientos? Y ¿Confesiones?"**

Un espejo puede mostrarnos el estado en el que estamos, podemos ver a través de él el reflejo de nuestras almas, y podemos ver también los rastros de una mala noche o en su caso de una noche loca, y él aun no podía creer lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, pero las pruebas existían: sus labios mostraban la prueba del delito, un delito que tal vez solo él recordaría y un delito que le mostró más de lo que el esperaría. Por ello estaba prácticamente aterrado, acababa de perder a sus padre y la que se suponía era su novia, alguien que lo amaba, y ahora ahí estaba él con el recuerdo de los labios de Sakura Kinomoto y con un sentimiento creciendo dentro, pero no quería que creciera, no estaba listo para ello, aunque ahora que lo reflexionaba, con llavín nunca tubo estas sensaciones de vértigo, ni de estar completamente perdido o como si hubiese bebido una especie de pócima para seguir sus impulsos y comportarse como un niño haciendo maldades, eso no era de él. Él no solía hacer eso, prefería mantenerse al margen de todo evitando problemas y agradando a todo mundo… dejo de mirar la prueba de su acto nocturno y se echo de nuevo a la cama y, si era posible, dormiría todo el día para no pensar en Sakura Kinomoto y la calidez de sus labios y nuevamente, cada vez que lo recordaba, sentía una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago sin mencionar algo de culpa…Todo había empezado por otra caída, aunque debía admitirlo, comenzaba a gustarle que ella le cayera encima al punto de confesarlo, sin siquiera tomar en cuanta que podría golpearlo o algo parecido…

**- flash back -**

_Su rostro en medio del sueño era realmente relajado, se veía incluso inocente algo que no aparentaba cuando estaba en su sano juicio y no como ahora alcoholizada hasta lo más profundo de ella, pero aun así disfrutaba de su visión e inconscientemente comenzó a acariciar su cabello sintiendo la sedosidad de cada rizo y examinando con la mirada su rostro que parecía brillar con la luz de la luna y sin poder evitarlo paseo sus dedos por su rostro guardando en su memoria cada rasgo de el, desde el lunar que se alojaba en su frente hasta su ceño fruncirse cuando estaba por despertar. Vio ese par de esmeraldas mostrarse al mundo con algo de pesar y la escucho balbucear algo de los intrusos encajosos, pero no le importo, Sakura estaba ebria y no tenia mucho caso tomar en cuenta lo que decía en aquel estado… decidió no pensar más en tonterías que no lo llevarían a ningún lado y tomo a Sakura entre sus brazos con gran facilidad "jamás se había imaginado que fuese tan ligera" camino hasta la cocina y la dejo en una silla recostada en la mesa que se encontraba dentro y comenzó a preparar un menjurje para que bajara de su inconciencia, no se podía saber si tal borrachera no tuviera grandes consecuencias… cuando termino la movió ligeramente para que despertar…_

_- Sakura – le llamo con suavidad- Sakura… despierta, Sakura – y aun no le hacia caso a si que la movió un poco más fuerte, pero aun así no despertaba y cuando lo intento con más fuerza ella se giro hacia él con rapidez causando que la silla se cayera y por consecuencia los tumbara a ambos, fue cuando Sakura despertó por completo y solo lo miro fijamente aun sintiendo los efectos del alcohol, y le sonrió de manera calida _

_- Creo que nos la vivimos en el suelo – le dijo ella con algo de dificultad, pero con seguridad_

_- A mi empieza a gustarme que me caigas encima – le dijo sin pensar y apenas termino de decirlo ella se quedo muda por un momento, causándole algo de temor por lo que pudiera hacer y, para su sorpresa, ella solo sonrió más _

_- A mi también, Syaoran – con voz pausada y suave. Eso no lo esperaba, pero después de unos segundos de meditación llego a la conclusión de que era tanto vino el que le hacia decir aquello, ya que Sakura solo le decía idiota o tarado, casi no lo llamaba por su nombre… _

_Ella tenia la mirada opaca, pero poco a poco fue teniendo un brillo indescriptible, pero que daría todo por verlo toda su vida… ella le acaricio lentamente el rostro y él aun no creía lo que pasaba y se quedo estupefacto al sentir sus labios sobre los suyos e instantáneamente dejo de pensar y la rodeo con sus brazos atrayéndola más hacia si, saboreando con dulzura sus labios, jugando con su lengua y sintiéndola tan cerca que toda su vida pasada quedo así, en el pasado. Llenando aquel vació que sentía desde días antes, no supo exactamente cuando cambiaron de postura, ahora era él quien se encontraba sobre ella dejándose llevar y besándola con más intensidad, al parecer a ella no le molestaba y lo supo al sentir sus delicadas manos acariciándole el pecho sobre la chaqueta y jalando de ella, haciendo nula la distancia entre ellos. Y aquel que era un tierno beso se convirtió en uno apasionado y ansioso cargado de deseo, solo cuando sintió una opresión dolorosa en el labio reacciono, dándose cuenta de que lo habían mordido, pero aun así ella lo jalo de nuevo y lo beso, pero esta vez con más calma, recorriendo cada parte de su boca, explorando. Syaoran fue descendiendo lentamente, de su boca se fue a su oreja y de ahí bajo a su cuello donde succiono lentamente, ya que aquel mordisco tendría sus consecuencias. Pronto el recordar que aquello no estaba bien le cayo encima, se sentía como un aprovechado, ella estaba ebria y quizás ni siquiera recordaría lo sucedido, así que con cada pedazo de fuerza de voluntad que poseía se alejo de ella y la miro con ternura, más aun cuando ella cambio a un semblante de confusión. Le beso la frente antes de ponerse de pie y ayudarla a imitarlo, con cuidado la ayudo a sentarse y beber aquel menjurje, y sabiendo las consecuencias de aquello la llevo con rapidez a su habitación donde la vio entrar al baño con velocidad asombrosa… cuando ella había expulsado todo aquel vino de su sistema él ya le había preparado la cama para que se recostara. La arropo y ni siquiera se molesto en decirle "cámbiate", lo menos que quería era perder la razón otra vez, así que espero a que ella se durmiera. _

_Después de admirar un momento su semblante, salio de ahí…_

_**- fin flash back-**_

Se revolvió en la cama por décima vez en la mañana. No podía dormir. No había dormido, ya que cada vez que cerraba los ojos aquellas imágenes le llegaban a la mente confundiéndolo, y más se confundía solo tratando de no admitir lo que le sucedía…

Escucho movimiento, pero no se atrevió a salir, no tenía ganas de verla, o más bien, no tenía la cara para hacerlo…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Las punzadas en la cabeza eran casi insoportables. Había escuchado relatos de lo que pasaba cuando se bebía demás y eran todos ciertos. Pero ella no seria de los que dicen "jamás lo vuelvo a hacer", ya que sabía que quizás lo haría pronto, más si tomaba en cuenta lo que tenía planeado para Anzai. Comenzó a escuchar unas risas muy peculiares y se tenso de inmediato, conocía esas risas y conocía esas voces escandalosas que siempre la despertaban los fines de semana ¿Acaso no tenían nada que hacer? Cerro los ojos calmada, tratando de parecer dormida, tal vez así la dejarían un rato más, ya que no tenía ni las ganas ni la fuerza para ponerse de pie…

- ¡Es un lindo día Sakura! – escucho exclamar a Tomoyo

- Y no te servirá hacerte la dormida. Ya es medio día y aunque te pusiste hasta las manitas ayer, nadie duerme tan tarde, así que a levantarse se ha dicho. Iremos de paseo – después de decir aquello le quito las cobijas de encima dejando ver que aun traía el vestido de anoche

- No puede ser… - dijo Tomoyo con cansancio – Por lo menos te hubieras quitado el vestido

- ¡No griten y déjenme dormir! – les dijo mientras luchaba con Meiling por las cobijas

- ¡No, eso si que no! – Dijo Tomoyo avanzando hacia ella después de abrir las cortinas dejando entrar el sol con todo su esplendor – Hoy saldrás con nosotros. Eriol ya fue a despertar a Syaoran y Ginko no esperará en el parque

- ¡¡Yo no quiero salir a ningún lado con ese estúpido!! – dijo Sakura realmente molesta. Apenas tenía vagos recuerdos de la noche anterior, pero por alguna razón no tenía cara para verlo

- No empieces Sakura, tienes que tratarlo bien, por lo menos toléralo… Vivara con ustedes, no pueden pasarse la vida así – le dijo Meiling ganando la pelea por las cobijas

- No importa, yo quiero dormir – les contesto cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho como cualquier niña haciendo berrinche e inflando las mejillas, pero su semblante cambio a uno de terror cuando vio las miradas de complicidad que se lanzaban Tomoyo y Meiling y por primera vez en toda su vida sintió pánico… ambas la tomaron de brazos y piernas y la metieron en la tina del baño que estaba llena con agua helada, algo que no era de su agrado y ni siquiera se molestaron en quitarle el vestido - ¡Ya verán, el karma existe! – les reclamo ella titiritando

- Sakura ¿Qué te paso? – le pregunto Meiling al prestarle atención a su cuello y sonrió abiertamente – Así que tuviste una noche loca ¿No?

Por su parte, Syaoran estaba tratando de ignorar el rumbo que llevaban sus pensamientos cuando sintió que algo le caía encima con gran fuerza

- ¿¡Qué rayos!? - saco la cabeza de entre las cobijas y pudo ver a Eriol con una sonrisa malévola - ¡Bájate, que si estas pesado! – le grito, pero en lugar de bajarse, Eriol se acerco más y le miro el labio… sonrió de forma extraña

- Picaron ¿Quién te devoro a noche? – mirándolo con picardía

- Nada… nada – le dijo Syaoran un tanto nervioso y lo empujo hasta que Eriol fue a dar al suelo – Me caí anoche

- Si, y yo soy un mudo – dijo Eriol para después soltar la carcajada – Eso no es de una caída, se ven dientes. A mi no me engañas

- Seguro, debes ser un experto en eso – le dijo Syaoran con cansancio caminando al mueble donde se encontraba su ropa

- Pues no, pero se ve diferente. Además, ahora que lo pienso, tú te quedaste con Sakura anoche ¿No? – eso le dio miedo y se quedo paralizado al instante

- Pues… si…. pero ella se fue a su habitación – si eso era – Y yo a la mía… y pues me caí y ya – dijo notablemente nervioso y muy colorado

- Eres un mentiroso – le dijo Eriol – Déjame ver eso para que veas que tengo razón – apuntando a su labio, Syaoran en cuanto lo vio caminando hacia él salio corriendo de su habitación, pero se detuvo en seco ante la visión que tenía frente así. Era Sakura, y estaba con el vestido de anoche pero completamente empapada y siendo arrinconada por sus amigas.

Y en el momento en que ambos se miraron todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron con fuerza para ambos y sin poder evitarlo se sonrojaron con ferocidad, sin saber que eso los delatara… Así que Tomoyo fue la primera en explotar

- Me imagino que ya encontramos la causa de tu desperfecto Sakura – le dijo sonriente, haciendo que Sakura aterrizara por fin de sus pensamientos y se percatara de la mala facha en la que estaba, y sin decir ni una palabra entro a su habitación y se encerró en el baño completamente apenada, se sentía como una idiota por haber besado a Syaoran y más aun por haber dejado tal marca de lo sucedido, y no era porque fuera tan abominable era, más bien, por lo que representaba y eso no le agradaba a ella, no le podía gustar Syaoran Li, él no tenía que ser el primer chico en que se fijara… Syaoran entro tras ella y cerro la puerta para evitar que ese grupo de metiches se entrometieran en una conversación que solo les pertenecía a ellos… camino a la puerta del baño ignorando el alboroto de afuera…y toco la puerta un par de veces, recibiendo como respuesta solo el silencio…

- Sakura – le llamo provocando que una serie de sensaciones le invadieran. Estaba tan confundida y sin saber como actuar, pero sabiendo que no tenía caso esconderse en el baño toda la vida, pero… ¿Por qué no espero un poco más para que aclararan las cosas…? - ¿Podemos hablar? – le dijo, sabiendo que ella lo escuchaba – Anda no hay nadie que moleste ahora…

- Bien, pero primero pésame la ropa que esta en mi cama

No tenía intención alguna de que la viera de nuevo empapada, no después de ver la manera en que la miraba, después de unos minutos entre abrió la puerta recibiendo la ropa que su par de amigas habían seleccionado para ella…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Aun no podía creer lo que le había pasado ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota como para no notarlo antes? La noche anterior, Nakuru, le había pedido que hablaran y por fin le confeso lo que tenía y fue tan perversa…se lo dijo sin ninguna consideración, sin ningún remordimiento, sin siquiera tomar en cuenta que él si la quería. Así sin más, le dijo "jamás te he amado y jamás lo haré y debo decirte la verdad, solo estaba contigo por el dinero y porque no sabía que era el amor, pero ahora lo sé y no puedo permitirme dejarlo ir, así que adiós, Touya" Eso fue lo que supuestamente le tenía que romper el corazón, pero se sentía como si un gran peso se alejara de él y lo dejara descansar…

Se levanto de la cama más temprano de lo normal y se dirigió a su oficina donde no se sintió muy satisfecho aun teniendo tanto trabajo y algunas vacantes, dado que tenía muchas secretarias parlanchinas que nada más iban a establecer amistades en lugar de hacer lo que se les mandaba, recordó que había prometido ir por su ropa, así que fue por ella. No tenía más que hacer para distraerse y le pareció bueno hacerlo, después de todo, probablemente le causaría problemas a aquella mujer por tener ropa de hombre… tal vez su marido dudaría de ella o algo por el estilo.

Llego a aquella casita y no pudo evitar sentir ternura al recordar a la pequeña niña que había derramado su helado sobre él. Toco el timbre un par de veces y casi al instante la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la hermosa mujer de cabellos rojizos y expresión pacifica, algo que le revolvió todo por dentro y solo atino a sonreír

- Le dije que vendría

- Claro, pase por favor – le contesto Kaho sonriente - En un momento le traigo su ropa

Él camino al interior encontrando a la pequeña en la mesa con lo que parecía ser su desayuno y su rostro se veía como el de su hermana cuando no quería hacer algo que todo el mundo esperara… se acerco a ella y la miro con ternura…

- ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? – le dijo sonriente, ganándose una mirada de "¿No es obvio?" por parte de la pequeña

- No me gusta la cosa verde – respondió señalando lo que había en su plato, lo cual parecía brócoli, aunque era más bien batido de brócoli, se veía extraño y entendió porqué la pequeña no se lo comía, tenía una apariencia no muy confiable, así que tomo el tenedor y le dio una forma parecida a una cara sonriente y la niña lo miro

- Y ahora ¿Te gusta? – le pregunto y tomo una sonrisa como su respuesta. La miro comer lo que había en el plato sin chistar, algo que le pareció lindo… Su madre alguna vez le dijo que las apariencias para los niños es lo principal, si eso era cierto, ahora lo confirmaba y estaba tan sumiso en sus pensamientos que no percibió la presencia de cierta mujer atractiva que miraba conmovida la escena…

- ¿Aquí esta tu ropa?- le dijo con pesar, ya que no tenía ganas de romper la magia que existía en ese momento

- Muchas gracias – le dijo Touya girando hacia ella

- No hay porque, después de todo, nosotras tuvimos la culpa

- Creo que no me cansare de decirle que no fue así… La verdad es que iba muy distraído, así que no me tiene porque pedir disculpas ni nada parecido, suficiente ha hecho con lavar mi ropa y quizás sea yo quien le causara problemas, me imagino que a su esposo no le debió agradar la idea de ver ropa que no fuera suya…

-Por ese lado no hay de que procurarse – le dijo Kaho un tanto triste por lo que pudo notar – De hecho, él no vive con nosotras, así que por ahora ese no es un problema – le dijo sonriente – Yo me encargaba de ambas

-¿Encargaba?

- Si, eso hacia. Ahora solo nos mantiene mi liquidación – el cerebro de Touya maniobraba de una manera impresionante toda esa información que recibía

- ¿Y qué es lo que sabe hacer? – tenía toda la intención de ayudar, le caían bien ese par de extrañas

- Pues trabajaba de gerente en un almacén… - perfecto eso necesitaba

- ¿Sabe idiomas y manejar una computadora? – ella asintió y Touya saco una tarjeta de su saco y escribió algo en ella – Vaya a esta dirección y le muestra esto al hombre de personal, probablemente puedan ayudarle y se de buena fuente que pagan bien – la mujer la tomo con una sonrisa

- Gracias… no tenía porque hacerlo

- No se preocupe, solo que los puestos son de secretaria como las que estaban ahí se la pasaban de chismosas, pues las corrieron y andan llenando los espacios, pero si es buena la pueden ascender

- Si, gracias, iré mañana mismo – Touya le sonrió y aun no se explicaba esa actitud para con ella.

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Con calma se había cambiado y peino de una manera algo alegre.

Salio del baño encontrando a Syaoran sentado en su cama mirándola con el rostro contraído, tal vez por lo que pensó, fueron remordimientos…

- ¿Sabes que no te tolero, cierto? – le dijo sin rodeos, ella era así, no le gustaban las dobles caras y si eso significaba admitir que le gustaba no le quedaba otra que decirlo. Jamás cambiaria sus ideales por su cobardía – Pero también – dudo un poco

- ¿Qué? – pregunto sin poder esperar más. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que lo golpeara por lo sucedido y lo echara de su habitación, y tal vez así él podría hacerse de la vista gorda y no decir nada respecto a sus dudas, ya que a ella no le podía mentir, por cualquier extraño motivo con ella era siempre sincero

- Creo que me gustas – ya estaba, lo había dicho y sonrió un poco al ver la expresión de Syaoran. Y también esperaba un "tu a mi no, porque eres un ogro, me tratas mal y te bese solo porque estabas borracha y no sabías lo que hacías" Camino a él y se sentó a su lado fijando su vista en un punto inexistente, solo atenta al sonido que ahora no existía y el tiempo pareció detenerse por breves momentos, fue cuando él tomo su mano que sintió la sangre fluir a gran velocidad y no pudo evitar girarse a mirarlo con sorpresa…

- Yo pienso lo mismo de ti… a acepción del "no te soporto" - se apresuro a decir… - No sé que me pasa contigo. ¿Sabes? Es raro – le dijo sonriente, causando que ella también sonriera

- Entonces ¿Qué haremos? – le cuestiono y se sintió como una tonta haciéndole esa pregunta, pues que esperaba

- Dejemos el agua correr - le dijo Syaoran y llevo una mano al rostro de ella y acaricio lentamente su mejilla y vio con admiración el sonrojo que se iba formando. Sin poder evitarlo le tomo la barbilla y se acerco a ella rozando lentamente sus labios, esperando que ella lo rechazara, pero no fue así, ya que ella estaba completamente hipnotizada por aquellas sensaciones que parecían más intensas sin el vino en su sistema, así que entreabrió los labios dándole la bienvenida a Syaoran, algo que él no desaprovecho. Y así como lo imagino, su boca sabia mejor cuando ella era completamente consiente de lo que hacía y cuando no lo mordía… llevo una mano a su cintura y la acerco más a él, profundizando lo que oficialmente sería su primer beso y sintió un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago cuando ella coloco su mano en su nuca y lo acaricio lentamente como lo que se podría confundir con cariño, debía aceptarlo: eso le pareció magnífico… Separaron sus rostros para recuperar el aliento y se miraron por un momento, sin alejarse…

- Pero que quede claro que aun así te seguiré molestando – le dijo ella causando una sonrisa por parte de él

-Claro… y yo seguiré contra atacando – no esperaba que ella cambiara su forma de ser, a él así le gustaba, le encantaba que lo sacara de quicio… sí, lo admitía, se le podría considerar que era algo masoquista…

Ambos sonrieron y se besaron nuevamente.

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

El molesto sonido del corredor lo hizo despertar…

Anoche apenas pudo esconderse de un grupo de chicas frívolas que quieran ligarlo y eso era algo que él no quería, más aun, después de haber visto a la bella Tomoyo Daidoji, amiga de su hermana, y a su parecer un chica hermosa con una sonrisa deslumbrante, pero con el pequeño defecto de que tenía novio, pero ya lo había decidido: ese no sería un obstáculo para su propósito ¡No señor! Él era terco y no se rendiría fácilmente y menos sin dar pelea…

Sin siquiera reparar en su aspecto, se levanto de la cama y salio de su habitación, para ver quien hacia tanto escándalo a esa hora y no por ser temprano, si no, por que ya era tarde como para tantos gritos…

- ¿Qué…? – no pudo terminar de formular la pregunta ya que vio a Tomoyo enfrente de él, quien palideció de inmediato, y a el baboso de su novio, quien lo miro de manera graciosa, sin mencionar la mirada devoradora por parte de la otra chica y cuando todos lo señalaron se miro y noto que estaba completamente desnudo…

Continuará…

Bien acá esta el cap 10 jeje se que es mas corto que otros pero deberán comprender que ando en exámenes ya que yo no tengo vacaciones jeje bueno ya saben dejen rev y pórtense mal ok si no lo hacen los buscare para que lo hagan bien hasta la próxima chaito jeje

¡ARRIBA LA LOCURA!

PD: doy chanse de contactarse conmigo a través del msn ok pero siempre y cuando me envíen un mail antes pa aceptarlos besos Mahidelin (arroba) Hotmail (punto) com


	11. Chapter 11

_**El InTrUsO**_

_**Capitulo 11**_

"_**¿Celos? ¿Consuelos?"**_

Recuerdos son nuestras alegrías, tristezas, rencores, errores y un sin fin mas de sensaciones y actos que permanecen en nuestras memorias y para el eran un tanto mas sofocantes con ¿Cuántas muertes cargaba su conciencia?, con ¿Cuántos golpes estaba la de ella? y con ¿Cuántos errores cargaban juntos?

Desde el día en que decidieron decir si y unir sus vidas o el día en que se fugaron con un sin fin de mentiras que cada vez que crecían se hicieron mas hirientes y consecuentes y arrastraron a las personas que mas apreciaban con ellos causando sus muertes, su historia era larga, pero dolorosa, así es Nadeshiko y Fuyitaca no eran las personas tranquilas y amigables que aparentaban ellos eran como cualquiera con sus errores, pero a diferencia de la mayoría ellos aun seguían siendo acosados por su pasado algo que no esperaban no después de pasar años escondiéndose y hasta lograr cambiar aquellos nombres que causaban no terror para cualquiera si no para los de aquel país siendo ella parte de una familia "importante" y el un empleado, pero su empleo no lo hacia sentirse orgulloso, pero tenia que hacerlo ya que era la forma de encontrar la verdad sobre algo que anhelaba y a lo cual renuncio en el instante en que se enamoro de ella y así toda aquella maraña se formo a su alrededor y aquellos recuerdos que al fin lograban apaciguar volvieron a ellos el día en que Sakura tubo curiosidad por la muerte y se dio cuenta que para cubrir todos sus errores del pasado había creado mas a su paso, partiendo por el distanciamiento con sus hijos, especialmente con Sakura quien pareció resentirlo mas de lo que aparentaba y a quien había tratado de recuperar durante los últimos meses sin logro alguno a excepción de que ya no le dijera cosas tan hirientes, pero se había prometido a si mismo que eso cambiaria y que aria que su hija fuese como cuando era muy pequeña alegre y llena de vida… aun así no podía hacerlo libremente ya que los primeros pasos hacia ella y lejos de su imperio construido con esfuerzo hacían que aquel pasado se acercara mas a ellos y eso no era conveniente aunque le doliera en el alma no podía permitir que ellos entraran de nuevo en sus vidas y probablemente le arrebatarían a su familia como ya una vez lo habían intentado…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Ese sin duda alguna había sido el fin de semana mas raro de sus vidas por un lado Hyobe parecía no ser un chicle como lo había intentado el día que llego a casa y eso era algo que no se explicaba hasta que sus "amigos" le dijeron lo sucedido… y con sinceridad debía admitir que le encanto la idea de que su hermano se pusiera en ridículo, pero aun así sintió algo de pena por el… sacudió vigorosamente la cabeza al darse cuenta del rumbo que llevaban sus pensamientos, ella le tenia rencor por haberse marchado y no haber ido a verla ni un maldito día y eso era algo que no perdonaría, por otro lado estaba Syaoran el chico al que ella molestaba y que la sacaba de sus cabales, pero a pesar de que pareciese que ellos no se soportaban ella disfrutaba su cercanía y mas aun sus besos… por amor de dios le encantaba como exploraba su boca con la lengua y como acariciaba su cuello mientras lo hacia el sábado ambos habían confesado lo que pasaba con cada uno y aunque ella le dijo o mas bien le dio a entender que aun así lo odiaba el la beso con ternura y con paciencia ¿acaso le gustaba la mala vida?... sus amigos los cuales no habían molestado el domingo con preguntas de por que traes ese chapetón o de por que Syaoran tiene el labio mordido solo se limitaron a charlar con ambos el sábado y después de eso nada y era de imaginarse después de todo ver a Hyobe desnudo no era algo que se superara con facilidad tal vez con toda una vida en un hospital psiquiátrico, pero solo tal vez, otra cosa era el tratar de esconder el pequeño regalo que Syaoran le dejo en el cuello y eso era algo difícil ya que era a pesar de que se acercaba el invierno hacia un calor insoportable y de ahí que lloviera tanto así que el usar cuello de tortuga no era agradable y menos una bufanda así que opto por taparlo con una mascada que debía admitir la hacia lucir con un toque de elegancia y a la vez como una anciana, pero que podía hacer esas eran las consecuencias de un día de borrachera que esperaba no se repitiera seguido… se miro en el espejo por ultima vez antes de dirigirse a la escuela con su nuevo chofer que mas bien parecía su guarda espaldas ya que se la pasaba observándola todo el tiempo como un tarado, peor no pensaba ir con Syaoran al colegio ya que con el siempre perdía la cordura y eso era algo que no le gustaba aunque las sensaciones que la abordaban desde hacia unos días no sabría descifrarlas… y la confusión no era para ella así que se alejaría de el cuanto pudiera y eso le resultaba algo difícil ya que lo topaba en todas direcciones y si no lo veía se lo imaginaba… ¡demonios… que alguien llame a un psiquiatra!...

- buenos días señorita – le dijo el hombre frente a ella mientras la puerta del auto era abierta…

- buenos días – con indiferencia… el tal Yue no era su persona favorita y personalmente comenzaba a extrañar a su anterior chofer, pero no podía negarlo Yue era mas atractivo que el anterior aunque mas frió que ella… un sujeto extraño…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

- la mucoviscidosis… enfermedad… frecuente que afecta al organismo… causando discapa… progresiva y muerte prematura. La dificultad para respirar es el síntoma más co- esas eran las pocas palabras que le llegaban a Syaoran mientras el profesor hablaba de enfermedades y el se consideraba enfermo y es que estaba tan confundido… no se suponía que debía tratar de alejarse del sexo opuesto dados los acontecimientos del mes y ahora estaba ahí con su mente echa un nudo todo por Sakura quien era la persona mas loca que jamás hubiese conocido con una sonrisa fascinante y una expresión seria que aterraría a cualquiera y que solo a el le parecía maravillosa - ¡señor Li! – escucho el grito a penas el borrador golpeo su cabeza

- ¿he? – no tenia idea de lo que sucedía, y masajeo frenéticamente el lugar del impacto

- no piensa acompañarnos hoy – todos reían y fue entonces cuando capto que era un despistado que no estaba poniendo atención

- lo… siento – dijo apenado y el profesor solo suspiro

- si sigue así lo tendré que castigar así que ponga atención o no aprobara - ¿Qué? Jamás en toda su vida le habían dicho eso el siempre tenia buenas calificaciones y la mente para llevar a cabo cálculos complejos y ahora estaba ahí siendo advertido de reprobar… ¡el mundo debía estar loco!, para su suerte la chicharra sonó dando aviso de que las clases habían terminado, para comenzar con lo extraescolar que serian el club de ajedrez de canto de baile de teatro y el de atletismo en el cual el y Sakura estaban y por primera vez desde que llego a ese lugar la vería correr y por lo que habían dicho ella era la mas velos entre hombre y mujeres no le extrañaba por que se molesto con el cuando le lastimo el pie… estaba a punto de ponerse de pie, pero en una décima de segundo todas sus compañeras de clase estaban a su alrededor…

- pobrecito – dijo una – no te dolió – con tono meloso y ese tono no era el de una amiga mas bien como de una loca que se le lanzaba encima y el no dijo nada solo las miro y sintió pánico al ver a cada una tocarlo y acariciarlo y no podía escapar… ¡dios santo donde estaban sus modales!... miro entre la multitud a Eriol quien solo reía y no se movía ni un centímetro para ayudarlo así que opto por la mejor opción

- ¡ayuda! – Pero nadie parecía escucharlo o mas bien estaban muy entretenidos burlándose de el como para ayudarlo - ¡suéltenme! – Pero no lo hacían y el colmo sintió como una le pellizcaba el trasero - ¡hey! – se sintió aliviado cuando vio a una por una desaparecer con gran velocidad y después de la calma sintió pánico… Sakura estaba frente a el con una cara de pocos amigos y lo tomo de la mano con gran fuerza no muy frecuente en una mujer y se lo llevo prácticamente arrastrando… ella lo jalo hasta un lugar de la escuela desconocida para el y lo miro, peor no sabría describir como era su mirada era tan distinta a todas las chicas que había conocido que era un verdadero enigma para el… ella se comenzó a acercar y el tubo la enorme necesidad de decirle que paso

- yo no tuve la culpa lo juro cuando me di cuenta ellas estaban ahí y me tocaban, pero yo no quería – decía rápidamente – yo no… - no pudo concluir ya que ella lo había tomado del rostro y lo beso con urgencia la cual apago el ya de por si atrofiado cerebro de Syaoran y el solo se dejo llevar atrayéndola mas hacia si y profundizando el beso sin siquiera percatarse de que eran observados por un grupo de amistades curiosas que ya sabían que algo traían ese par, repentinamente ella se separo de el y con el ceño fruncido le dijo

- yo no te pedí explicaciones – y sin decir mas se fue dejándolo mas confundido que nunca y con más deseoso del que jamás imagino… - después de un momento de asimilación se fue a los vestidores a alistarse para su clase…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

La molestia se había apagado de su sistema cuando la vio entrar al pequeño salón donde impartía clases así que había dejado a esa profesora "amistosa" de lado por ir a ver que le sucedía ya que por lo que logro ver no se encontraba nada bien y así como lo supuso no estaba bien ella lloraba tristemente y eso a el le revolvió todo por dentro y sin pensarlo dos veces la rodeo fuertemente con sus brazos sintiéndola tensa en un principio

- no temas soy yo – dijo tiernamente y ella entonces lo reconoció y se derrumbo contra el calor de su cuerpo dejando caer cientos de lagrimas por el que alguna vez fue el amor de su vida, pero como saberlo a su corta edad todo puede cambiar siendo joven y con toda una vida por delante y cientos de experiencias por vivir y sufrimientos que le aguardan a lo largo del camino, pero ahora ella se sentía realmente dolida y triste y se aferro mas a Yuki sin siquiera pensar que tal vez alguien pudiese verlos y mal interpretar todo aquello solo dejo salir su tristeza y cuando por fin logro calmarse sin soltarse de su agarre se limpio las lagrimas que aun salían por sus castaños ojos y levanto las vista aun nublada por el llanto y lo miro a los ojos sonriendo abiertamente

- gracias – dijo sin mas y dejándolo completamente hipnotizado no esperaba que ella lo mirara de aquella forma y menos que le sonriera si segundos atrás llorara sin cesar

- ¿he? – fue lo único que salio de sus labios y ella solo suspiro alejándose de el y tomo sus pertenencias dispuesta a marcharse, pero el la detuvo tomándola de la mano y ella de inmediato se sintió extraña - ¿estas bien? – aun estaba muy angustiado por aquella muchacha

- gracias a usted, si – dijo en tono apacible y giro de nuevo, pero el no la soltaba aun, así que lo miro un tanto confundida

- ¡Meiling! – trago saliva- te gustaría acompañarme a comer – dijo de repente sorprendiendo no solo a ella si no también a si mismo y ella no sabiendo bien que solo asintió y el le sonrió tímidamente como nunca lo hacia el siempre seguro de si mismo y sobre todo no podía darse el gusto de ser así siendo que su trabajo se lo impedía…

Sin siquiera fijarse en nada mas que en Meiling la tomo de la mano con suavidad viendo el desconcierto reflejado en su mirar y salio del colegio junto con ella invitándola a subir en su auto como todo un caballero también muy raro en el, pero eso era algo que Meiling no sabia así que se dubio sin siquiera saber que eran observados por cierto joven, Yuki subió rápidamente y encendió el auto con algo de nerviosismo y el repentino malestar de su conciencia le llego el estaba ahí tratando de tener algo con aquella joven, pero el no podía tener nada con ella al menos que fuera para sacar algo de información de la que el requería si eso era le preguntaría cosas de las que el necesitaba saber así eso seria cien por ciento trabajo o ¿no?...

Durante el camino nadie dijo nada solo el sonido del trancito los acompañaba y eso era realmente desesperante para ambos ella por su lado pensaba en todo lo ocurrido durante la mañana cuando su novio le había pedido que hablaran

**- flash back-**

_- Meiling – le dijo al otro lado de la línea _

_- hola Ginko como estas – con clama _

_- tenemos que hablar – sin rodeos y con la voz un tanto dura _

_- ¿si? – sabia que tenia que hablar con el, pero como que aun no tenia ganas de hacerlo tenia miedo de lo que pudiesen hablar y de lo que resultara de aquella conversación _

_- sabes es que yo ya no te quiero – eso fue algo cruel a su parecer y no pudo evitar sentir lagrimas correr por sus mejillas _

_- ¿Qué?_

_- si Meiling me enamore de alguien mas y sabes esto es muy fuerte así que dejemos lo nuestro por la paz_

_y así sin decirle nada mas y dejándola completamente herida interrumpió la llamada y ella trato con todas sus farsas de no llorar entrando al salón en el que le había tacado clase anteriormente, pero poco a poco sus lagrimas fueron saliendo de su sistema, pero dejaron de contenerse al sentir el calor del abrazo y todo lo que transmitía, preocupación, angustia y tal vez aprecio… no sabia bien que pasaba con ella por que en cuanto escucho su voz se sintió tan confortada que aquel dolor casi desaparece por completo y tubo fugaces recuerdos… desde que el había llegado a ese colegio a impartir clases le pareció que quería evitarla todo el tiempo y llego a pensar que no le caía bien ni un poquito, pero ahora en ese instante era todo confuso _

**-fin flash back-**

Su mirada estaba perdida en el camino por el cual transitaban aquel camino que mas de una vez fue compartido con su ahora ex novio y no entendía por que habían cambiado las cosas si hasta hace poco le decía lo mucho que la amaba…

giro un momento y fijo su vista en su profesor no mucho mayor que ella o al menos no lo suficiente para que ella lo dejara de considerara atractivo y en ese instante sonreía como cualquier chiquillo y eso era algo que a Meiling no la podía engañar si algo tenia era que siempre notaba todo en todas situaciones así fue como descubrió lo que pasaba con Sakura meses antes y se animo a regresar sin siquiera aterrarse cuando presto atención en su estado, peor si preocupada por que no fuera demasiado tarde, pero eso era algo que no quería recordar ahora ella había ganado una amiga sincera y aunque había costado un poco algo abierta con ella y eso le gustaba y estaba segura que en cuanto ella supiera lo ocurrido aria una de sus locuras aunque no quisiera demostrar que se interese por ella, pero aun así lo aria sin importarle tirar la pinta de bruja fría, sonrió disimiladamente al darse cuenta que en realidad no estaba entristecida si no tenia el orgullo herido y quien no si ayer te dicen te amo y hoy vete al diablo y así sus pensamientos siguieron vagando hasta el punto de analizar la situación en la que se encontraba en el auto de su profesor después de que el la abrazara y lo noto el le tenia lastima por haberla visto en tan deplorable estado y obviamente trataba de animarla y eso no significaba que quisiera algo con ella así que solo le sonrió con dulzura al verlo mirarla sobre el hombro y Yuki se sintió confundido ella era algo transparente y la manera en que le sonrió no dejaba de ser bella pero aun así tenia algo que el no sabia identificar…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Sakura ya estaba en la pista… había llegado antes que nadie y se sentía extraña o mas bien como una verdadera tonta y aun no se explicaba que fue lo que le sucedió cuando lo vio rodeado de todas esas zorras y sintió la gran necesidad de alejarlo de ellas y cuando lo hizo lo beso para hacerle saber que solo ella podía hacerlo, pero diablos el era libre de hacer con su vida lo que se le antojara y ella no tenia nada con el ¡nada!, que patética se sentía, ella ya había decidido evitarlo lo mas que se pudiera, mas no ir a besarlo como una desesperada…

Cuando lo vio acercarse a ella sintió su rostro arder y solo miro hacia otra dirección dándole la espalda y se sintió desvanecer cuando los brazos de el le rodearon la cintura de manera posesiva ¿Por qué hacia eso?

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto de manera graciosa para Syaoran ahora le tocaba a el tener el control…

- te abrazo – le susurro al oído con suavidad y le acaricio con los labios el oído haciéndola estremecer

- no – dijo ella casi sin voz

- Sakura – dijo casi inaudible girándola y con un mano acerco sus rostros hasta que pudo sentir la respiración de ella sobre el suyo y se sintió victorioso al verla cerrara lo ojos y la beso con suma posesión… no entendía que le sucedía, pero ya se había artado de quebrarse la cabeza todo el día desde que estaba en aquella casa y no lo seguiría haciendo así que la sujeto con mas fuerza contra su cuerpo acariciando suavemente su cuello y explorando libremente su boca, jamás se cansaría de hacer eso… así estuvieron por un momento besándose con deseo…

se separaron por breves instantes y el miro con admiración el sonrojo que tenia ella en sus mejillas era simplemente tierno sin mencionar que era demasiado tentador y lo seducía

Ella sentía que su corazón se había detenido una eternidad por el simple contacto de sus labios y las tiernas caricias que le hacia como un hechizo que la mantenía sumisa y completamente complacida, el paseo su pulgar por los labios de ella que estaban coloreados de carmín debido a el fulgor de sus besos y de no ser por que escucho pasos a lo lejos la hubiera seguido disfrutando, pero ella ya había establecido el "que nadie se entere" debido a lo que quería hacerle a Anzai y eso era algo que le desagradaba, pero sabia que ese tipo merecía una lección así que la beso fugazmente en los labios y se alejo de ella viendo en su mirada lo que le pareció insatisfacción o ¿algo mas?...

La profesora llego hasta donde se encontraban ellos y los miro de manera sospechosa algo que a Sakura no le pareció muy confiable

- competirán… ¡ahora! – dijo con sequedad la profesora ¿Qué le pasaba? Según la experiencia de Sakura Kinomoto su profesora era un zorra de primera capas de seducir a cualquiera y sobre todo la mas alegre del mundo y ahora se notaba extraña, pero mejor amargada que toda ternura, ni siquiera les dijo "calienten o se lastimaran" aunque a decir verdad calor era algo que les sobraba…

Dejo de pensar en lo que considero estupideces para concentrarse en lo que le gustaba así que se coloco en su posición y Syaoran se coloco a su lado y la miro sonriente mientras que ella lo hacia con desafió y así la profesora dio la orden para que comenzara la carrera y para sorpresa de Sakura Syaoran le gano por unas décimas de segundo causando el asombro de muchos y se expresión se torno a una de verdadero terror jamás dejaría que la vencieran o por lo menos no mas de una vez

- de nuevo – le dijo molesta a causa de la maldita sonrisa que tenia en los labios y se colocaron en sus posiciones y esta vez Sakura corrió con todo el orgullo que poseía ganándole a Syaoran por mas de cinco segundos y lo miro con fuego en los ojos y le dijo – a mi nadie me gana – y sonrió antes de encaminarse a los vestidores y ahora si estaban completas las sorpresas del día para la escuela, primero Syaoran Li el chico nuevo iba con una mordida en el labio, luego Sakura Kinomoto con una mascada de anciana y le hacia lo que parecía una escena de celos al nuevo y el colmo de las sorpresas le habían ganado y había sonreído…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Las montañas casi siempre son un bello paisaje que contemplar, pero en este caso una montaña de documentos por revisar no era algo muy grato, ahora se arrepentía de haber salido antes y dejar todo el trabajo botado, pero no podía evitarlo le hacia falta pensar y ahora ya con la mente fría se sentía bien así que tomo con pesar otro de los tantos archivos y comenzó a leer cuidadosamente cada aspecto… la empresa de los Kinomoto era una empresa que se dedicaba a muchas cosas como el estudio de mercadotecnia por medio del cual sabían que era lo que necesitaba la sociedad y hacían lo posible por crearlo hasta ahora con mucho éxito, también compraban empresas pequeñas que por lo regular presentaban problemas algo así como a punto de quebrara así que invertían en ellas logrando que fuesen de las mas importantes a pesar de que empezaran siendo pequeñas, lo mas lógico en este negocio era que se expandieran a otros países para ya no ser una empresa silenciosa y tomar el lugar que les correspondía como las mas importantes, pero su padre siempre que tocaba el tema se oponía rotundamente como si eso fuera a ser el fin de su vida o algo así, era rao debía admitirlo, pero ya tendría tiempo de aclarar un par de cosas con su padre… el sonido del intercomunicador lo saco de aquella concentración que apenas comenzaba a establecer…

- dime – dijo con malestar

- señor la mujer de la que me informo va a su oficina como me lo pidió

- y esta capacitada – olvidando su enojo

- al parecer si tiene varios estudios algunos no terminados, pero si le damos un curso de capacitación podría llegar a ser asistente de alguno de nuestras áreas

- bien – oculto un bostezo – eso era todo

- bueno también ya tengo llenos los campos de las empleadas que despidió la semana pasada – con algo de temor – así que no creo que tengamos un puesto para la mujer que me envió

- por eso no te alteres que hay puestos que aun no se ocupan – causando el desconcierto de su empleado – bueno regresa a tu trabajo y verifica su expediente – corto la llamada y se acomodo en su asiento… presiono el enlace con la secretaria que tenia temporalmente – deje entrar a la señora Kaho Hiro por favor – y sin esperar una afirmativa cerro la comunicación poco después las puertas se abrieron con calma y lo que le pareció miedo y sonrió divertido ante tal idea y esa pequeña sonrisa se amplio mas al ver el rostro de aquella mujer de cabellos rojizos que lo miraba de manera extraña – pase por favor – le dijo Touya al verla estática en la entrada de su oficina

- si – dijo ella tímidamente – ¿así que usted es el dueño? – pregunto con inseguridad

- no… esto es de mi padre claro que siendo su hijo yo me encargo de algunas cosas

- ahora si que me siento apenada – dijo ella de repente – usted me a dado empleo después de nuestras torpezas

- no se apure además me hacia falta refrescarme un poco – dijo el aparentemente alegre

- que bueno – le dijo ella sonriendo y animándose por fin a sentarse frete a el

- bien pues el único puesto disponible en este momento es el de mi asistente – le dijo causándole una gran sorpresa – no tiene mucho que llegue del extranjero donde estudiaba así que yo no tengo asistente como mi padre así que si le parece y no tiene ningún inconveniente con los horarios que le marco el jefe de personal podría quedarse con el puesto – tomo una hoja y en ella anoto una cantidad – este seria su salario – los ojos de Kaho se ensancharon un poco – quincenal – ahora si la sorpresa se veía en su rostro

- es demasiado – dijo ella apenas pudo regresar a la tierra

- en realidad no solo es mas de lo que ganan las secretarias el asistente de mi padre gana un poco mas, pero eso es por antigüedad así que ¿se quedara con el puesto?- le cuestiono el sintiéndose complacido al verla asentir – que bien… - miro su reloj – y dígame ¿tiene quien cuide a su pequeña? – no quería ser entrometido, pero no le parecería justo que la dejara sola odiaba esas personas que solo excusándose con el tengo trabajo dejaban a su suerte a sus hijos sin siquiera pensar en su bienestar

- si mi madre la cuidara – le dijo sonriente – de hecho hoy la deje con ella

- que bien… - sonrió mas – entonces podrá acompañarme a comer – la observo mientras ella lo dudaba a decir verdad no esperaba que el hombre al que le habían manchado el traje fuera a convertirse en su jefe y mucho menos que la invitara a comer – ande que no me gusta comer solo y mi padre ni siquiera vino para hacerme compañía – Kaho asintió levemente – bien entonces ¿podría esperarme un momento?… es que aun me falta revisar parte de esto antes de ir a comer, por que no mientras va con el de personal, para que le indique donde se instalara

- claro – tomo su bolso y ese encamino a donde Touya le había indicado y en cuanto ella salio el se apresuro con lo que le faltaba y así terminar antes de salir

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

- ya vete o perderás el vuelo – le dijo su madre por décima vez

- no mama – le contesto con cansancio – aunque no seria mala idea hacerlo – le contesto Royer

- ya vete recuerda que ese fue un acuerdo entre tu padre y yo así que no me hagas quedar mal y alcanza a tu hermano en el aeropuerto antes de que se me acabe la paciencia

- aun no entiendo por que tengo que ir yo a su conferencia si mi medio hermano ya esta allá y Alex también podría ir solo con el

- ya fue suficiente no tengo ganas ni fuerza para pelear con tigo aras lo que yo te diga además después de eso pasaran tiempo con el te hace falta – lo miro de manera acusatoria – haber si el logra reformarte u poco – el la miro con odio y sin tapujos ella estaba molesta por que lo habían sacado de atletismo por sospechas de consumir narcóticos, pero eso no era todo estaba enojada por lo que le hizo a su "querido Syaoran", su padre bueno el era un político importante que se estaba postulando para gobernador o algo así y el y su madre se habían separado poco después de que el tenia dos meses dentro del vientre de su madre así que no lo conocía muy bien sin mencionar que tenia un medio hermano de su edad, Alex era su hermano mayor aun que no por mucho como 4 años y su padre lo había mandado a estudiar en algún colegio de otro país y el por su parte no quiso, ya que tenia en su mente la tonta idea de vengarse de Syaoran por algo que ni el mismo Syaoran era culpable así que por primera vez iba completamente libre a pesar de ser algo así como la oveja negra de la familia y aun no tenia la seguridad de que fuera así ya que por lo poco que conocía a su medio hermano sabia que no era una blanca paloma de hecho se metía con muchas chicas las cuales o se suicidaban de tanto amor o terminaban abortando algún fruto de su relación con el, la verdad ahora que lo pensaba ya lo superaba, peri aun así lo odiaba y sabia que su odio era bien correspondido…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Pena; que es exactamente la pena, pena como la que sientes por alguien que pierde algún ser querido o pena como la vergonzosa situación en la que se encontraba Hyobe en ese momento, pensando en lo que había ocurrido, pero por mas vergüenza que tuviera en ese momento debía intentar conquistar a tomoyo era una chica encantadora, con una sonrisa que expresaba dulzura y una mirada que era tan profunda que le parecía poder perderse en ella toda la vida, solo esperaba no encontrarse a su hermana o de lo contrario tal vez terminaría tirado en alguna zanja, con un ramo de rosas en el asiento del copiloto detuvo su auto frente el colegio de su hermana esperando ver a el ángel de sus ojos y la vio, pero iba con el susodicho que se hacia llamar su novio y por un momento sus esperanzas de charlar con ella desaparecían hasta que presto atención al semblante de ambos el cual no parecía muy amable y por los ademanes que hacían dedujo que estaban peleando y aunque no estuviera bien alegrarse por ello lo hacia así que espero pacientemente y se sintió casi feliz al verla dándole una bofetada con toda la fuerza que ella poseía y la vio correr a lo que le pareció un parque, peor aun así se sintió furioso ya que aquel sujeto solo mantenía su mejilla sujetada con cara de idiota y no se movió ni un centímetro para tratar de alcanzarla, así que el salio lo mas rápido que pudo de su auto y emprendió camino tras ella y se detuvo en seco al verla sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol, sus cabellos se mecían con el viento dándole un efecto de paz, pero su rostro lucia melancólico y no pudo evitar preguntarse que había pasado para que ella estuviera en ese estado así que se acerco a ella y con voz suave dijo

- hola

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Aun estando dormido los recuerdos no dejaban de atormentarlo y hacia un repaso mental de su vida, desde su niñez cuando el no era mas que un muerto de hambre que tenia que trabajar día y noche para poder probar algo de comida y mas que nada para poder mantener a sus hermanas a las cuales el amaba con toda su alma y lo que mas le dolía recordar era la manera tan repentina en la que desaparecieron y por lo cual se quedo completamente solo y cuando por fin tubo noticias de sus hermanas fue solo para ir a recoger sus cadáveres y aun el dolor le recorría las entrañas causándole miles de remordimientos y preguntas sin repuestas como ¿Por qué no las busque? ¿Por qué no pude hacer nada? Y cada vez que lo recordaba ese síntoma de ansiedad e impotencia regresaban a el como puñaladas clavándose en su alma, su padre había sido un matón "reconocido" y había trabajado en un lugar que era en ese entonces completamente desconocido para el, su madre había fallecido un año antes de que sus hermanas desaparecieran y con ella desapareció su padre del cual poco después tubo mas que noticias y rencores hacia el sin mencionar que por el fue a dar a esa casa donde conoció al amor de su vida por quien olvido todo y por quien apaga sus remordimientos con solo verla sonreír y eso era justo lo que pasaba en ese instante ella estaba a su lado recostada con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en los labios y sin duda alguna no cambiaria nada de su vida solo por estar con Nadeshiko quien al igual que el había sufrido y sabia que la vida y la felicidad son cosas por las de que debemos luchar así que solo le quedaba tratar de que pudieran ser completamente felices y alejar a ellos de su vida aunque tuviera que encerrarse de nuevo en aquella oficina dando ordenes como un completo desquiciado y aunque no pareciera que se escondían después de todo Nadeshiko era una famosa actriz, pero su característica era que siempre usaba una peluca para salir y siempre la maquillaban de tal manera que su rostro no era como el sabia que lucia y el por su parte tenia que vivir usando gafas y tiñéndose el cabello sin mencionar que sus nombres reales no tenían parecido con los actuales Merilyn y Donovan… solo esperaba poder tener el valor para decir a sus hijos la verdad y para poder buscar a aquellas personas de las que se alejo por ella…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

El aroma la hizo despertar en el ultimo martes que tendría libre antes de que la serie de competencias preliminares comenzaran y eso era algo que ansiaba así que se levanto de la cama rápidamente sin siquiera fijarse en su aspecto y salio de su habitación con dirección a la cocina donde se encontró son Syaoran que platicaba animadamente con la señora Yani la esposa de Wei que aunque no era muy bella era una adorable mujer aunque jamás admitiría que pensaba eso de ella, de hecho apreciaba mucho a esa familia ya que al parecer ellos fueron los únicos que la vieron crecer sin mencionar que la rescataron del armario donde se paso una tarde encerrada debido al descuido de sus padres por lo cual tenia claustrofobia y algo de temor a la oscuridad, se desconcertó un poco al ver como Syaoran le recorría el cuerpo con la mirada y ese brillo en sus ojos la lo había visto con anterioridad y simplemente le atraía de una manera extraña y fue cuando reparo en su aspecto que supo a que se debía así que completamente sonrojada subió a s habitación donde ni siquiera se fijo en cerrar la puerta solo se metió en las cobijas donde maldecía a su madre y su estupido afán de que ella luciera como una chica…

- ¿Sakura?- escucho la voz de Syaoran

- que no sabes que no puedes entrar a las habitaciones de los demás sin permiso… idiota – Syaoran solo suspiro

- ¿me dirás idiota siempre? – pregunto mientras se sentaba en una esquina de la cama desde donde supuso ella no advertiría su presencia, pero se equivoco ya que ella sintió el justo instante en el que se sentó y se quedo completamente desorientada…

- claro… eres un idiota – le dijo con voz tenue mientras aferraba mas las cobijas a ella

- bien como soy un idiota actuare como tal – dijo en tono cómico que le causo un escalofrió o al menos eso había pensado siendo que había sido el frió causado cuando Syaoran le jalo las cobijas y se las había quitado de un tiron

- tarado – le dijo ella mientras trataba de cubrirse con algo el pequeño short y el top que traía puestos como pijama

- no… ya me canse de que siempre estés con ese humor – le dijo Syaoran sonriente – así que te divertirás por un rato así tenga que hacerte cosquillas – y así empezó la jalo del brazo con rapidez sin permitirle quejarse o safarse de su agarre y comenzó a frotar suavemente en sus costillas provocando que todo de ella se tensara para después estallar en risas no pudiendo contener mas las cosaquillas y mientras ella pateaba y lanzaba golpes el seguía haciéndola reír y desfrutando de el melodioso sonido que hacia y en un momento de distracción cuando su cuerpo se acerco mas al de ella prendiendo todos sus sentidos ella lo golpeo con fuerza tarándolo al piso y en dos segundos se coloco sobre el aun sonriendo y lo miro intensamente

- es mi turno – dijo antes de atacarlo con cosquillas y el por no tirarla o lastimarla solo se reía como loco y cuando por fin ceso por un instante ambos se miraron sonrientes y Syaoran sintió el impulso desesperado de tenerla mas cerca y la jalo hasta que ella quedo completamente sobre el y la beso con un arrebato de pasión provocando que ella se olvidara de todo hasta de la manea en la que estaban ambos,(con las pijamas desarreglaras y el cabello revuelto) así que el le acariciaba el cuello mientras la abrazaba por la cintura aprisionándola contra el y ella jugueteaba con sus labios dando unos muy ligeros mordiscos que a el parecían gustarle mas de lo que podía permitirse…

El la aferro mas a el tomándola de la cadera y ella sintió la necesidad de conocer mas de el y beso su rostro con paciencia rozándolo con su aliento que le llegaba con la flama para encender la pólvora dentro de el y trato de controlarse, pero su deseo se reflejo en cuanto la acerco a un mas a el sintiendo su cuerpo moverse conforme ella paseaba sus labios por su oído y jugaba con el dando besos y leves mordiscos y ella no sabia por que solo lo hacia obedeciendo a sus instintos así que bajo por su cuello besando con suavidad y en un arranque lo rozo ligeramente con la lengua volviéndolo loco…

- no – dijo el casi sin voz causándole desconcierto – no hagas eso – pidió casi suplicante ante la serie de sensaciones que le invadían

- por que no – pregunto ella con inocencia seductora sin dejar de besarlo…

- no – dijo el girando para quedar sobre ella – me aras perder el control – le dijo antes de besarla en los labios y ella se sintió extrañamente complacida y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos acercándolo mas sin importarle siquiera parecer un desesperada y se separo un poco de el besando de nuevo su oído y cuello - no – le dijo de nuevo y sintió algo de pánico mezclado con gozo cuando la sintió sonreír

- a mi no me importa la poca fuerza de voluntad que tengas – después de eso paseo sus manos entre su cabello causando que la masculinidad de Syaoran fuera incrementando su tamaño y a ella fue algo que le causo desconcierto cuando lo noto sabiendo bien a que se debía todo aquello y lo observo detenidamente a los ojos identificando el fuego que se encendía dentro de el y tal vez en ella aunque estaba demasiado entretenida admirándolo como para notar lo que sus propios instintos causaban así que el la beso con algo de salvajismo no pudiendo contener mas el deseo que nadie había logrado infligir en el o por lo menos no en esas proporciones, se olvido completamente de la hora, del día, del lugar se olvido de todo menos de ella la única que era capas de hacerlo tocar el cielo con un beso y capas de enloquecerlo con una sonrisa…

Sus manos eran algo que ya no controlaba y las paseo por la cadera de ella causando que lo mirara con asombro que se convirtió en satisfacción y surgió besándola mientras ella también le acariciaba y correspondía de una manera que jamás imagino a cada caricia y beso que el le hacia… de repente ella giro quedando de nuevo sobre el y a el le encantaba ese donde mando que ella tenia y que lograba sacar su verdadero yo así que no se opuso y la beso con las misma pasión que ella lo hacia hasta que el rechinido de la puerta lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, pero no le presto atención ya que ella aun lo besaba con aquella posesión que le encantaba…

- ¡Sakura! - Escucho la exclamación de alguien muy familiar y ella se levanto de golpe haciéndolo salir de su ensimismamiento y mirar a quien estaba en la puerta con el rostro rojo por la furia - ¡maldito mocoso te voy a matar! – le grito Touya encaminándose a el a grandes zancadas hasta que Sakura se paro enfrente de el obstruyéndole el paso – quilate – le dijo cegado por la furia

- no – con mucha seguridad – déjalo

- que lo deje ¡que te pasa! – Le dijo exasperado – el estaba sobre ti – dijo sin pensar y ella sonrió

- ¡no yo estaba sobre el! – Touya se sintió mas enojado

- ¡no me interesa aun así lo matare! – haciendo a un lado a Sakura una vez que Syaoran se puso de pie

- ¡corre! – le dijo Sakura cuando le puso el pie a Touya provocando que este cayera al piso con un rotundo golpe que alerto a mas de uno de los habitantes de la casa y sin pensarlo dos veces Syaoran corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hacía uno de los jardines mientras escuchaba los pasos detrás de el… escaleras abajo, llegando al patio, por el recibidor, por el salón, por la cocina, por el jardín y Touya aun seguía tras el… no le tenia miedo, peor Touya era demasiado salvaje cuando se enojaba y no quería causar problemas así que siguió corriendo hasta que llego al estudio de el padre de Sakura y sin pensarlo entro cerrando la puerta tras de si y se sorprendió al ver a Fuyitaca parado frente a el con rostro de pocos amigos, peor no le importo y trato de respirar con normalidad hasta que la puerta se abrió golpeándolo por la espalada y dejándolo en el piso lo suficientemente distraído como para que Touya lo tomara por el cuello de la camisa y lo zarandeara un poco

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le dijo Fuyitaca claramente molesto por la escena frente a el

- sucede que este mocoso estaba aprovechándose de tu hija – su padre no podía estar mas sorprendido así que solo lo medito un poco pensando si era verdad lo que pasaba

- claro que no – escucho la vos de Sakura – me caí sobre el – dijo molesta arrebatando a Syaoran de el agarre de Touya – además como va a aprovecharse de mi si es un idota – con el mismo tono frió que ella usaba con su familia – vamos – le dijo a Syaoran – y para la próxima pregunta antes de tratar de golpear a las personas o mas bien a los idiotas – le dijo Sakura a su hermano dejándolo completamente enojado y peor aun en ridículo si el los había visto besándose y manoseándose…

Continuara……..

¡Hola!

Aquí Fanny con mas locuras jeje espero les allá gustado el capitulo ya que yo me entretuve escribiéndolo jeje no olviden dejar sus comentarios que son de gran ayuda para mi…

Bien pues les hablare de este capitulo jeje algunas de las partes ahí establecidas me sucedieron así como el no hagas eso lo saque de la mente perversa de mi editora jeje así que gracias amiga por las perversidades…

Lo de las cosquillas a mi me paso, peor de una manera diferente jeje espero les allá gustado así como toda la información que les solté y que no muchos serán capaces o mas bien no tendrán atención en ello y no notaran las pequeñas cosas que si les prestan atención son demasiado jeje pero creo que lo puse muy tenue así que no mucho me entenderán, pero cuando revele la verdad de cada cosa ataran cabos jeje así que me despido un beso a todos lo que me dejan rev espero poder recibir pronto su opinión sobre este cap que ha sido mas largo que otros


	12. Chapter 12

_**El InTrUsO**_

_**Capitulo 12 **_

"_**Planes y Traiciones" **_

- ¡¡Ya déjame en paz, con un carajo!! – fue el grito que se escucho en medio de la noche en algún lugar de Tokio. En el suelo, en algún callejón, estaba un hombre de cabello claro gimiendo, mientras se cubría el rostro tratando de soportar los golpes.

- ¿Qué te deje? – el hombre frente a él sonrió con sarcasmo – ¡Eres un imbécil! Sabes que no puedes perder el tiempo y te la pasas fantaseando con una niña… ¡Por amor de Dios!… - grito exasperado y tomo a Yuki del cuello levantándolo hasta casi alejarlo del piso – ¡Nos mataran si no cumplimos nuestras ordenes! – le dijo reprimiendo la furia que sentía en ese momento y le golpeo el rostro – No puedes perder el tiempo – lo golpeo de nuevo – Y, sobre todo, no te debes relacionar con una niña – lo dejo caer, sintiendo un poco de culpa al ver el estado de su hermano, pero aún así le golpeo el estómago con toda la fuerza que pudo, provocando que él sangrara un poco por la boca.

- ¿De qué me hablas? – hablo Yuki entre su dolor escupiendo la sangre acumulada y presionando el estómago con algo de fuerza para no sentir dolor.

- ¡¿De qué hablo?! – le golpeo el rostro con su puño – ¡¡Demonios!! Te he visto, has estado saliendo con aquella chiquilla y la he escuchado hablar de ello. Y me preguntas a qué me refiero.

- No he salido con ella ¡Maldición!... Solo la he visto un par de veces y comimos juntos – pero él no parecía escuchar y lo golpeo de nuevo – ¡¡Con un demonio, Yue!! Deja de golpearme – después de aquellas palabras Yue le pego de nuevo en el rostro, haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento.

- Es por tu bien… … … hermano – dijo Yue antes de marcharse

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Dos semanas con su "hermano" era todo lo que él necesitaba para saber en que persona no quería convertirse. Y al paso al que andaba, estaba a punto de ser el doble de su hermano. Como lo odiaba. Él era un maldito con el ego más grande del mundo, sin mencionar, que era un patán. Todo este tiempo se la había pasado hablando de cómo le había arruinado la vida a su supuesto mejor amigo y que él era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa en contra de quien no le agradaba lo suficiente o se le opusiera…Era un fastidio.

A pesar de que Anzai ya había tenido suficiente de su hermano, su padre había decidido traerlo a casa otra semana para ver si lo podía convencer de que se mudara con ellos, porque, supuestamente él estaba en la edad en la que lo necesitaba. Su otro hermano, él que si era su hermano, era un buen chico, solo un poco mayor que ambos y a pesar de no ser su hermano completo lo quería como tal, ya que él si sabía ser un hermano y lo apoyaba en todo lo bueno y lo malo de su vida… Y ahora ahí estaba camino a casa de Sakura para que lo acompañara a una "cena familiar" en la que seguramente Royer le coquetearía y ella lo mandaría al diablo, eso era algo que le encantaba de esa chica y, ahora que lo pensaba, eso no era lo único que le agradaba de ella, ya que a pesar de ser todo un hielo, era preciosa, sin duda con carácter firme, pero si sonriera de vez en cuando sería mucho mejor y más fácil para él ser su novio, aunque ya con ella tenia una reputación en el colegio, ahora era conocido como "EL ROMPE OLAS" ya que había logrado conquistar a la chica más difícil, aunque apenas estaba cayendo en cuenta de que debía cambiar su actitud o terminaría pareciéndose mucho a su hermano, y eso, era algo que no deseaba…

Seguía avanzando en aquella limusina mirando por la ventanilla y casi sin notarlo ya estaban en casa de Sakura, así que con toda confianza lo dejaron pasar. Cuando bajo del auto y entro a la mansión, pudo sentir el ambiente algo tenso, y sintió algo de pánico cuando vio a los hermanos de Sakura observándolo a lo lejos… Trato de hacerse de la vista gorda y miro a otra dirección y pudo ver a Sakura bajando las escaleras, se veía más linda, tenía en el rostro una media sonrisa, claro que su paisaje hubiese estado perfecto de no ser por cierto castaño a su lado…. Y con toda su fuerza de voluntad reprimió su disgusto, lo que menos quería era romper con ella. Ahora tenía el firme propósito de tener una verdadera relación con Sakura…

- Sakura – la llamo el rubio sonriéndole ampliamente sin darse cuenta de que ella ya no sonreía y en su lugar puso cara de fastidio.

- Anzai – tratando de sonar animada y sin el alcohol en su sistema como la última vez, ahora si pudo engañar a su novio, miro a Syaoran sin prestarle demasiada atención a su ceño fruncido y bajo rápidamente saludando a Anzai con un beso en la mejilla, el cual no fue bien recibido por él, y sin más, la tomo de la cintura y la beso con suma posesión como dándole a entender algo a todos los presentes, hasta al mayordomo que veía con cierto asco la escena…

Sakura se reprimió a si misma y trato de no alejarlo de ella pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello sin profundizar el beso que le hacia sentir ganas tremendas de tomar algo de vino para que su sufrimiento no fuera eterno, pero ya tenía un plan y eso la alentaba para seguir con aquella farsa, así que no tubo más remedio que dejarse.

Por otro lado, Syaoran, estaba conteniendo las ganas de golpear a ese tal Anzai, así que con toda su fuerza de voluntad dio media vuelta y subió rápidamente a su habitación.

Respiraba agitadamente. Estaba furioso y, en realidad, él no tenía porqué estarlo, ella y él eran solo algo así como "amigos" y no tenía porque molestarse de que ella se viera con ese tipo, después de todo, ella solo lo hacia para darle una lección, aunque empezaba a dudarlo… una vez que se calmo y pensando que Anzai ya se había marchado él salio de su habitación justo para ver a Sakura saliendo con un vestido de noche, aunque debía admitir que se veía maravillosa, no le gustaba lo que pudiera significar el que ella saliera con algo así. En el tiempo que llevaba en esa casa, ella se mostraba enemiga de la vanidad y de las frivolidades como son esa clase de vestidos, así que no lo pensó ni un momento y tiro del brazo de ella jalándola su habitación. Una vez a dentro, la miro con más detenimiento, el vestido era largo, dando acento a su altura, descubierto de los hombros y con solo un par de finos tirantes manteniéndolo en su sitio, no era provocador, pero si elegante y a él le parecía realmente atrayente, pero era rosa, algo que lo desconcertaba… ¿No se suponía que ella odiaba el rosa?

- ¿A dónde vas? – le pregunto conteniendo el aliento.

- A casa de Anzai – respondió ella con una sonrisa – Pero creo que eso es algo que a ti no debería de importarte, después de todo, cada quien va a donde quiere.

- Así que de eso se trata – le dijo Syaoran con cansancio – Ya te lo dije: no fui con ella y mucho menos la bese – le dijo al recordar lo sucedido el viernes - Cuando llegue, ella estaba ahí y se puso como una loca, no sabía que hacer.

- No me interesa, después de todo – le sonrió de manera extraña – cada quien es libre de hacer lo que quiera… Tu y yo no somos NADA – y sin decir más salio dejándolo más enojado que antes.

Mientras Sakura caminaba pausadamente, recordaba el viernes pasado cuando al ir al centro comercial con Tomoyo, ya que ella estaba muy deprimida a causa de el fin de su relación con Eriol, vio a Syaoran con una tipa encima, que no solo estaba haciéndole cariños, si no, que también vio el momento justo cuando esta se lanzo a besarlo y él no hizo NADA, así que decidió que también haría nada. Si él quería tener amigas podía tenerlas, pero también debía olvidarse de tener amistad con ella, ya que no le gustaría compartir los gérmenes con todas las chicas que él besara. Sonrió para si misma con algo de ¿tristeza?

Cuando vio a Anzai, tubo la oportunidad justa de hacerle ver lo que se siente, aunque debía admitir que salio mejor de lo que imagino con solo ver la manera en la que la miraba supo que había logrado su cometido, pero eso era algo en lo que no quería pensar, ahora su objetivo era Anzai y se concentraría únicamente en ello hasta que tuviera que pedirle a Syaoran su ayuda… dejo de pensar en lo que considero tonterías y camino hacia Anzai sonriendo de una manera tan falsa que hasta se odio a si misma por ello, pero así es la vida…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Su mirada se concentraba en el techo, el cual desde hace un par de semanas le parecía tan interesante y le hacia perderse en si misma e intentar no pensar en la traición de la persona que decía quererla y, lo peor de todo, era que ella si lo quería, lo amaba más de lo que imaginaba y ahora estaba ahí destrozada recordando lo sucedido…

**- flash back -**

_Caminaba por los pasillos del colegio sintiéndose feliz ya que Eriol le dijo que saldrían a un lugar especial. Siguió con su camino al salón de Eriol y a lo lejos pudo divisar a dos personas que parecían discutir, con mucha calma y sin hacer ruido para no interrumpir, camino hasta donde estaban, ya que ahí debería estar Eriol, pero se detuvo en cuanto tubo una mejor visión de la pareja que discutía… era Eriol con una de las odiosas porristas, así que solo los miro por unos instantes, ya que ellos no parecían percatarse de que alguien los miraba y se acerco al sentir un extraño presentimiento de todo eso, en primera porque Eriol no hablaba con ninguna de las porristas, a pesar de estar en algún equipo de deporte, segunda porque jamás lo había visto tan molesto y tercera por aquel sexto sentido que poseen las mujeres… así que se acerco y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para que no la vieran escucho con atención…_

_- No entiendo por qué te pones así, querido Eriol – un momento por qué le decía querido Eriol. Eriol contraía el rostro invadido por la molestia, mientras la chica acercaba una de sus manos para acariciarlo… _

_- Ya te he dicho mil veces que no me digas así – alejando la mano de la chica con brusquedad, algo que le fascinó a Tomoyo, pero… _

_- Y yo ya te he dicho mil veces que te diré como quiera, ya que tu y yo tenemos un lazo que nos une- Eriol pareció enfurecerse más – Cielo, no tienes porque ponerte así, después de todo – la chica sonrió – un bebe no es cosa del otro mundo- Tomy se quedo estática por un momento y reprimió un par de lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus bellos ojos amatistas forzándose a si misma a seguir escuchando, convenciéndose de que su novio le diría que estaba loca y que se alejara de él, pero eso no fue lo que paso…_

_- El que estuviéramos juntos una vez no te da derecho a decirme de esa manera – Tomoyo contuvo un gemido de sorpresa – Además, de eso apenas un par de meses ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que es mío y que en ese tiempo no te revolcaste con medio equipo? – hasta ahí dio el aguante de Tomoyo, y lágrimas resbalaron pos sus mejillas _

_- Eriol, no me creas una idiota, se bien de quien es – le dijo la chica ahora molesta – Tendrás que aceptar tu responsabilidad y admitirle a la estúpida de tu noviecita que le pintaste el cuerno – ya no pudo más, eso era todo lo que se podía romper dentro de ella, ya estaba echa polvo por aquellas palabras así que corrió lo más rápido que pudo, sin siquiera notar que al hacerlo, Eriol se dio cuenta de su presencia y corrió detrás de ella, cuando la alcanzo ya estaban en la salida del colegio y tiro de ella con algo de brusquedad y al ver sus ojos observo lo rojo causado por las lágrimas y ese brillo que a él le encantaba se opacaba a cada segundo, ocultando la rabia el dolor y la tristeza de ese momento… _

_- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- fue lo único que pudo decirle Tomy con aquel nudo en la garganta obstaculizando el paso de las palabras, y él solo la miro con los ojos vidriosos y se apresuro a decir lo que había pasado _

_- Yo… - lo dudo, jamás le creería, después de todo era algo realmente absurdo – No estaba en mi juicio – después de decir aquello sintió la mano de Tomoyo estrellarse contra su mejilla _

_- ¡Cobarde! Por lo menos lo hubieras admitido como hambre – y en medio de sus sollozos corrió lo más rápido que pudo sin mirar a donde iba…_

_Cuando por fin se canso de correr miro a su alrededor percatándose de que estaba en aquel parque en el que Eriol le declaro su amor y en el que se besaron por primera vez, así que se sentó bajo un árbol recordando todos los momentos que había pasado a su lado y cerro los ojos para tratar de evitar que las lágrimas salieran de nuevo e ignoro los pasos apresurados que se escuchaban a lo lejos… pero una voz la saco de sus recuerdos haciéndola volver a su realidad._

_- Hola – le dijo haciendo que abriera los ojos y al mirar no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver a Hyobe frente a ella con una mirada cargada de preocupación - ¿Estas bien? – Tomoyo solo asintió – No mientas – le dijo el sentándose a su lado – No te ves bien… ¿Por qué no me dices que te pasa? – ella lo dudo un momento, pero repentinamente sintió unos brazos rodearla y acariciarle la cabeza de una forma confortante, ayudando a que las lágrimas contenidas salieran, mientras ella se aferraba a su pecho desahogando todo su dolor_

_- Él… - dijo entre sollozos – me engaño – Hyobe solo la estrecho con más fuerza haciéndole saber que estaba ahí para apoyarla, sin percatarse de que eran observados por un ojiazul que también lloraba lamentándose por sus errores, pero decidió alejarse para que ella tuviera el tiempo de reflexionar, al igual que él… _

_- Calma - le dijo el casi susurrando – Sácalo de tu sistema – le beso tiernamente la cabeza, consolándola como si fuera una niña asustada de la oscuridad cuando era una mujer enojada con el mundo en ese instante. Cuando dejo de llorar, ella se separo de él, limpio las lágrimas restantes y lo miro fijamente sonriendo un poco _

_- Gracias – le dijo, y él sonrió acariciando su mejilla _

_- Así te vez mejor… sonriente – ella se veía triste de nuevo, así que se apresuro a decir – ¿Quieres un helado? – ella lo miro confusa- Hay que endulzar la vida – le dijo él y ella asintió lentamente – Bien, vamos en mi auto, llegaremos pronto – así que se paro y la ayudo a imitarlo… _

**- fin flash back -**

Así paso todo y ella aún seguía derramando lágrimas silenciosas por él, a pesar de que él la engañara de aquella manera… debería odiarlo, pero no podía, así que después de ese día había decidido alejarse lo más que pudiera de él, aunque eso significara un sufrimiento aún mayor…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

La conversación, estando en la mesa junto a personas importantes, era realmente fastidiosa, así que solo se limitaba a asentir y preguntarse qué demonios hacia ahí. Giro la cabeza un poco, viendo al patético hermano de Anzai que le hacia señales algo pecaminosas, así que lo ignoro como pudo. Él era alto, delgado y al parecer rubio (y se dice al parecer, porque parecía que se teñía el cabello) En fin, él era algo atractivo, pero tenía algo que le hacia pensar que era un completo idiota, más que Syaoran Li y mucho más que Anzai, y eso ya era mucho. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió la mano de Anzai sobre su rodilla e hizo todo lo posible por no golpearlo en frente de tanto político aburrido, pero su fuerza de voluntad no era mucha así que solo le dio un manazo que se escucho en el lugar, pero ella no miro a nadie solo escucho los murmullos mientras Royer le sonreía de manera extraña a Anzai…

- Dime, Sakura ¿Desde cuando eres novia de mi hermano? – le cuestiono Royer con una sonrisa burlona

- En primera no le he dado autorización para llamarme por mi nombre, así que limítese a decirme Kinomoto. Y en segunda, eso es algo que a usted no le importa – le dijo Sakura de manera sutil viendo como los ojos de Royer se abrían como platos y después de asimilarlo le lanzo una mirada inquisidora, no perdiendo detalle de ella pensando en que era linda y tenia un carácter del demonio, pero él se encargaría de quitárselo, después de todo, la vería más seguido al mudarse con su padre…

- Bien, creo que es hora de irme – le dijo Sakura a Anzai – ¿Me llevas a mi casa? – le dijo casi como una orden y Anzai pensó que eso seria lo mejor para que su hermano no la molestara.

- No me digas que ya te vas, si no te conocemos bien – le dijo Alex, un rubio natural de ojos precioso y una sonrisa enorme que le inspiraba confianza a pesar de ser hermano de esos dos – ¿Por qué no te quedas un poco más? – le pidió sonriente y ella por no ser descortés solo asintió – Y dime, Sakura ¿En qué año vas? – en ese momento Royer y Anzai lo miraron expectantes esperando que ella lo golpeara o algo así

- En segundo – haciendo que los hermanos se quedaran realmente sorprendidos

- ¿Y qué te gusta hacer? – pregunto de nuevo

- Pues no mucho – contesto ella simplemente.

La cena había concluido y los invitados se dirigieron al salón, que no era más grande que el de los Kinomoto de hecho, no era ni dos terceras partes, pero era lindo… Ahí todos bailaban, patético al parecer para Sakura, pero decidió aguantarse un poco más y en cuanto Alex la saco a bailar no lo dudo ni un momento con tal de liberarse de ese par… sin importarle que Anzai la mirara feo…

- Veo que no te gustan las fiestas – le dijo Alex

- No, de hecho, la gente me estresa – ella siempre lo admitía: la gente la ponía de mal humor

- ¿Sabes? – le dijo él, ganando la atención de Sakura – Te pareces a un amigo – sonrió – Siempre decía eso, también decía que prefería un libro a estar en medio de tanta – guardo silencio – creo que omitiré la palabra, a veces exageraba un poco – ella solo escuchaba y cuando termino la pieza, ambos caminaron a donde Anzai, que en cuanto llego la beso con suma posesión, para la suerte de Sakura ya había bebido un poco, así que no le costo tanto admitirlo, mientras que Alex lo miro algo enfadado por su actitud tan infantil y decidió hacer algo y sin decir nada desapareció por un momento y cuando regreso su padre venia con él un tanto molesto

- Ahora si me llevaras a casa – le dijo Sakura algo enojada

- Claro – le contesto Anzai sonriente

- No lo creo – le dijo su padre – No te ves bien – le dijo simulando tomarle la temperatura y miro a Alex – ¿Por qué no la llevas tu a su casa? El chofer debe saber donde vive – la sorpresa ante los presentes no se hizo esperar, pero Sakura sonrió de una manera que daba miedo, ya no tendría que besarlo en el camino ni en la entrada de su casa… bailaba por dentro…

- Bien – dijo Anzai entre dientes acompañándolos a la entrada junto con Royer quien sonreía como estúpido.

- Bueno, nos vemos el lunes – le dijo Sakura y Anzai le dio un leve beso en los labios ya que su padre no dejaba de observarlos y por cortesía Sakura se despidió de Royer con un ademán…

Subió a la limusina y enseguida se vio acompañada por Alex quien sonreía de una manera misteriosa, dio instrucciones al chofer y la miro…

- A mi padre no le gusta que se comporten como exhibicionistas – le dijo sin siquiera notar el leve sonrojo en ella – Y me pareció que a ti tampoco ¿O me equivoco? - ella negó – Bien es que – dudo un poco, pero lo dijo finalmente – últimamente ese par actúa muy raro, así que me decidí a pararlos – eso a Sakura la agrado, él sabía que clase de basura tenía como hermanos…

- Gracias – dijo casi para ella y el resto del camino fue silencioso

Llegando a la entrada de la gran mansión, la limusina se detuvo y Alex bajo para ayudar a Sakura a hacerlo, y después la acompaño hasta dentro, asegurándose de que estuviera con bien o si no, Anzai, probablemente lo odiaría más que en ese momento…

- Ya estas en casa – le dijo sonriente, sin percatarse de cierto castaño que escuchaba no muy lejos – Espero que te la pasaras bien, a pesar de lo sucedido –

¿Qué había sucedido? se preguntaba Syaoran

- Descuida, todo estuvo muy bien gracias a ti –

Un momento ¿Qué significa "gracias a ti"? se preguntaba Syaoran en medio de un ataque de cólera y sin tener muchas ganas de mirar se asomo para ver a un rubio de espaldas, pero era más alto que Anzai, así que dudo que fuera él y sintió que la sangre le hervía al verlo besar a Sakura en la mejilla o la boca, desde donde estaba él no se distinguía, pero le molestaba demasiado como para ignorarlo…

- Me alegro que después de todo te la pasaras bien – le sonrió de manera amigable – Nos vemos pronto, Sakura –

"¡Por amor de Dios! La llamo por su nombre" reclamó Syaoran por dentro, sintiendo su conciencia desvanecer y pedirle a gritos que fuera a golpear al tipo en ese mismo instante, pero no lo hizo ya que estaba estático.

- Claro – le dijo ella sonriendo, algo que a Syaoran le revolvió todo por dentro y no pudo evitar que sus pies se movieran por cuenta propia, y para cuando ya se dio cuenta estaba sobre el rubio golpeando con fuerza ante la sorpresa de Sakura y del propio Alex, que apenas pudo darse cuenta de que era Syaoran quien lo golpeaba, pero él no podía pensarlo siquiera ya que el monstruo de los celos se apodero de su ser poniéndole una venda en los ojos…

- ¡No te atrevas a besarla de nuevo! – le dijo Syaoran sin dejar de golpearlo y Sakura solo frunció su ceño en señal de "como se atreve a hacer una escena de celos después de todo lo que ha pasado".

- ¡¡Ya basta!! – le decía ella tratando de hacerlo a un lado, pero Syaoran parecía un perro salvaje de esos que te muerde y no te suelta así de eso dependa su vida - ¡¡¡Con un demonio, Syaoran, déjalo!!! – le dijo ella confirmándole a Alex sus sospechas

- Syaoran – llamo Alex, pero el parecía no escuchar y solo dejo de golpearlo hasta que escucho al rubio reír a carcajadas a pesar de estar recibiendo una paliza – Si… eres tu – le dijo Alex mirándolo y notando el cambio en la expresión de Syaoran quien ahora se sentía como un idiota golpeando a un amigo o al menos eso esperaba – Jamás te había visto así – seguía riendo a carcajadas – Jamás te había visto haciendo una escena de celos. ¡Vaya que las cosas cambian…!

- ¿Alex? – le dijo casi en un susurro

- Claro, quien más – después de eso ambos se pusieron de pie y Sakura no podía estar más confundida…

- ¡Que alegría verte, Syaoran! – dijo Alex dándole un abraso que tardo un poco en ser correspondido – Tenía tiempo preguntándome dónde te habías metido, pero jamás me imagine encontrarte aquí

- ¿Me podrían decir que rayos pasa aquí? – les exigió Sakura, con el rostro contraído y Alex solo sonrió, aunque le dolía el rostro después de tanto golpe

- Ya me retiro, que te lo explique el cavernícola – después de decir esto miro a Syaoran y sin dejar de mirarlo beso a Sakura en la mejilla viendo como el ceño de Syaoran se fruncía por el enojo y estallo de nuevo en risas – Mañana vendré. Tenemos mucho de que hablar – y sin decir más se marcho

- ¡¿Se puede saber que rayos fue todo eso?! – Le dijo Sakura – Eres un salvaje ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – estaba tan molesta que tenía el rostro completamente rojo. Él no pudo aguantarlo más, llevaba más de una semana sin probar sus labios y eso era como ser un alcohólico sin chupe o un dragadito sin mota, y se lanzo sobre ella besándola con salvajismo a pesar de que ella puso resistencia, pero no le importaba, quería besarla y cuando se separaron por falta de aire ella lo bofeteo…

Él la miro por un momento y se froto la mejilla a causa del dolor… pero él quería más, así que la beso de nuevo, ahora acorralándola en la pared, y esta vez la beso con más ternura y suavidad, haciendo que ella olvidara el mundo y por fin cediera por completo rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, dando paso así a la lengua de Syaoran, sintiendo sus manos en su cadera, su cintura e inevitablemente seguían subiendo hasta llegar a sus senos y sin dejar de besarla los acaricio haciéndola gemir por las sensaciones que le provocaba. Ella le beso el rostro con suma suavidad, causando que él se sintiera en la gloria al sentirla tan cerca y le beso el cuello provocando que las piernas de Syaoran temblaran y una corriente eléctrica le golpeo los sentidos haciendo que sus caricias fueran más apasionadas…

- Me encantas – dijo él con voz ronca, reflejando su deseo

- Cállate, idiota – le dijo ella para después besarlo con más urgencia…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Caminaba por las calles de Tokio sintiéndose una estupida por haber olvidado las llaves en casa de su padre. Había ido a casa de su madre y puesto que ella no estaba, había regresado por las llaves. Por alguna extraña razón tomo un camino diferente y no sabia el por qué, pero tenía que hacerlo, era algo que no sabría describir.

Sintió pánico cuando escucho un lamento y le rogó a Dios que no fuera un fantasma o algo así, apresuro el paso un poco hasta escuchar mejor y se percato de que era alguien quejándose… camino en dirección al sonido y diviso a un hombre tirado en el suelo completamente acabado por lo que parecía ser una golpiza… se acerco con lentitud asegurándose de que no fuera una trampa de esas para robar a la gente, pero pego un grito en cuanto vio que era su profesor y sin dudarlo corrió hacia él

- ¡Yukito! – lo llamo una vez a su lado - ¿Quién te hizo esto? – le dijo mientras sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas al verlo así y su corazón latía con fuerza que casi le dolía…

- ¿Mei? – fue lo único que dijo pues no podía coordinar bien

- ¿Puedes ponerte de pie? – le pregunto ella y Yuki no dijo más y se dispuso a intentarlo, pero no tenía mucho equilibrio así que ella lo ayudo…

- Creo que ahora podré irme solo – le dijo Yuki una vez de pie

- Desde luego que no – le reclamo Meiling sintiéndose realmente molesta - Iras conmigo para curarte

- No – dijo Yuki con algo de esfuerzo al verla parar un taxi – No puedo… no debo – Meiling lo introdujo como pudo al taxi ayudada por el chofer, ya que Yuki había perdido el sentido…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Aún se aferraba a la barra y no terminaba de creer lo que sus ojos veían. Y sentía que el aire se hacia escaso con tan solo divisar el cabello azulado y aquellos rasgos amables que engañaban a cualquiera, también esas gafas que mostraban su intelectualidad. Y ahora se arrepentía de haber salido del país donde residía… trago pesado al verlo acercársele con calma, aquella calma a la que él tanto temía y que con el paso de los años no cambio en nada…

- Así que usted es el no muy famoso pero importante, Fujitaka Kinomoto – le dijo el hombre sonriendo apaciblemente. Fue entonces cuando él se sintió más tranquilo… no lo había reconocido

- Así es – dijo con simpleza, tratando de no hablar mucho con él

- Yo soy Clow – estrecharon manos – Y espero podamos hacer negocios juntos

Continuará…

¡Hola!

Bien mis queridos y amados lectores, primero que nada me disculpo por este capítulo corto, pero ando en eso de final de semestre y mi atrofiado cerebro se descompensa. Mas no me negaran que fue un capítulo con muchas sorpresas, jejejejeje, para que vean. En fin, este capítulo se lo dedico a mi editora perversa "Camili cuentas conmigo", se lo había dicho antes, pero lo digo de nuevo jejeje.

Ya mis queridos lectores, espero tengan una hermosa semana llena de sorpresas, y pórtense mal como siempre. Recomiendo a otra cosa: ¡Dejen comentarios! Son de gran ayuda para mi ánimo, en serio, así que no dejen de hacerlo. Un beso chaito

¡ARRIBA LA LOCURA!

(Regresa perversa editora luego que se tomo unas vacaciones en el capítulo anterior, jejeje, de seguro y nadie lo noto, jejeje. Escritora, muchas gracias por todo y gracias por el capítulo ¡A poco y no estuvo de pelos! A mi me encanto, muchas gracias.)


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo dedicado a mis fieles lectores que me dejan sus preciosos cometarios:**

**Fairy, meli17, gaby, editora, Rosh Bernal, HaRuNo-SaMy, Potrees-light. K-tichan, juchiz, yukime, danny1989, luna-box, alba diggoryblack, Chamita, kiza, numbeh013, gabyhyatt- finn-fisshu, cherry angel moon, kohrih, telia7, karo, sameraldtsuki, dryeko, blanc spirit, irismine, khira, serenity-princess, izaoyi-chan, rocio…**

**Adorable leoncita Ortiz, kiri camiya, moyoko, tokio revelation, romelkatrin, fiure loca, adrymar, jime Sakura, yuko, gatita gotica, lilu, XD, alexa, hivari, Sakura, Sakura ss kari, clam2028, rigo uzumakXD, Ana Laura, lO, gatitasa. Rigo, sara li, juniper lee, Jessica, natsumi, JCK, shwnny….**

**Si los escribí mal discúlpenme ok ando mas loca de lo normal O.O si eso se puede **

_**El InTrUsO**_

_**Capitulo 13 **_

"_**Mala suerte"**_

No tenia idea de cómo habían llegado a su habitación, pero eso era algo que ya no le importaba, con tan solo sentir sus labios sobre su piel era una droga que la dejaba sin la conciencia para pensar en lo que probablemente estaban por hacer, solo se limitaba a disfrutar aquellas sensaciones de las que nunca fue consiente que pudiera llegar a sentir y menos si era con Syaoran Li

El solo tenia en mente estar con ella aunque una vocecita en su interior le decía que no era el momento y menos el lugar, pero su cuerpo actuaba con mente propia completamente desconectado de si mismo y seguía besándola como si no existiera un mañana, paseando sus manos por su cuerpo sobre aquel vestido que enmarcaba a la perfección su figura, embriagándose de su aroma y sintiendo sus manos sobre su espalda eran tan delicadas que parecía una leve caricia del viento que dejaba marcado como fuego y que le hacia sentirse mas perdido que nunca… se separo un poco de ella mirándola a los ojos por un momento, sus hermosas esmeraldas estaban oscurecidas por la excitación, sus cuerpos se tensaba de vez en cuando y ella le sonrió de una manera tierna volviéndolo completamente loco y sin seguir pensando la beso con deseo y pasión haciendo que ella le respondiera de la misma forma acomodándose bajo el y separando un poco las piernas para que el se acomodara entre ellas… los movimientos de Sakura eran lentos pero desquiciantes y seguían acariciándose y besándose como su cuerpo y alma requería… Syaoran tomo una de sus manos y se dispuso a besarla tratando de quitar una de aquellas pulseras que le desagradaban tanto pero ella le quito la mano con algo de brusquedad…

- nunca me las quito – fue lo único que dijo

Al ver que el pensaba interrogarla, le tomo el rostro atrayéndolo hacia si… provocando que el olvidara lo que estaba por cuestionarle y la beso de nuevo acomodándose sobre ella, quedando entre sus piernas a pesar de que les incomodaba el vestido, pero no parecía importarles demasiado ya que el lo subió un poco acariciando sus piernas y ella le besaba el cuello mientras le sacaba la playera, cuando tubo una mejor vista de su pecho y lo observo con deseo… el paseo su mano por su espalda bajando el cierre de vestido y después se lo quito con suma delicadeza y la miro con adoración aquel que a ella le desconcertó mas por aquel calor interno que sintió… cuando termino de quitarle el vestido se coloco de nuevo sobre ella, provocando que ella sintiera su excitación y no pudo evitar moverse ligeramente haciendo el la besara con mas intensidad… paseando sus labios por su boca, su oreja, su cuello y fue descendiendo lentamente…

- Sakura - escucharon a lo lejos que los regreso a la realidad y al levantar la vista divisaron a Nadeshiko mirándolos con los ojos desorbitados y una expresión cómica para el parecer de Sakura y ambos se separaron rápidamente – yo… – dijo vagamente y salio lo más rápido que pudo… (Que dijeron acá va haber lemon pos no jejejeje imagínenme con cara de diablo jejejeje)

Sakura miro a Syaoran entre apenada y divertida, pero el se maldecía a si mismo por ser tan débil y llegar a ese punto con Sakura siendo que ella no era alguien que lo estimara mucho y sabia que tarde o temprano saldría lastimado de todo aquello así que tomo su playera y miro a Sakura

- lo siento… yo no… debí controlarme – le dijo después de un instante dejándola completamente confusa – no volverá a pasar – después de decir esto salio de la habitación de Sakura rápidamente y entro a la suya y en cuanto cerro la puerta tras de si se golpeo contra ella la cabeza llamándose mentalmente "idiota… idiota"

Mientras tanto Nadeshiko estaba en la alcoba que compartía con su marido tratando de saber que fue exactamente lo que paso aun no creyendo lo visto, había ido a la habitación de su hija para saber como le fue en la cena con su novio y no supo que hacer en cuanto los vio en aquella posición y mas por que se suponía que ese par no tenían nada que ver de hecho la semana pasada se habían tratado como ser diría… a si, con la punta del pie, al grado de perder toda esperanza de que su hija llegara a ser no normal si no feliz, pero su concepto de felicidad no tenia nada que ver con lo que había visto así que salio de inmediato para evitar hacer algo de lo que luego pudiese arrepentirse, sobre todo por que al verlos en esa situación había recordado cosas de su infancia que había tratado de borrar de su memoria durante años…

Tomo el teléfono y marco con algo de nerviosismo el numero de Fuyitaca para ver que podían hacer ya que ese tema era algo delicado, pero se sorprendió un poco al escuchar el tono y que el no contestara rápidamente como era su costumbre, colgó con algo de temor y marco de nuevo y esta vez si contestaron dándole algo de alivio a ese mal presentimiento que tenia desde días anteriores, pero del cual no había dicho nada por miedo de preocupar a su esposo…

- hola – le contesto Fuyitaca con lo que definió como nerviosismo

- ¿estas bien? – le pregunto de inmediato

- hola cariño – le dijo el con alegría aunque aun nervioso – sabes cariño me encontré a un hombre llamado Clow – de inmediato su cuerpo se tenso y su rostro palideció aun no creyendo lo que escuchaba y por un momento no supo nada hasta que escucho a Fuyitaca llamándola – sigues ahí – le pregunto preocupado

- si – dijo en un susurro – y que le has dicho

- nada – le dijo vagamente – no sabe de nosotros – eso le dio alivio por un momento – pero me dijo que quiere hacer negocios con nosotros

- ¡¿Qué?! No puedes permitirlo – le dijo ella exaltada

- calmate cielo – le dijo el en voz baja – sabes que no lo are pero debo tener precauciones así que quiero que vengas

- no… yo… no podría – Nadeshiko estaba muy alterada y como no estarlo si el le pedía que se encontrara con la persona a la que mas le había temido en su vida – el me vera y sabrá

- no lo ara, pero por eso quiero que vengas para estar seguros y si nos ha descubierto poder irnos antes de que pase algo de lo que luego nos lamentemos

- pero, no puedo – le dijo Nadeshiko con lagrimas en los ojos y un sollozo se escucho al otro lado de la línea haciendo sentir a Fujitaka como un miserable por pedirle algo tan difícil, pero tenia que hacerlo así que no tubo otra que insistir

- te prometo que en cuanto hables un poco con el nos iremos… no nos quedaremos por mucho tiempo si acaso una semana

- eso te parece poco – le dijo algo molesta

- por favor cielo seré muy cuidadoso lo prometo – ella trato de calmarse ya que el tenia razón tenían que saber si habían sido descubiertos y que mejor manera que enfrentarlo y ver su reacción

- bien, pero si veo algo raro nos regresamos – ya mas tranquila

- desde luego – le dijo Fujitaka con algo de alivio a pesar de la situación

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Salio de su habitación para poder pensar un poco ya que en ese lugar no podía, cada vez que cerraba los ojos era como sentir las manos de Syaoran recorriéndole de nuevo el cuerpo y eso era una tortura que no quería sufrir… se dirigía al jardín a donde siempre iba cuando algo le molestaba, pero al legar ahí se sintió furiosa aun estaba cerrado y de nuevo recordó el por que no le agradaba ese Li, el había entrado en su vida sin previo aviso poniendo todo de cabeza y no es por que le gustara la manera en la que vivía mas bien era por que absorbió la poca atención que ella recibía cosa que había olvidado al ser besada como si el fuera una de esas drogas amnésicas para los locos y no pensaba seguir con ese vicio, como fuera se alejaría de el y sus malditos besos que sabían a gloria, gruño por lo bajo al sentirse como una tonta y mas por las ultimas palabras que le dirigió el "no volverá a pasar" como si ella quisiera que pasara… cansada de sus lamentaciones fue a la cocina donde supuso no había nadie, pero en realidad vio a la esposa de Wei con un delantal y un sin fin de cosas en la mesa

- buenas noches – le dijo la amable mujer sonriéndole abiertamente ella era muy dulce, a veces demasiado dulce oO

- bunas noches – dijo Sakura tratando de no sonar tan molesta ya que ella era la única que parecía interesarse aunque fuera un poco en ella

- ¿te encuentras bien? – le cuestiono – te vez enojada – la cara de sorpresa se hizo presente – no hagas esa cara te conozco desde que naciste es lógico que sepa cuando estas enojada – eso en lugar de ser como un consuelo le abrió las heridas que no debían ser abiertas

- muy cierto – dijo Sakura con melancolía, pensando que nadie la conocía si acaso parte de la servidumbre en lugar de sus padres quienes olvidaban sus cumpleaños, ni siquiera había recibido de su parte una conversación informativa sobre el sexo y sus derivados en su lugar la esposa de Wei le enseño a usar las toallas higiénicas y eso era vergonzoso… suspiro antes de sentarse frente a la mujer – estoy bien solo tengo hambre – le dijo Sakura seriamente

- pensé que habías ido a una fiesta ¿no te dieron de comer? – un tanto extrañada

- si fui, pero en esas fiestas solo quieren matar de hambre a los invitados – le dijo haciendo una mueca que le pareció muy graciosa a la esposa de Wei

- pues si te esperas te daré un trozo de tarta…

- bien – le contesto Sakura tratando de no sonar entusiasmada, pero le encantaban los postres de aquella mujer, tenían algo que los hacia deliciosos y hasta relajantes o tal vez era la cara sonriente que siempre traía, era como si tuviera marcada esa sonrisa con un marcador de esos que no se borran…

- dime pequeña como van tus clases me entere que has mejorado – le cuestiono la mujer sentándose a su lado para esperar a que estuviera lista la tarta

- pues si, pero química es lo peor que pudieron inventar – dijo en tono dramático algo que era gracioso en ella ya que casi no se expresaba con las personas

- no digas eso, solo es mas difícil – la miro mientras dejaba caer la cabeza en la mesa – pero también es algo que te da triunfo

- ¿triunfo? – pregunto Sakura, aquella mujer siempre era así

- si, imagina que es lo que mas te cuesta y cuando lo consigues es lo que mas disfrutas así que, te dará triunfo cuando tengas aquello que quieres – eso no se oyó como si solo hablara de una materia, mas bien… no entendió ella siempre era así con sus acertijos o cosas por el estilo que solo lograban dejarla con miles de interrogantes en su ya de por si atrofiado cerebro, pero no se pondría a discutirlo o saldría con un discurso de perseverancia y que todos seremos felices algún día… pero para ella algún día no era una respuesta aceptable aunque no anhelaba la felicidad ella ya no era una niña que sueña con tomar el mundo en sus manos y cambiarlo a su antojo…

- ¡la tarta!– dijo la mujer delante del horno… y la pregunta del año es ¿en que momento llego hasta el horno?, apoco estaba tan pensativa para no notar que se había marchando… eso si que era demasiado por un día así que decidió no seguir forzando a su mente a trabajar en lugar de eso comería su tarta e iría a su cama a dormir profundamente sin soñar con Syaorans que le besen el cuello – se quemo - dijo la señora con una mueca de sufrimiento

- ¡¿Qué?! – fue lo que salio de los labios de Sakura ya que al analizarlo en su memoria no pudo recordar alguna vez que eso llegara a pasar

- si pequeña se ha quemado… no entiendo… creo que lo deje mas tiempo del habitual… ni hablar tendré que hacerlo de nuevo

Sakura solo la observo un tanto ansiosa…. Dicen que las penas con pan son menos y eso era lo que quería probar pan y atascarse hasta que no supiera mas de ella, pero no pudo ya que la molesta voz de su madre llamo a la mujer con gran insistencia haciendo que se marchara de la cocina sin siquiera poder comenzar con los preparativos de la nueva tarta, resignada tomo un vaso de leche y lo bebió lentamente sin siquiera poner atención al transcurrir del tiempo…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Aun daba vueltas en su cama tratando de pensar un poco en la situación de su vida, pero no era complicad solo que el la complicaba al tratar de meterse en la vida de su hermana como si ella lo dejara o tratando de ayudar a una mujer con una hija y un divorcio de por medio, aunque ese par eran excepcionales, lo habían integrado a su familia en un par de días, lo invitaban a comer y a cenar a veces, cosa que a el no le desagradaba de hecho disfrutaba mucho de las largas conversaciones que tenia con su ahora asistente y la cómica cara de la pequeña cuando el le corregía algo en lo que se equivocaba, y por consejo de Kaho había dejado de acosar a Sakura haber si así ella se le acercaba un poco, pero hasta ahora no veía resultados y la paciencia ya no era una de sus virtudes…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Salio de la cocina con cansancio en dirección a su habitación, pero en el primer escalón se detuvo al ver a su madre con un par de maletas y el rostro algo pálido y no pudo evitar sentir algo de preocupación al verla así ya que si algo había en Nadeshiko Kinomoto era felicidad y alegría, pero ahora se veía asustada y sombría y eso no podía ser debido a lo que presencio anteriormente y sin siquiera ser consiente de sus actos camino hacia ella y la miro directo a los ojos y frunció el ceño al no saber descifrar su mirada

- estas bien – se atrevió a preguntar después de que sus miradas se encontraran y su madre cambio sus rasgos a unos firmes y duros, cosa que llego a asustarla un tanto

- como si eso te importara – le dijo Nadeshiko con un tono duro y cortante que ni ella conocía y ser marcho dejando a Sakura en medio de las escaleras con un gran nudo en la garganta ya que si le importaba aunque quisiera que no fuera así, por amor de dios aunque no quisiera ella era humana…

Casi de inmediato sintió unos brazos rodearle y sintió que su alma salía del cuerpo cuando diviso a Touya con una mirada de angustia y un semblante relajado

- no le hagas caso – le dijo su hermano estrechándola entre sus brazos y acariciando su cabeza como cuando era pequeña y se iba con el por miedo a los rayos que caían en medio de la tormenta – no sabe lo que dice

"pero que dice… como no va a saber lo que dice después de todo, eso le e echo creer" fueron los pensamientos que pasaron por la mente de Sakura en ese momento y sin siquiera notarlo un par de lagrimas cayeron de ese par de esmeraldas que estaban opacados por el pasar del tiempo y las distancias…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Caminaba completamente sumergido en sus pensamientos tratando de saber que era lo que le pasaba y por que no quería que le pasaba, apenas hace algún tiempo había perdido a su mejor amigo y a la chica a la que decía amar con toda su alma y de pronto se encontraba en aquella casa extraña con gente extraña y con una Sakura que le hacia mover el mundo solo para estar a sus pies y a la cual había estado evitando desde la noche anterior donde casi tiene algo mas que besos y palabras cortantes y trataría de evitarla todo el tiempo posible y si era necesario no saldría de su habitación hasta estar seguro de no caer ante su aroma y lo fascinante de su mirada, así que ahí seguía caminando en dirección recibidor donde se encontraba Alex y solo esperaba que el si fuera su amigo y no como el traidor de su hermano… llego al recibidor no sin antes perderse como tres veces en aquella casa que aun no conocía y mas por el hecho de estar pensando en todo menos en lo que debía y lo vio sentado en un sofá y sintió un poco de remordimiento al verle el ojo morado y el labio partido y solo pudo frotarse la cabeza como muestra de su culpa a lo cual Alex sonrió

- tu no cambias – le dijo poniéndose de pie – te sientes culpable ¿no? – Syaoran asintió levemente y Alex sonrió mas – luego te pasare la cuenta para aliviar tu culpa, pero deja te digo que el verte celoso fue la compensación suficiente ante tus golpes… aunque no pegas tan fuerte como crees… - dijo tratando de sonar convincente ya que después de todo si le había dolido y mas por que ni siquiera le dejo meter las manos, pero entre hombres eso no se dice…

- ya no empieces – le dijo Syaoran entendiendo el rumbo que llevaban las palabras de Alex y ciertamente no pensaba decirle que estaba loco por la chica a la que el beso en la mejilla…

- evadiendo la situación – le dijo Alex sabiendo bien lo que pasaba por la mente del castaño

- ya déjame y dime por que estas aquí

- baya si que estas molesto…pues me parece que ayer te dije que vendría, pero creo que no te había dicho que mi padre vive aquí – Syaoran negó vagamente – pues si vive aquí y es político así que como anda en campaña quiere tener la finta de la gran familia feliz – Syaoran frunció el ceño

- Royer esta aquí – le dijo secamente y con una expresión seria que Alex no conocía y decidió no decirle nada por el momento

- no, ya sabes que el no quiere a mi padre así que no vino – mentiroso se decía a si mismo

- y por que trajiste a Sakura – perfecto no había aguantado las ganas de preguntárselo

- Syaoran tu si que eres despistado… - dijo negando con la cabeza – Anzai es su novio – Syaoran asintió con algo de coraje que no paso desapercibido para Alex – pues el es mi hermano – los ojos de Syaoran se abrieron de sobremanera, pensando en el parecido familiar que tenían Royer y Anzai "ambos unas viles ratas" – si lo se no es algo que me arremete demasiado, pero así es – dijo Alex no lo podía negar, desde hace un par de años se sentía avergonzado de ese par que tenia como hermanos ya que ambos actuaban como unos idiotas y peor aun, como si el mundo valiera menos que ellos y eso era algo que le desagradaba demasiado, así que se había propuesto hacer lo posible por darles una lección o por lo menos regresarlos a un camino menos desagradable

- ya veo… tenia que ser – dijo por lo bajo algo que Alex no alcanzo a escucha (muy raro el oye todo jeje)

- y dime Syaoran como es que vives aquí – le pregunto Alex sonriente – no me digas que Sakura es tu esposa y Anzai su amante – con una mirada chispeante ante lo que Syaoran no pudo mas que abochornarse

- no ella es… - lo pensó ya que entre ellos no había un somos pareja o somos amantes, ni siquiera eran amigos – la hija de mi tutor

- ¿tu tutor? – ahora si lo habían pillado por sorpresa…

- si mi tutor – dijo con algo de melancolía – mis padres murieron – esa era la primera vez que lo decía abiertamente y era la primera vez que le caía el veinte de que ellos no regresarían jamás

- lo siento – dijo Alex un tanto confundido y comenzando a atar cabos en su mente – sabes – le dijo de repente a Syaoran sacándolo de sus pensamientos – llegue a pensar que te habías ido por lo que te hizo Royer

- ja… - fue lo único que salio de la boca de Syaoran antes de dejarse caer en el sofá – nunca hubiera huido de algo así, pero no lo negare el irme de ahí fue bueno aun que me hubiera gustado que pasara de otra manera – carraspeo un poco

El no solía hablar tanto de su vida y menos con Alex, pero necesitaba un respiro así que no pudo evitar que las palabras salieran por voluntad propia así que decidió cambiar de tema lo menos que quería era ponerse a llorar como un niño siendo que tenia que ser una persona con madures…

Sakura salio de su habitación con un poco de alivio ya que la noche anterior había llorado como no lo hacia desde hace años, pero no había podido evitarlo, con el simple contacto que tubo con su hermano… fue como un detonante que hizo salir todo lo que había guardado por años así que se dispuso a hacer lo que no solía, iría a molestar a ese par de parlanchinas que tenia como amigas, pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz del hermano de Anzai el cual le había agradado, y si lo pensaba un poco se parecía a Eriol y Eriol no era su persona favorita en el mundo, solo por hacer llorar a su amiga de esa manera… un momento agito la cabeza con ferocidad, ella no podía estar pensando en ello, ella no podía sentir nada por nadie… los sentimientos solo lastiman y matan, mentalmente se golpeo, ya no había nada que hacer ella ya quería a ese grupo de amigos y a esa familia extraña, pero nunca lo admitiría… se acerco lentamente a donde escucho las voces y se quedo quieta solamente escuchando, algo del tal Royer, quien era un hígado, por cierto y que de no ser por que le coqueteaba ella hubiese jurado que era homosexual… se callo mentalmente y siguió escuchando aunque no sabia por que espiaba, tal vez solo quería escuchar a Syaoran… solo tal vez

- te contare algo – le dijo Alex sonriente aunque con algo de rabia en su voz – al poco tiempo de que te fuiste ella fue a casa – ella quien era ella – y Royer la rechazo… le dijo que era una – contuvo la respiración, le daba mucho coraje que su hermano tratara a las mujeres de esa forma como si no valieran absolutamente nada – en pocas palabras le dijo prostituta – Syaoran frunció el ceño y lo miro confuso

- eso le dijo – aun no lo creía, pero Alex asintió y Syaoran solo se puso de pie – ¡es un imbesil! – soltó con furia contenida no tanto por el hecho de que le dijera eso a llavín si no por que "HABÍA TRAICIONADO SU CONFIANZA", pero cierta niña refunfuñona lo interpreto de otro modo… ¿acaso esa de la que hablaban era algo de Syaoran? O ¿era demasiado importante como para que el perdiera la buena cara que siempre tenia?, se pego en la frente sintiéndose como una tonta… a ella no tenia que importarle Syaoran, mucho menos cuando se alejo de ella como si ella fuera repulsiva o algo así… sacando esos pensamientos de su cabeza se marcho sin siquiera decir adiós a nadie…

- no me digas que un la amas – le dijo Alex algo desconcertado

- no es eso – dijo ya mas calmado – es solo que… me traicionaron

- lo entiendo, pero así es el… solo que no entiendo por que t odia tanto

- me odia – cuestiono Syaoran algo desconcertado

- al menos eso es lo que dice… que tu y tu maldita vida perfecta y tus malditas novias con tus malditos amigos – Alex rió – es tan absurdo

- si lo es, pero mejor no hablar de eso – le dijo Syaoran algo más tranquilo aunque no desahogado – cuanto tiempo estarás aquí…

- pues permanentemente – Syaoran se sorprendió un poco – es que viviré con mi padre hasta que me establezca… ya sabes que me la pase fura de el país y pues no estoy acostumbrado a mi madre y menos con su nuevo esposo… es muy fastidioso

- entiendo – Syaoran se quedo pensativo un momento… jamás imagino que Royer lo odiara siendo que eran los mejores amigos

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Las sensaciones por las que pasaba su cuerpo no eran las mas agradables, de hecho eran tan dolorosas y aun no sabia por que así que se dispuso a abrir los ojos por fin tratando de levantarse, pero no pudo ya que un brazo lo rodeaba y le impedía el que el se moviera y se sorprendió de sobremanera al ver a Meiling a su lado con unas cuantas lagrimas en sus ojos y una sonrisa magnifica…

- pensé que no despertarías – le dijo Mei abrazándolo con delicadeza, para no lastimarlo mas

- yo… - no sabia que decir, apenas recordaba lo sucedido y el estar con Meiling en quien sabe que lugar no le ayudaba en nada, si Yue se enteraba tal vez seria peor para ambos

- nada… no te moverás de aquí hasta que estés mejor – le dijo sin soltarlo y es que había pasado toda la noche cuidándolo y atendiéndolo para asegurarse de que sus lesiones no eran mas grabes de lo que aparentaban y cuando lo vio despertar se sintió tan feliz…

- pero tus familia – cualquier excusa era perfecta para salir de ahí

- ni te preocupes por eso- le dijo Mei sonriente – mi madre trabaja toda la noche y cuando llega duerme y no despierta hasta que tiene que irse a trabajar y por otra parte nunca entra a mi cuarto – le sonrió y el no tubo mas que dejarse caer en la cama…

- aun así no es correcto que me quede contigo…

- no me digas nada que no cambiare de opinión y por otro lado… en tu estado no puedes protestar – le dijo feliz… ella le había tomado mucho cariño a Yuki, el la ayudo después de que Ginko terminara con ella de la peor de las maneras a su parecer… - ya quédate ahí traeré ropa que quedo de mi padre para que te quites eso y el desayuno, por que me imagino que tienes hambre – Yuki solo asintió y Meiling lo miro fijamente – me alegra que estés bien – se acerco a el y le beso la frente con cariño que logro que el en su interior saltara de gozo a pesar de tratar de reprimirse…

se la paso pensando en como había llegado hasta eso y recordó que su hermano lo había citado en un lugar que en ese momento no recordaba y que después de verlo su hermano lo llevo a un callejón donde lo golpeo y en cierta parte tenia razón el no podía darse el lujo e pensar en amor y en esas cosas que no son tan importantes en lugar del encargo de su padre por el cual la vida de los tres corría peligro, pero quien demonios lo mandaba a endrogarse con Clow a sabiendas de que el era un mafioso que no perdonaba a nadie capas de vender a su familia por dinero y poder y que ahora mismo los tenia buscando a su hija como maniáticos de ahí la razón de su estancia en Japón cuando el vivía en América desde que era un infante… pero no tenia caso pensar en ello en ese momento lo único importante rea que Yue no se enterara de nada o si no tal vez lo mataría en lugar de golpearlo… suspiro con cansancio, pero no era un gran sacrificio estar ahí siendo atendido por la única chica que le era imposible y la única a la que deseaba como a ninguna, pero no debía pasar mas tiempo a su lado o no tendría salida de lo que le esperaba estando con ella o con tan solo un beso, sabia que podría perderse y no dejarla jamás así de eso dependiera su vida…

continuara…

¡HOLA!

Mis queridísimos lectores amados y XD los quiero tanto me dejan preciosos comentarios y me mandan muchos ánimos así que este es el capitulo 13 titulado mala suerte por la mala racha de Saku y Syao que por mas ganas que se tiene no pueden jajaja lo se me quieren matar, pero comprendan que las cosas no están para solo eso además de que se tiene que resolver todo entre ellos jeje en fin cuantos misterios da la historia

¿Por qué no se quita las pulseras¿Quién es Clow en este fic¿Qué pasar con Yuki y la enfermera Meiling¿Touya que tramara? Y lo mas importante ¿Cuándo abra lemon? Jajaja bueno esas son las preguntas que rondan por mi mente aunque claro yo se la respuesta a cada una menos el lemon jeje y ya se, se preguntaran que paso con Hyobe pues en el próximo capitulo sabrán de el lo juro

Bien primero que nada me disculpo por no haber contestado cada comentario en el capitulo 11 y el capitulo 12 lo conteste tarde pero lo hice… prometo por mi perversidad contestarlos todos de ahora en adelante sin excusa y no olviden dejar sus hermosos rev que son de gran valor para mi y ya basta de palabrería que solo duermo así que me iré a jetear que me muero de sueño chaito pórtense mal hablen con extraños y no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios

¡ARRIBA LA LOCURA¡


	14. Chapter 14

_**El InTrUsO**_

_**Capitulo 14 **_

"**progresos y apuestas"**

Los lujos de las personas son simples, tiempo, vida, amor, felicidad, dolor y tristezas, pero no todos los consideran de esa manera, tal es el caso de Clow un hombre que a simple vista es encantador, triunfador y ciertamente muy feliz, pero no es así, toda su vida a sido calculador y manipulador, siempre consigue lo que quiere al precio que sea y nada se le escapa y mucho menos se le olvida he de ahí los motivos que lo traían a Japón a pesar de amar su casa en América donde controlaba el país en el que vivía a pesar de no ser un político importante, pero para ello no lo necesitaba el era inteligente y sabia controlar cualquier situación y doblegar a sus enemigos con discursos baratos, pero convincentes, en pocas palabras un "maestro de la manipulación" conocido por los bajos mundos como "Rashá"

- señor – le llamaba su fiel sirviente aunque después de tantos años de no mencionar su nombre real se había quedado con un sobrenombre

- "Zain" largate y que nadie me moleste – le dijo Clow claramente tenso

- lo siento señor, pero he recibido la llamada de Yue y el piensa que ya encontró a…

- a mi no me basta con que el lo piense – le dijo Clow para después beber todo el contenido de la copa que tenia a la mano… - dile que si no esta seguro no llame

- esta bien – le dijo aquel hombre que manifestaba su edad algo avanzada…

- te iras o te quedaras ahí por siempre – le dijo Clow al ver que no se marchaba y aquel hombre solo lo miro dudoso y se atrevió a hablar…

- el señor Fuyitaca lo a invitado a cenar dice que si gusta puede traer un acompañante ya que el viene con su esposa… - Clow guardo silencio y Zaid solo lo miraba expectante esperando que le gritara o algo así…

- dile que… -lo pensó, eso era algo raro… ¿Por qué no trajo desde un principio a su esposa? Y ¿Por qué lo invitaba a cenar el par de semanas que habían estado en ese lugar parecía que no quería ni verlo? Y esa era una duda con la que no se quedaría – En seguida bajo – dijo en medio de sus cavilaciones, sin siquiera percatarse de la pequeña sonrisa que portaba su sirviente ya que nadie lo conocía mejor que el y sabia que era lo que pasaba por la mente de su jefe aunque tal vez siempre llegaba a sorprenderlo con algunas deducciones que no se esperaba de el…

Zaid salio de la lujosa habitación presidencial de aquel hotel en el que no muchos pueden permanecer… camino sigiloso y sombrío hasta la habitación en un lugar no muy lejano y casi del mismo lujo que la de su jefe… toco un par de veces antes de que la puerta se abriera dejando ver al hombre que no era merecedor de su confianza y es que algo había en el que le inspiraba rencor y amargura…

- mi jefe a aceptado su invitación… en un momento los alcanzara – sin mas que decir se marcho…

Y ahí estaba Fuyitaca con una expresión de pánico y una asustada esposa tras de si, pero no podía demostrar nada de lo que sentía así que aspiro hondo y entro de nuevo a la habitación solo para confirmar lo que sospechaba, Nadeshiko aun no estaba lista y no exactamente por la ropa, si no por lo que estaban por enfrentar… la prueba de fuego para ver si todos aquellos años no habían pasado en vano y los habían dejado menos conocibles para el hombre que deseaba sus muertes… y sin animo alguno se acerco a su esposa y la observo con ternura antes de besarla…

- sabes que es necesario y que no tengo pensado entablar ninguna clase de negocio con el, no tengo intención de que nos arrebate lo que tanto nos costo construir… - la abraso un momento – vamos ya es hora

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Lunes por la mañana… hoy seria el día en que Anzai aprendería que con las personas no se juega y de corría por su cuenta asegurarse de que todo fuera como lo había planeado semanas antes aunque eso significara hablarle de nuevo a Syaoran, si Syaoran y ella se habían dejado de hablar justo el día en que no pudieron completar su asunto y es que aunque ninguno de los dos supiera, ambos tenían miedo… Sakura tenia miedo a llegar a amarlo o siquiera a tenerlo mucho tiempo metiéndose en su vida y supiese de aquella debilidad suya y el a que ella se alejara una vez que estuvieran juntos o que el no fuera capaz de conquistarla y se quedara enamorado y el amor era algo en lo que ya no quería pensar mas que nada por que lo que pensaba era amor resulto no serlo de ahí la gran sorpresa de que al ver a llavín como la vio no sintió demasiado, se sintió estupido, con su orgullo herido…

- ¿se puede? – pregunto Sakura ante la puerta de Syaoran, pero nadie respondía… ¿acaso era muy temprano?... no, reviso de nuevo su reloj y vio que ya eran casi las 7 la hora en que debería estar despierto para ir al colegio, pero no, volvió a tocar y nadie respondió así que sigilosamente entro a la habitación de Syaoran y lo vio tendido en la cama profundamente dormido, hasta roncaba de una manera muy graciosa… agito la cabeza vigorosamente al saberse sonriendo sobre "tonterías", con paso firme camino hasta Syaoran y sin siquiera considerarlo lo tumbo de la cama, haciendo que el despertara por el dolor...

- ¡ha!... – apenas abrió los ojos pego otro grito - ¡Sakura! – lo que o esperaba era ver a Sakura por la mañana y menos con esa sonrisa siniestra que logro darle miedo…

- ya es el día Syaoran – le dijo ella con un brillo en la mirada que supuso era lo que le faltaba para saber lo que tramaba, eso era lo primero que le decía en semanas y era algo difícil ya que Vivian en la misma casa, pero ambos se habían empeñado tanto en no hablarse que lo habían logrado y ahora ella le hablaba

- ¿que? – cabe comprender que aun no despertaba así que no entendía mucho o no quería entenderlo…

- ya Syaoran no seas perezoso o me obligaras a despertarte así diario – con el ceño fruncido Syaoran le dedico una mirada de fastidio puro, mas que nada por que estaba teniendo un sueño en donde Sakura no existía y aunque no se sentía feliz por lo menos estaba en paz…

- ¿Qué quieres? – le dijo simulando molestia cuando estaba gozoso por que ella fue la primera en…

- hoy me ayudaras con lo de Anzai ¿cierto? – ahí se cayo su cuento de hadas, y el que pensaba que lo iba a ver para estar con el, pero no…

- ¿con que era eso? – le dijo antes de pararse de la frialdad del suelo donde estaba…

- si… pues que pensabas – le dijo con mirada inquisidora… aunque no pudo evitar que el cuerpo se le tensara y el corazón le punzara…

- nada – carraspeo un poco, pensaba que pasaría, el plan de Sakura era algo excesivo, bueno se lo merecía, pero el no era de la clase de personas que hacían esa clase de cosas… observo a Sakura y en su mirada vio tal determinación que se dijo a si mismo que de esa no escaparía además que si no lo hacia tonel era capaz de hacerlo con cualquier otro y eso era algo que no quería…

- entonces me ayudaras – el seguía dudando y fue cuando ella lo toco, pero no fue algo grande solo lo tomo de la mano y eso basto para que su sentido común escapara junto con su cordura

- bien – en ese momento sintió a Sakura sobre el y eso lo dejo mas atontado de lo que esperaba

- gracias – le dijo con algo de alegría a su parecer, pero no le gustaba que se alegraba, aunque tenia razón, ese clase de "Hombres" no merecían nada… se sintió completamente aturdido cuando ella se separo de el y lo dejo solo con miles de pensamientos extraños… y una pregunta rodó por su cabeza ¿que paso?

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Fase 1- completada

La fase uno de su plan consistía en hacerle creer a Anzai que Sakura estaba interesada en el, aunque eso le costaba mucho, pero lo había hecho bien, Anzai creía que Sakura le quería y que jamás lo dejaría, pero había un defecto del plan con el que no contaron, Anzai comenzaba amarla, y no a la Sakura que todos conocemos si no a la falsa con la que convivía, un espejismo, pero para su desgracia los espejismos desaparecen…

Fase 2

No cabe duda que no sabemos de lo que somos capaces hasta que nos interesa algo o alguien, tal es el caso de Syaoran quien no traicionaba sus ideales ni por sus mejores amigos, comportándose siempre de manera correcta, pero si lo pensaba, hasta cierto punto era un poco aburrida su vida perfecta…

- ¿que tienes? – le pregunto una de sus compañeras la cual desde hace un tiempo parecía ser su sombra siguiéndolo a todos lados y hablando con el de temas que no a muchas mujeres les agrada, no podía negarlo era bonita, pero de un tiempo a acá ya casi no se fijaba en las mujeres de su alrededor, prefería no pensar en ello

- ¿arias algo de lo que no te sientes convencida solo por una persona? – la chica de cabello dorado y ojos marrón lo miro con una ceja alzada

- claro – sonrió abiertamente – y ¿que aras, si se puede saber? – el solo miro hacia la ventana donde diviso a Sakura que escuchaba todo lo que tomoyo decía aunque al igual que el estaba viajando a un universo interno…

- ya lo veras – le dijo vagamente sin querer revelar demasiado o se podría arruinar todo…

Clase de deportes y el aun estaba dudando sobre lo que aria… camino a su casillero y a su lado vio a Eriol quien desde el anuncio de su paternidad había estado inanimado como perdido, y como no estarlo, el amaba a Tomoyo y eso se veía, pero ella ni siquiera había querido recibir explicación alguna de su parte… Tal vez solo necesitara distraerse por un rato para ya no pensar todo lo que le aquejaba y el necesitaba ayuda para lo planeado así que…

- Eriol – el susodicho giro su vista a Syaoran al escuchar su llamado y sonrió un poco

- ¿si? – definitivo, estaba al borde de una crisis, necesitaba un respiro y mas que nada, necesitaba aclarar la situación de su "hijo" o perdería a tomoyo para siempre… solo que no quería pensar en nada así que decidió concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa, lo único que agradecía era que su padre no le obligara a casarse con la porrista, pero tendría que trabajar para mantener a su hijo y los demás gastos como el parto y esas cosas aunque el no estuviera seguro de que fuera suyo…

- quiero que me ayudes a… hacer algo – fue lo que necesito para ganarse su completa atención

- claro

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

La presión estaba sobre el como un monstruo que lo perseguía día con día, y eso era algo molesto que lo tenia con los nervios claramente alterados, sobre todo por que últimamente los libros de contabilidad no andaban bien y eso era por cierta empresa al otro lado del país en la que no muy a menudo ponían atención por que supuestamente estaba controlada por personas de confianza, pero de eso ya no estaba tan seguro y es que el dinero faltante pasaba los catorce millones de dólares y eso ya no significaba confianza si no estupidez y debía remediarlo, pero para ello tenia que viajar hasta el otro lado del país y revisar libros y de mas, lo seguía pensando, no podía marcharse y dejar la empresa a su suerte y podría dejar a Kaho a cargo solo un par de días, pero ella debía acompañarlo como su asistente que era ¿no?, su única opción era encargarle la empresa a su hermano aunque no confiaba mucho en su habilidad en los negocios debido a que últimamente estaba muy distraído como flotando en las nubes…

- señor Kinomoto – le llamo Kaho tal vez por quinta vez – despierte – le dijo algo molesta al verlo completamente sumido en sus pensamientos sin intención de prestar atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor… Kaho no hizo más que acercarse dispuesta a pegarle un susto para que se bajara de su nube, pero en el transcurso del camino tropezó con un par de libros que su ahora jefe tenia votados en el suelo cayendo encima de el…

- ¿Pero que…? – ya no termino su pregunta al verla ahí encima de el con los ojos cerrados y aferrándose a el ¿quizás por el susto?, pero le gustaba tenerla cerca y no pudo mas que sonreír con diversión al observarla abrir los ojos con algo de temor y de inmediato para poner cara e espanto, como si el fuera un ogro, esta bien lo aceptaba si lo era, pero solo en cuanto a trabajo se refiere…

La siguió observando y cuando sintió que ella se retiraba de el tiro de ella colocándola en sus piernas y le tomo el rostro con ternura tomándola por sorpresa y dejándola completamente atontada por el contacto que mantenían, se acerco lentamente a sus labios sin dejar de mirarlos y podía sentir su respiración agitada cerca de el rostro, los rozo con suavidad esperando que ella lo rechazase, pero eso no sucedió así que unió sus labios en un tierno beso que ambos esperaban desde hace tiempo…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Se sentía como un verdadero idiota, pero aun así camino a paso firme a las regaderas acompañado por Eriol quien tenia una sonrisa malvaba en el rostro que le hacia pensar que no había sido buena idea pedirle que le ayudara… los chicos actuaban como cualquier hombre contando anécdotas que a veces no era del todo ciertas y poniéndose sobrenombres por aquella hombría que les cuelga… después de ducharse ya varios traían toallas enredadas en la cadera y otros su uniforme, pero aun así como era costumbre sacaron el tablero de las apuestas donde Anzai iba acumulando demasiado dinero y donde ya se veían las caras de aburrimiento, el apostar con Sakura ya no era divertido…

- bien creo que será hora de dejar esto por la paz – dijo uno de los chicos con algo de fastidio – pagenle a Enoki… todos comenzaron a acercarse… poniendo en sus manos grandes sumas de dinero, pero…

- no creen que deberíamos hacer un ultimo esfuerzo – dijo Eriol causando el desconcierto de muchos ya que el se había mantenido al margen de esa situación…

- a que te refieres – le dijo Anzai un tanto irritado, pero con algo de diversión sintiéndose el dueño de Sakura debido a su comportamiento de las ultimas semanas…

- o vamos no te pongas de mal humor… - camino hasta estar al lado de la pizarra – estimados compañeros – sonrió – la razón de que su jueguito terminara es por que no había alguien tan valiente como para atreverse a acercarse a Sakura, aunque en mi sincera y humilde opinión no se a que le temen… - después de verlos confundidos supo que ya estaba todo en marcha…

- ¿había? – cuestiono Anzai desconcertado, nadie quería acercarse a Sakura y por ello tenia el triunfo asegurado…

- si había, les propongo algo compañeros – con vos de líder a la cual nade escapaba, su voz era como esa música que controla a los animales, capaz de embaucar a cualquiera sin siquiera ser descubierto, claro que Syaoran ya comenzaba a conocerlo y sinceramente se le hacia interesante aunque algo loco…

- haber Hiragizawa habla de una vez – le dijo otro chico

- bien, bien calma… yo se de alguien que no solo será capaz de acercarse a ella, de hecho ya lo consiguió si no que será capas de obtener un beso – Syaoran se tenso, los besos no venían en el plan – además de que le pedirá que sea su novia y ella al instante aceptara – los murmullos no se hicieron esperar y Syaoran solo lo miro algo irritado, pero mejor no lo molestaba le estaba sirviendo de distracción así que estaba bien lo que pasara, además besar a Sakura no era algo que el repudiara, pero si temía no poder controlarse…

- ¿y quien es? – Anzai

- Syaoran desde luego – todos lo miraron y el no sabia donde meterse… la idea nunca había sido que todos los chicos escucharan, solo unos cuantos…

- ja, ja, ja – se escucho a Anzai sin parar de carcajearse – o por favor no van a creer todo lo que este dice, saben muy bien que ella me idolatra- eso ni el se lo creyó – me ama y no seria capaz de acercarse a este – lo miro con indiferencia – ni vale la pena mencionarlo – eso fue lo que Syaoran necesito para aceptar el reto

- ¿cuanto apuestas? – dijo Syaoran ganándose la completa atención de los presentes

- o por favor, evítate la pena de quedar en ridículo, ella te odia – Syaoran sintió algo dentro de el como coraje contenido – acéptalo ella me ama

- veo que el que tiene miedo eres tu, pero si no – sonrió burlonamente como nunca lo hacia causando el desconcierto de Eriol que lo había llegado a conocer muy bien debido a lo observador que era… - te propongo que are justamente lo que dijo Eriol y si ella me golpea o dice que no… pues are lo que tu quieras, pero en el dado caso de que yo gane tu aras lo que… la mayoría quiera – los compañeros parecían muy interesados en la susodicha apuesta

- veo que eres muy confiado Syaoran…

- llámame Li – no quería que lo llamara por su nombre, el no era un amigo era su real

- valla que malhumorado eres Li – Anzai lo medito un poco y llego a la conclusión de que pasaría un buen rato al ver a Syaoran a su servicio o mas bien que hiciera lo que el quisiera y si lo pensaba un poco le salía peor a el dejar que solo Anzai fijara lo que aria ya que la escuela entera lo respetaba además de que no perdería… -acepto – todos estaban entusiasmados al tener un buen motivo para su pizarra, pero esta vez era "Syaoran contra Anzai" el titulo…

Fase 2 completada

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

¿Cómo había llegado a meterse en tal situación? Era lo único que pasaba por su mente… ¿Cómo?, pero cada vez que se lo preguntaba llegaba a su mente el sabor de sus labios y lo necesario que se le había hecho probarlos día con día, pero no era que no supiera el como… todo paso al día siguiente de que ella lo encontrara tirado en el callejo y la verdad, no se arrepentía pero si se lamentaba que las cosas no fueran de otra manera, ese día ella regreso a la habitación con ropa y un tazón de sopa, no pudo evitar reír se veía graciosa y cuando ya estuvo cambiado y comido ella se sentó a su lado a conversar largo y tendido cautivándolo como nadie, las distancias se acortaron e inevitablemente se besaron y ella parecía esta tan confundida y a la vez tan segura que no pudo mas que dejarse llevar …

- buenos días – se anuncio sonriente Meiling al entrar a la pequeña oficina de su profesor causando que este volviera a la realidad en lugar de vagar por los recuerdos y se pusiera de pie para saludarla… ella cerro la puerta poniéndole el seguro y se acerco alegremente a el… lo miro atentamente y lo beso en los labios de una manera tierna… - que tal tu día- sonriente al sentir sus brazos rodearla…

- ahora, si – le dijo besándola de nuevo con un poco mas de intensidad

- no me gusta esconderme – le dijo ella causando algo de incomodidad en Yuki…

- lo se, pero si no lo hacemos, tendremos muchos problemas – si tendrían mas de los que Meiling imaginaba y todo por Yue que en el ultimo momento viajo a Japón a pesar de haber dicho que no y el temía que fuera capaz de lastimar a Meiling como ya lo había echo con tantas personas – pero te prometo que no duraremos mucho tiempo así… - la miro a los ojos y supo que estaba de acuerdo cuando le sonrió y la beso de nuevo expresándole lo que había en el para ella

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Se la pasaba pensando en tantas cosas que aun no lograba saber que le pasaba con Tomoyo y es que ella bueno era ella y estaba contento por que ya tenían una especie de relación…

**-flash back-**

_El disfrutar de un paseo, o una caminata no es algo que a todos se nos de… mas bien es algo que no muchos aprecian o que no muchos se dan la oportunidad de apreciar, pero para Hyobe era algo que le reconfortaba ya que le hacia aclarar el nudo de ideas que tenia en la mente y tal vez tramar mejores opciones para sus planes maquiavélicos, y no maquiavélicos de andar frustrando personas si no de conquista y tomoyo Daidoji era la chica que le interesaba en ese momento hermosa, alegre y con en par de ojos que lo dejaban hipnotizado, llego a su casa y esta no era una gran casa, pero se veía confortable así que sin dudarlo ni un segundo toco el timbre con algo de ansiedad y eso era algo que le encantaba… aquel nervio que le recordaba por que la quería o mas bien por que quería tenerla en su vida, aunque, sabia que eso no le será tan fácil como sacar buenas notas… _

_- hola – le dijo la Tomoyo al abrir la puerta dejándose ver con un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa lila sin tirantes que le hacia lucir bella, claro ella lucia bien con lo que se pusiera _

_- ¿ya estas lista? – ella asintió y el no pudo mas que sonreír ya que ni siquiera sabia como actuar con ella, cuanto le había tomado que ella aceptara salir con el… un par de semanas, solo animándola después de el gran dolor que sufrió al enterarse de la traición del que decía amarla con locura y el aun tenia esa espina clavada en el alma, con un enorme deseo de hacerle pagar a ese tal Eriol traicionarla…_

_- y… ¿Cómo van las cosas en tu casa? – le pregunto ella de repente, haciendo que el reflexionara sobre ello, auque en realidad las cosas en su familia parecían mejorar un poco, claro que si sus padres estuvieran en casa tendría una buena manera de saber si realmente estaban mejorando, pero como saberlo, su padre se había marchado apenas do semanas atrás, su madre casi al día siguiente, así que no sabría si las cosas mejoraban a menos de que todos estuvieran juntos…_

_- bien… ¿creo? – tomoyo solo lo miro expectante… desde que Sakura sabia que ella y su hermano tenían un trato amistoso casi no le había dirigido la palabra y eso le lastimaba, pero ella no dejaría de tratar a Hyobe solo por un berrinche, aunque estaba dudando mucho que fuera solo eso… últimamente la veía mas callada de lo normal y antes comenzaba a sonreír un poco, ahora parecía que la Sakura de siempre fría y distante regresaba a sus vidas y eso no le gustaba nada _

_- ¿creo? _

_- si bueno… es que como decirlo… Touya y Sakura ya hablan que eso es ganancia, pero no puedo saberlo hasta que mis padres regresen _

_- tienes razón – le dijo tomoyo entendiendo bien que el no tenia demasiadas ganas de hablar sobre el tema _

_- ¿A dónde quieres ir? – le pregunto Hyobe con una gran sonrisa que inevitablemente le hizo recordar a cierta persona que no se alejaba de su mente, a pesar de sus errores… _

**-fin flash back -**

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Fase 3

La hora del almuerzo y la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban en la cafetería del colegio… los hombres y algunas mujeres actuaban de una manera algo extraña que solo para Sakura era conocida…

- no entiendo por que hoy te miran tanto – le dijo tomoyo y la vio sonreír

- es que pasara algo – le dijo tranquila y sin querer hablar mas de ello…

- ¿Por qué ya no quieres hablar conmigo? – le pregunto tomoyo causando su desconcierto

-¿que? – la verdad no entendía

- Sakura enserio… por que no quieres hablar conmigo – Sakura solo la miro raro – ya desde que empecé a tratar a tu hermano te la pasas evadiéndome – Sakura solo le sonrió con algo de dulzura muy extraña en ella

- Tomy – le llamo y ella se sintió extraña jamás la llamaba así – e estado distraída y lo de mi hermano, pues, lo quiero y lo odio así que si quieres estar con el a mi no tiene que importarme, ahora solo observa y no digas nada de acuerdo – le dijo sonriente y tomoyo asintió sintiéndose aliviada, pero al pensarlo un poco se sintió preocupada ¿Qué tramaba?...

- baya si que ahí gente aquí… habrá fiesta o ¿Qué? – cuestiono Meiling al llegar

- no lo se, pero últimamente siempre llegas tarde - le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa picara demasiado raro en ella lo que las hizo suponer que estaba de muy buen humor…

Los murmullos llamaron su atención y vieron a Anzai entrar junto con unos cuatro que siempre lo seguían, pero esta vez no fue con Sakura como siempre solo se sentó lo mas lejos que pudo de ella, pero podía verla…

El entro con nerviosismo… jamás había imaginado hacer algo así, pero ni hablar ya había dicho que lo aria y tendría que cumplir… camino hasta Sakura con pasos lentos y se paro frente a ella sin siquiera ser consiente de que ahora todos los de la cafetería los veían…

Ella pos su parte trato de no moverse cuando lo vio de reojo acercarse, pero se sorprendió mucho que no fueran las cosas como ella le había dicho… primero Anzai debería estar presente para que la hicieran escoge y ella fuera la novia de Syaoran, pero el que el estuviera ahí a su lado y Anzai en el otro extremo la hizo sentirse incomoda…

El la miro con detenimiento un momento antes de tomarla entre sus brazos y vio con una sonrisa la cara de sorpresa que tenia y sin siquiera susurrarle algo o siquiera hacerle una señal la beso y el "hooo" por parte del alumnado no se hizo esperar… en un principio ella se rehusaba y lo empujo un poco, pero eso no le duro mucho ya que en pocos segundos ella le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos dejando en el pasado la distancia entre ambos, y ese beso renuente se convirtió en uno apasionado, sus respiraciones se agitaron y su pulse se acelero y ni siquiera se fijaron en que toda la escuela presenciaba aquel beso y que Anzai estaba que se podría por dentro al notar que a el jamás lo había besado de esa manera… el momento de la verdad llego cuando ambos se separaron y se miraron por un momento y Anzai solo esperaba que ella lo golpeara por lo menos por mantener algo de respeto a su novio, pero en lugar de eso vio como ella lo atraía hacia si y lo besaba con un arrebato de pasión haciendo que mas de una tuviera ganas de estar en su lugar… la vieron estar tan calmada y fogosa y el solo le acariciaba la cintura sin poder contener el impulso… ella paseo su lengua por la boca de el explorando algo que anhelaba desde hace semanas cuando se dejaron de hablar hasta para lo indispensable…

Se separaron de nuevo para tomar aire y el la observo fijamente a los ojos y había olvidado todo lo de Anzai y le pregunto…

- ¿quieres ser mi novia? – ella solo sonrió ya que tan poco recordaba que en ese momento los veían todos y que tenia un plan contra Anzai, le contesto…

- desde luego… - las caras de sorpresa y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, pero ellos estaban metidos en su mundo y se besaron de nuevo tratando de recuperar el contacto perdido días atrás… Anzai salio de la escuela como alma que lleva el diablo pensando en que jamás pensó que ella llegara a dolerle de esa manera…

fase 3 completada

CONTINUARA……….

Bien espero les gustara el cap 14 y agradezco de todo corazón que me enviaran sus mensajes XD estoy contenta pos sus bellísimos comentarios y por el apoyo que e recibido de su parte… disculpen las faltas jeje la editora ta de vacaciones así que estaremos así un tiempesin jeje en fin le mando un saludo enorme a Ignacia espero te recuperes pronto!!!, n olviden dejarme sus comentarios ya que como siempre les he dicho son de gran ayuda para mi… mmm que se me olvida mmm… saludos a todos mis lectores un beso un abrazo, pórtense mal, coman golosinas, hablen con extraños y hagan perversidades que la vida es corta y la locura interminable…

¡ARRIBA LA LOCURA!


	15. Chapter 15

_**El InTrUsO**_

_**Capitulo 15**_

El sonido d e la piel contra su mano se escucho en todo el lugar para su buena suerte la bodega no era un lugar que los alumnos frecuentaran de hecho le temían…

-que diablos fue todo eso – le dijo Sakura muy molesta – que me besaras no era parte del acuerdo… ¿Qué te costaba mucho decir un par de palabras?

- yo no tuve la culpa fue erial el que se puso a hablar como loco y… todos aceptaron lo que el decía así que no fue mi culpa – le dijo mientras se frotaba en el lugar del impacto

- no me interesa lo que pasara y de ahora en adelante a menos de que sea para guardar las apariencias no me hables – Syaoran frunció notablemente el ceño mientras Sakura solo trataba de mantenerse firme y no lanzarse sobre el para que la besara…

-no te entiendo – y la verdad era que si entendía solo que lo que significaba todo aquello no le gustaba en lo absoluto…

- no me sorprende que no me entiendas después de todo eres un idiota… no me hablaras mas que en el colegio y solo un par de meses antes de manifestar nuestra ruptura ¿entendido?

Y sin esperar respuesta ella se macho dejándolo ahí con un malestar respecto a ambos y la manera en que ella lo estaba usando, pero de pronto sonrió algo siniestro al ocurrírsele una idea que le pareció perfecta… salio de la bodega con calma y camino hasta donde diviso a Sakura charlando amenamente con Tomoyo y los alumnos saliendo…

- y decías que no te gustaba – le decía Tomi emocionada

- en realidad no me gusta solo lo ago por vengarme de Anzai y el lo sabe perfectamente

- con que era eso – le dijo tomi claramente desilusionada

- pues si ckd… - ya no pudo coordinar sus ideas ya que sintió unos brazos rodearla y el pulso se le debilito mas de lo que ella hubiese aceptado

- ¿Por qué te fuiste "cariño"? – después de decirle esto le dio un tierno beso en la cien que la desconcertó mas de lo que quería… Sakura rato de tranquilizarse y de no pensar en lo bien que se sentía tenerlo de esa manera y se giro sin ser soltada por el hasta quedar frente a frente

- lo siento "cariño", pero pensé que tenias cosas mas importantes que hacer que estar conmigo – esto lo dijo mas fuerte al notar que los que salían de sus clases los veían

- nada es mas importante que estar contigo "cielo" – sakura tubo que tragarse todo su orgullo para no quedar en ridículo frente a todos a si que lo beso ligeramente en los labios causando un gran desconcierto en Syaoran que después de sentirla tan cerca la beso con mas intensidad olvidándose siquiera d que estaban en la escuela…

- ¡Syaoran! – escucho a lo lejos, pero no presto atención lo único que le importaba era estar con ella y nada en el mundo lo aria cambiar aunque la verdad de aterraba todo lo que pasaba entre ellos… ella era tan voluble y el no sabia como estar a su lado sin saber cuando ella cambiaria su forma de ser para con el o esperar que ella le hiciera algo como lo que ambos le hacían a Anzai y lo menos que necesitaba era una decepción mas… - ¡Syaoran! – volvió a escuchar y esta vez volteo y lo primero que vio fue la tonta sonrisa de aquella porrista con la que Sakura lo vio besándose o mas bien la que lo beso y por ella lo poco que había ganado con Sakura se vio perdido

- ¿Qué quieres? – le cuestiono lo mas frió que jamás había sido con alguien, y al sentir a Sakura tratando de safarse de su agarre la aferro mas a el con todo el deseo que tenia

- no recuerdas que tenemos que hacer el trabajo de física – syaoran solo hizo una mueca que parecio una sonrisa

- eso lo are con clara y sabes Fernanda ahora tengo cosas que hacer

- así como que – le dijo Fernanda muy molesta

- pues iré con mi "novia" al cine – sakura solo sonrió internamente el era algo que ella no deseaba, pero aun así no quería que el intruso de su vida se fuera… sintió que tiraban de ella y se vio caminando a lado de syaoran tomados de la mano como un par de chiquillos que realmente se quieren ya que eso no era posible por que todo era una farsa ¿cierto no?

Caminaban tranquilamente y sin decir nada hasta que una molestia llego a ella siendo consiente por fin de que Tomoyo no estaba con ellos y la busco con la mirada pero no logro hallarla

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Aun se sentía confundida y molesta al no haberse dado cuenta de que habían tirado de ella y ahora estaba ahí frente a Eriol con quien no quería hablar y con la única persona que se sentía completa, pero ella no era de las que perdonaran las traiciones así que solo lo miro ceñuda tratando de retener las lágrimas…

- tenemos que hablar – le dijo Eriol con decisión

- lo dudo – contesto ella tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos

- vamos Tomoyo tenemos que arreglar esto – le dijo suplicante – que no entiendes que yo te amo – aquellas palabras la hirieron mas de lo que esperaba

- yo no traicionaría a la persona que amo solo por un rato de sexo – le dijo tomo tratando de sonar tranqu8ila aunque internamente estaba muriendo

- ya te dije que no se que paso… primero estaba en la fiesta de clara y luego en su cama

- ¡cállate! – le dijo ella molesta – que un no lo entiendes… aunque regresáramos l nuestro ya no funcionara por que yo ya no creo en ti… - los ojos de eriol se tornaron rojizos para luego tener una cubierta vidriosa

- Tomoyo – dijo en un susurro y la miro con todo el amor que había en el y solo la tomo entre sus bazos sintiéndola temblar de lo que interpreto como rabia

- por favor – le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos – ya déjame seguir con mi vida – el no parecía tener intención de soltarla así que opto por decir algo que nadie mas sabia – yo… ya tengo a alguien en mi vida que me ama y que ara todo por mi sin mencionar que no será capaz de traicionarme así que déjame ser feliz en nombre de esa amor que me profesas… - eriol no pudo evitar que las lagrimas salieran de el y ella aun lloraba como desesperada y se quedo estática al sentir sus labios oprimiéndose contra los suyos ¿Qué acaso no entendía?... pero ya era demasiado tarde ella ya estaba ensimismada en el y no sabia que hacer o como actuar hasta que analizo un poco lo dicho "la fiesta de clara " en la que ella también había estado y de la que se marcho temprano… la había traicionado en su cara así que con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenia l empujo y golpeo su rostro con fuerza para después salir corriendo lo mas rápido que su enfado le dio

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

El silencio en el auto era casi torturante y el estaba expectante esperando que ella lo golpeara por besarla de esa manera, pero abría valido la pena…

- sabes que me las pagaras – dijo por fin dándole algo de alivio… había llegado a creer que ya estaba muda

- y sabes que te are sufrir en el colegio – sakura solo lanzo un gruñido y el sonrió entendiendo que ella lo había escuchado bien

- ya veremos… - miro a la ventanilla y se dijo a si misma que mataría a Yue por no haber ido por ella dejándola con ese maldito intruso y su maldita sonrisa… y mirando el amino se dio cuenta de que el caer de un auto en movimiento comenzaba a ser tentador, pero el suicidio ya no era una opción en su vida…

Llegaron a casa y ella ni siquiera se detuvo a pelearse con Yue ya que considero algo importante hacerlo y solo subió a su habitación donde s3e encerró a esperar que Meiling fuera

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Ambos se miraban apenados y ambos sintiendo cosas que no creían posibles, pero ambos con la distancia de un escritorio y el miedo a que _"tal vez no quiera estar conmigo después de todo yo tengo una hija" "tal vez no quiera nada conmigo y tenga las malditas políticas de empresa nunca mezclar negocios con vida personal"_, pero alguno tenia que hablar primero así que…

- yo… - dijo Touya mirándola fijamente - ¿quieres intentarlo? – le dijo sabiendo que Kaho era una mujer inteligente que entendería a la perfección su propuesta y sonrió al verla asentir… se levanto de su asiento y se inclino hacia ella – no te arrepentirás lo juro – y después de esto el la beso con suavidad dándole conforte y la promesa de una felicidad absoluta… el sonido del intercumicador interrumpió su momento y un tanto resignados se separaron y Touya solo contesto – ¿Qué pasa?

- su hermano a llegado – le dijo la secretaria – ya va en camino

- bien – contesto simplemente

- ¡Ya llego por quien lloraban! – dijo Hyobe muy contento algo raro en el, pero cada quien tiene sus momentos de felicidad… - veo que los dos estaban muy ocupados – dijo sonriendo maléficamente al notar el lápiz labial en los labios de su hermano, pero no les diría nada hasta que ellos se percataran, un oso de vez en cuando no le hace mal a nadie… - ¿que querías? – dijo dejándose caer en una sella a lado de Kaho

- bien pues – no tenia caso andar con rodeos, pero si tenia cierto miedo de que lo mandara lejos con todo y las obligaciones que contenía el dirigir una empresa – quiero que te encargues de la empresa por una semana – Hyobe no se esperaba algo así, pero la sonrisa en su rostro no desvanecía

- claro – dijo dejando a su hermano completamente sorprendido… - ¿y yo también podré traer a mi novia como asistente? – le cuestiono dejando ver que ya sabia lo que pasaba entre ambos y Kaho se sonrojo

- ¿pero como…? – dijo Touya

-por favor no querras que piense que el lápiz labial lo usan los hombres o si – se soltó a reír al notar que Touya se sonrojaba un poco y es que no recordaba que el hiciera eso – bien… creo que si es todo me marcho nada mas me avisas que es lo que tengo que hacer

Continuara…

Si es corto pero el cap de 15 hojas que ya tenía se perdió así que tengan paciencia y tratare de escribir pronto el cap siguiente les mando un beso y acá un avance de lo que pasara en el otro cap:

Syaoran ¿alérgico? – anzai con Royer y Clow en japon… cuanto mas de esta historia verán jejej pues mucho aun nos falta camino por recorrer


	16. Chapter 16

_**El InTrUsO**_

_**Capitulo 16**_

"**ALIANZA"**

Aun seguían metidos en la oficina tratando de tener algo de concentración, pero con todo lo sucedido no podían… Kaho pensando en su hija y en una infinidad de soluciones y touya en que esos días de trabajo con Kaho les serviría para conocerse mejor, pero…

- no creo poder ir – le dijo Kaho apenada

- ¿Por qué? – Touya solo esperaba que no le saliera con esa entupida política de "no mezclo negocios con mi vida personal"

- Katia – fue lo único que dijo y el sonrió, por eso le gustaba tanto, ella y su hija dependían tanto la una de la otra que el verlas separadas era hasta extraño sin mencionar que el ya le tenia cariño a esa pequeña

- no te preocupes – sonrió, tal vez saldría algo bueno de todo esto – Sakura la puede cuidar – Kaho no parecía muy convencida de eso

- pensé que…… que no te llevabas bien con ella

- si, eso era antes ahora ya hablamos y ya tenemos una mejor relación

- no creo que sea bueno que le dejemos a Katia

- te diré una cosa – le dijo Touya sonriente – mi hermana puede parecer un ogro, pero en el fondo no a cambiado, sigue siendo entusiasta y soñadora, pero jamás lo aceptara y ¿sabes?… ella es muy responsable y si se lo pido bien aceptara – Kaho pareció convencerse – además de que la esposa de Wei no las dejara solas – eso ya la había aliviado ya que según Touya esa señora era muy buena persona sin mencionar excelente cocinera…

- bien, pero, ¿no estaremos mucho tiempo fuera? – Touya negó levemente con la cabeza

- solo un par de días

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Los estornudos se escuchaban a lo largo del corredor y Sakura no hacia más que reír, aun no creía que Syaoran Li fuera alérgico a los gatos y agradecía profanamente a Meiling por ir a su casa con su gato si no jamás se hubiera enterado…

- creo que te odiara – le dijo Mei a Sakura

- no me interesa, además me la debe – Meiling la vio y sonrió

- te la debe por haberte besado al punto en que te perdiste y ni siquiera recordabas donde estabas o a que te paseo por la escuela como si en verdad fueras su novia, aunque yo no te vi muy molesta – Sakura se sonrojo notablemente

- ¡Ho cállate! – le dijo molesta, pero luego sonrió – tu ni hables que no soy yo a la que casi descubren con el profesor – ahora las cosas habían cambiado y Meiling sonrió algo sonrojada recordando tal cosa…

- no me lo recuerdes – le dijo y miro a otro lado – además de eso no hablábamos… no creo que debas guardar pelo de gato no sabes que tanto le afectara…

- eso es por el momento – le dijo sonriente

- ¿por el momento? – últimamente Sakura actuaba así con misterios y con sonrisas malvadas algo que no era nada común en ella y ahora ya no sabia si prefería su frialdad o a la que parecía una niña con venganzas absurdas… la puerta se abrió de improviso y ambas sintieron en escalofrió y miedo al sentirse descubiertas, pero al instante se aliviaron era Tomoyo… aunque no lucia bien se veía como triste…

- ¿Qué paso? – le pregunto Sakura y Tomoyo solo sonrió un poco

- no quiero hablar de eso – Sakura y Meiling se miraron y aunque querían saber entendieron que no era el momento para ello y que Tomoyo se los diría cuando estuviera mejor, pero las ganas de animarla no desvanecían…

- aremos pijamada – dijo Meiling de repente y Sakura la miro algo raro y es que la ultima pijamada no había salido del todo bien… ese par de locas le ponían castigos demasiado raros y estando Syaoran en casa eso no parecería lo mas conveniente, pero al ver que tomoyo parecía animarse un poco no tubo mas que decir

- bien – sabiendo que la harían en su casa… - iré con Arisa para que nos prepare algo – se puso de pie y salio de la habitación y al llegar a la cocina lo primero que vio fue a Syaoran sentado enfrente de Arisa la esposa de Wei conversando amenamente y mirando a otro lado entro a la cocina…

- Tomoyo y Meiling se quedaran a dormir así que nos arias algo para cenar por favor – Arisa sonrió y asintió

-claro – y Syaoran comenzó a estornudar de nuevo mientras Sakura sonreía de manera rara al tener pelo de gato en sus manos… no cabía duda era realmente alérgico…

- no puede ser – dijo con cara de sufrimiento – el gato también

- claro si vino con Mei se queda con nosotras… - Syaoran solo la miro feo, estaba mas que claro que eso lo hacia al propósito, pero ya se las pagaría… - bien cuando tengas todo listo lo llevas a mi habitación – salio de la cocina dejando a Syaoran con una mirada perdida… y aun no entendía como era posible que la desesperación y el pánico se juntaran, no tenia un buen presentimiento estando ese par en casa con sakura, todas eran raras

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Japón, cuantos recuerdos le traía el estar en aquel lugar… su esposa, su madre, y algunas personas importantes para el provenían de ese lugar y era tan tranquilo que a veces quisiera poder disfrutar el estar ahí, pero no podía, el ya no era como cuando pequeño y no podía regresar el tiempo y ser de nuevo un chico alegre, feliz y sin lugar a dudas bondadoso, cualidades opuestas a las actuales, y por primera vez en lo que llevaba de vida se preguntaba ¿Cómo fue que cambie? Ni siquiera lo había notado… es cierto que su vida como la de muchos no había sido fácil y que había tenido que luchar para salir adelante costara lo que costara y pisando a quien fuera para no caer jamás…

-Hola – lo recibió Yue tratando de sonreír un poco a pesar de no ser nada grata la presencia de su padre en ese lugar…

- no tienes que fingir conmigo se que te molesta que allá venido, pero no te preocupes solo vengo a confirmar mis sospechas no pienso quedarme – Yue frunció el ceño y miro fijamente al acompañante de su padre ese tal Zain, como lo odiaba, siempre detrás de su padre como un perrito faldero y haciendo toda clase de trabajos sucios para el, solo esperaba que no descubrieran lo que planeaba si no todo se vendría abajo…

- bien te llevare a donde te hospedaras – le dijo Yue con ira disimulada en la voz, pero Clow era muy listo así que no se dejaría llevar a donde su hijo le pidiese, últimamente actuaba muy extraño, aceptando sin quejarse sus encargos y eso no era común en el, pero siendo su hijo quería tener un poco mas de confianza…

- bien, pero espero que no sea una pocilga como la ultima vez – dijo en tono dominante entes de entrar en el auto que conducía su hijo, era una lastima según sus pensamientos, el auto que tenia en casa era una limosina con grandes lujos, pero no podía quejarse tenia que pasar desapercibido…

Ese tal Fuyitaka y su esposa eran personas conocidas para el, pero aun no lograba identificar de donde, por ello estaba en Japón dispuesto a saber por que se le hacían tan conocidos, si, era curioso o mas bien no le gustaba sentirse a siegas, tenia planes importantes para su expansión y para lograrlo necesitaba de una de las personas mas importantes de ese lugar era una lastima que Fuyitaka solo se la hubiera pasado dándole evasivas y sin aceptar sus propuestas de negocios, pero el no se daría por vencido y muco menos le mostraría a su futuro socio su verdadera cara o si no adiós negocios, pero le frustraba que lo evadieran y se le escondieran… llegaron a una pequeña casa que a su parecer era demasiado modesta y no pudo evitar que su enojo fluyera…

- ¿Qué diablos significa esto?- le dijo a Yue muy molesto… como esperaba que uno de los poderosos de América se quedara en una casucha

- esto es en donde vivimos ahora – le dijo tranquilamente entrando a la casa, la cual era aparentemente lo mismo por dentro, pero Clow estaba tan molesto que solo guardo silencio no tenia ganas de pelear con su hijo de nuevo, así que lo siguió hasta su habitación la cual parecía ser la principal en aquel logar y para su sorpresa era muy parecida a la de su mansión, era obvio que su hijo trataba de quedar bien, pero por que, el no era lame botas ni mucho menos, algo no andaba bien ahí…

- buenas noches padre – la voz de Yuki lo hizo salir de sus cavilaciones y se giro hacia el, pero una serie de heridas que no se veían recientes lo perturbaron…

- ¿Qué te paso? – le pregunto rápido sin tiempo a examinar sus palabras

- nada – dijo simplemente sin siquiera ver a Yue quien solo se sentía como un idiota, ahora se las cobraría, Clow siempre había tenido predilección por Yuki a pesar de que ambos nacieron al mismo tiempo, Yuki era tan débil, a el jamás lo habían mandado a esos odiosos encargos, tampoco lo había obligado a hacer tantas cosas por las que no podía dormir por las noches o por las que no era capaz de siquiera añorar la felicidad…

- a mi no me parece que sea nada… Yue por que no vas por algo de comer mientras yo hablo con tu hermano – Yue no dijo nada y solo salio de ahí

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

- ¿Estas loco? Como crees que yo voy a cuidar a una niña – le dijo Sakura con pánico, no cabe duda, a los hermanos les das la mano y se agarran el pie, pero se sentía bien, de un tiempo acá Touya llegaba del trabajo y se sentaba a su lado un rato solo ellos dos conversando de cosas sin sentido, pero a la vez eran de esas conversaciones significativas en las que puedes llegar a acercarte mas a alguien…

- anda no seas mala. ¿Si? - jamás había hecho eso, pero ni hablar el pedirle eso a su hermana era algo que quizás ayudaría a ambos… Sakura era de esas personas que no tienen tolerancia y Katia era como Sakura de pequeña así que no creía que hubiera un gran problema…

- no… - dijo cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda… ¿Cómo esperaba que cuidara de una niña?

- anda no seas así… - su hermano puso cara de niño caprichoso lo que le dio mucha risa, pero no podía negárselo ya que se sentía un poco mal por la manera en que lo había tratado y no era que ahora tuvieran una perfecta relación… su hermano era un celoso de primera y ya la estaba fastidiando… así que…

- con una condición – Touya sonrió un poco y vio a Sakura mirarlo con un aspecto maldoso que se veía curioso en ella – no me aras escenas de celos por 3 meses – Touya solo refunfuño, el hacer esas cosas no era por que el quisiera, simplemente no podía controlarse, pero ni hablar tendría que hacerse de la vista gorda un tiempo, solo esperaba que no le diera un paro cardiaco por hacer corajes ya que seguramente Sakura aprovecharía para hacerlo enojar…

- bien – le dijo Touya tratando de hacerse el ofendido y se fue…

Sakura solo se dirigió a su habitación donde estaban Meiling, Tomoyo y el gato… el gato, eso si que había sido algo bueno, jamás imagino fastidiar a Syaoran con un simple gato, pero lo aprovecharía al máximo aunque a ella no le gustaban los gatos para nada, una vez uno la araño solo por que lo acaricio, ni hablar en la vida ahí que hacer sacrificios…

Meiling, estaba sentada en la cama de Sakura observando a Tomoyo perderse en sus pensamientos y la entendía, ella había estado así por días perdida en si misma cuando descubrió los verdaderos motivos por los que Ginko termino con ella, se la había pasado llorando durante varios días solo por el y por recordar sus falsas promesas de amor, pero ahora el que el estuviera con esa tal Nakuru ya no le importaba, ella ya tenia a Yuki que era mas de lo que había imaginado, con un corazón bondadoso y una mirada amable que demostraba todo lo que había dentro de el, un hombre que tal vez no estaría para siempre en su vida, pero que agradecería por el tiempo que estuviera…

- veo que no soy la única que se la pasa en las nubes- le dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa

- si pero mis motivos difieren de los tuyos – con una sonrisa, pero a la vez sintiéndose mal de reafirmar en ella lo que se imaginaba estaría pensando… Eriol

- eso es muy cierto – dijo con un suspiro

- bien ya estoy de vuelta – dijo Sakura al entrar… con el rostro algo pálido, en el camino a su alcoba había pensado en lo que aria y simplemente no tenia idea… los niños eran fastidiosos corriendo por todos lados y hablando sin parar, acaso su hermano quería hacerla sufrir, ni hablar ya lo había hecho, solo esperaba no arrepentirse pronto…

- ¿Estas bien? – Le pregunto Tomoyo – te vez muy mal

- bueno es que… no importa – no tenia caso decirles lo ocurrido…

- ya se seguramente Syaoran te beso de nuevo y tu muy sacrificada accediste – le dijo mei con una sonrisa al ver a Sakura molesta con las venas marcadas y el ceño fruncido

- no empieces – le dijo con la mandíbula apretada… inmediatamente Tomoyo y Meiling estallaron en rizas…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Los días pasaba y el se sentía como rata… tonto por hacer esa maldita apuesta, ahora se podría decir que no tenia nada… solo el pensamiento de lo que podía haber tenido… Sakura era bella y sin duda era especial, con un carácter del demonio, pero con una devoción hacia el que lo volvía loco… y no lograba entender como es que había pasado eso… en un momento ella estaba presente y en al siguiente a lado del tal Syaoran quien se arrepentiría por lo que hizo… quitándole lo que tenia, lo que tanto trabajo le había costado conseguir…

Aun estaba recostado en el suelo de la estancia… con la mirada perdida, repasando una y otra vez todo lo sucedido, pero ya se las pagarían, pero primero aria lo posible por obtener de Sakura lo que siempre quiso mas delante de ocuparía de que ambos se la pagaran con creces…

- veo que no nos fue bien hoy – le dijo Royer con una sonrisa escalofriante…

- lárgate - le dijo sin prestarle atención – no estoy de humor para tus estupideces

- veo que no equivocaba… me parece que no te fue nada bien hermanito… no me dirás que te paso… - Anzai solo lo miro ceñudo

- no creo que sea algo que te importe…

- o vamos pruébame – mientras se sentaba a su lado y Anzai aun dudoso decidió decirle, tal vez le recomendaría algo…

- todo es por ese maldito de Syaoran Li – la expresión de Royer cambio de repente con solo escuchar ese nombre y una sonrisa de satisfacción se plasmo en su rostro haciendo que Anzai sintiera algo de miedo, no conocía a su "hermano", pero algo hacia en el que hacia que no se sintiera con seguridad…

- ya veo… y ¿Qué te hizo? – no podía negarlo, se sentía con un propósito de nuevo… Syaoran era lo único que el quería, quería dejarlo arrastrándose suplicando piedad y ahora se le presentaba esto si en verdad era Syaoran ayudaría a ese imbesil que tenia como hermano

Hace un par de días me propuso una apuesta algo ridícula – sonrió como tonto al sentirse burlado… - y perdí

- y ¿Cómo es ese tal Syaoran? – para Anzai el que su hermano tuviera tanta curiosidad en su vida, no era algo normal

- el es… un fastidio… llego hace poco a la escuela con su sonrisa "perfecta" y esos aires de grandeza que solo hace que me ponga de nervios – si definitivamente era el, ¿Quién lo diría? Encontrárselo en Japón donde vivía la persona a la que mas odiaba, su padre, la vida si que da giros inesperados…

- bien… -Anzai lo miro tratando de descifrar un poco de su mirada… pero como de costumbre no era capaz de saber que pasaba por la mente de ese desquiciado… - lo primero es calmarte… si haces las cosas con la mente fría podrás trabajar mejor, por que me imagino que no te quedaras de brazos cruzados

- claro que no – le dijo molesto, perdiendo los estribos como era su costumbre, pero solo estando con el…

- entonces te ayudare, pero ten paciencia regreso en un mes y entonces aremos algo… ¿Te parece? – Anzai solo lo miro… si regresaría… entonces ¿Viviría con ellos?... no eso era algo que no quería… Royer era una persona repulsiva… - piénsalo – el viernes me iré así que mi no me tienes una respuesta te olvidaras de mi ayuda – sonrió de una manera espeluznante y se fue dejando a Anzai con el miedo…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Lunes, martes, miércoles… los días pasan rápidamente cuando no tienes nada que hacer o cuando tienes demasiado, Sakura se la había pasado molestando a Syaoran desde el día de la supuesta pijamada donde el par de amigas se largaron sin decirle nada justo cuando le había puesto un castigo bastante embarazoso, pero eso era algo que no quería ni recordar ahora lo único que tenia en la mente era el día del pago, cuando Anzai cumpliera la apuesta… según Syaoran los términos ya estaban establecidos y el tendría que cumplir el viernes día de partido donde toda la escuela se reuniría en un solo lugar…

Siguió su camino hasta que se tomo con Anzai quien desde hace días la miraba como preguntándole algo… y sintió un poco de lastima por el, pero bien merecido tenia todo lo que pasara y como ya era costumbre sintió los brazos de Syaoran rodearle cariñosamente… las cosas entre ellos eran mas rutinarias y a la vez era como si realmente fueran pareja aunque a veces iban tomados de la mano y ni siquiera se hablaban, pero le daba risa y se preguntaba ¿Por qué el permitía esa situación? Y ¿Por qué rayos la abrazaba si no había nadie mas que Anzai viéndolos?...

- no entiendo que fue lo que paso contigo Sakura – le dijo Anzai de repente provocando que tanto Sakura como Syaoran concentraran su atención en el… - pensaba que nuestra relación iba mas allá de lo aparente – Sakura quiso reír, pero se contuvo

- no entiendo de que hablas – dijo Sakura mientras tomaba a Syaoran de la mano y se iba lo mas lejos posible…

- ¡Con un demonio!... ¡El te aposto!... aun sabiendo esto lo preferirás antes que a mi – Sakura giro y Syaoran sintió algo de pánico, ya comenzaba a conocerla y la expresión de su cara delicia mas de lo que hubiese querido saber…

- pues si – Anzai se quedo estática en su sitio sin comprender que fue lo que paso…

- ¿Por qué?- no quería quedarse con la duda

- por que yo le pedí que apostara – eso si fue un golpe bajo…

- ¿Qué? – no lo podía creer…

- lo que oíste… acaso me creías tan entupida como para no saber lo de la maldita pizarra… - Anzai sudo frió… - que te sirva de lección para no jugar con los demás… y otra cosas en realidad jamás fui tu novia… - se fue de ahí llevando a Syaoran con ella… y Anzai solo pensó en una cosa…

La respuesta para Royer que seria un si del cual sabia bien que algún día se arrepentiría, pero no le importaba… una alianza que tal vez saldría contraproducente…

Continuara……

Mis amados lectores por fin tengo mi pc hice lo posible por repararlo pronto y pues aca esta este cap que parece ser como los anteriores aun no tan largo, pero eso es por que me había tardado y pues no quería hacerlos esperar mucho jeje bueno les mando un beso a todos que sé la pasen bonito y me iré a dormir que son las 4 am y teno sueño jeje chaito pórtense mal hablen con extraños y desobedezcan a sus mamis jeje (no es cierto a las mamas siempre ahí que hacerles caso)

**¡ARRIBA LA LOCURA!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo dedicado a todos mis lectores que me brindan su tiempo a si como su apoyo para que esta historia siga adelante espero que les guste… **

_Es casi increíble como las personas mal gastamos nuestra vida, o como simplemente la dejamos pasar frente a nosotros sin siquiera molestarnos en aferrarnos a algo para nuestra felicidad. Solemos creer que hay tiempo y que quizás los sueños y ambiciones lucharan por si mismos para lograr algo de nosotros, pero que error más grande, y apenas hoy lo he comprendido. No se cuanto tiempo llevo aquí encerrada en mi misma sin saber como despertar, sintiendo todos mis miedos llegar a mi en un parpadeó y mis recientes sueños e ilusiones desvanecerse al compás de los latidos de mi corazón, lento y dolorosamente. Hace un par de meses hubiera dado todo por estar en esta situación, pero ahora no quiero estar así, por amor de Dios… ¡¡QUIERO VIVIR!!_

_Lágrimas invisibles y silenciosas salen por mis ojos, cada una con un anhelo…_

_**Amor: **__el amor de aquel al que tanto he tratado de odiar y el que permanece a mi lado a pesar de mi mal carácter y la sarta de groserías que le hago. Yo solía pensar que él era un intruso en mi vida, que llego a ella solo para ponerlo todo de cabeza y para quitarme lo poco que mis padres me estaban brindando, pero ahora se que es un intruso en mi corazón, que llego a mi para hacerme sentir algo de lo que no me creía capaz… VIDA… _

_**Vida:**__ para rectificar mis errores y para seguir adelante en un futuro incierto, pero que yo haré fructífero con el paso del TIEMPO…_

_**Tiempo:**__ para poder lograr mis metas y para poder ganarme de nuevo el corazón de aquel al que tanto quise alejar de mi vida y para armar el rompecabezas que tengo por familia y hacer que las navidades y festejos sean más que un simple cuento… _

_Y ahora en medio de mi misma, sintiendo la vida escapar de mis manos e sentido un calor que me carcome por dentro y que acelera un poco el pulso de mi corazón agonizante y una voz me llama… esa voz… esa voz que he escuchado ya tantas veces, es la misma que desde aquel día hace que cada parte de mi actué por su cuenta, causando un caos en mi interior… y siento que me abraza su calor e inevitablemente vuelven a mi las esperanzas… pero no puedo despertar, tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar… y eso de que tu vida pasa delante de tus ojos es verdad, solo que en mi caso es desde el día en el que él me confeso todo lo que tenía para mi… _

_**El InTrUsO**_

_**Capitulo 17 **_

"_**Revelaciones"**_

El partido había comenzado y esta vez había más espectadores de los habituales, era de esperarse, todos esperaban ver lo que sería el pago de la apuesta de Anzai, ni siquiera miraron cuando el equipo contrario casi mata de un golpe a uno de sus compañeros, ni cuando otro fue asaltado por un grupo de chicas que casi se lo comen a besos…

Sakura se encontraba en primera fila esperando pacientemente el momento del medio tiempo, justo al lado de Syaoran, no por que ella deseara estar a su lado, de hecho, se iba a sentar muy alejada de él, pero al ver a esa tal Clara acércasele no le quedo de otra que estar a su lado, aunque nunca reconocería que lo que sintió fueron celos, puros celos…¿Y quien no los sentiría al ver a la persona que te gusta muy cerca de su "amiga"?…

- Pensé que me habías dicho que la farsa de nuestro noviazgo había terminado… - le dijo Syaoran calmado y en voz baja tratando de no sonar enojado…

- Cambie de opinión – se sentía como una tonta, él era la persona a la que no desearía mentirle ya que, aunque le doliera admitirlo, ya era tan hipócrita como el resto del mundo y él pues no tenía nada que decir al respecto… - Ya sabes – le dijo incomoda – Podrían notar que fue un plan, y auque él se los allá dicho no cuenta, todos lo tomaran como una mala excusa para librarse de su deuda – trago pesado, no lo entendía, desde hacia un par de días se sentía más loca que de costumbre imaginando cosas que tal vez no deberían ser. Para empezar se había inventado toda una vida a su lado como cualquier niña estúpida enamorada… pero ella no estaba enamorada, deseaba su cuerpo que era distinto…

- Ah… con que era por eso – le dijo algo desilusionado, esperaba que ella le dijera que quería seguir con él, pero no. ¡Que patético se sentía! Apenas ayer admitió lo que sentía por ella y eso fue porque leyó una de las cartas de su padre, aquellas cartas guardadas en una caja junto con una fotografía vieja donde salían sus padres radiantes de felicidad, en las que le decía a su madre lo mucho que la amaba y cuanto le había costado aceptarlo, aun se sentía herido por lo de llavín, pero ya no era como antes…

- ¿Pues que creías? – le dijo ella sonrojada y él solo le sonrió olvidando su malestar anterior, debía armarse de paciencia para lograr que ella le diera entrada a su vida. Aun sonriente paso un brazo por sus hombros, sin siquiera poner atención a la cara de asombro de Sakura y antes de que ella reclamara las risas estallaron en todo el lugar…

Venia saliendo de los vestidores con la cara roja a más no poder y un malestar de odio clavado en su ser, y no era para menos, sus compañeros, los que decían respetarle y le seguían a todas partes como viles sombras habían mostrado las garras poniéndole ese estúpido castigo, y para colmo, lo habían grabado para subirlo a la red… Camino a la cancha con aquel maquillaje pesado en los parpados que le impedía abrir y cerrar los ojos con libertad, las enormes pestañas que nublaban su visibilidad le hacían más difícil el enfrentar la vergüenza de estar vestido como mujer: con aquella minifalda que dejaba al descubierto sus piernas repletas de bello que, para su suerte, eran igual que su cabello. Ese top que le quedaba ridículamente bien, parecía que su playera se había encogido. Y una peluca de color amarillo, pero el más fosforescente que tenían en la tienda. Los zapatos altos, que casi le cuestan 3 caídas, le hacían caminar como si estuviese tomado. También una cosa chiclosa llamada labial en la boca. Lo peor era que después de eso le harían algo que no le deseaba a ningún hombre… las risas no se aplacaban y para acabarla de amolar, la mejor parte de todo le tocaría al regordete extraño de su grupo, aunque apenas entendía, porque era extraño…

El chico se le acerco con una enorme sonrisa y lo beso en la boca causando más risas y exclamaciones de asombro y unas inmensas ganas de vomitar por parte del afectado. Una vez terminada la humillación salio de ahí tan rápido como le daban sus pies aunque debido a esos zapatos esta vez si callo al suelo, pero eso no pareció alejar a sus "amigos", en los vestidores ya lo esperaban con la cera caliente y alcohol preparado… las cámaras estaban perfectamente enlazadas con la pantalla de las canchas, en esa parte de su paga él ya no quiso cooperar así que entre unos cuantos lo tomaron de pies y manos y lo sujetaron con fuerza mientras otros esparcían la sustancia pegajosa y caliente sobre las partes descubiertas de su cuerpo y sin miramientos jalaron una vez que esta se enfrió y Anzai se contuvo las ganas de gritar cerrando los ojos fuertemente, pero el grito salio una vez que le vertieron alcohol encima… pero ni una palabra salio de él…

Dicen que "perro que ladra no muerde" imaginen cuando el perro no ladra…

La venganza no se había sentido tan bien como esperaba, de echo, se había sentido una basura, después de todo quien era ella para castigar a los demás, pero que rayos estaba pensando, apretó los puños sobre sus rodillas y sin pensarlo siquiera se marcho del lugar siendo seguida por Syaoran quien la había notado extraña…

- ¡Espera! – le grito, pero ella parecía no querer detenerse, trataba de poner su mente en orden, pero no podía ya que aunque Anzai se mereciera todo lo que le pasaba el sentirse responsable de tal humillación no le dejaba en paz… siguió corriendo hasta que choco con algo, o más bien, alguien…

- Veo que tienes mucha prisa – le dijo el hombre frente a ella. Él era alto y tenía un rostro apacible, sus ojos azules le daban paz y a la vez terror y por alguna extraña razón le parecía conocido

- Lo siento – dijo torpemente alejándose un poco del hombre sin dejar de mirarlo y haciendo miles de conjeturas del por qué le parecía familiar su rostro

Una baga imagen en su mente le hizo recordar aquellas fotografías que su madre mantenía ocultas de su padre, en donde salían un par de pequeños, ese hombre, una mujer bastante hermosa y su madre… aquella vez fue la primera vez que su madre la golpeo y eso jamás lo olvidaría, le había pegado tan fuerte que había caído peligrosamente al suelo… En esa época suficiente tenía con todos los cambios que sucedían a su alrededor como para aguantar el mal genio de su madre, es por ello la renuencia a aceptarla, rencor grabado en ella era lo único que estaba visible…

- No te preocupes, si yo hiciera lo que tu, también saldría corriendo – la cara de Sakura no podía mostrar más que sorpresa, no entendía como un desconocido podría conocer lo que pasaba en su vida… o tal vez le estarían tomando el pelo

- Por fin te alcanzo – le dijo Syaoran tomándola de la mano y jalándola lejos de aquel hombre que no le inspiraba confianza.

Y el hombre, cuyos cabellos se movían con el viento haciendo un baile casi perfecto, sonrió…

- Así que ella es mi nieta – aumentando el tamaño de aquella sonrisa siniestra – Se parece tanto a…- dijo en un susurro

- ¿Padre? – le dijo Yuki apenas lo diviso fuera del colegio - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Solo vine a verte – mintió, pero Yuki era tan crédulo que solo asintió…

- ¡Yukito! – le grito animadamente Meiling llegando hasta donde estaba él sin siquiera percatarse de la presencia de aquel hombre y se colgó de su cuello con entusiasmo… - Pensé que me esperarías – le dijo sonriente la chica

El rostro de Yuki palidecía notablemente y Clow estrechaba sus ojos examinando a la joven chica que colgaba de su hijo y él no era tonto así que de inmediato supo lo que pasaba y sin siquiera un adiós se fue dejando a su hijo muerto de miedo…

- Yuki – lo llamo Mei con preocupación al verlo en tal estado…

- Esto no va bien – fue lo único que dijo…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

El viaje había sido pesado y un tanto ajetreado, desde el tipo que perdió su equipaje hasta el que intento propasarse con Kaho y se comporto de una manera realmente vergonzosa, armando una escena de celos peor que las que le hacia a su hermana, jamás hubiera imaginado ser tan celoso, pero ya no tenia caso pensar en ello, ahora lo único que tenia en mente era arreglar rápido aquellos asuntos de los malos manejo y así tener aunque sea un día entero al lado de Kaho…

- Está despedido – le dijo Touya al señor regordete frente a él

- Pero señor… – le suplico el hombre con el rostro consternado y un millón de excusas preparadas

- Nada – dijo Touya autoritariamente asombrando a Kaho al verlo tomar esa pose superior y aire de líder… - En este momento prepararás tu renuncia – el hombre no parecía muy convencido – A menos que quieras ir a prisión por estafador – el hombre salio de inmediato dejándolos solos en aquella amplia oficina…

- ¿Qué harás ahora? – pregunto Kaho algo trastornada, había sido muy fácil

- Tendré que traer a alguien de mi confianza para que administre esto, pero no es difícil… tenia compañeros muy eficientes que quizás quieran el puesto – Kaho solo asintió, no podía hacer más… había organizado perfectamente las reuniones correspondientes para tramitar la renuncia y para tener al tanto a los empleados, si había sido una buena idea acompañarlo ya que el poner ese lugar en orden era casi un reto, pero no le importaba, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía bien consigo misma al saber que había encontrado a la persona ideal para ella…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

- Se que no debes sentirte bien, pero no podemos cambiar las cosas – le dijo Syaoran mientras conducía y Sakura solo miraba por la ventanilla como las calles cambiaban…

- Lo sé, solo que… – no pudo decir más, Syaoran no era la persona con la que desahogaría sus penas o a la que le contaría sus alegrías…

- Va en contra de todo lo que eres – le dijo sorprendiéndola con tal deducción y más porque parecía dar en el blanco…

- ¿Eh? – Syaoran sonrió… ella era así, fuerte, orgullosa, con valores claramente establecidos, aparentaba frialdad cuando su mirada le brindaba calidez…

- Si, Sakura – sonrió más – Así eres tu… franca y recta, pero sabes… todos aprendemos de nuestros errores y nadie en este mundo es perfecto… - se detuvo en un alto y la miro sonriéndole… - Además el castigo no lo pusiste tu

Eso era más que cierto, el castigo había quedado en manos de la mayoría de tontos que estaban en las regaderas aquel día, pero de cierto modo ella era como la ejecutora…

- Por otro lado él pudo haberse librado de esto – le dijo sonriendo abiertamente y Sakura no pudo más que confundirse – Uno de los que decidieron el castigo te escucho cuando le dijiste la verdad y se limito a decir bien merecido se lo tiene… así que no es todo tu culpa…

Sakura seguía sin hablar, pero las palabras de Syaoran la habían animado y no por el montón de tonterías que había dicho… simplemente por empeñarse en que ella no sintiera culpa…

- ¿A qué hora irás por Katia? – le pregunto de repente

- Tengo que ir por ella en un rato más… su abuela la tiene hasta que baya por ella

- ¿Qui… ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – le pregunto Syaoran armándose de valor…

- Como quieras – le dijo ella sin siquiera mostrar algún síntoma de emoción, aunque se sentía radiante por dentro…

El camino no parecía demasiado largo, pero era algo enredado y Syaoran no paraba de hablar mientras que ella solo pensaba "¿Qué rayos le pasa a este?"

Estaba más que nervioso por lo que tenía que decirle y aunque probablemente no seria el mejor momento tendría que hacerlo algún día…

- Sakura – la llamo con voz entrecortada… ganando su atención – Yo quiero…

- ¡Mira, ahí esta la casa! – le dijo ella sintiendo lo que venia y tratando de huir…

Syaoran solo suspiro y se estaciono frente a la pequeña casa… la miro de reojo y pudo notarla nerviosa, obviamente había adivinado sus intenciones, pero solo era el primer intento, demasiado pronto para rendirse… salio de sus pensamientos cuando escucho la puerta del auto cerrarse, la vio caminar hasta la entrada y ponerse seria, se veía como una persona importante preparándose para un gran momento y él sabia que aunque ella no lo aceptara estaba más que entusiasmada por la llegada de esa pequeña a su vida, después de todo le estaba haciendo un favor a su hermano…

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer que no tenia facha de abuela, pero era de esas personas que con solo verlas sientes la confianza para decirles lo que sea. Por lo que pudo ver, ambas simpatizaron y no porque sonrieran, si no, porque solo se miraron un momento y la mujer coloco una mano en el hombro de Sakura como síntoma de su aprobación e hizo lo que le pareció llamar a alguien… y ahí se vio a la pequeña Katia con una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios y esos ojos zafiro brillando intensamente, miedo, si era miedo a lo inesperado, pero a la vez emoción…

- Hola – le dijo la niña y Sakura no sabia como actuar, se sentía extraña… ahora que lo pensaba era la primera vez que conviviría con una niña

- Hola – dijo Syaoran llegando a su lado y sonriéndole a la niña, ¿Cuándo había llegado hasta ahí?, se pregunto Sakura y estaba más que sorprendida al sentir su mano sobre la suya, primero entrelazando un dedo y luego otro así hasta que sus manos estuvieron perfectamente unidas…

- Bueno, Sakura, te encargo mucho a mi pequeña – le dijo la madre de Kaho, ya que aunque ella quería cuidarla su salud no se lo permitía en ese momento…

- Si – dijo nada más y con algo de renuencia tomo a Katia de la mano y la llevo hasta el auto dejándola en el asiento trasero con el cinturón colocado mientras que Syaoran subía su maleta al auto…

Katia solo iba callada mirando al exterior como si quisiera salir corriendo, libre como nadie y Sakura la miraba por el retrovisor al tiempo que era observada por Syaoran (claro cada semáforo)

Alguna vez Sakura fue de las niñas que sueñan con el príncipe azul y el cumplimiento de sus sueños, así como en el amor eterno y un sin fin de cosas más, pero su mundo cayo cuando sus hermanos se fueron al extranjero y hasta entonces noto la soledad en la que estaba y cada día desde entonces se fue hundiéndose en si misma creando una barrera a su alrededor que pocos podían cruzar y ahora era todo distinto, sus hermanos habían vuelto con el firme propósito de arreglar la familia, sus padres trataban de compensar lo pasado, pero no lo lograban, tenia amigas locas que trataban de hacerla reír aunque pocas veces lo lograban así como un amigo que de poder le cuidaría el sueño y de no ser por sus problemas emocionales estaría ahí con ella en ese auto en lugar de Syaoran quien era un intruso en su vida que había cambiado… o más bien había echo que la verdadera Sakura se diera un tiempo de salir de vez en cuando y hacer maldades que solo una niña hace así como tener arranques de celos, ira y hasta de felicidad…

- Bien, hemos llegado – dijo Syaoran sonriendo

- ¡Que casota! – dijo la niña apenas salio del auto

- Entremos – dijo Sakura sin sonreír y sin atreverse a mirar a esos dos que parecían entablar una relación… - Esta será tu habitación – le informo Sakura una vez que llegaron al tercer piso… la pequeña estaba claramente deslumbrada, el cuarto estaba pintado de rosa con una cama enorme repleta de muñecos así como una televisión que para ella era como un cine en casa, parecía la habitación de una princesa, pero lo que más llamo su atención era lo hermoso que se veía el cielo desde su ventana teñido de los colores de la noche y las estrellas mirándola desde su sitio como diciéndole que estarían ahí por siempre…

Sakura la observo un momento y sonrió un poco al recordarse a si misma cada noche desde que entendió que estaba sola, mirando al cielo e implorando a las estrellas que le crecieran alas para poder salir volando y visitar a sus hermanos… agito vigorosamente la cabeza tratando de alejar todas aquellas imágenes que se le clavaban en el alma…

- ¿Tienes hambre? – le pregunto a Katia quien solo la miro sonriente y agito su pequeña cabeza anunciando un si… - Ven, te daré de cenar – diciendo esto se dio media vuelta y de inmediato sintió una frágil y tímida mano aferrarse a la suya, pero no trato de evitarlo y se limito a llevarla a la planta baja…

- Tía Sakura – le llamo la niña y aquel sobrenombre que le había puesto le pareció tierno…

- Dime – le dijo lo más serena que pudo sin una pizca de frialdad en su voz

- ¿Tu donde dormirás? – le cuestiono un poco apenada y Sakura solo se limito a señalar su habitación una ves que estuvieron en el segundo piso…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

La miraba con concentración, tratando de pensar en una manera de hacerla reaccionar, pero no entendía que era lo que le sucedía, desde aquel encuentro con su padre ella no había podido hablar ni siquiera comer y todo fue en un momento en el que él se distrajo y ella comenzó a palidecer de un momento a otro…

- Nadeshiko, por favor, háblame… - le pidió por última vez y solo la estrecho contra si tratando de pensar en la manera de ayudarla, hasta habían retrasado su regreso a casa solo esperando a que ella se recuperase, pero tal vez ese encuentro fue más de lo que la cordura de su esposa podía soportar, pero ahora podían estar tranquilos al saber que no los habían descubierto…

Aun la miraba y pensaba en todo lo que había pasado a lo largo de su vida. Era fuerte todo aquello por lo que su padre le había mostrado, muerte dolor y sufrimiento era lo único que cabía en la vida de Nadeshiko hasta antes de conocerla. Él había ido a esa casa con el firme propósito de vengar la muerte de su familia, pero al llegar ahí se había topado con una sorpresa y era a su padre quien creía muerto y quien propicio que el se quedase solo, pero logro infiltrarse sin que su padre notara su presencia y una vez que llego a ganar la confianza de Clow este le pidió algo… "mi estimado Donovan ahora que has hecho todo lo que te he encomendado solo me queda una cosa para que seas de toda mi confianza… elimina a Dan", en ese momento solo pensaba en que era la oportunidad perfecta para la venganza y sin contemplaciones ni miramientos mato a su padre, viéndolo a los ojos mientras la vida se le escapaba…su padre solo dijo "gracias" y el aun después de tantos años no entendía lo que esa palabra contenía… o más bien no quería darse cuenta de lo que significaba…

Ya había perdido la cuenta de las personas a las que había privado de la vida, pero antes era porque tenía un objetivo y no era solo venganza contra su padre si no contra el que le fastidio la vida a sus hermanas y las hizo sufrir hasta su muerte y trato todo ese tiempo de encontrar pruebas contra él, pero cuando por fin había conseguido algo conoció a la mujer que le hizo dejar todo y no porque ella no quisiera lo mismo que él si no porque no era lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantar una más de Clow…

Ahora solo le quedaba esperar a que su esposa saliera de ese trance en el que estaba para poder regresar a casa, esa casa que tanto le había costado, con las personas a las que amaba y con el hijo de su amigo… un amigo que hasta la muerte trato de ayudarlo y no declino solo por no perjudicarlo…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le cuestiono Yue al verlo tan sumiso en sus pensamientos…

- No – era muy cierto, hasta cierto punto le tenia envidia a su hermano, pero eso no quería decir que no lo quisiera, pero en esa casa donde ahora las paredes escuchaban no podrían hablar así que sin decir ni una palabra se llevo a su hermano prácticamente arrastras y algo le decía que esa conversación era decisiva para ambos, así que cuando su hermano trato de preguntarle que pasaba el solo le hizo señas de que se mantuviera callado, Yuki solo lo miro extraño y se limito a obedecer, esa era la primera vez que su hermano se mostraba tan ansioso y a la vez asustado, que tenia tantas ganas de saber que era lo que le pasaba… llegaron a un lugar alejado de la ciudad y Yue saco un aparato el que pareció encender y después de eso lo miro a los ojos…

- ¿Qué paso? – le cuestiono, no le gustaba los rodeos

- Ya se dio cuenta – Yue estaba claramente confundido – No me aleje de ella – entonces lo entendió y después de soltarle un golpe lo miro y sonrió un poco extraño

– Siempre tienes que hacer lo que quieres ¿No? – Yuki solo se levanto y lo miro atentamente – Te diré la verdad… no tiene caso que te oculte las cosas, pero después de decírtelo y aunque no aceptes lo que te diga debes prometer que no se lo dirás a nuestro padre y creo que aceptaras – lo miro fijamente - ¿Lo prometes?

- Si – no tenia caso no hacerlo si no lo hacia él seguramente lo golpearía y aun así tendrá que callar…

- Tu mejor que nadie sabe como es nuestro padre y porque estamos aquí – Yuki asintió… - Pues ya la encontré – su mirada se perdió un momento… ¿la había encontrado?

- Pero… por… - no podía unir pensamientos

- Si, lo guarde para mi, él te dijo que quería encontrarla porque es su hija las más grande y querida y que había sido raptada por un mal hombre que la maltrataba y no se que más, pero lo cierto es que ella huyo con ese hombre que no es tan malo, pero si era uno de sus empleados… también nos dijo que nuestra madre se había suicidado – Yuki no hablaba solo permanecía atento, Yue sonrió con amargura – Él la mato- las palabras resonaron en su mente y no sabia que hacer y solo se quedo estático – El bastardo…la mato – ahora con furia…

- Pero

- No, Yuki, piénsalo bien… nuestra madre se iba a separar de él, ella y nuestra hermana ya no soportaban más toda aquella mierda que le rodea y al poco tiempo se suicida… alguien que tiene el deseo de cambiar su vida para mejorar no intenta matarse…

Yuki se dejo caer en la frialdad del suelo y trato de digerir toda aquella información que su hermano le había soltado de repente, sin rodeos ni nada solo la triste y cruda verdad… y a su mente las imágenes llegaban con un bombardeo de sensaciones entre ellas la rabia y la frustración…

- Tu sabes bien que él no permitirá que te salgas de sus planes, nuestra hermana escapo y ahora la busca solo para matarla o conociéndolo para hacer su vida miserable ¿Qué crees que le hará a tu noviecita? – Yuki seguía ahí plasmado y Yue sintió el alma partírsele, había tratado no decirle nada y solucionarlo todo el solo, pero ahora las cosas se habían complicado…

- ¿Qué quieres de mi?- le pregunto sin pensarlo en cuanto cayo en cuenta de lo que le estaba diciendo

- Yo trabajo con algunas personas… buscamos la manera de acabar con él sin tener que matarlo, después de todo sigue siendo mi padre, pero ahora también te incumbe a ti, así que puedes ayudarme o quedarte mirando lo que pueda pasar…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Estaba más que satisfecha, ya había esparcido el pelo de gato por toda la mansión y los estornudos se escuchaban hasta su habitación, causando que la risa fuera insoportable, los únicos lugares libres de pelo era la cocina, la habitación de Katia, Hyobe (la mata si se entera), la suya desde luego y la servidumbre de la que se encargaría de darles un bono extra por el trabajo que tendrán al limpiar…

Se recostó en la cama y apago la lámpara en su buró… pensaba en el cielo y las miles de formas que tenían las nubes y así poco a poco el sueño la fue venciendo…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Sakura si que era impredecible, pero ya vería la manera de hacerle pagar sus maldades, por su culpa no encontraba donde dormir… estaba tan molesto que pensó en ir a reclamarle así que se encamino a su habitación y en cuanto entro el aroma le invadió haciéndole recordar que no importaba cuantas maldades ella le hiciera a él le seguiría gustando… se quedo en la entrada mirando el bulto en la cama, se acerco lentamente y la miro, pacifica y preciosa, susurrando algo que no lograba comprender así que se acerco más a ella sintiendo su respiración en la oreja…

- maldito… gato… deja de arañarme – Syaoran rió, así que el gato la había arañado

No pudo evitar que su mano se moviera y acariciara su rostro y por un momento pensó que ella deportaría, pero no, solo se acomodo en su cama y suspiro profundamente, la siguió observando y sonrió con algo de malicia encontrando la manera de molestarla por dejarlo sin donde dormir…

Se metió a la cama, recostándose a su lado y ella ni siquiera se percataba de esto… cuidadosamente coloco su brazo bajo su cabeza y se acurruco a su lado, le acaricio el rostro y esta vez los ojos de Sakura se abrieron poco a poco al sentir el contacto con él. En un principio pensó que estaba soñando y sonrió un poco…

- De nuevo sueño estupideces – dijo adormilada antes de cerrar los ojos y Syaoran sonrió, ella había dicho de nuevo…

- Siento contradecirte, pero esta vez no sueñas estupideces… - de inmediato los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como platos en reacción a su sorpresa e intento levantarse de la cama, pero él estaba abrazándola con algo de fuerza impidiendo que ella se fuera… - La próxima vez, pon pelo en tu cuarto también…

- La próxima vez te pondré algo más que pelo de gato – advirtió algo molesta

- No me importa – Sakura solo bufo… - Desde la tarde quiero hablar contigo, pero me has evadido – le dijo con seriedad mientras sus palabras salían en un susurro… ella no dijo nada así que "el que calla otorga ¿no?" – Debo decir que no entiendo que me pasa contigo, no se porque me tienes así – ella solo lo miro a los ojos, su cabeza le decía golpéalo y huye, pero su cuerpo solo se aferraba a él como si quisiese que él completara lo que quería decir – Jamás me había sentido molesto y feliz al mismo tiempo, antes no me ponía nervioso y tampoco me coloraba con alguien y tu de repente haces que todo esto pase y que mi cordura me abandone – miro sus labios, aquellos labios que le hacían dejar de pensar, pero esta vez no besaría a Sakura hasta decirle todo lo que pasaba por su mente… - Nunca imagine llegar a querer a alguien de forma tan intensa…

La sorpresa en ella fue más que aparente, de sus labios no salía ni una sola palabra y no era para menos, se lo decía sin ninguna advertencia, pero no esperaba que ella le respondiera algo, solo quería sacarlo de su sistema de una vez por todas y dejar de hacerse tonto a si mismo con aquellos sentimientos que lo dejaban sin habla y a la vez con la fuerza de gritarle al mundo todo lo que tenia dentro…

- Déjame estar a tu lado – le acaricio el rostro – Cede aunque sea una vez – le susurro al oído y le beso la mejilla con calidez – Sakura… te necesito en mi vida más que como la niña caprichosa que me hace maldades o la chica que me besa cuando le dan arranques… te quiero completa y para mi - rozo sus labios esperando que ella se alejara y al sentirla inmóvil la beso lento y profundo diciéndole cuanto la quería aunque aun no la conociera como el esperaba… quería ver más de sus sonrisas, el brillar de sus ojos y estar a su lado…

Ella aun no sabia que hacer, pero se dejo llevar y le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos dejando que él la atrajera más hacia si… pero el miedo la inundo, si, lo admitía, tenia miedo, miedo de depender de él a tal punto que cuando ya no lo tuviera en su vida la soledad llegara de nuevo y esta vez no se creía tan fuerte como para soportarlo y se separo de él con toda la fuerza de voluntad que poseía…

- Yo… no puedo – le dijo mientras se sentaba y le daba la espalda ocultando a su visión una pequeña lágrima que logro escapar de sus ojos…

- Sakura – la llamo, pero ella no volteaba…

La puerta de la habitación se habría con timidez y de inmediato Syaoran se dejo caer al otro lado de la cama…

- Tía Sakura – le llamo la pequeña Katia y ella la miro con una sonrisa triste…

- ¿Qué pasa? – le dijo tratando de no romper en llanto ante todos aquellos sentimientos que la invadían…

- ¿Me puedo momil contigo?

- Claro – le dijo y se hizo a un lado para que la pequeña se recostara en el lugar que antes ocupaba Syaoran quien supuso ya había salido de su habitación, pero él seguía ahí tratando de asimilar lo sucedido… se recostó a su lado y le acaricio la cabeza…

- Tía Sakura – Sakura la miro - ¿Por qué lloras? – Syaoran se sorprendió y Sakura solo la abraso

- No es nada - le dijo – Ahora duerme…

- Es que no teno sueño – Sakura la miro y le sonrió

- Si te duermes, mañana te enseñare a hacer galletas – la niña la miro un poco incrédula – Te lo prometo, pero solo si te duermes

- Bueno – y después de eso la pequeña se arrullo en sus brazos dándole inconscientemente un poco de consuelo al alma de Sakura…

Syaoran por otra parte salio de ahí como si de un ladrón se tratase y sin siquiera cambiarse de ropa… se subió al auto y tomo su móvil…

_- Ho… hola – le contentaron entre bostezos… _

- Eriol… - no quería pedírselo, pero no le quedaba otra - ¿Me puedo quedar en tu casa?

_- si, pero ¿Qué__ paso, no te dejaron entrar o qué?_

- Sakura puso pelos de gato en toda la casa… - de inmediato se escucho la carcajada al otro lado de la línea

_- E__ra de esperarse… pues vente, cuando llegues me marcas para abrir… _

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Habían pasado solo un par de días desde que Syaoran confeso aquello a Sakura y esta se veía deprimida algo que a él le dolía, pero ella no le dejaba hacer nada, inclusive dejo de ir al colegio solo para evitarlo…

Era tarde así que se fue directo a casa con la esperanza de hablar con ella y al entrar no escucho a nadie… Katia debería estar con Arisa en la cocina haciendo bombones o algo así, Wei en algún encargo, Hyobe en la empresa, pero Sakura no aparecía por ningún lado y algo dentro de él le hizo sentir miedo… subió las escaleras y no la encontró en su habitación así que corrió lo más rápido que pudo por toda la casa, hasta que la vio tirada en el piso de la habitación de sus padres…

_Y ahí __estaba ella tirada en el piso… tirada como un maniquí, sangrando por las muñecas y sin pensarlo la tome entre mis brazos… la llame varias veces, pero ella no parecía escuchar nada… le implore que despertara, pero ella no abría los ojos y tengo miedo de que no lo haga… ¿Por qué Sakura?, ¿Por qué quieres dejarme solo ahora que te encuentro?... ¿Por que?... ¡¡Maldita sea, yo no quería que hiciera esto!! Yo solo quería estar a su lado… solo quería… solo quería ¡HACERLA FELIZ! _

_Tome lo primero que encontré de utilidad y paré el sangrado y sin siquiera avisar a nadie la tome entre mis brazos y la lleve al hospital más cercano… solo espero que no sea tarde, solo espero que ella viva aunque sea para estar lejos de mi, lo único que quiero es verla bien… lo único que deseo es abrazarla y que me abrace… besarla y que me bese… estar con ella y que ella este conmigo… deseo ser quien le de vida para estar a mi lado o sin mi… _

Fin…

(si, como no)

continuara…

Jajajaja que dijeron se acabo pues no jajajajaja (mírenme con cuernos y cola jajaj)

¡Hola!

Si se bien que quieren matar a la escritora, pero no me dirán que no les gusto jajajaja… este cap lo hice pensando en todos ustedes y es compensando el mal rato que nos hizo pasar mi pc así que dejen sus comentarios que quiero saber que les pareció el cap y si quieren degollarme no importa ya me iré acostumbrando, pero les prometo algo mucho mejor para el cap 18 ok…

P.D.: Pórtense mal y hagan travesuras

¡ARRIBA LA LOCURA!


	18. Chapter 18

_**El InTrUsO**_

_**Capitulo 18**_

"**Dudas"**

La oscuridad tenia en penumbras su alcoba, dando ese aire de misterio y miedo a su aspecto, sus cabellos azulados se veían de un negro profundo, tan profundo como su mirada y aquel rostro tan pacifico ahora era tan inestable con muchos signos de sus pensamientos… en su rostro se formo aquella sonrisa malévola que daba terror a sus enemigos y hacia temblar a sus "amigos" y sus facciones de repente se relajaron, el estaba ahí sentado pensado en cada etapa de su vida y en lo bien que se sentía al obtener todo lo que quería…

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar un poco de luz…

- ¿investigaste lo que te pedí? – pregunto Clow a su fiel sirviente al percatarse de su presencia

- tal y como usted me lo pidió – le contesto sonriente… - señor que aremos con la chiquilla – le cuestiono a su jefe al recordarlo sucedido en días pasados

- de ella me encargo yo… nadie se mete en mis planes – eso era verdad, persona que se metía, persona que lo pagaba - ¿Cómo dices que se llama?

- Meiling señor, pero… -dudo un poco antes de hablar – no seria mejor mandar a su hijo a otro lado…

- no – seguía tan tranquilo – el tiene que aprender a no ir en mi contra

- de acuerdo- era mejor no meterse pensó Zaid la ultima vez que fue en contra de sus deseos le habían dado azotes hasta que imploro por su vida y de eso había pasado muchos años, pero las marcas permanecían ahí… - solo debo decirle que su padre es uno de nuestros colaboradores no creo que nos beneficie el hacerle algo…

Unos golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención de Clow y su sirviente…

- adelante – dijo Clow dando paso a Yue quien traía el rostro contraído – veo que regresas ileso… - Clow sonrió triunfante – lo hiciste ¿cierto? – mientras el pronunciaba estas palabras Yue apretaba la mandíbula y cerraba los puños con fuerza ante su impotencia

- si – ese si contenía más de lo que el quisiera… días antes su padre le había pedido hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría toda su vida, lo único que agradecía era haberlo hecho sin afán de matar, pero aun así el cargo en su conciencia duraría toda la vida

- ¿murió? – pregunto sin si quiera molestarse en hacer un ademán de tristeza y Yue se sentía nefasto, acaso era tan perverso como para no inmutarse ante la muerte de su nieta después de todo era su sangre…

- no lo se – dijo sin mirar a su padre – no me quede a ver – su padre dejo de sonreír y pensaba en que había hecho para tener un par de hijos que aparte de idiotas eran débiles…

- sabes que si no muere lo are yo – Yue se sintió molesto, ahora tenia menos tiempo para actuar… al cortar las muñecas de su sobrina lo hizo con tal cuidado que se aseguro que la perdida de sangre fuera tan lenta que alguien la encontraría antes de que ocurriese lo inevitable..

- si lo se, pero si me quedaba me iban a descubrir

- idiota se supone que era un suicidio no homicidio… ¿acaso no hiciste las cosas como te lo ordene? – se lo dijo tratando de no elevar la voz aunque estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba…

- claro – le dijo molesto – solo que no se el chofer no deben andar dentro de la casa¿no crees que seria sospechoso? – Clow permaneció callado

- puede ser… - aspiro profundo – ya lárgate de una vez

Yue salio sin esperar a que su padre hablara más, ya estaba más que fastidiado de toda aquella farsa, pero no faltaba mucho para tener lo necesario para hundir a su padre, lo único que le faltaba era la carpeta que tenia Fuyitaka en su poder, pero no tenia idea de cuando regresaría o donde se localizaba…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

El tiempo ahora era más que eterno, estaba cargado de angustia y pánico… no quería que ella muriera, la quería tanto, que si eso pasaba no sabia de lo que seria capaz y aquel nudo en su garganta pareciera que quisiese quedarse por siempre ya que desde el momento en que la encontró en ese estado había permanecido ahí, pero no lloraría por que eso seria como darla por perdida, se sentía tan extraño jamás imagino llegar a sentir tantas cosas al mismo tiempo… en algún momento llego a pensar que llavín era el amor de su vida, pero que equivocado estaba, llavín ya no era nada para el más que un triste recuerdo de que las personas traicionan a quienes supuestamente aman…

Seguía esperando, pero nadie llegaba a decirle que había pasado y esa incertidumbre era lo peor que podía existir… no aguantaba más si no hacia algo podría volverse loco y fue cuando recordó que había salido de la casa sin decir nada a nadie, con lentitud saco el móvil y comenzó a buscar un teléfono, lo marco con tanta calma que el tiempo era más eterno todavía, aquella llamada no seria muy agradable, pero tenia que hacerla, esa y un par más…

- hola – contestaron al otro lado de la linera

- hola – dijo Syaoran con cansancio

- ¿Quién habla?

- Touya soy yo… Syaoran – el silencio no pudo esperar y Syaoran solo suspiro

- ¿a si?… no tenias por que hablarme llego en la noche… - un tanto molesto, desde que supo que su hermana y eran pareja le había hecho la ley del hielo a Syaoran

- si tenia que – al otro lado se escucho como Touya tomaba aire para reclamar, pero el no le dio tiempo – estoy en el hospital

-¿Qué? – su cerebro no asimilaba lo escuchado

- no tengo por que decirlo de nuevo – Syaoran estaba claramente frustrado – cuando llegue a casa – dejo de hablar, no podía decirlo, pero tenia que hacerlo – encontré a Sakura en el suelo… ella estaba – el nudo en su garganta era más grande y se le dificultaba hablar

- ¿Qué? – Syaoran no podía más solo quería que Touya entendiera sin tener que decirlo, pero no era posible - ¿Qué le paso a mi hermana? – le cuestiono claramente consternado

- ¡MALDITA SEA… trato de matarse! – le dijo lleno de furia e impotencia y al otro lado de la línea Touya estaba más que preocupado y a la vez sorprendido, en el tiempo que había tratado a ese mocoso jamás lo había escuchado así, ni siquiera cuando llego recién de la muerte de sus padres… en el hospital el silencio vino después de aquel grito de frustración y nadie le dijo nada ya que se le veía realmente desesperado…

- en que hospital están – le cuestiono, no tenía ganas de pasársela peleando con alguien que no estaba en condiciones para hacerlo

- en el general – le dijo tratando de calmarse

- bien me iré para allá – aspiro hondo, aun no sabia que pensar o que sentir pero la angustia era algo inevitable - ¿le has dicho a alguien más?

- no, ahora iba a llamar a Hyobe y a tus padres

- no te preocupes por eso yo los llamo en el camino, pero promete que estarás pendiente de ella

- si lo estaré – le dijo sin siquiera pensarlo después de todo no era necesario que se lo pidiera…

Después de un rato más de espera la incertidumbre se volvía desesperante… El medico que se llevo a Sakura llego hasta el con el rostro contraído y con la clara señal de que algo no estaba bien, Syaoran no pudo evitar pararse de la silla como si tuviese un resorte en el trasero…

- ¿Cómo esta? – el medico se lo quedo mirando un momento

- ¿sus padres? – era lógico, no le darían información de Sakura tan fácilmente

- ellos están de viaje y sus hermanos ocupándose de los negocios, pero ya les llame y vienen en camino

- entiendo – el medico lo miro un momento y sintió pena por el, cuando la había llevado se veía tan desesperado, no le quedo más que hablar – casi lo logra esta vez

- ¿esta vez?- no pudo evitar esa pregunta

- hace meses lo intento, pero no lo consiguió – el medico se cubrió el rostro con sus manos pensando en las cosas que no encajaban, pero aquel muchacho no era el indicado para hablarlas – ahora esta en la habitación del fondo, tuvimos que sedarla así que dormirá un par de horas, pero si quieres puedes estar con ella – el medico sonrió abiertamente al verlo caminar a toda prisa a la habitación y solo escucho un leve gracias…

Estando frente a la puerta sus pies parecían no querer moverse, jamás había estado tan aterrado en toda su vida, pero se armo de valor y abrió la puerta dejando ver a Sakura quien estaba recostada en aquella cama con algunos aparatos conectados… se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado mirándola y preguntándose por que hacia hecho tal cosa… le tomo la mano con sumo cuidado y la acaricio con afecto… la puerta se abrió sin que el se diera cuenta…

- veo que esta bien – dijo Hyobe al entrar acompañado de Tomoyo, ambos habían ido lo más tapido posible…

- si – dijo en un susurro sin dejar de mirarla y acariciar su mano… se veía tan tranquila…

El tiempo pasaba y los presentes en la habitación no habían dicho más solo miraban a Sakura y de vez en cuando entre ellos…

Hyobe se quedo pensando en todo lo ocurrido desde su regreso y en cuanto le gustarían que las cosas fueran diferentes, un claro ejemplo era su hermana a la que el adoraba y deseaba que tuvieran una mejor relación como antes, claro que no podía cambiar las cosas y ahora solo le quedaría esperar… miro a Tomoyo por un momento y tubo el impulso de tomarle la mano y ella se sorprendió un poco, pero en ese momento el entendió que tal vez jamás se acostumbraría a la idea de estar con el en lugar de ese tal Eriol…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Su rostro tenia aquella sonrisa la cual anunciaba que algo tramaba y en este caso no era diferente… apenas tenia un par de días de haber llegado a casa con su padre y aunque le odiaba no le importaba solo tenia en la mente el firme deseo de perjudicar a Syaoran y no se detendría por nada o por nadie…

- veo que estas muy entusiasmado hoy – le dijo Alex entrando a lo que seria su habitación

- claro – dijo sin prestarle mucha atención

- ya suéltalo – le dijo echándose en la cama mirando al techo

- ¿Qué cosa? – le contesto simulando inocencia

- ya Royer a mi no me engañas- suspiro – desde hace días tu y Anzai traman algo y no me lo niegues los conozco como para saber que no es nada bueno

- no es nada solo nos estamos llevando mejor – no le diría nada a su hermano, el era un traidor que estaba del lado de Syaoran algo que le había dicho Anzai así que más valía tener cuidado o todo se vendría abajo…

- si como no – se resigno, ese par no soltarían ni una sola palabra y eso nada mas aumentaba su curiosidad… - solo te digo que si haces otra de las tuyas nuestro padre te enviara a un internado aunque ya seas mayor

Después de decir aquello salio de la habitación dejando a Royer con la rabia en el cogote… trato de tranquilizarse y salio un momento para despejarse no tenia caso quedarse en ese sitio pensando en cosas absurdas de un internado en el que nunca estaría… camino durante casi una hora y cuando se disponía a volver vio a aquel hombre extraño con el que su padre hacia financiamientos para su campaña, pero ¿no se suponía que el vivía en América?

- buenas tardes – le dijo dudoso y aquel hombre solo lo miro con fastidio que era claramente correspondido – usted es Clow ¿cierto?

Clow se le quedo mirando sin mostrar su asombro ¿Cómo sabia quien era?... lo medito unos segundos y recordó era el hijo de uno de los tantos a su servicio aunque estaba considerando botarlo, como iban las cosas ese hombre no le seria de utilidad

- si soy yo – le contesto con voz firme e imponente dándole algo de miedo a Royer más cuando el hombre lo observo un momento y sonrió casi como el lo hacia – te propongo algo

- bueno – no se podía negar

- entra al hospital y pregunta por Sakura Kinomoto – Royer lo miro raro ¿Qué tenia que ver ese hombre con Sakura? – si lo haces te daré bastante dinero

- ok – la verdad no tenía pensado hacerlo, pero dinero era algo que no vería en mucho tiempo según su padre y si con una simple pregunta se lo ganaba pues eso seria bueno…

Entro como le pidió Clow y después de un par de coqueteos con la recepcionista…

- dime como se encuentra Sakura Kinomoto – la mujer estaba más que entusiasmada con el así que no dudo en decirlo todo

- bien, gracias al cielo su novio la trajo a tiempo – Royer frunció el ceño ¿novio?

- y me podrías decir que fue lo que paso

- lo típico en los ricos, trato de suicidarse y ese joven de allá la trajo – le dijo señalando a Syaoran quien tenia un móvil en mano mientras salía de una de las habitaciones y Royer sonrió abiertamente la vida no podía ser más bella

- gracias yo te llamo – le dijo a la recepcionista antes de salir con una sonrisa pegada en el rostro

Aquel hombre estaba dentro de un auto que no tenía nada que ver con su posición económica, pero no era quien para juzgarlo… se acerco

- la enfermera dijo que trato de suicidarse, pero no entiendo por que aria algo así – Clow frunció el ceño

- ¿la conoces? – Royer sonrió más

- claro ella era novia de mi hermano aunque nada mas estuvo con el para hacer pedazos su imagen y luego ese bobo de Li – Clow meneo la cabeza aunque el apellido le era tan familiar… pero tal vez podría utilizar más a ese mocoso

- que más te dijo la enfermera – no tenia ganas de analizarlo ahora ya más tarde con una buena copa de vino planearía sus movimientos

- que casi muere, pero que Li la trajo al hospital a tiempo

- has hecho bien lo que te pedí así que aquí esta lo prometido – le extendió un papel en el cual estaba una cantidad que superaba las expectativas de Royer… - creo que me serás útil más adelante así que si quieres ganar más ven a mi casa ahí esta la dirección – le dio otro papel y Royer se sintió más que complacido

- claro – le dijo sonriente antes de ver al hombre marcharse en aquel auto que seguía pensando no tenia nada que ver con su poción ni con su chequera…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Entro a la casa con verdadero fastidio y subió lo más rápido que pudo a esa habitación que si parecía decente…

- ¡Zaid! – grito una vez, pero el no llego – ¡Zaid ven acá de una maldita vez!

- ya señor estoy aquí – le dijo entrando a la habitación algo pálido, tenia miedo no lo había escuchado tan molesto en días

- no habíamos mandado a matar a los Li – le pregunto un tanto serio

- si mande a un par de chinos – le dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos… Zaid jamás miraba a su jefe a los ojos llámenlo costumbre o supervivencia

- investiga quien es Li Syaoran y si es de la misma familia mata a ese trío de ineptos - dijo secamente como si hablara de algo tan común

- ¿he? – estaba confundido ¿Por qué pedía eso?

- ya quita esa cara de idiota y has lo que te pido – Zaid lo miro feo por un momento pero se trago su coraje y salio a hacer lo que le habían pedido – Zaid – lo llamo antes de que la puerta cerrara y el sirviente regreso – si viene un mocoso llamado Royer déjalo pasar tal vez nos sea de mucha utilidad…

Clow era un como un imán para encontrar ese tipo de gente, algo que le beneficiaba en muchas ocasiones, así había pasado con Zaid lo había conocido en un bar donde hablaron de cosas sin sentido y en ese tiempo el aun no era tan poderoso, pero al poco tiempo encontró la manera de hacerse de mucho dinero y no dudo en llamar a Zaid de quien no recordaba el nombre… tenia tanto tiempo con aquel apodo que nunca se molestaba por preguntárselo o investigarlo, pero ni importaba el era uno más de sus sirvientes del que se desharía si metía la pata como ya lo había hecho con tantos otros…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Llego al hospital y al entrar a la habitación lo primero que vio fue a su ex novia con su actual novio, pero no era el momento para ponerse celoso ahora lo importante era la salud de una de sus amigas con la que no había hablado mucho desde su rompimiento con Tomoyo… se acerco a su amigo quien estaba sentado a lado de Sakura y solo coloco una mano en su hombro no necesitaba más que eso para demostrarle que ahí estaba…

Hyobe observo a su rival un momento y lo primero que hizo fue tomar a Tomoyo de la mano y no entendía por que tenia la necesidad de hacerle saber que ella estaba con el, pero tenia que hacerlo aunque en un principio Tomoyo se mostró renuente y era más que lógico ella aun lo amaba… el móvil de Hyobe sonó en el peor momento posible haciendo más notoria la tensión dentro de la habitación… salio a contestar no sin darle un beso a su novia ligero, pero seguro…

- seria mejor que te fueras a descansar ya esta oscureciendo – le dijo Eriol a Syaoran – hoy estuviste en deportes y la competencia debes estar rendido – Syaoran solo lo miro un momento y sonrió con tristeza

- me quedo - no diría más el se quedaría con Sakura hasta que ella despertara y así asegurarse de que estaba bien y tal vez entonces lograría quitarse aquel nudo de la garganta… Eriol ya no le dijo más y solo lo observo como estaba tan preocupado y a la vez era como si supiera que nada lo aria cambiar de opinión…

Pasaron unos minutos y Hyobe regreso un tanto frustrado…

- Syaoran – lo llamo prácticamente diciendo a Eriol quítate y este se hizo a un lado – tengo que marcharme me llamaron de la oficina, pero cualquier cosa me llamas – Syaoran asintió

- yo me voy contigo – le dijo Tomoyo ya que no tenia en sus planes estar en la misma habitación que Eriol o caería en sus redes de nuevo… - mañana vendré a ver como sigue- le dijo Tomy a Syaoran y salio prácticamente corriendo

- veo que aun no se lo dices – le dijo Syaoran a Eriol al verlo observar la puerta como si estuviese sagrada o algo así

- no – regresando a su mundo

- ¿Por qué?

- por que ni siquiera me deja acercarme – Syaoran sonrió por primera vez en el día

- ¿ahora quien es el cobarde?- le dijo al recordar sus palabras – yo ya se lo dije todo a Sakura y tu no puedes decirle nada, te ayudaría bastante que ella también supiera la verdad

- si, pero – lo medito un poco – pienso que si se lo digo antes de que ella me perdone y regrese conmigo tal vez jamás sabré si me quiere como para aceptarme así

- tu si que estas loco pero allá tu – Syaoran volvió a mirar a Sakura ya habían pasado 6 horas desde y Touya parecía no llegar

- ¿te sientes bien?- Eriol era una de esas personas que siempre te conocían a la perfección y sabia cuando algo no andaba bien…

- me dijeron que no era la primera vez – estaba confundido y no entendía por que ella hacia eso

- así es – lo que le faltaba Eriol lo sabia y el no

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – ahora estaba molesto, pero no le aria bien así que Eriol lo miro a los ojos

- ella tenia que hacerlo- el sonrió – además se sentía tonta por haberlo hecho y aunque no lo admita estaba avergonzada por eso se cubría sus heridas con esas cosas – entonces entendió el por que ella no lo dejaba quitárselas, pero si se sentía avergonzada por que lo intento de nuevo – bueno… pues yo me retiro mañana regreso – le sonrió a su amigo – ten fuerza y tenle paciencia – le dijo antes de salir y dejarlo ahí en medio de sus dudas y confusión

Tomo el móvil y le marco a Touya quien de inmediato contesto…

- ¿Qué paso? – le pregunto alterado el hermano de Sakura

- nada solo que me dijiste que llegabas en la noche

- si, pero el clima no me lo permite… tal vez este ahí por la mañana y mis padres llegan pasado mañana, ya te dijeron como esta

- si esta bien solo que… - no, no se lo diría no era bueno por teléfono

- ¿Qué?

- nada solo ven ella esta descansando, pero esta bien

- ok… ¿Hyobe donde esta?

- salio hace poco le llamaron de la oficina y tubo que irse, pero dijo que regresaba más tarde – era extraño Touya ya no le hablaba con tanto rencor…

- bien… ya le avise a la señora Arisa… llego mañana temprano cualquier cosa me hablas

- si – cortó la comunicación y siguió mirando a Sakura… acerco su silla, tomo su mano, le acaricio el rostro y mientras la observaba el sueño le fue venciendo.

_O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O_

_He visto mi vida pasar y ahora se que no puedo darme el lujo de perder más tiempo, pero aunque intento despertar no puedo, es como si mi cuerpo no me dejara y eso es frustrante… _

_Intentare una vez más salir de este abismo en el que me encuentro y tal vez si me salve de este infierno interno en el que he vivido… _

_Mis ojos se abren… ¡si se están abriendo! y eso me hace tan feliz ahora se que tengo lo que pedí al cielo y no lo desaprovechare… miro alrededor y no se donde estoy… un momento que son estos cables… si eso debe ser, un hospital justo como aquella vez, de nuevo sola en un maldito hospital… e intentado incorporarme, pero no lo consigo, tal vez es por que aun me siento débil… bajando mi mirada e encontrado algo que no esperaba, pero me hace feliz es Syaoran esta a mi lado sosteniendo mi mano y no puedo evitar que mis lagrimas salgan, intento incorporarme hasta que por fin lo consigo y como si el fuera de un cuento intento despertarlo con un beso…_

_O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O_

Estaba en el mundo de los sueños donde Sakura le decía lo mucho que lo necesitaba… sitio algo calido recorrerle el cuerpo y no pudo evitar salir de su sueño, pero al abrir los ojos se sintió reconfortado y dudoso de estar soñando de nuevo, pero no era así, ella estaba ahí sentada sobre el y besándolo con ternura e inevitablemente sus manos se posaron en su cintura atrayéndola más hacia si y le correspondió mientras las lagrimas contenidas salían de su cuerpo aliviando el nudo que se alojaba dentro…

- buenos días – le dijo ella al sentir los rayos del sol en su espalda y el sonrió al verla tan cambiada como ¿feliz?

- buenos días – le contesto mientras la abrazaba – te extrañe – salio de el sin siquiera pensarlo y llego a creer que había sido un error hacerlo

- yo también idiota – no pudo más que reír, el que le dijera eso significaba que estaba bien… - sabes algo – le dijo mientras se separaba de el un poco

-¿Qué? – la observo fijamente y su seriedad lo asusto por un momento, pero ella lo beso ligeramente en los labios dándole a entender algo que no podía creer

- sabes que nunca me imagine que llegaría a querer a alguien de esta manera y solo te digo que esta vez cederé y te dejare estar a mi lado para no dejarnos caer… Syaoran te necesito en mi vida más que como el Intruso en mi casa o el chico que me besa cada vez que no puede contener sus impulsos… te quiero completo y para mí – eso era tan parecido a lo que el le había dicho y le sonrió, ella había memorizado cada palabra… sin dejar de abrazarla tomo su rostro con su mano y se acerco capturando sus labios, besándose así con cariño y paciencia y el tiempo que antes era angustia y dolor ahora era paz y sueños…

Continuara…

Si lo se soy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy mala pero así me quieren jejeje

Ya ven se los dije este cap estubo mejor aunque se que me quieren degollar por lo de Clow y Royer, pero esta bien les dije que tendría que irme acostumbrando jejeje que más a si le envió un salido a todos mis lectores amados y queridos y a mis 3 hermanas adoptivas Melisa, Tania e Ignacia gracias chicas por su apoyo y por acordarse de mi cumple también a mi editora y amiga Camili yap me marcho sean todos unos perversos y perversas que sin perversidad el mundo seria aburrido tauuuuuu

P.D.: e hecho un dibujo que tengo guardado para un capitulo en especial cuando salga el cap pondre en mi perfil la direccion para que lo vean claro que les avisare un beso (disulpen las faltas ortograficas)

¡ARRIBA LA LOCURA!


	19. Chapter 19

_Que bendición que me encontrara  
Pues lo que yo necesitaba  
Era que alguien se negara a escapar de mi dolor  
Y se aferrara a lo que soy  
Sin darle amor, sin darle amor, sin darle amor _

Si por temor le rechazaba  
El paciente me ayudaba  
A descubrir que aunque diez mil me abandonaron  
Siempre al fin su corazón no actuaba así  
Sin darle amor, sin darle amor, conmigo se quedó

Me soportó sin reclamar  
Me consoló y me devolvió la paz  
Me recordó que puedo amar  
No queda más que amarle igual

_Sé bien que si no se alejaba  
Es porque yo necesitaba  
Que su dulzura se negara a huir de mí  
quedarse aquí y aunque jamás se lo pedí  
Sin darle amor, sin darle amor, conmigo se quedó  
Sin darle amor, sin darle amor, conmigo se quedó_

**_El InTrUsO_**

**_Capitulo 19_**

_"**el regreso del pasado"**_

¿Cuántas veces creemos haber iniciado una nueva vida¿Cuántas veces lo logramos?

Lo cierto es que nunca lo lograremos ya que para tener una nueva vida necesitaríamos morir y reencarnar en otra persona, pero podemos tratar de mejorar un poco la vida que ya tenemos, es cierto que muchas cosas no se podrán corregir, pero también es cierto que podemos hacer lo posible por mejorar para que aquellos errores del pasado no sean tan aparentes…

Sakura era un claro ejemplo de ello, estaba ahí recostada sintiendo el abrazo del que ahora seria el más importante en su vida, pero seguía mirando sus muñecas sin entender por que estaban así, vendadas, ella no lo había hecho ya que desde aquella vez se había prometido a si misma no dejarse vencer y simplemente no lo lograba entender… el día anterior había despertado y encontrado a Syaoran a su lado y eso la puso tan contenta que no noto nada hasta que Touya llego a reclamarle el que tratara de suicidarse, pero lo bueno fue que después del reclamo su hermano se había comportado bien, sin más reproches o escenas de celos, Hyobe no le había dicho mucho solo se sentó a su lado y la abrazo un momento, pero eso basto para que ella entendiera lo que trataba de decirle, sus padres aun no aparecían lo que no era sorpresa para ella, pero con sinceridad ya no lo sentía tan impórtate…

Syaoran se movió un poco y ella sonrió, el no se había ido de ahí desde que la llevo al hospital y por la noche se recostó a su lado cubriéndola con sus brazos, tardaría un poco en acostumbrarse a que alguien se la pasara cuidándola y tratando de que estuviera bien o quizás jamás lo aria, pero no importaba… poco a poco cerro los ojos estaba cansada casi no había dormido por estar pensado en que había sucedido, pero no lograba recordar nada…

El sol comenzaba a entrar por la ventana de aquella habitación mientras el abría los ojos con lentitud… trato de estirarse un poco, pero un bulto en su brazo se lo impedía… cuando la miro sonrió abiertamente auque aun tenia muchas dudas con respecto a ella, pero no tenia caso comenzar el día quemándose el coco con preguntas que por el momento no tendrían respuesta así que solo se quedo mirándola un momento más, estrechándola y sintiéndose cerca, por primera vez muy cerca de ella… estaba tan concentrado que ni siquiera noto cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió el solo seguía ahí a su lado…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Seguía mirando el techo sin saber que hacer, su conciencia no lo dejaba en paz… no se suponía que ya no debería sentir nada, ya hasta había perdido la cuenta de las personas que había matado y ahora solo por ella estaba como si fuera la primera vez… lo único que le hacia seguir era la ilusión de quitar a su padre de aquel poder tanto político como económico que tenia, pero para eso necesitaría más que desearlo así que se puso de pie tenia que hablar con Fuyitaka antes de que las cosas empeoraran o peor aun antes de las elecciones ya que si el padre de Anzai ganaba significaría la ruina…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

La preocupación aun seguía en su sistema y realmente no entendía que era lo que le preocupara más… podría ser el que su hermana llevara intentando el suicidio más de una vez o las pequeñas anomalías en cuanto a su estado…

Estaba más que decidido no pensaría más en eso por el momento ahora se dirigía a la habitación de su hermana con lo que supuso seria una agradable visita para ella… Kaho también iba con el aunque no lo dijera el sabia que ella se preocupaba por las circunstancias en las que se encontraban y sabia muy bien que llego a sentirse mal de dejar a su hija con Sakura, pero por alguna extraña razón sabia que todo andaría bien…

Llego a la entrada y antes de entrar aspiro profundamente, la noche anterior el hubiera querido permanecer a lado de su hermana, pero el doctor no se lo permitió dijo que con que uno estuviera era más que suficiente y el colmo era que el mocoso ya se había instalado, estaba dispuesto a sacarlo a golpes, pero su hermana lo miro diciéndole "inténtalo y veras"… después de la preparación mental entro a la habitación encontrándose con algo no muy grato, pero siguió respirando y hasta pudo sentir la mano de Kaho sobre su hombro…

- buenos días – dijo entre dientes captando la atención de Syaoran quien ni siquiera se movió, solo se quedo ahí tumbado a lado de su hermana y eso le crispaba los nervios…

- buenos días – dijo Syaoran en voz baja dándole a entender que ella aun dormía…

Durante unos minutos hubo un silencio fúnebre…

- si se van a quedar callados mejor salgan… así por lo menos no sentiré el ambiente pesado – les dijo Sakura con la voz en perfecta claridad lo que significaba que estaba despierta desde momentos atrás…

- valla pensé que estarías durmiendo… - le dijo su hermano tratando de contenerse aunque le era demasiado difícil…

- no he podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche – le dijo mientras tanto ambos se incorporaban… Syaoran se sentó en la silla cercana a su cama, mientras que Touya se acerco dejándose caer en un extremo…

- te traje una sorpresa – le dijo Touya con una sonrisa calida no muy común en el

- ¿he?... ¿sorpresa? – Touya asintió

- entra ya – dijo antes de que la pequeña Katia entrara con las manos en la espalda portando un vestido blanco con detalles en dorado que Sakura le había regalado…

- hola – dijo la pequeña tímidamente y todos estaban expectantes ante la reacción de Sakura quien solo sonrió y le hizo un espacio a su lado para que se sentara cosa que sorprendió a Touya y kaho más no a Syaoran quien ya había notado que Sakura no era tan mala como quería parecer…

- hola – le dijo una vez estuvo a su lado

- mira tía Sakura te traje un obsequio – le dijo sonriente la pequeña mientras le mostraba una caja con osos que parecían bailar - Sakura la tomo en sus manos y la abrió con cuidado viendo lo que parecían ser galletas, pero no tenían forma de galletas… - son las que me enseñaste, pero no me quedaron bien – le dijo con algo de tristeza y aunque las galletas no tuvieran buena pinta tomo una y se la metió en la boca… paso un momento antes de que ella sonriera y mirara a Katia con afecto cosa que relajo a Kaho de inmediato…

- sabias que las apariencias engañan – le dijo Sakura a una emocionada niña

- entonces… te gustaron – Sakura asintió y eso basto para que la niña se le echara encima dándole un muy afectuoso abrazo el cual fue correspondido…

La risa de ambas inundo la habitación quitando la tensión, aunque no les duro mucho…

- y por que estas aquí – le cuestiono la pequeña tensando a los presentes, Sakura la miro y le sonrió

- no es nada – la pequeña no pareció convencerse – solo me corte y me trajeron aquí… - se acerco a su oído y en voz baja, pero no lo suficiente dijo – es que… a veces Touya y Syaoran son unos exagerados – la niña sonrió, pero los presentes la miraron feo un segundo antes de pararse de golpe

- ¡eso no es cierto! – dijeron al unísono causando la gracia de las presentes… y la antipatía mutua…

- a decir verdad – Kaho iba a confirmar lo que ella había dicho, pero con solo ver a Touya mejor se quedo calladita

- si eres un exagerado – dijo Eriol entrando a la habitación con un gran ramo de flores que a Sakura no le dieron buena espina, pero prefirió callar (si lo se raro, pero cierto)

- no es así – dijo Syaoran con algo de enfado sin lograr entender como es que lo conocía tan bien si no llevaban demasiado siendo amigos…

- ya no tengo ganas de discutir – le dijo tan tranquilo como siempre – mira Sakura encontré esto en recepción para ti así que lo traje yo mismo – seguía sonriendo mientras ponía las flores a su lado… ella con algo de renuencia tomo la tarjeta que había en ellas y frunció el ceño notablemente…

- ¿de quien son? – pregunto Touya haciendo honor a su puesto de hermano celoso

- de Clow… ¿Quién rayos es ese? – dijo completamente molesta y más por aquel contenido de la tarjeta…

"cuanto lamento que perdieras la batalla contra tu herencia"

"Clow"

¿Herencia¿de que rayos hablaba?... se quedo pensativa un par de minutos causando la curiosidad de los presentes, pero no dijo nada y comenzó a comer las galletas que le dio Katia sin prestarle mucha atención a los visitantes… la puerta se abrió de nuevo dejando ver a Meiling curiosamente acompañada por Yukito y Tomoyo con Hyobe… en el momento en el que entraron la habitación se hizo más pequeña y la tensión comenzó a hacerse presente…

- hola Sakura… - dijo Meiling después de un momento de solo observarla – ya te encuentras bien ¿cierto?...

- claro – dijo ella aun desconcertada por la nota de las flores… Hyobe solo la miraba no decía nada y no por que estuviese molesto con ella si no por que de alguna manera se sentía culpable por lo que pasaba y eso era algo no se explicaba…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

El enfado no quería alejarse de el y por más que intentaba pensar en otra cosas no dejaba de sentirse como un perfecto idiota… se había quedado en aquel país por que supuestamente su esposa estaba muy tensa, pero quien iba a saber que lo que tenia era miedo… o más bien como fue que no se dio cuenta de que estaba tan aterrada que no podía ni hablar… apenas había hablado y eso fue debido a una noticia que no esperaban del nuevo intento suicida de su hija y fue entonces cuando susurro "lo hizo de nuevo" y callo al suelo inconsciente… por lo poco que había averiguado y es que no quería presionarla de más supo que Clow le dijo que su hija era igual a su abuela y eso dejaba mucho a la imaginación…

Ahora después de unas horas de asimilación y otras en vuelo había llegado al hospital aunque ya era algo tarde… entraron y de inmediato les dijeron donde estaba la habitación de su hija… cuando estaban por llegar vieron como sacaban a muchas personas de la habitación…

- hola – le dijo Hyobe un tanto divertido…

- ¿Qué paso? – le cuestiono algo confuso sin dejar de abrazar a su esposa

- es que… - no quería meter en problemas a nadie pero era tan gracioso que si no lo decía tal vez explotaría… - Syaoran es novio de Sakura y Sakura le dio un beso enfrente de Touya entonces el se puso como loco y se le lanzo encima y ahora están tratando de separarlos – lo dijo tan rápido que apenas su padre entendió unas cuantas cosas entre ellas el que su hijo estaba golpeando a Syaoran… así que jalo a Nadeshiko de la mano y entraron a la habitación donde Sakura permanecía en la cama riendo como nunca y Syaoran en un extremo con cara de fastidio mientras que a Touya lo sujetaban unos empleados del hospital…

- ¡suéltenme! – Gritaba completamente cegado por la furia… - ¡solo dejen que le de un golpe! … - suplicaba como si su vida dependiera de ello… - ¡con uno será suficiente…! – logro safarse y cuando estaba por darle un golpe alguien lo sujeto del brazo con tal fuerza que quedo inmóvil…

- tranquilízate – le dijo su padre sin soltarlo… suspiro, nunca se imagino que el carácter de su hijo hubiese cambiado tanto… Hyobe siempre había sido celoso con su hermana, pero Touya no y ahora parecía que habían cambiado de papel…

- pero papa… vas a dejar a tu hija con ese mocoso… - Fuyitaka miro a Sakura quien aun reía y Syaoran que solo la miraba sonriente…

- claro… iré a hablar con el medico… - se acerco a su hija… y le susurro al oído – me alegra que estés bien – luego de eso le dio un caluroso abrazo algo que le desconcertó, la vez pasada no la había abrasado, de hecho había sacado todo el odio que le tenia… bueno no odio, pero si resentimiento por que ella fuera fría y rígida… - bien regreso en un momento… - se giro y vio algo que llamo su atención… sobre el mueble estaban un arreglo de rosas silvestres…. Las mismas que clow la regalaba a la madre de Nadeshiko y eso no le agrado… también vio una pequeña tarjeta y la tomo antes de salir…

Llego donde el medico y de inmediato supo que aquella conversación seria lo inusual…

- que bueno que llega – le dijo el medico seriamente antes de hacerle señas para que lo siguiera…

Entraron al consultorio y guardaron silencio un momento…

- ¿Cómo esta?- le pregunto rompiendo ese amargo silencio

- pues, puedo decir que no creo que intentara suicidarse, no cuadra – le dijo el medico un poco confundido

- ¿Cómo que no cuadra? – esperaba que no fuera lo que se imaginaba…

- la vez pasada sus heridas eran profundas y en este casi no fue así… eran más ligeras y no tiene sentido que si quería hacerlo lo hiciera de esa manera y menos que tuviera una contusión en la nuca o moretones en el cuerpo… no es lógico, menos por la manera en la que la encontró el joven…

- entiendo – fue lo único que dijo, no pensaba revelarle a un medico que no era de toda su confianza lo que pasaba… - ya puedo llevarla a casa…

- primero me gustaría hacerle más estudios… quiero asegurarme que el golpe en la cabeza no fue algo grave… mañana la daré de alta – Fuyitaka lo miro atentamente y decidió que no era bueno hacerle ver su desacuerdo, pero no dejaría a su hija en ese lugar con la poca vigilancia que tenían, así que decidió mandar a traer a sus hombres de confianza…

- bien – salio de ahí tratando de que su molestia no fuera tan aparente…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

- entonces trabajaras para mi, pero debo dejarte pensarlo bien por que en cuanto digas que si jamás podrás salir de esto ¿lo entiendes? – Royer frunció el ceño…

- no soy estupido – le dijo completamente molesto – si trabajare para usted… - ya lo había hecho… un pacto con el diablo (es un decir)

- bien… - Clow lo miro… si era un tonto, pero en su experiencia los tontos eran los mejores y más fieles… - por ahora solo me reportaras lo que sepas de estas personas – le dio unas fotografías – y no quiero chismes de secundaria… solo si es importante dilo…

- bien… - Royer sonrió, la vida no podría ser más bella, le habían dado fotografías de las personas que habitaban en la residencia Kinomoto…

- en unos días te enviare las tarjetas donde podrás cobrar el dinero por lo que hagas y un móvil que deberás traer siempre… solo mi asistente y yo te llamaremos si lo hace otra persona te dejaras de el y me avisas de inmediato – Royer asintió y se levanto para salir de aquella habitación que sinceramente le daba algo de miedo… - otra cosa- le dijo en voz baja, pero entendible – nadie debe saber que trabajas para mi…

- de acuerdo… - salio de aquella casa con miles de ideas flotando por su mente…

- Zaid – le llamo a su fiel sirviente

- desea algo – le dijo al entrar a la habitación

- investígalo bien – refiriéndose a Royer – tal vez llegue a ser tan bueno como tu – le dijo sonriente ante alguna idea

- pero señor es un niño… no entiendo de que le pueda servir – estaba más que molesto por tal comparación…

- tu solo limítate a obedecer…

- bien… y que ara con su nieta – Clow frunció el ceño al sin dejar de reír…

- para ella tengo planes distintos… - por lo poco que había investigado ella era igual a el… - ella se quedara conmigo… después de todo debo tener herederos capaces… - sus hijos no contaban ya no les tenia tanta confianza… en cambio Sakura era de las personas que no perdonan y que pasaría si se enterara del pasado de sus padres… eso era algo digno de verse, pero primero tendría que ir centrando la duda en ella…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Llevaban ahí un rato sin hablar y es que en realidad no sabían que decir, Nadeshiko en cierto modo se sentía culpable de lo que pasaba… Sakura recordaba las palabras que le dijo su madre antes de irse y eso aun dolía…

- lamento lo que te dije… - rompió el silencio sorprendiendo a Sakura…

- ya no importa – sin siquiera mirarla, solo deseaba desaparecer… y sonrió con amargura pensado en que tal vez su madre pensaba que trato de matarse por aquellas rígidas palabras, pero no era así, de hecho apenas recordaba lo que paso…

- si importa… - le dijo apretando los puños contra las rodillas…

- ya se que piensas – le dijo Sakura – y no fue tu culpa de hecho no se ni que paso, así que ya déjalo – por primera vez Nadeshiko sintió que ella era completamente sincera… se acerco y la estrecho con fuerza queriendo hacer que el tiempo regresara y cuidarla como ella se lo merecía…

- Sakura… en verdad lo lamento… o mi pequeña siento no haber sido tu madre cuando me necesitabas… - bueno eso si que era una sorpresa… ya se le había olvidado la penosa situación en la que la había encontrado…

- ya madre… que si no morí anteayer moriré hoy por asfixia – le dijo algo alegre sintiendo que el aire le faltaba, pero que tal vez las cosas si estaban mejorando… Nadeshiko se sintió feliz jamás la había llamado madre siempre le llamaba por su nombre o simplemente la ignoraba…

- lo siento – dijo alejándose de ella, pero no así de llorar y Sakura le limpio las lagrimas con su mano…

Tal acto fue el principio de esta relación en la que ambas darán más de lo que jamás esperaron y trataran de ser más fuertes…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Syaoran por primera vez estaba fuera de la habitación, pero era algo comprensible ellas tenían que hablar y el aprovecharía para cambiarse no quería ni imaginarse que facha traía así que se había ido lo más rápido que pudo para regresar de la misma forma…

Las calles ya no le parecían interminables y el tiempo ahora era tan común que por fin se podría decir que respiraba tranquilo…

Su móvil sonó y era extraño no conocía el número… conecto el manos libres y contesto, lo que menos quería era tener un accidente por tener el móvil en mano

- hola – dijo algo dudoso

- hola Syaoran… no sabes cuanto te e buscado… - esa voz se le hacia familiar, pero no la identificaba – Syaoran sigues ahí

- ¿Quién habla? – la verdad es que no tenia animo de hablar con nadie, solo quería bañarse y regresar con Sakura…

- bueno… soy yo Syaoran Llavín – aquellas palabras resonaron por su mente trayéndole tanto buenos como malos recuerdos…

- ¿Qué quieres? – le contesto de golpe y antes de perder el control se estaciono un momento…

- por favor Syaoran solo quiero que hablemos… sobre lo que paso no fue mi intención… - el sonrió ante la ironía de la oración

- pues a mi no me lo pareció además… tengo muchas cosas que hacer como para perder mi tiempo contigo – sonrió más, ahora hablarle ya no era difícil… ya no dolía

- Syaoran… en verdad hablemos…

- no – le dijo antes de colgar

Continuara… … … … …

_Por fin… ¬.¬ no saben por las que e pasado… acá hace un frió de los mil demonios y esto es lo que escribí con los dedos entumidos TT.TT en verdad espero que les allá gustado lo hice con mucho cariño y aunque creo los deje con los nervios jeje pues no le hace y el próximo capitulo será la escena que más les gustara (eso espero) así que pónganse las pilas para no perdérsela, también pondré la dirección de mi dibujo que se no quedo perfecto pero es con todo mi cariño para mis amados y fieles lectores…jeje la cancion del principio es de Kalimba obviamente la acomode un, poco pero le queda como anillo al dedo jeje dejen sus comentarios besos xaito_

_**¡ARRIBA LA LOCURA!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**El InTrUsO**_

_**Capitulo 20**_

"_**un te amo"**_

Y de nuevo dirigió su mirada a ese cielo gris que se asomaba a su ventana donde ya se podían ver los rayos caer y escuchar los relámpagos… aun tenia el cerebro echo un nudo, pero trataba de no pensar en ello, ya que cada vez que lo hacia todo parecía abrumador y tétrico.

Cuidadosamente se levanto de la cama tratando de no hacer ruido ya que Syaoran llevaba dormido en el sofá un par de minutos y no quería que la abrumara con su faceta sobre protectora que le había nacido de repente, salio de la habitación y camino por los pasillos de su residencia… sentía las piernas entumidas y como no iban a estarlo si llevaba días en cama y solo por esa manía que le había nacido a sus padres y hermanos, sobretodo a su padre que no la dejaba ni salir de la casa… siguió caminando hasta que llego al jardín en el que solía correr con el fin de olvidarlo todo y aun seguía cerrado y ella recordaba el por que no quería a Syaoran a su lado, pero ahora era casi imposible alejarse de el y el que hubiese llegado a su vida ahora parecía que era para bien de todos… se dio la vuelta con resignación dispuesta a regresar a su habitación, pero al darse la vuelta choco con alguien que llevaba un tiempo observándola sin que ella lo notara…

- ¿Por qué no estas en la cama? – era su padre quien tenia una expresión algo sombría que francamente le daba miedo… a su lado estaba el chofer y el también tenia esa expresión, eso le dio curiosidad, pero no preguntaría ya que simplemente no era de su incumbencia…

- por que ya estoy bien… no entiendo por que tengo que estar en cama… - refunfuño

- bien… - su padre sonrió – te lo iba a mostrar después, pero dadas las circunstancias te lo mostrare ahora… - retiro lo que obstruía la vista al jardín y Sakura de quedo en shock de inmediato al ver lo que en el había…

Hace algunos años cuando ella era de las soñadoras que creían en que el mundo cambia, había plasmado en un lienzo un lindo sueño en el que tenia un espacio para ella donde dibujaba y miraba las noches estrelladas… ese lugar era parecido a un quiosco, una habitación con grandes ventanales así como un techo de cristal por el que se podía observar perfectamente el cielo, sus paredes blancas le brindaban la paz necesaria…

Aquel lugar tenia cortinajes justo a la medida, de un color verde oscuro y en el interior el piso era completamente alfombrado lleno de amplios cojines que se situaban en el fondo donde ella se podría recostar a mirar las estrellas; también lienzos y oleos de todas formas, colores y tamaños… alrededor de aquel lugar había gran variedad de rosas blancas que le daban un aire acogedor…

Y la visión frente a ella era exactamente igual a ese lienzo y aun no lo creía, a pesar de estar dentro aun no lo creía… estaban sus cuadros, aquellas imágenes que mostraban su sentir con el pasar de los años, estaba ahí frente a sus ojos y aun no lo creía…

- me pareció buena idea hacerlo… - le dijo su padre al llegar a su lado sonriendo calidamente como pocas veces… - se que debí preguntarte, pero…

- es perfecto – dijo ella al terminar de contemplar el lugar… cada detalle era idéntico, hasta las formas que tenia grabadas cada ventanal…

- me alegra que te guste… - le dijo sonriente antes de salir dejándola ahí contemplando lo que seria su refugio…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Sentía pereza, tenia apenas un par de minutos de despertar y tenia la sensación de no haber dormido nada, era como si algo le preocupase, pero no tenia la más mínima idea de que era lo que pasaba para que el estuviese así… bostezo como nunca lo había echo antes y se estiro dispuesto a darle guerra a Sakura, los últimos días se la habían pasado peleando por que según ella el exageraba y por que según el ella era una necia y aun así no podían separarse… se quedo ahí sentado un momento, luego se paro dispuesto a hacer las pases, camino a la mana y antes de que pudiera siquiera acercarse lo suficiente se percato de que ella no estaba, sintió algo de pánico y una punzada en el corazón que le oprimía… salio corriendo de la habitación sin saber a donde ir… y justo en la entrada choco con Sakura haciendo que ambos cayeran…

- si serás idiota- le dijo ella molesta mientras se sobaba el lugar del impacto… aun seguía en el suelo y cuando se giro a verlo el tenia el rostro contraído…

- ¿Dónde estabas? - le pregunto un tanto molesto y Sakura lo miro extraño

- creo que esa faceta tuya no te va… - frunció el ceño mientras se ponía de pie – no tengo que decirte que ago o que dejo de hacer – entro a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras si…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Se tumbo en el sofá pensando en cada aspecto de su vida y aunque le doliera admitirlo… era patética, siempre obedeciendo las ordenes de su padre y no lograba entender por que el le hacia eso a su familia, el convertirlos en armas que usaba cuando se le antojaba o los desechaba como si no fueran nada… froto su rostro, aun le dolía, jamás espero que Fuyitaka tuviera esa fuerza tan monstruosa…

**-flash back-**

_Entro a el estudio con decisión, dispuesto a decirlo todo aunque tal vez no le iría muy bien si lo hacia… pero era algo que su conciencia le mandaba desde hace tiempo… _

_- hola Yue – le saludo el hombre de manera amable, trago pesado y se sentó frente a el con expresión seria en el rostro - ¿te encuentras bien? – le cuestiono comenzado a preocuparse y es que aunque no era un empleado de hace años como Wei y Arisa le había tomado un poco de aprecio… _

_- bien pues tengo que hablar contigo de asuntos importantes… Fuyitaka o debería decir Donovan – el rostro del nombrado palideció al tiempo que la sonrisa en su rostro se borro… _

_- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – le dijo el con el ceño fruncido… - ¿Quién rayos eres? – le dijo de manera tranquila aunque por dentro tenia una guerra… _

_- como no iba a saberlo, después de todo te casaste con mi hermana – no podía creer lo que escuchaba… era como si todo fuera solo un mal sueño del que obviamente no quería despertar… _

_- ve al grano – le dijo molesto ante lo frustrante de saberse en la incertidumbre_

_- primero que nada… - Yue aspiro hondo antes de comenzar – no he venido aquí a perder mi tiempo ni mucho menos por que mi objetivo sea entregarte a mi padre, estoy aquí por que al igual que tu que todo esto termine de una buena vez… - kinomoto solo lo miro sin interrumpir… -quizás no me creas y pienses que trato de meterte en una telaraña de la que cual no saldrás y que quizás te entregue sin inmutarme, pero debes saber que jamás lo aria, yo solo quiero tener una vida, la que nunca e tenido y la que jamás tendré si las cosas siguen de esta manera- pensó que sus palabras no tenían efecto… _

_- y que tiene que ver eso conmigo… - no le gustaban los rodeos y menos cuando la situación era tan mala _

_- me habían dicho que la paciencia era una de tus virtudes, pero creo que se equivocaron – el hombre solo le lanzo una gélida mirada y entonces Yue supo que no debía seguir con aquel juego de palabras o terminaría pasándola mal… - tengo pruebas de que mi padre es más que un simple inversionista o líder mundial… pero no me son suficientes y por lo que se tu tienes lo que necesito para que todo esto termine… _

_- no tengo la más mínima idea de a que te refieres – sin siquiera mostrar titubeo algo que a Yue no le agrado… no iba a ser fácil que aquel hombre aceptara lo que el le decía… _

_- si tienes razón en las circunstancias en las que me encuentro no soy la persona más confiable del mundo, pero debo decirte algo… el esta aquí – esas palabras resonaron en su mente…_

_¿Cómo que el estaba aquí? Que diablos pasaba, según sus empleados Clow se encontraba en América tratando de estafar a un par de empresas… se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ventana de donde pudo observar el obsequio que tenia para su hija… se concentro en su respiración para no alterarse más de la cuenta, lo que estaba pasando era algo que no estaba en sus planes… _

_- la información que tienes es solamente la pantalla – aquel comentario lo sorprendió… parecía como su Yue pudiera leerle la mente, pero aun así el no era alguien que mereciera su confianza… - y no es la primera vez que usa esa pantalla… ya había venido a Japón un par de veces – eso si era algo que no esperaba – es por eso que supe que estabas aquí el nos mando a buscarte y pese a que no le confirme que eras tu – Yue apretó los puños ante lo acelerado de sus planes, pero su padre no le había dejado otra opción… - el llego aquí seguro de quien eras y me obligo a hacer algo… algo de lo que me arrepiento… _

_- ¿Qué fue?- tal vez internamente sabía que era lo que pasaba, pero necesitaba que se lo dijeran… _

_- me ordeno matar a mis sobrina de la misma manera en la que el mato a mi madre… - hubo un silencio tétrico en aquel lugar… tan espeluznante que se podía temblar con tan solo estar ahí… _

_El sonido de un golpe que seguido por el de una caída… tan estrepitosa como el primero… el rostro de Fuyitaka era de temer y ante el Yue buscaba en sus recuerdos la imagen de aquel hombre que cuando chico le parecía tan grande…_

**- fin flash back-**

Lo único bueno de aquella conversación es que habían quedado en hundir a Clow, pero las pruebas se las quedaría Fuyitaka por aquello de la confianza, algo que no le pareció mala idea… estando en la misma casa que su padre fácilmente podría encontrar lo que tenia, pero si lo cedía seria más sencillo o al menos eso creía…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

_Sigo tumbada en la alfombra de mi habitación, tratando de saber que es lo que me pasa, se que yo no intente matarme de hecho ese día quería vivir más que nunca, había decidido tomar mi vida en mis manos y moldearla para mi felicidad aunque eso significaría estar cerca de Syaoran… y ahora estoy aquí recargada en la puerta con el firme propósito de que el no entre y es que me duele, me duele tanto saber que el piensa que si lo hice, aunque no era para menos, me encontró tirada en el suelo y sangrando, tal vez deba alejarme de el para que no se preocupe más por mi… no me agrado en absoluto ver la mirada que tenia esta mañana, era acusadora y preocupada…_

_- Sakura déjame entrar – le escucho decir, aunque no entiendo por que me sigue llamando si en veinte minutos no e contestado… - Sakura por favor – es extraño su voz se nota un tanto quebrada… - acaso… - lo escucho dudar – acaso aun no entiendes… - el silencio siguió a sus palabras y mi curiosidad pudo más… _

_- ¿Qué es lo no entiendo?- listo había hablado haciéndole saber que si lo estaba escuchando creo que lo escuche suspirar, pero tal vez sea mi imaginación… _

_- me importas demasiado como para alejarme de ti – era como si hubiese leído mi mente… - Sakura yo… yo te amo – aquellas palabras no me las esperaba y deseaba que fuera mi imaginación… - Sakura dime algo – me decía, pero mis cuerpo estaba completamente paralizado, y como no estarlo no tenia ni la más mínima idea de que le diría… _

_¿Qué se suponía que debía decirle¿Qué lo amo?, pero es que ni siquiera se si eso es cierto… mi corazón late frenéticamente al tiempo que mi cerebro parece querer estallar, jamás me lo había planteado, de hecho hasta el momento creí que el solo me gustaba demasiado o que le tenia un poco de afecto, pero ahora pareciera que eso no es ni una cuarta parte de la verdad… _

_- no te pedirle que me digas que me amas- le escuche hablar de nuevo – solo déjame estar a tu lado – escucho como se marcha, pero a la vez regresa… - te dejare algo afuera no se necesario que lo uses solo… solo quiero que lo tengas… _

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Este seria un día perfecto, pasaría por Tomoyo y la llevaría de paseo, después de todo ya era justo que pasaran algo de tiempo juntos ya que a pesar de ser novios no habían tenido tiempo de llegar a conocerse más y eso francamente no le gustaba nada… más aun cuando la veía mirar a ese maldito que le destrozo el corazón como si fuera lo más grande de su vida…

Se sentía como un perfecto idiota, estaba celoso realmente celoso y sentía envidia… envidia de no tener una mirada de tal intensidad, envidia de que sus besos no fueran más que un engaño para ambos y aquel que fue el amor de su vida la hubiese tenido completa… y no solo se refería a sus besos o su cuerpo, tenia su alma en el bolsillo sin siquiera saberlo y eso le molestaba tanto… apenas llego a la calle donde ella vivía trato de calmarse, aquella chica era demasiado perceptiva y notaria que estaba molesto, pero algo llamo su atención, aquel auto estacionado afuera era tan conocido para el que de inmediato sintió la ira llegarle de golpe y más aun cuando fijo su mirada en la entrada y lo vio ahí parado tratando de hablar con ella… se acerco furioso mientras veía a Tomoyo con el rostro humedecido por las lagrimas en ese momento sus celos desaparecieron al notar algo, Tomoyo tenia un brillo especial el su mirada algo que ante el jamás había mostrado, pero no podía permitir que el la hiciera llorar así que tomo impulso y le propino un golpe apenas estuvo frente a Eriol…

- Hyobe – fue lo único que salio de los labios de Tomoyo…

- aléjate – le sentencio Hyobe a Eriol con el odio reflejado en su mirar…

- no… - listo ya le había declarado la guerra a Hyobe y si l pensaba un poco no había sido buena idea, sobre todo si se parecía un poco a su hermano…

- Tomoyo – se acerco a ella y la miro dulcemente… - por que no entras en un momento voy contigo – le dio un ligero beso en los labios algo a lo que Tomoyo se sorprendió, no entendió que era lo que le pasaba, pero no tenia ganas de estar frente a su ex o perdería la batalla que lidiaba contra si misma, entro a la casa sin siquiera pensar en lo que pasaría…

- por que no lo entiendes de una vez y la dejas olvidarte- le dijo Hyobe con la mirada inexpresiva

- y por que no entiendes que ella me quiere y te alejas de una buena vez – Eriol jamás le había hablado así a alguien, por lo regular evitaba confrontaciones, no por que le tuviese miedo a alguien, más bien por que no iban con su personalidad…

-solo te diré algo… - correcto ambos se habían dicho sus verdades, pero alguno tenia que ganar en esta guerra de verdades… - yo la quiero y no me importa lo que pase are todo lo que este en mis manos para no verla sufrir y eso es lo que pasa cada vez que te ve, sufre y eso no te lo perdonare – después de decir aquello Hyobe entro a la casa de Tomoyo dejando a Eriol con un cerebro relámete enredado…

Eriol se encamino a su auto tratando de pensar en que aquellas palabras no habían tenido ningún efecto en el, pero no era así, Hyobe tenia razón el había traicionado su confianza y lo menos que le debía era dejarla ser feliz a lado de la persona que ella eligiera, aunque eso le costaría mucho, le dejaría en paz, le dejaría ser feliz…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

_¡ES UNA TONTA! _

_No entiendo como es que no se da cuenta de cuanto la quiero, de cuanto la necesito y sobre todo, de que mi vida sin ella no seria nada, sin siquiera darse cuenta hizo que la perdida de las personas que me dieron la vida fuera menos dolorosa, con aquellas bromas absurdas que despertaban en mi el instinto de venganza…_

_¡ES UNA TONTA!_

_Por no darse cuenta de que la amo a pesar de ese mal genio que se carga y no por que sus ojos sean de color esmeralda, de un tono tan profundo que me pierdo en ellos, tampoco por que sea tan bonita con ese rostro angelical y esa mirada de diablo o por que sus besos sepan a miel._

_No señor la amo por que con tan solo estar a su lado mi corazón se acelera a tal grado que e llegado a pensar que un día de estos se saldrá de mí pecho._

_La amo por que es capaz de hacerme enojar y reír al mismo tiempo._

_La amo por que es tan impredecible que siempre logra sorprenderme._

_La amo por que es capaz de hacerme sentir celos de cuanta persona se le acerque._

_La amo por que me dio unas galletas con laxante para agradecerme mi ayuda._

_La amo por que me hace sentir vivo._

_Y sobre todo, la amo por que es Sakura… ¡LA TONTA SAKURA!_

_Trato de desahogar mi frustración corriendo, si corriendo lo más rápido que me dan las piernas y ni siquiera se a donde voy solo se que quiero olvidarme de todo y a la vez de nada… solo quiero dejar de pensar en que ella no me ama, solo quiero desaparecer por un momento y no pensar…_

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Camina un tanto perturbado por las calles de Tokio, _¿Qué están tramando ese par?_ Era lo único que tenia en la mente, desde hace días había notado extraños a esos dos hermanos que en lugar de brindar alegría a la familia solo era un dolor de cabeza… por un lado Royer estaba más sombrío que de costumbre y por otro Anzai que era como el igor de Royer siempre siguiéndolo y haciendo lo que el decía…

Llego a una plaza y se sorprendió un poco al ver a Syaoran corriendo como loco…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Sostenía aquella cajita sin poder creerlo todavía, el le había dicho que jamás regalaría aquel recuerdo de su madre y ahora se lo había dado… si la pulsera de oro con esmeraldas incrustadas que había sido de su madre se la había dejado fuera de su puerta…

Su mente aun estaba llena de dudas, las cuales no parecían tener una respuesta… estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera noto cuando la puerta se abrió dando pasó a Hyobe que después de una larga conversación con Tomoyo regreso a casa dejando a la joven sola, aun en contra de su voluntad…

- mira nada mas… sigues en cama – le dijo con un poco de fastidio… - Sakura ya deberías salir de tu habitación, nuestro padre dijo que ya te lo permitiría… - seguía hablando sin siquiera percatarse de que no era escuchado… - enserio Sakura no se por que tienes a ese mocoso como novio, digo no es que el no me agrade, pero tampoco me parece que vivan en la misma casa, aunque aun que no viviera aquí no me gusta… - se dejo caer en la cama a un lado de su hermana y fue hasta entonces que la vio completamente distraída observando una caja como si de un tesoro se tratase… - Sakura… ¿me oyes? – Le cuestiono con algo de disgusto… - Sakura

- ¿Qué es el amor? – pregunto de repente sorprendiendo a su hermano,

- ¿Qué? – no pudio evitarlo, que clase de pregunta era esa…

- si ¿Qué es? – pregunto esta vez mirándolo a los ojos

- pues… - Hyobe lo reflexiono un poco, jamás se había planteado algo así- yo creo que el amor es… el amor, Sakura, es un sentimiento extraño. No es solo felicidad, es también tristeza, es entrega, aceptación, es algo tan grande y pequeño, ilimitado e inexplicable...todo eso a la vez. Cuando te enamoras te vas dando cuenta de detalles que solo de la persona que te enamoraste te fijas, por ejemplo alguna sonrisa u otro gesto de la cara, esas pequeñas cosas que son las que te gustan. Cuando te enamoras haces con esa persona cosas que no harías con nadie más. Cuando te enamoras eres conciente de los defectos de la otra persona, pero también esos defectos los amas...piensas que tal vez si esa persona cambiara algo ya no sería lo mismo...te enamoraste de la persona tal cual es y no de un ideal perfecto...sabes que esos detalles lo hacen diferente de los demás y son los que te enamoraron. Amar implica tanto la felicidad como la tristeza junto a esa persona; momento buenos como malos...te darás cuenta que amas cuando hagas cosas por hacer feliz a esa persona. Amar, incluso incluye la resignación, en el caso del que el ser amado sea feliz...pero junto a una persona que no seas tu...

- ¿y tu amas a alguien? – no pudo evitar el preguntarlo

- si – contesto ante aquella pregunta, era cierto todo lo que dijo, era amor, pero ahora que lo pensaba había sido egoísta al estar con Tomoyo siendo que ella amaba a otra persona y no estaba a su lado solo por el… su rostro poco a poco se fue tornando triste, sabia que debía hacer, pero la simple idea le fastidiaba… - ¿y tu? – le cuestiono a su hermana en un intento por olvidarse de su conciencia…

- no lo se – unos cuantos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos y de la nada un vaivén de sensaciones la abrumo al pensar que del otro lado estaría el, pero no todo en la vida es perfecto…

- ¡Sakurita! – grito alegremente Meiling al entrar en su habitación, tirando de la mano de Tomoyo quien no se veía muy animada

- h… hola – Sakura no las esperaba, guardo la cajita y observo a su hermano…

- si, si ya me voy – le dijo el sonriendo aunque no sinceramente… al llegar a la puerta miro a Tomoyo y deposito un pequeño beso en su frente provocando en ella el desconcierto – luego nos vemos…

- ¿entraras o te quedaras ahí todo el día? – si era Sakura la que le hablaba…

- veo que estas de buen humor – le dijo Tomoyo apenas llego a su lado

- ¿he? – no entendía a que se refería

- estas sonriendo, eso significa que estas de buen humor o que le aras más maldades al pobre de Li – Sakura estaba más que sorprendida, ni siquiera había notado que estaba sonriendo, pero ¿Por qué?

- a si… es que ya me dejaron salir – Tomoyo miro a Meiling con algo de miedo y tubo más la descubrir que eran ciertas sus sospechas

-¡pues de paseo se a dicho! – no sabia bien que pasaba, pero Meiling andaba más enérgica de lo normal

- ok – Sakura se puso de pie y comenzó a sacar su ropa algo que les extraño a ambas, por lo regular tenían que llevarla a rastras al baño luego de meterla en agua helada le daban la ropa que menos le gustaba aunque no se viera mal con ella… y ahora ella lo estaba haciendo solita… ella tenia en mente un par de cosas que simplemente no podía dejar de hacerlas por más que su personalidad se lo impidiera o que no fuera precisamente el tipo de cosas que aria ella, pero ni hablar tenia que hacerlo, sentía que era algo de lo que jamás se arrepentiría…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Por fin había cesado de correr y no precisamente por que ya no tuviera ganas, más bien por que se le acabo la batería, además, Alex lo tenia como rehén en el centro comercial no sabia muy bien que fue lo que paso, pero ciando se dio cuenta ya estaba siendo arrastrado por el con alguna frase tonta de "ya tiene mucho que no hablamos acompáñame a hacer las compras"

- pareces mujer – le dijo Syaoran al verlo probándose el décimo conjunto de ropa

- cállate los hombres también cuidamos la apariencia… - Syaoran solo rolo los ojos con cansancio lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era estar con Alex quien era un persona tanto impredecible como loca, ahora que lo pensaba se parecía mucho a Eriol, ante aquella imagen no pudo más que sentir miedo y como si lo hubiesen invocado el susodicho apareció delante suyo…

- hola – le dijo sonriente - ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que no te gustaban este tipo de lugares – recordando palabras de Syaoran y no era que no le gustaran exactamente era más bien que le traían malos recuerdos…

- es su culpa – dijo como niño pequeño en medio de un berrinche mientras señalaba a Alex

- vamos no exageres – le dijo Alex apenas pago la ropa que compro… - mi nombre es Alex Katzumi – le dijo el chico sonriente

- te pareces a alguien que conozco – Eriol era tan perceptivo como Alex, si en verdad se parecían, ambos simplemente le fastidiaban y si se lo preguntan ese día Syaoran andaba pesimista sin ningún motivo para sonreír como de costumbre o tratar de alegrarse un poco la vida…

- claro a mi hermano…

- ¿hermano? – ahora si estaba confundido, por primera vez Eriol en confusión, para que pruebe un poco de lo que pasa el pobre Syaoran

- Anzai es mi hermano – le dijo el rubio con tranquilidad, Eriol solo se mostró más confundido – te contaría todo, pero es confuso… el caso es que nosotros tenemos el apellido del esposo de mama y el, el de nuestro padre – no tenia problemas con comentarlo… Eriol solo arqueo una ceja, el hermano era agradable, pero que había de Anzai

- el y yo nos conocemos desde hace años – le dijo Syaoran con pereza

-¿Estas bien? – le cuestionaron ambos al mismo tiempo

- si… - un tanto extrañado, eran iguales… una sonrisa que abarcaba casi todo su rostro se formo en sus labios al ver algo que le interesaba de sobremanera…

- ¿Syaoran? – le llamo Eriol, pero este parecía tan ido, giro la mida hacia el lugar donde miraba Syaoran y no se sorprendió nada de que la causante de su malestar fuera Sakura…

- a pero si es Sakura – dijo alegre Alex, pero a Syaoran la alegría no le duro demasiado, fijo su mirada a los brazos de la chica y se percato de que nuevamente usaba aquellas anticuadas pulseras que le cubrían las heridas y para colmo no traía su obsequio… - ¡Sakura! – grito Alex de repente y es que no supo como, pero el ya estaba afuera del establecimiento y para su suerte tirando de el…

Sakura solo los miro y de inmediato se sonrojo, algo que no pase desapercibido para los acompañantes de Syaoran, pero para el si… y con una leve señal se alejo lo más rápido que pudo de ellos…

Después de todo aquel ajetreo el regreso a casa de Sakura, aunque no con muchas ganas de hablar con ella ya que esperaba que ella lo rechazara, pero es mejor dar la cara al mundo antes de que este te de la espalda o al menos eso decía su padre… camino con algo de fastidio, no había notado que fuese tan tarde, el sol apenas si se veía y su estomago pedía a gritos comida, el maldito de Eriol se aprovecho de su distracción para comer su almuerzo, pero ya se las pagaría.

Entro a la casa y no se sorprendió al no ver a nadie, siempre estaba cada quien por su lado… antes de subir a su habitación hubo algo que llamo su atención, una caja tan misteriosa como la de las galletas con doble intención… cuando la tubo en sus manos vio que estaba vacía y que más adelante había otra y esta vez dentro tenia una flecha que apuntaba al que se suponía era un jardín ya que el jamás había entrado ahí no podía saberlo con certeza… siguió andando y cuando estuvo en el vio que al final de este había una especie de casita o al menos eso le pareció…

(ok aquí es la parte donde les cumplo mis promesas jeje así que explico que habrá párrafos narrados por cada uno, los cuales estarán separados con una con sa o sy si no tienen nada de eso al principio es por que viene de la pervertida mente de la escritora)

Una vez frente a este su curiosidad aumento, las supuestas paredes eran grandes ventanales, pero estaban completamente cubiertos así que no podía ver que había dentro, no tenia ganas de nada y estaba dispuesto a darse media vuelta, pero le pareció escuchar a Sakura llamarle…

- entra – le decía ella

_Sy- era como si ella me llamara y eso era algo que simplemente no podía creer, pero el ritmo que llevaba mi corazón en este instante me dice que no era una alucinación provocada por mis deseos y que entre, y así lo hago, entro, a aquel lugar que parecía sacado de un cuento, ahí velas en todo el lugar dando luz a este sitio que parece perfecto, todas ellas blancas, una mesa en el centro que podría ser alcanzada en cuclillas(hincado), con comida en ella que era apetecible con solo verla, varios cuadros alrededor, y un montón de cojines que daban el aspecto de una cama… no puedo creerlo, en medio de todos esos cojines en tono verdoso esta Sakura, mi amada Sakura, con una blusa blanca que solo cubre de su pecho hacia abajo donde queda holgada, y una falda de igual color, pero larga, su cabello ahora es corto, no se por que lo corto, pero me encanta parece un ángel… _

Se miraron fijamente un momento y el sin poder evitarlo se acerco a ella mirando con fijeza el carmín de sus mejillas que le daban un aire de inocencia que le confirmo lo que sabia, la quería más de lo que imaginaba

_Sa – aun no puedo creer que este haciendo algo tan cursi, pero simplemente no pude dejar de hacerlo… apenas vi las velas en la plaza las compre y el esta aquí frente a mi con un pantalón negro y playera verde, que dan a mi imaginación una visión de cómo se ve debajo de… me mira fijamente y no puedo evitar sentir que mis mejillas arden… ¿Qué se supone que le diré?_

- No la usaste- le dijo el un tanto decepcionado y ella lo miro tiernamente antes de llevar su mano a su mejilla y acariciarla con cariño, acto que lo sorprendió de sobremanera

- eso es por que no me la as puesto – aquel tono en su voz no lo había escuchado antes, era calido y acogedor

_Sa- su piel es suave, a pesar de afeitarse no se nota rastro, su mirada me envuelve como ya antes lo había echo, pero por primera vez estoy dispuesta a perderme en ella, saco aquella caja y se la doy… _

El toma la muñeca de ella y antes de retirar aquellas fastidiosas pulseras la miro, esperando una negativa de su parte, la cual nunca llega, así que se las quito dejando ver la marca de dos intentos por perder la vida y sobre el mismo coloca aquel recuerdo de su madre, que a pesar de no tener años de antigüedad tenia en el todo el amor que se tenían sus padres y esperaba que algún día existiera eso en su vida…

_Sy – aun no creo que este a su lado, me siento contento, pero aun no por completo, es como si algo faltase… ella me mira como nunca antes lo había hecho y por eso estoy confundido, simplemente no la entiendo… _

-Prepare la cena… - le dice tratando de evitar que el vea el sonrojo que parecía no querer irse de su rostro, Syaoran la miro con desconfianza…

- ¿tiene sorpresas? – le cuestiono sin olvidar las galletas, ella lo miro y no pudo evitar el reír sin censura…

- esta vez no, pero solo esta vez – bien tendría que creerlo… se sentó en el suelo mirando la mesa frente a ellos, tenia la cena servida, era sopa con crema y aun lado tenia pollo al horno, que tenia una apariencia demasiado apetecible para el estomago del pobre chico… - si no te gusta no la comas – le dijo ella antes de que el pudiera siquiera probarla…

_Sa – esta situación es demasiada rara incluso para mi, jamás había esperado que mi comida le gustara a alguien de hecho ni siquiera había querido cocinar antes, si no fuera por Arisa que me enseño, creo que no podría hacer algo así, y tengo la impresión de que me e esforzado demasiado para que sea de su agrado, si, ahora me veo patéticamente cursi, pero que le vamos hacer… _

_Sy – se ve rico, pero me da pánico lo que pueda tener, tal vez ahora trate de envenenarme por decirle lo que no debía, si, a ella no le gustaba que le dijera siquiera que era bella, no me imagino como reacciono cuando le dije que la amo, pero soy hombre, tengo que afrontar mis miedos y probarlo… el primer bocado se desliza en mi boca paseándose por los molares y el sabor era perfecto, era dulce y amargo, me encanta, tomo su mano y le digo "esta delicioso" juro que vi un sonrojo, pero con la tenue luz no puedo saber si es cierto o es mente atrofiada que me juega sucio, aunque conociendo mi suerte es mi mente la que me quiere ver feliz… _

La cena transcurrió agradablemente, hablaban de temas sin sentido ambos con miedo de tocar el tema del amor, pero en lo más profundo sabían lo que pasaría en ese momento… era mágico como si de una historia de fanfic se tratase, el aun sostenía su mano mientras sus miradas chocaban cortantemente dejando descargas por toda su alma, ambos corazones latiendo fuertemente, ambos una vez lastimados, ambos juntos y ambos siendo amados en silencio…

La cena termino, el nerviosismo era más que aparente, curioso en estas personalidades, Syaoran fuerte optimista y sobre todo con un ángel que atraía a las personas, Sakura fría, dura y con la cruda realidad plantada en su cara. Ambos seguros de si mismos…

Se miraron con tanto que decir, pero tanto que callar que la ansiedad le gano a Syaoran y dispuesto a matar la incertidumbre tomo ambas manos de ella tomándola por sorpresa…

- Sakura… - se miraron atentamente – yo…

_Sy – tenía que decirlo de nuevo ya que las palabras parecían tratar de ahogarme, pero sus labios callaron mis palabras y a pesar de tratar concentrarme en lo que tenía que decir mi cerebro se apaga y no puedo más que dejarme llevar por estas sensaciones, sus labios son suaves, tan suaves… _

_Sa- y aun no entiendo por que lo hice, solo sentí la necesidad de probar sus besos de nuevo, por dios es maravillosa esta sensación, sus manos han llegado a mi cintura y no me basta con ese contacto, quiero más, lo quiero todo para mi, lo quiero siempre junto a mi y por primera vez en mi vida se que si puedo amar… mis manos han llegado a su cuello y no me basta con dejarlas reposar ahí, quiero conocer cada parte de el y que el conozca cada parte de mi aunque eso en verdad me aterra tanto… _

Aquel beso duro más de lo esperado y poco a poco se fue tornando apasionado… sus lenguas jugaban al tiempo que sus labios se acariciaban y con renuencia rompieron el contacto para tomar aquello vital para su existencia… el seguía abrazándola y ni siquiera había notado en que momento se habían acercado tanto, tomo el rostro de ella y la miro atentamente, estaba ruborizada y en su mirada había un brillo especial por el que daría su vida solo por verlo siempre…

- hermosa – le dijo el castaño antes de caer en cuenta de que esa palabra podría acabar con la magia que tenía ganas de permanecer a su lado

- no más que tu – fue lo único que ella le dijo antes de besarlo, pero esta vez con algo de impaciencia…

_Sy – sus labios siguen unidos a los míos y trato de contener mis impulsos, pero mi cuerpo parece estar completamente alejado de mí mente, le acaricio la espalda con lentitud para conservar cada detalle en mi mente aunque esta nomás no quiera cooperar conmigo y mi autocontrol, siento sus manos acariciar mi cuello y el calor inunda mi cuerpo a una velocidad impresionante como nunca antes me había pasado, pero no me sorprendo de esto, es Sakura y con Sakura, con Sakura todo es posible… _

_Sa – sus caricias son tan indescriptibles, me brindan algo más que calor, sus manos viajan sobre mi ropa, pero poco a poco entra en ella y las siendo en mi espalda, son calidas, siento como mi cuerpo reacciona de una forma que no esperaba, mi corazón late de prisa y luego lento y mis pulmones necesitan oxigeno con más frecuencia de la habitual… siento un escalofrió y me aferro a el, nos separamos por un momento de aquel beso que me dejaba completamente perturbada y en su mirada ahí fuego, eso me encanta, así como la sonrisa que tiene en el rostro es tanto seductora como tierna… _

Se miraron un momento, segundos que parecían eternos, Syaoran estaba confundido y pensando que aquello no era lo correcto y antes de que su cerebro y cuerpo hicieran un complot contra su conciencia se separo lo suficiente de ella como para decirle un par de cosas…

- no esta bien – le dijo acariciando su rostro – no deberíamos… - no pudo continuar, ella poso uno de sus dedos en sus labios

- yo quiero estar contigo – en aquella frase le dijo todo, era segura y firme lo que indicaba que no cambiaria de opinión, cosa que confirmo al sentir sus labios de nuevo, pero esta vez el se dejo llevar por completo y en un arrebato de pasión la tumbo en la alfombra quedando sobre ella… la miro, ese par de esmeraldas brillaban con tanta intensidad, que el deseo de estar con ella pudo más que su conciencia la cual ya había sido completamente inutilizada…

- ¿Estas segura? – le cuestiono antes de hacer nada y ella solo asintió sin moverse ni un milímetro…

Ahora era turno de Syaoran quien la beso apasionadamente, como si tratase de devorar sus labios en ese momento… ella poso su mano en la espalda de el y la acaricio trazando círculos, algo que a el le gusto… las manos de el estaban acariciando su cintura y poco a poco fueron subiendo a sus senos y encima de la ropa los acaricio con cariño y delicadeza como si temiese que se rompiera.

_Sy – ya no trato de entender que me pasa y aunque ella tal vez no me ame se que hace el intento por quererme… siento sus caricias mientras yo recorro su cuerpo y sin poder evitarlo le quito aquella blusa blanca dejando al descubierto sus pechos aun cubiertos por un sostén del mismo color de la blusa… tengo la necesidad de probar más y le beso el cuello con paciencia, algo que no conocía en mi y no es que tenga mucha experiencia, creo que esto es solo para las personas que se quieren y ahora lo ago por que la quiero y por que me encanta… _

El la besaba y acariciaba como nunca se imagino y ella solo se dejaba hundir en aquellas sensaciones que eran nuevas para ambos… los labios de el descendieron hasta sus senos donde el sostén obstruía a su contemplación a si que lo retiro sin prisa, observo atentamente, toda ella le parecía perfecta, acaricio uno con una mano mientras besaba y lamía el otro…

_Sa – sus labios no solo han explorado mi boca ahora exploran mi cuerpo y eso es algo que no cambiaria por nada… siento su lengua acariciar mi pezón y eso hace que sienta una incomodidad en mi intimidad y solo suspiro, mi cuerpo esta completamente loco, pero eso no me importa me agradan todas esas sensaciones, creo que es mi turno de disfrutar de el… con toda mi fuerza lo empujo quedando sobre el y se que esta sorprendido lo veo en el, pero no importa, le quito la playera dejando a mi vista lo que mi pervertida mente recordaba… acaricio su pecho aun sentada sobre sus caderas, lo acaricio y lo observo… me acerco a sus labios y lo beso ligeramente, sinceramente no se por que ago todo esto, pero me nace hacerlo… le beso el rostro con devoción y me dirijo a su oreja la cual muerdo con ligereza, puedo sentir sus manos aforrándose a mi cintura y sonrió… ¿Por qué sonrió tanto cuando estoy con el? _

Ella le besaba y saboreaba el cuello mientras que el le acariciaba las piernas… Syaoran subió sus manos hasta donde se hallaba el listón que mantenía sujeta aquella falda larga y la soltó dejando al descubierto casi todo su cuerpo… era mejor de lo que había imaginado, su piel clara era suave y le incitaba a tocarla, pero ella apenas si se lo permitía, lo llenaba de besos y mordiscos que le fascinaban y lo volvían loco…

Se giro con ella hasta quedar sobre los cojines y de inmediato se deshizo de lo que le sobraba de ropa así como de la que le sobraba a ella… ambos completamente desnudos se miraron y por alguna razón no sentían pena alguna, era como si se conocieran de toda la vida…

Sakura lo miro y pudo notar su excitación y se desconcertó un poco, pero no le importaba solo quería sentirlo cerca, tan cerca como si nunca se fueran a separar y no le importaba que el la conociera como realmente era, solo lo quería a su lado…

continuara...

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Si si me gustan las bromas

El se tumbo de nuevo sobre ella y la beso con deseo mientras sus manos acariciaban cada parte de su cuerpo… sus hombros, sus brazos, sus pechos, su abdomen… hasta que bajaron a l lugar más secreto de su cuerpo y con cuidado introdujo uno de sus dedos y acaricio la intimidad de la chica haciéndola gemir por el contacto, ella lo abraso mientras el seguía explorando y besándola

Sy – la escucho suspirar y eso me agrada, introduzco otro de mis dedos y ella solo se estremece bajo mi cuerpo, por un momento pensé que era por que le lastimaba, pero todo cambio cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos, besándome como nunca antes lo había hecho y como me gustaría que lo hiciera siempre… sus manos tiemblan mientras me acaricia y poco a poco las siento descender¿Qué pretende?, la tensión en mi ha aumentado ella tomo entre sus manos mi erección y mi cuerpo esta tan tenso y a la vez tan libre… que no muevas sus manos… suplico sin sentido… ya las esta moviendo…

Sa – este juego es de dos, si lo se, el me hace estremecer y sentir frió y calor a la vez y ahora veo que el también lo siente, acaso creía que solo yo estaría de esta manera… nuestra respiración cada vez es más agitada y puedo ver con gracia que el cierra los ojos mientras me besa, sus besos cada vez me saben mejor… siento como se coloca entre mis piernas sin dejar de acariciar mi interior y creo que se lo que viene, no me opongo y le dejo pasar…

- no tenemos – dijo el con dificultad y ella de inmediato supo a que se refería…

- no importa – le dijo entes de dejar su erección y abrasarlo por el cuello haciendo casi nula la distancia entre sus cuerpos…

- pero… - seguía protestando

- dije que no – en su mirada había tanta seguridad que el solo la beso dulcemente mientras su miembro rozaba la sexualidad de Sakura… la sentía estremecerse y suspirar… le acaricio el rostro sin dejar de besarla y con lentitud se introdujo en su interior… la apretó más contra su cuerpo al imaginar lo que debería dolerle, pero ella solo lo miraba con ternura…

- lo siento… te a dolido – le dijo el, pero ella solo negó…

- fue muy poco – lo beso mientras podía sentirlo en su interior y aquella sensación jamás la olvidaría… permaneció ahí quieto solo observándola…

- te amo – lo había dicho de nuevo… y ella no parecía querer escapar de su brazos… solo lo abraso con más fuerza y lo beso apasionadamente provocando que el vaivén de sus cuerpos comenzara…

_Sa – siento como si me estuviera incendiando por dentro al tiempo que una brisa fría acaricia mi espalda, es tan nuevo todo esto y solo puedo pensar en que lo había deseado desde hace ya un buen rato… lo miro, es tan dulce, se preocupo al unirse a mi, pero es cierto a penas si me dolió, fue tan ligero que paso de inmediato… el me sigue acariciando mientras entra y sale de mi cuerpo y me besa donde alcanza… _

_Sy- su cuerpo es calido, tan calido y suave que no puedo dejar de disfrutarla, me siento cansado, tal vez por correr tanto, pero ni siquiera me interesa, solo quiero estar con ella, siento sus manos acariciar mi nuca y sus labios pasearse por mi cuerpo, que no se da cuenta de que pierdo el control si hace eso… _

El ritmo había aumentado así como su respiración y lo enérgico de la situación hacia que ambos cuerpos comenzaran a sudar de poco a poco, entre caricias, besos y un sin fin de palabras por parte de Syaoran ese había sido su mágico momento…

- Syaoran – le llamo ella ante la sensación de su unión y la velocidad de las envestidas… - Syaoran… dilo de nuevo – le susurro al oído… tenia que oírlo una vez más, tal vez así lo creería…

- te amo tanto Sakura – le dijo antes de que ambos llegaran al clímax… ambos gimieron al son de uno

Aquella sensación era tan inexplicable y fugas, que ambos quedaron completamente rendidos…

Syaoran se tumbo a su lado y la miro fijamente se veía preciosa con el cabello revuelto y las mejillas sonrojadas… le acaricio el rostro para luego besarla lenta y profundamente… sus respiraciones apenas se tranquilizaban… el la miro con tanto que preguntarle y decirle…

- Sakura se que tal vez tu no me quieras tanto como yo, pero… - ella lo hizo callar colocando su pulgar en sus labios al tiempo que le acariciaba con ternura y cariño, como con nadie lo hacia y como con nadie lo aria… lo miro atentamente antes de decir aquellas palabras que le había costado tanto descubrir…

- yo también te amo – el rostro de Syaoran se ilumino de repente, ahora sabia lo que faltaba, el que ella le dijera eso era más de lo que necesitaba…

No pudo evitar su alegría y la jalo hacia si, la abraso son fuerza y la beso con ansiedad ante lo dicho…

Sy – y sigo sin creer que esto este pasando, ella me ama y eso es tan maravilloso, soneto sus brazos rodearme, me encanta la sensación que me provoca… miro al techo y me sorprendo…

- las estrellas se ven bien – dijo sin pensar y Sakura recordó entonces que aquel lugar era de techo en cristal…

- hoy si- fue lo único que dijo acurrucándose en sus brazos para dar la bienvenida a un nuevo día…

Continuara………..

Ya termine por fin si, si, si, si…

Dejen muchos comentarios que me esforcé para este capitulo e… me salio largo y eso que no había tenido tiempo de escribir a eso se debe mi retraso, pero como lo prometido es deuda aquí les traigo este cap celebrando los 20 y una imagen que estará en mi perfil claro que si la quieren ver más grande tendrán que entrar a las direcciones que dejare en el mismo… bueno chicos chicas me retiro dejen comentarios ok tauuu chaito…

**¡ARRIBA LA LOCURA!**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Respuestas de comentarios al final del capitulo**_

_**El InTrUsO**_

_**Capitulo 21**_

"_**Obstáculos"**_

Las pequeñas gotas de lluvia que se estrellaban contra la ventana le hicieron despertar de aquel profundo sueño en el que estaba, hoy después de un mes de ausencia, regresaría a clases y seguramente la maestra de deportes estaría dispuesta a torturarla por dejar todo el tiempo que había pasado sin entrenar… el solo pensarlo le daba pánico, en un mes seria la competencia y eso le hacia suponer que sus jornadas serias más duras que de costumbre… estaba tan fastidiada de solo pensar el ello que giro en la cama rudamente golpeando algo que le pareció era piel y se coloro de inmediato al recordar a la persona que dormía a su lado… lo se lo preguntan Syaoran estaba a su lado habían pasado días desde que ambos se confesaron sus sentimientos y desde entonces actuaban de una manera nada normal en ellos, Syaoran se escabullía a la habitación de Sakura donde se amaban, luego el regresaba a su habitación, se preguntaran como, pues por la ventana ya que si uno de los hermanos de Sakura lo encontraba habría que ir haciendo la lapida para su tumba…

Syaoran pareció forzar los ojos al sentir aquel choque contra su rostro… llevaba un tiempo despierto solo mirando en silencio como Sakura hacia todo tipo de gestos y ahora lo había golpeado, pero lo que más le causo risa fue que ella se hiciera la dormida…

- auch – fue lo único que le escucho decir y por un momento pensó que el fingir que dormía había sido buena idea, la verdad le daría pena decirle que había olvidado que el estaba a su lado, pero es que apenas esa noche se quedaban juntos, no esperaría que ella se acostumbrara a su presencia ¿cierto?... sintió que se ponía de pie y por un momento imagino que todo había pasado, pero noto lo equivocada que estaba al sentir algo estrellarse contra ella… - creíste que me engañarías, pues no- le dijo Syaoran sonriendo después de haberle lanzado una almohada…

- ya veras – advirtió ella antes de saltar de la cama con todo el propósito de darle un buen almohadazo, pero el fue más rápido y la esquivo fácilmente, entonces ella lo miro ceñuda por un breve momento para luego caminar hacia el con una sonrisa en los labios… a paso ligero y coqueto bajando las defensas de Syaoran… se acerco más hasta que ambos quedaron frente a frente y con una mano acaricio el rostro de el, lo acerco al suyo con calma, podían sentir la respiración del otro y cuando el cerro los ojos una almohada se estrello contra su cara… - creí que no podría engañarte – le dijo burlonamente mientras retrocedía…

- te deje ganar – le dijo haciendo una mueca parecida a un puchero… - pero aun así me debes algo – su mirada era ya conocida para ella, así que retrocedía a cada paso que el avanzaba hasta que choco con pared y no pudo evitar recordar cierta vez en que estuvieron en aquella posición solo que entonces ella traía una toalla encima, aunque con la pijama que traía no había mucha diferencia…

- creo que se nos ara tarde – le dijo ella con nerviosismo sabiendo que si comenzaban con aquel juego no saldrían de la habitación en un buen rato…

- no me importa – ok eso había sido extraño, por lo regular Syaoran era muy concentrado en sus estudios, decía que era necesaria una buena preparación para un buen futuro…

Por su parte Syaoran estaba concentrado en ella, el faltar un día al colegio no seria gran problema, se acerco rápidamente antes de que ella pudiese siquiera pensar en darse a la fuga y le acaricio el rostro para luego besarla con posesión, sus manos se posaron en su cadera, acariciándola ligeramente…

La escucho suspirar y supo que ella se rindió al momento de sentir sus finas manos rodearle el cuello (¿Qué sacrifico no?)…

El sonrió, le encantaba la manadera en la que convivían, aunque era algo rara, se peleaban por pequeñeces y luego era como si nada pasara… sus padres apenas si sabían que había algo entre ellos, pero no lo evitaban aunque le daba mucha pena mirar a la señora a los ojos después de aquella comprometedora situación en que los encontró, pero ni hablar, sus hermanos lo seguían odiando y lo sabia, pero había algo distinto en ellos…

Dejo de pensar en todas esas cosas el sentir los labios de ella vagar por su cuello haciendo que el calor abordara su cuerpo de una manera brutal… ni siquiera se separo de ella cuando escucho el despertador… seguían besándose como si no existiese un mañana… sus manos ascendieron por su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus senos donde se posaron un momento, masajeo aquella parte con suavidad, mientras sus cuerpos se pegaban más y más hasta que podían sentir la excitación del otro…

Caricias, besos, abrazos y un sin fin de suspiros era lo que había en ese momento… sus manos se deslizaron por su ancha espalda, le gustaba sentir los bordes de sus músculos contra su piel y su aliento rozando su cuello, calido y húmedo… podía sentir como sus manos viajaban por su cuerpo acariciándola y haciéndola sentir como solo el podía

Syaoran acaricio su abdomen, suavemente, sin prisas, descendió por su cintura hasta su cadera y no se detuvo ahí, siguió acariciando hasta llegar a sus piernas donde formo círculos con sus dedos antes de volver a ascender y retirar aquella prenda que cubría su intimidad… seguía besándola mientras sus manos tocaban aquella parte ya no desconocida para el… podía sentirla estremecer, pero ya sabia que no era por que la lastimara así que sonrió abiertamente mirándola a los ojos, ella estaba sonrojada, aquella expresión era tan inocente que no hizo más que incrementar la velocidad de sus caricias a si como la fuerza que ponía en ellas…

Sakura lo beso con algo de brusquedad que claramente lo dejo sorprendido, pero realmente satisfecho, ella también se deshizo re aquellas prendas que le impedían tener pleno contacto… sus cuerpos anhelaban estar el uno con el otro y sin previo aviso el la levanto haciendo que le rodeara con sus piernas mientras la recargaba en la pared… tal vez hubiese sido más cómodo en una cama, pero el no quería separarse de ella o si terminaría escapándose como la noche anterior cuando por poco los descubren…

Entro en ella en una sola envestida provocando el estremecimiento de ambos… la estrecho con fuerza para poder sostenerla mientras entraba y salía… ella se aferraba a el al tiempo que hundía su rostro en su cuello… la velocidad aumentaba al mismo tiempo que sus respiraciones y el latir de sus corazones… unos leves gemidos salían de ella mientras le besaba y un par de gruñidos por parte de el al sentir sus uñas clavársele…

- ¡Sakura! – se podía escuchar a lo lejos y ellos parecían no querer detenerse (¿Quién querría?) seguían con su ritmo… - seguramente esta durmiendo aun… creo que lo mejor será despertarla… - aquella voz era muy conocida para ambos y por un momento tenia pensado ignorarlas, pero no eso no seria una buena opción… sus manos dejaron su cuello para tomar el rostro de Syaoran y lo atrajo a ella, lo beso apasionadamente…

- ya llegaron esas locas – fue lo único que dijo contra sus labios… - por eso te dije que no era buena idea – le dijo con algo de frustración mientras sentía aquel ritmo disminuir… ambos agradecían el haber puesto seguro en la puerta si no seria algo realmente bochornoso…

- me la debes – le dijo el apenas la dejo en el suelo… le dio un ligero beso y se coloco el pantalón de la pijama con algo de desasosiego…

- cerro de nuevo.. – dijo Meiling con fastidio – lo bueno es que le robe la llave el otro día – esa voz era demasiado escandalosa como para no escucharla así que Sakura empujo a Syaoran hasta el balcón desde donde podía ir a su habitación… cerro lo más rápido que pudo y entro al baño antes de que ese par les descubrieran…

No escucho nada por un par de segundos y aprovecho ese tiempo para entrar a la bañera… un buen baño de agua fría seria más que suficiente…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Un nuevo día…

Curiosamente siempre es un nuevo día y al final de cuentas no es una nueva vida, patético ¿no?

Toda su vida creyó que su familia a pesar de no ser tan numerosa, era más que perfecta, su padre siempre preocupado por lo que hacia y siempre al pendiente de su hermano y en busca de su hermana que supuestamente había sido secuestrada y ahora sabia que no era así, el único interés de su padre era que ellos no le echaran a perder los planes que se esmeraba en armar… ahora tenia un montón de cosas en la cabeza y al parecer ninguna tenia el propósito de aclararse, sonrió con ironía, recordaba las palabras de Yue aquella ves que lo golpeo y pensó que tal vez estaba exagerando en cuanto a eso de que los mataría si no hacían lo que les ordenaba y ahora pensaba que estaba en todo el derecho del mundo en molestarse con el… había arriesgado demasiado al estar con aquella muchacha, pero a pesar de ser más joven que el ella parecía bastante madura, tal vez a la vista de los demás podría ser un tanto escandalosa, pero no era así para el, le gustaba aquella manera de ser que tenia y que era capaz de hacerle olvidar todas aquellas supuestas obligaciones…

Meiling, si ella era demasiado linda para el y ahora estaba en peligro por su culpa y lo peor de todo era que no tenia la más mínima idea de lo que aria, pero sabia que el estar a su lado solo empeoraba las cosas, en ese momento tomo una decisión que tal ves seria las más dolorosa para ambos, pero así tenían que ser las cosas… la puerta de su habitación se abrió y por un momento sintió miedo, pero al ver a Yue ahí parado todo se esfumo, así era siempre, Yue lo cuidaba y le aconsejaba…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Entro a la residencia con algo de pereza… llevaba días sin dormir y eso simplemente lo tenia estresado y sin humor de nada… estaciono el auto frente a la entrada sabiendo bien que no tardaría mucho en ese lugar, pero algo en la ventana llamo su atención. Era Syaoran pasándose colgando del balcón, ¿pero que andaría haciendo ahí?, sonrió ampliamente llegarle una idea, ahora entendía por que se la pasaba en las nueves desde hace tiempo…

Entro sin problemas y en las escaleras se cruzo con Hyobe fueron los quince segundos más pesados de toda su vida, pero desde aquel día ambos se ignoraban lo más que podían aunque no era difícil, jamás se trataron como para poder apreciarse, pero el ir a casa de sus amigos era clara muestra de tener que verlo… llego a la habitación de Syaoran y entro sin siquiera pedir premiso… cerro con cuidado y se acerco a la ventana, abrió cuidadosamente y ahí estaba Syaoran claramente sorprendido…

- la próxima vez asegúrate de dejar la ventana abierta – le dijo Eriol con una sonrisa ya no tan común en el

- déjame – le dijo el un tanto apenado y se metió al baño con algo de prisa

- por que no me habías dicho que ya duermen juntos – le dijo Eriol apenas se recargo en la puerta…

- por que no duermo con ella – bueno al menos no hasta ese día

- vamos soy tu amigo, no deberías contármelo todo – fingiendo enojo

- no creo conveniente contarle todo a mis "amigos" – e ahí el tono que no pudo pasar desapercibido para Eriol el estar pensado en la vida de Syaoran le ayudaba a no pensar en la suya…

- veo que no te ha ido bien con tus "amigos" – le dejo tranquilamente dándole en el clavo

- no – fue lo único que se le oyó decir antes de escuchar el agua correr…

- tengo curiosidad… - le dijo después de un rato… era cierto, desde que lo conoció tubo la sensación de que no quería confiar en el y eso era algo extraño para alguien con una personalidad como la de Syaoran… - ¿Qué te hicieron? – el silencio se hizo presente un momento…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Tomoyo seguía mirando a Meiling con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, jamás imaginaron encontrar una playera en la habitación de la cama, pero ¿unos boxers? Eso ya era demasiada coincidencia… en cuanto Sakura salio de la bañera ya arreglada para las clases sus amigas la miraron con picardía y de inmediato hallo lo que causaba esa sonrisa suya… ese idiota no se había llevado su ropa…

- buenos días sakurita – le dijeron ese par de locas haciéndola estremecer de miedo, no quería ni pensar en la avalancha de preguntas que le esperaban, pero quedo boquiabierta cuando ambas la miraron y salieron de la habitación

- te veremos abajo – dijo Tomoyo

Eso había sido demasiado extraño, pero lo mejor era no pensar en ello… tomo las prendas y las hizo bolita mientras caminaba decididamente a la habitación continua…

- para la otra te las llevas – dijo Sakura una vez que la puerta se abrió y lanzo las prendas sin siquiera ver a quien se las había lanzado

- Syaoran creo que esto es tuyo – dijo Eriol dejando ver su rostro y lanzándole a Syaoran aquellos boxers con dibujos de Mikel Mouse

- gracias – fue lo único que salio de los labios de Syaoran que estaba completamente avergonzado y Sakura solo estaba colorada, pero con aquella expresión de frialdad que parecía no querer escaparse del rostro…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Casi todo el mundo tienes planes, pero cuantas de esas personas logran realizarlos… eso es fácil, no muchos… ¿Cuántos los logran al pie de la letra?, nadie, ya que el futuro es algo impredecible y aunque planees y adviertas cada paso del camino, nunca será como lo imaginaste, claro que si existen sus excepciones, tal era el caso de Royer un chico consentido a tal grado que le era realmente imposible consentir que algo no se le fuese dado…

Ahora sus planes estaban únicamente concentrados en dejar en ridículo a Syaoran, desde que el había entrado a su vida las cosas cambiaron drásticamente, su madre lo idolatraba y su padrastro siempre al pendiente de lo que le pasaba, no podía quejarse, seguían dándole todo, pero el echo de no poder tener una conversación sin que el fuese nombrado o de que lo compararan con ese patético niño perfecto, era realmente frustrante, que no entendían lo mucho que le dañaban al hacer esa clase de comparaciones…

Aspiro un poco más de aquel polvo que lograba controlar su temperamento, si los rumores que corrían por su antiguo colegio acerca de la droga eran completamente ciertos, pero le provocaba curiosidad que no le descubrieran antes…

Hoy era su primer día en aquel colegio, se moría de ganas por ver la expresión de Syaoran, pero todo a su tiempo… aunque esperaba que el precio por entrar valiera la pena, su padre lo había metido a un lugar para que supuestamente se rehabilitara y ahora que supuestamente lo estaba ya podía ir a su nuevo colegio donde aria nuevos "amigos" lo único malo era el tener que soportar a ese remedo de hermano

- Royer ya es hora – le decía Anzai al otro lado de la puerta

- te veo abajo… - si quería que las cosas salieran como quería era claro que necesitaba de ese amigo suyo y esperaba encontrar alguna rata en aquella escuela…

El camino fue tan monótono y sin sentido que podía sentir la desesperación correr por sus venas así como la ansiedad por enfrentar a su rival, aunque este no sabe que es su rival…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

He ahí de nuevo el cuchicheo del alumnado, molestando los oídos de aquella joven castaña que llegaba al colegio acompañada por aquellas parlanchinas que no la dejaban sola a pesar de ser tratadas mal en ocasiones…

- y luego la profesora se le quedo mirando y no pudo decirle nada de lo asqueada que estaba – si esa era Meiling hablando sin parar como era su costumbre…

- no es verdad – le decía Tomoyo – la castigo por tres meses… -

Ellas seguían hablando sin parar mientras que Sakura solo se paseaba por sus recuerdos y curiosamente lo único presente era cierto castaño de mirada profunda que lograba sacar a la verdadera Sakura…

Los pasillos del colegio ya no le parecían tan abrumadores e inmensos como años atrás, ahora más bien eran comunes, pero aun así fastidiosos… llego a su casillero y lo miro por un instante, pero no por que le asombrara tanto verlo de nuevo si no por que había olvidado que Syaoran y Anzai también estaban ahí, eso si que seria difícil así que se apresuro a sacar sus cosas, pero sintió que la abrazaban por la espalda y de inmediato se tenso, pensando que tal vez era el estupido de Anzai que quería saldar cuentas, pero aquel abrazo no era incomodo asì que se giro hasta ver a su tormento parado frente a ella

- ¿Por qué no me esperaste? – le dijo Syaoran sin soltarla

- no lo creí necesario – le dijo en ese tono frió que usaba desde hacia años atrás, pero no lo miraba

- eso no me parece una buena razón – le dijo el acercándola más, la conocía, ella solo estaba molesta por los boxers, pero no era su culpa, ella lo había sacado de ahí sin siquiera dejarlo hacer nada

- si lo es – le dijo encaprichada, ambos estaban metidos en lo suyo y ni siquiera se percataron deque eran observados por más de un estudiante…

- te digo que no – le dijo al oído al acercarse más a ella

- que no – tratando de ignorar completamente las sensaciones que le inundaban…

- entonces tendré que convencerte – le susurro melosamente y Sakura no pudo más que sonreírle y no lo entendía, aquel tono de voz le derrumbaba ese muro que tenia a su alrededor de inmediato… la estrecho con un poco más de fuerza y le rozo los labios ligeramente esperando que se negara y al no obtener respuesta la beso con dulzura y se sintió realimente satisfecho cuando los brazos de Sakura se posaron en su cuello, le encantaba hacer ese tipo de cosas cuando se hacia la dura…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

- hola – le saludo sonriente

- hola – le dijo Yuki con expresión triste – tenemos que hablar…

- si claro de que quieres… hablar – miro a su novio y noto en el algo que no le agrado

- lo nuestro no puede seguir – le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y fijaba su vista a en el ventanal que estaba frente a el

-¿Qué? – sus ojos se tornaron acuosos mientras aquellas palabras eran digeridas

- no lo repetiré de nuevo – le hablo duramente – pienso que no es bueno que sigamos con esto – sonrió macabramente – me casare muy pronto así que no puedo arriesgarme a perderlo todo por una tontería…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

aquella escena era demasiado emotiva como para que pasara desapercibida, las chicas sonreían y suspiraban mientras que los chicos envidiaban completamente a Syaoran, quien si había conseguido lo que nadie…

- veo que el dolor te duro poco… - al escuchar aquella vos el solo sintió rabia, pero trato con todas sus fuerzas de no demostrarlo y se separo de Sakura con una sonrisa y sin dejar de abrazarla miro a aquel que decía ser su amigo ahí parado a lado de Anzai con el uniforme de aquel colegio y eso no le dio buena espina – no se por que creí que el perder a tu novia te afectaría, pero veo que cuando le decías que la amabas no era más que un simple juego para ti – Sakura observaba aquello sin comprender… - a pero que modales los míos – miro a Sakura y sonrió con descaro – como estas Sakura tenia tiempo que no te veía – Syaoran sintió como si todo pasase de nuevo, por que le tenia tanta confianza si…

- creo que no eres muy listo – le dijo ella

- no se a que te refieres

- te había dicho que no me llamaras por mi nombre… no me agradas – aquello ayudo a que Syaoran no se formara idioteces en la cabeza antes de tiempo…

- a pero que carácter – Royer no dejaba de sonreír burlonamente mientras Anzai veía con atención lo sucedido… aquella sonrisa se amplio más al ver la expresión de Syaoran, la mandíbula apretada y la mirada penetrante y asesina… - vamos Syaoran no me mires de esa forma… después de todo somos amigos – Sakura miro a Syaoran sin comprender ni un poco…

- lo siento, pero ya soy más selecto con mis amistades – aquel tono de voz era de temerse…

- y veo que también con tus novias – miro a Sakura y le tomo el rostro – espero que esta me cueste más que la anterior – apenas termino de decir aquello ya estaba tumbado en el suelo con sangre deslizándose por la boca u con un Syaoran muy molesto encima dispuesto a golpearle con más ímpetu…

El pánico entre los estudiantes no se hizo esperar y entre todos los presentes trataban de separar a Syaoran de el, pero el seguía golpeándolo sin piedad…

- ¡Syaoran! – le grito Sakura, pero parecía no escuchar a nadie…

- ni se te ocurra acércate a ella – le decía entre golpes

- ¡Syaoran cálmate! – le grito Eriol a tiempo que llegaba a su lado para quitarle de Royer y le costo demasiado, pero lo consiguió…

- ¡aléjate de mi!- le dijo enfurecido mientras trataba inútilmente de írsele encima…

- valla… valla- Anzai le ayudo a ponerse de pie y con aquel cinismo le dijo – no sabia que fueras tan temperamental… ¡Ho amigo mió, nunca pensé que cambiaras tanto! – se limpio la sangre que tenia en el rostro, pero no le vasto ya que de nuevo Syaoran le golpeo apenas se libero del agarre de Eriol…

- no lo repetiré de nuevo – le dijo molesto, aspiro hondo y se acerco a Sakura quien estaba estática, la tomo de la mano con tranquilidad cuidando no desquitar su enojo con ella…

Sakura solo se dejo llevar, jamás lo había visto tan molesto, de hecho jamás lo había visto molesto, las pequeñas rabietas que ella le hacia pasar no significaban nada a comparación de lo que presencio…

- Syaoran – lo llamo levemente con algo de temor, el iba demasiado rápido para solo estar caminando

- ¿Qué pasa? – se giro a ella y le sonrió, aunque su sonrisa era muy forzada ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?

- no entiendo – le dijo ella y el sonrió, pero ahora sinceramente y se detuvo, la miro tenia una expresión de desconcierto muy cómica que hizo que aquel enfado se esfumara casi por completo…

- lo siento – le dijo el antes de abrazarle – que te parece si te cuento más tarde… - ella solo asintió, no le quedo de otra…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

- me parece que estas perdiendo tu toque – hablo aquel hombre

- a mi me parece que te entrometes demasiado…

- vamos Clow no te enfades

- ¿Cómo me pides eso? – le dijo molesto – agrádese que te debo demasiado como para matarte…

- no creí que me recibieras así después de años sin vernos…

- no digas estupideces Wei – Wei solo lo miro fijamente – ahora solo nos queda esperar y no bajar la guardia o descubrirán lo que planeamos…

Continuara……….

Jeje si me volvi a tardar jeje pero ya saben que es por buenas razones :P ahora ando haciendo el servicio del cole así que no tengo mucho tiempo disponible :D dejen sus rev ok, en mi perfil puse una dirección de un clan que acabo de abrir en netlog así que pueden unirse si quieren un beso enorme y aviso que ya contestare por aquí los rev por que así no se me olvida nadie :D xaito pórtense mal que la vida es corta y las maldades interminables…

**Numbeh 013**: pues tus amigas tienen la razón JAJA solo que imagina si así es el amor de invierno como será en primavera

**Nardu Myoubi**: lamento hacerte esperar jajaja pero así tiene que ser, ahora me encuentro estudiando y haciendo el servicio jeje cuando empecé a escribir no tenia nada que hacer así que no tenia problemas con las actualizaciones :p ni hablar me esforzare un poco más y respecto a Anzai espero que este cap allá aclarado un poco de tus dudas… Sakura embarazada es una buena opción así que depende de cómo este mi cabeza atrofiada será lo que pase en los cap jaja conociéndome todo puede pasar bueno me despido un beso enorme cuídate muxo y pórtate tan bien como yo (es un decir nunca me porto bien)

**Meli17**: hermana mía debo decir algo… con nada estas satisfecha jajajajajaja pues esa clase de lemon aquí no queda :D dale confirme al tipo de historia y yo trato de adaptar la mía sin exagerar en situaciones como esa mmmm que más yo no digo que no lo are por que si como estoy de loca quizás se de pero no te aseguro nada un beso y muchas gracias por siempre darme tu opinión xito

**Laura kinmoto**: gracias por tus felicitaciones y si la locura es lo mejor así que sean locos jeje

**Kiiza**: jaja me alegro haber cumplido con mi cometido, espantar al lector, me alegra muchísimo que te guste el fic y eso del te amo ya lo tenia idealizado desde que hice el dibujo ., pero no entiendo eso de la cabra será pava mmm, jajaja y lo del 20 era celebración de 20 capítulos yo tengo 19 años los cumplí en octubre un beso enorme y en mi cumple pos me la pase en lo normal xD con muchas cosas que hacer bueno me despido un beso xaito

**Cositas**: si se ue ahí cosas que hacer pero me alegra mucho que te tomaras un momento para expresarme tu opinión y si se que ahí quienes leen y no dejan :D existen los hits donde vemos cuantas veces se abre nuestra historia y por lo que he visto tengo a 776 personas leyendo mi historia :D pero siempre es bueno saber que les parece y saber que no les parece, bueno en lo otro gracias, me as subido el ego como no tienes idea - xD bueno hasta otra besos

**Micaela**: jeje me alegro que te guste (si soy alegre, pero solo cuando quiero) en lo de los sentimientos ella ya lo sabia, pero no lo aceptaba adiós

**Gabyhatt**: si lo se hice Hyobe lindo y no seria bueno que se quedara solo aunque tampoco Eriol, puedo decir que este es el dilema que padezco y espero resolver pronto un beso chaito

**Potrees- Light**: si soy mala (tengo cuernos y látigo) TT-TT pues aquí estaba lo que querias ver aunque creo que no del todo JAJA bueno me despido xaito

**Haruno-samy** – mi querida lectora ya se me hacia raro no leerte jeje y me alivia el que lo sigas jeje y yo siempre trato de sorprenderlos aunque no lo logro con todos :p y la escena de Eriol recuerda "si quieres algo déjalo ir si regresa es tuyo y si no nunca lo fue"

**Rosh Bernal**: si me esforcé, pero más que nada fue por que me tarde demasiado en actualizar, y si tal vez demasiado no es tan correcto, pero no suelo tardar tanto un saludo xaito

**Yukime** : jajaja si soy pervertida :D jeje ahora todos conocerán mi verdadero yo (nee aun falta mucho para que mi yo salga a la luz ) y no te avise :p lo siento se me va el avión de vez en cuando jejeje lo siento luego charlamos (eso espero jeje)

PD: xD no sean duros conmigo jeje ando pobre de inspiración y mi editora anda de vacaciones un beso a todos…

**¡ARRIBA LA LOCURA!**


	22. Chapter 22

_Ok hora de las aclaraciones jeje me han preguntado el por que Sakura no le pego a Royer cuando la toco y eso fue por que Syaoran no le dio tiempo de reaccionar… Sakura ya no se muestra tan fría, pero no con todos cabe aclarar que en si, a la verdadera Sakura solo la conocerá Syaoran _

_Creo que ya han notado que estoy introduciendo lo que ellos piensan así que si lo ven entre comillas es eso :p cualquier duda que tengan háganmela saber que yo les contestare ya sea personalmente o por medio de este espacio… por otra parte motivos de mi demora TT.TT ¡el karma me paso encima! Si como leyeron :p me han pasado muchas cosas un de ellas es que no tengo Internet, pero tengo computadora así que seguiré escribiendo, tengo mucho que hacer y me he caído xD me caí y me lastime todo el costado derecho, no podía ni caminar así que por eso es que me retrase tanto, pero aquí estoy de vuelta… _

_**El InTrUsO**_

_**Capitulo 22**_

"_**Obstáculos" **_

- date prisa – le decía el joven rubio a su hermano…

- no me presiones – le contesto con molestia Royer mientras fijaba de nuevo la vista en el computador – interesante – decía en tono macabro mientras leía aquel expediente…

- aun no entiendo en que nos ayudara el leer su expediente – estaba más que fastidiado, desde hacia días su hermano actuaba de una manera extraña y ahora lo obligaba a entrar a la oficina del director para leer el expediente de Sakura, como si eso fuera a ayudarles en algo, después de todo solo eran cosas de niños ¿cierto?

- cállate y vigila que nadie venga – sonrió un poco y envió aquel expediente a su correo, eso era algo que a su jefe le interesaría…

Salieron con precaución de aquella oficina y para su suerte nadie los vio…

Los planes de Royer no eran nada claros ni siquiera para el, pero tenia toda la intención de aprovechar cada oportunidad que se le parara enfrente… hacia apenas un par de días que había entrado en ese colegio y estaba más que satisfecho, lo habían colocado en el grupo de Syaoran y en el mismo club así que tenia plena libertad para fastidiarlo, Syaoran por su parte no sabia si era un castigo del cielo o una probadita del infierno, Royer estaba en cada esquina, era como una mosca en su sopa, acosaba a su novia aunque Sakura no se percatara mucho de ello o bien no le prestaba demasiada importancia…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Estaba más que fastidiada, aquellas miradas, los cuchicheos y algunos apodos era lo único que veía desde que regreso al colegio, ¿y como no iba a ser así? No traía aquellas pulseras que cubrían parte de sus errores y eso daba mucho de que hablar…

"_creo que las cosas han cambiado demasiado, me gusta el tiempo que comparto con Syaoran y con mi familia, creo que ahora si puedo llamarlos así, mi familia, eso suena bien y aun no puedo creer lo bien que están marchando las cosas"_

Cada clase era más aburrida que la anterior, sentía los parpados pesados y el cuerpo entumecido y poco a poco el sueño le iba venciendo…

- ¡kinomoto! – sentencio Yuki sin querer sonar muy autoritario, desde hace algún tiempo el le miraba de manera diferente y eso sinceramente se le hacia demasiado extraño, acaso el quería algo con ella, sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente ante aquellas ideas algo extrañas y se limito a mirarlo con desagrado el cual no fue correspondido… - si no tienes interés en mi clase lo mejor será que te vallas – aquello siempre lo había querido decir, pero al pareces el propósito de aquella oración no se cumplió ya que ella inmediatamente se puso de pie y salio del salón solo asombrándole a el…

- que fastidio – murmuro vagamente al salir del salón

-el estudio siempre es fastidioso – el solo escuchar aquella voz le hizo sentirse asqueada, se giro lentamente para toparse con lo que esperaba…

- ¿Qué quieres? – le dijo bruscamente causando que Royer ampliara su sonrisa…

- vamos… no tienes por que hablarme de esa manera, después de todo casi éramos familia – ella frunció el seño e inevitablemente se sintió frustrada al no saber lo que pasaba entre el y Syaoran o el por que Royer había hablado de esa manera, Syaoran no lo había querido contar nada por que supuestamente no la quería meter en problemas que no venían al caso, pero para ella si tenían mucho que ver con su futuro…

- la clave esta en casi, y aun así nunca habría pertenecido a una familia como la tuya… - el se le acerco y coloco una mano en su barbilla

- nunca digas nunca… Sakura – ella le dio un manotazo y se alejo de el

- te he dicho que no me llames así… - repudiaba su nombre saliendo de aquella boca y no sabia por que o más bien no quería ni siquiera enterarse del por que…

- eso es algo que no me interesa… - Sakura lo miro con gélides y el no pudo más que echarse a reír… - siempre hacen eso en el principio y al final terminaba cayendo… – al ver que ella no entendía supo que era perfecto, su amigo no se había atrevido a contarle toda su historia y mucho menos que su mejor amigo se acostaba con cada novia que tenia, aunque eso ultimo no lo supiera… - no me mires de esa manera… - se le acerco lentamente – ya veras que nos la pasaremos muy bien juntos…

- olvídalo – fue lo único que ella le dijo antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse…

Ese tipio era realmente odioso y por más rechazos que le hacia, más propuestas como esas venían, le detestaba… siguió caminando hasta llegar a la parte donde había césped, el lugar perfecto para pasar el rato sin molestarse por los profesores…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

¿Alguna vez han tenido la sensación de que las cosas no van bien?

Touya estaba en su amplia oficina revisando los pendientes y nuevos contratos, pero hubo algo que llamo su atención, una propuesta millonaria que le había dejado su hermano apenas regreso a la universidad

Era extraña, tenia unas cláusulas demasiado especificas sin mencionar que a simple vista parecía que la mayor parte de las ganancias serian para los kinomoto, pero si se leía bien entre líneas decía que será para un tal Clow… ¿Quién rayos era ese sujeto?... aquel trozo de papel no le dio confianza, estaba demasiado elaborado para ser una simple propuesta…

-¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan pensativo? – le cuestiono Kaho sobresaltándolo… ¿Cuándo había entrado?

- no es nada – le dijo sonriente… - solo que – se quedo de nuevo pensativo y la miro fijamente, no tenia pensado mortificarla con cosas que no venían al caso… - solo que tengo pensado decirles mañana… -Kaho lo miro ruborizada, aun no podía creer que se le permitiera la oportunidad de rehacer su vida y mucho menos que la persona que le daba esta oportunidad era un hombre como el…

- no crees que es demasiado pronto – le dijo algo mortificada… no sabia si era lo correcto o si los padres de su futuro esposo dieran su consentimiento, pero no podía hacer nada, su cuerpo y mente estaban tan alegres que no le importaba desafiar el mundo de ser necesario…

- no lo creo… ya, a trabajar se a dicho y mañana les daremos la noticia

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Seguía mirando al interior con algo de impaciencia…

Ese seria el día en que revelarían parte de sus vidas a algunas personas que necesitaban saberlo, se suponía que seria algo bueno, después de todo si lo hacían ya no estarían solos en aquella batalla, pero aun así no podía evitar preocuparse, después de todo no tenia idea de cómo reaccionarían sus sobrinos al saber la verdad o si Fuyitaka seria capaz de decir la verdad y de no ser así como se supone que el debía reaccionar…

La vio caminando hacia el con expresión seria y el seño fruncido y ahí vio a un par de chicos que por alguna razón le parecían muy conocidos…

- hola Sakura – aquella voz… - ¿y tu novio?, pensé que lo hacían "todo" juntos… - le dijo Royer completamente alegre

Sakura simplemente siguió andando sin siquiera detenerse a mirar, se supone que si los ignoras se cansan y tarde o temprano se van, pero este no es el caso

- o vamos, no me digas que ya ni siquiera vamos a hablar – le dijo Anzai parándose frente a ella e impidiéndole el paso…

- aléjate – le contesto ella fríamente, pero el no quería entender – o vamos cielo, no tienes por que enfadarte conmigo, de hecho te voy a ayudar – Anzai sonrió más y cuando Sakura trato de darse a la fuga Royer se lo impidió - Vamos tienes que escuchar y si lo que te digo no es verdad solo no lo tomas en cuenta y ya…

- déjame pasar – no quería ni verlos, llevaban días estorbando en su camino y eso la sacaba de quicio…

- bueno aunque no quieras te lo diré… - le dijo Royer sonriente – Syaoran tiene novia – Sakura no se movió ni un poco, ni siquiera mostró síntoma de sorpresa algo que a Royer le molesto bastante así que siguió hablando… - si Sakura tiene novia y además la pobre anda muy preocupada por el, sabias que se marcho sin decirle nada a nadie, ni siquiera a mí que era su mejor amigo – eso si le había sorprendido, pero si mostraba aunque sea un poco de lo que le pasaba por la mente, tal vez ellos lo utilizarían en su contra y eso no le convenía…

- no me interesa – le dijo fríamente, provocando que ambos perdieran un poco de cordura

- ya lo se… a ti nada te importa – aquellas palabras las dijo Anzai con tanto resentimiento, que por un momento, pero solo por un momento se sintió un poco culpable… - pero a mi me importas demasiado así que te lo diré de todas formas… Sakura el la abandono, pero antes de eso le hizo promesas de que vivirían juntos y que jamás la traicionaría, además ella… ella era la persona a la que más amaba mi hermano – Royer solo lo miro con enfado, ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir tal barbaridad?, el jamás amaría a una cosa como esa, aunque debía admitir que era muy bella – si Sakura Royer la quería y a pesar de ser amigos el se metió sin importarle nada y solo por celos – Sakura solo lo miro con algo de cansancio… - y sabes que es lo peor… se parece a ti – eso si le había sorprendido demasiado como para poder ocultarlo, sus ojos se ensancharon y su ceño se frunció de tal manera que su rostro lucia demasiado aterrador…

- es verdad – continuo Royer al no ver más remedio que seguir con la mentira – si no nos crees pregúntale a Syaoran, es más pregúntale como era Llavín, y si no quieres preguntarle solo obsérvale, el siempre hace lo mismo, primero les habla de lo mucho que les ama, luego de lo que podría pasar si estuvieran juntos y al final obtiene lo que quiere diciéndote que te ama y si le gusta, sigue jugando un poco más, pero cuando se aburra te botara como a tantas otras y no solo eso, si no que te dejara completamente destrozada, comenzara por no hacerte caso, luego hablara a escondidas sin siquiera querer que tu te enteres de lo que pasa y luego comenzara con "sabes desde hace tiempo quiero decirte algo", Sakura tienes que reflexionar – ella los miro con algo de asco, no cabía duda de que eran un par de mentirosos, pero no pudo evitar sentir que algunas de las cosas coincidían…

- bueno Sakurita, nosotros cumplimos por advertirte así que si el día de mañana te cambia por otra que no te sorprenda, además como lo fría que eres seguro se cansa rápido – le dijo Anzai y ella solo lo miro con enojo…

- ¡señorita Sakura! – le grito Yue, y por primera vez se alegro de ver a aquel sujeto y camino lo más rápido que pudo hasta a el y al llegar a su lado sin siquiera mirarlo le susurro un gracias que lo sorprendió demasiado, por lo general apenas si le hablaba…

- buenas tardes señorita…. – ella no le contesto - ¿se encuentra bien? – ella seguía sin contestarle y ni siquiera lo miraba…

- eso es algo que no le interesa – baya esa si era Sakura, hacia días que no se comportaba de aquella manera, pero como dicen nada es para siempre…

Le abrió la puerta del auto y ella entro sin siquiera mirar atrás

Anzai y Royer… eran como una piedra en el zapato que no la puedes sacar a menos de que te detengas a sacarla y aun así llega de nuevo y molesta… la habían detenido solo para contarle la vida amorosa de Syaoran y eso era algo que simplemente no quería saber y menos al sentirse comparada con la que era su novia… Gruño ligeramente, no sabia que era lo que pasaba con ella, a veces estaba feliz a veces triste y otras tantas ni siquiera quería levantarse de la cama, era absurdo y lo sabia, pero así es la vida y a veces ahí cosas que no se pueden cambiar aunque se quiera…

- ¿mal día? – le dijo Yue… miro el espejo retrovisor y lo que vio no le agrado, esa mirada… esa mirada… era como la de su padre, llena de resentimiento y a la vez diferente, con aquel brillo especial que tenia desde hace días

- creo que es algo obvio – se limito a decirle, no pensaba contarle su vida a alguien que ni siquiera conocía y menos si esa persona tenia fachada de matón…

Seguía divagando en sus pensamientos y es que simplemente no dejaba de darle vueltas todo lo que ese par de víboras le habían dicho y a pesar de hacer todo lo posible por no pensar en ello, no podía evitar sentirse entupida ante la simple idea de pensar siquiera en lo que ellos dijeran…

"_¡Como se atreven!"- gritaba internamente – "pero ya me la pagaran… ¿será cierto…?"_

Yue la seguía mirando de vez en cuando, tratando de engañarse a si mismo al pensar que esa mirada no era parecida a la de su padre, pero por más que quiso solo logro encontrar más de un parecido… ella era fría como Clow, calculadora, aislada y demasiado macabra en ocasiones.

La entrada de aquella mansión parecía más grande que de costumbre tal vez eran los nervios los que lo tenían en aquel estado de confusión, pero no podida evitarlo, poco a poco el día en que su padre pagaría por todo lo malo que había hecho se acercaba y el solo pensarlo lo dejaba completamente confundido, ¿Qué se supone que debía sentir? A pesar de ser tan malévolo el era su padre y no podía darle la espalda sin sentir absolutamente nada, pero la sensación que le invadía le daba miedo… era ¿gozo?

- buenas tardes señorita – le recibió wei en la entrada… - en un momento estará lista la comida, se le ofrece algo – Sakura lo miro extrañada ¿desde cuando tanta formalidad?, el ambiente era denso

- no gracias – le dijo al hombre antes de dirigirse a su habitación

- parece que no tubo un buen día – dijo wei sorprendiendo a Yue, quien estaba en la puerta al querer ver a Fuyitaka

- este… esta el señor en casa – siempre con esa formalidad – es que, me sito

- si pasa por favor

Yue entro con cuidado atravesando los pasillos pudo ver algo peculiar que antes no había notado… ahí no había fotografías familiares ni nada por el estilo y eso le daba mucha curiosidad…

- entra – escucho al otro lado de la puerta y con paso firme se adentro en aquella oficina – te estábamos esperando – miro atentamente a su alrededor y ahí vio a su hermana que lo miraba con calidez también estaban Touya, Hyobe y ¿Syaoran?… ¿Qué hacia el ahí?

- si… lo imagine – seguía mirando a Syaoran sin entender, pero Syaoran lo miraba de manera diferente… acaso era ¿rencor?

Syaoran estaba claramente alteado, ya no sentía la mandíbula de lo fuerte que oprimía, jamás se hubiese imaginado tanta basura… Fuyitaka mando a traerlo por que tenia algo importante que contarle, que aun parecía no querer hacerlo, el decía que era su obligación y que no tenia caso esconderlo, pero al mismo tiempo había llamado a sus hijos para que entraran después de que hablaran…

_**-Flash back-**_

_- se que es repentino, pero tenemos que charlar – Syaoran lo miro asombrado y por un momento pensó que quería que hablaran de Sakura o que quería que se alejara de ella… _

_- se es por Sakura yo… _

_- no es sobre eso… - el hombre le sonrió por un momento, pero aun así se le noto mortificado… - yo quiero hablarte de tus padres – Syaoran pareció congelarse, pero no tenia tiempo que perder, tal vez el saber todo aquello era demasiado pronto, pero si no lo hacia tal vez luego seria demasiado tarde… _

_- ¿Qué ahí con ellos? – le pregunto con algo de impaciencia al sentir el silencio sacar su cordura de su cuerpo… _

_- lo primero que debes saber es que… - aspiro hondo – are lo posible por que las cosas no acaben de esta manera… - Syaoran sabia que lo que venia no era bueno, lo supo desde el momento en el que entro, pero sinceramente esperaba que todo fuera acto de su imaginación – iré al grano… ellos no murieron en un accidente - su mirada se perdió en un punto inexistente, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, no quería creerlo… - se que esto es duro y no te diré que lo entiendo, por que no es así, pero aun así tienes que saber la verdad – el seguía sin reaccionar así que por un momento Fuyitaka se arrepintió de haber soltado aquella verdad sin siquiera preapartar el terreno… _

_- ¿Qué paso? – no tenia otra opción más que seguir con aquel relato… _

_- el y yo éramos lo mejores amigos – comenzó a decirle mientras se ponía de pie y miraba al exterior perdiéndose en sus recuerdos – pero nos conocimos en un lugar no tan agradable… el era hijo de la mano derecha del padre de mi esposa y yo solo un empleado de confianza, pero por motivos que pronto conocerás Nadeshiko y yo nos vimos obligados a escapar, tu abuelo y tu padre nos ayudaron demasiado y por ello, tu abuelo perdió la vida – hizo una pausa para pensar con claridad lo que seguía, no quería contarle demasiado, pero tampoco tenia pensado esconderle todo, eso si que era un dilema – tu padre se vio ablegado a escapar y a pesar de que más de una vez le pedí que se ocultara y cambiara el nombre como nosotros lo hicimos el no quiso hacerlo, solo me pidió que si algún día le llegaba a pasar algo te cuidara como si de un hijo se tratase – hizo una pausa esperando que el digiera y entendiera lo que el trataba de decirle… _

_- y que pruebas tiene de que no fue un accidente – el hombre reflexiono sobre eso un momento y pensó que no era buena idea decirle como fue que realmente murieron, tal vez aria una tontería si lo sabia… _

_- por que no fue en un auto ni mucho menos, lo hallaron en un departamento y se que tal vez este mal que te cuente una verdad a medias, pero no puedo contarte los detalles, al menos no ahora… _

_- ¿entonces cuando? – le cuestiono el con molestia y frustración sin siquiera mirarlo al tiempo que apretaba los puños y la quijada… _

_- cuando lo crea necesario, pero te prometo que esto no se quedara así… _

_**-Fin flash back –**_

En ese momento habían llegado sus hijos y no pudo más que aguantar toda esa rabia que cargaba dentro y ahora llegaba el chofer, y simplemente no tenia idea de lo que pasaba…

- es el momento de que sepan algo – les dijo Fuyitaka a sus hijos

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

¿Es posible amar a dos personas? Y si lo es ¿Por qué no se puede estar con ambos?

Esas son las dudas de una persona que ama a dos maravillosos seres humanos, pero Tomoyo no era el ejemplo, las preguntas que vagaban por su mente era ¿Por qué no lo puedo perdonar? ¿Por qué no le puedo decir la verdad?

Estaba confundida y eso era más que aparente, amaba a Eriol más de lo que jamás imagino llegar a querer a alguien, pero no podía perdonarle y no tenia idea de por que, aquello había sido una artimaña de esa víbora y lo sabia, pero… tal vez era el echo de que ese plan allá tenido resultados y un bebe no es ago que se pueda hacer a un lado para conseguir lo que queremos, también estaba Hyobe, el había sido un gran apoyo para ella, pero no podía amarlo o tal vez era que ya no tenia el suficientes espacio para el… lagrimas silenciosas rodaron por su mejilla al recordar aquella conversación de días pasados donde el le dijo "tu sabes lo que debes hacer" ¿que significaba eso?

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Salio de su habitación con algo de desgane, por fin aquellos pensamientos de que Anzai y Royer le decían la verdad habían desaparecido, pero no así el sentimiento de que las cosas no andarían bien por un tiempo… llego a las escaleras que daban al recibidor el cual tenia que cruzar para llegar a su nuevo refugio, pero algo llamo su atención, el profesor Yukito estaba entrando a su casa y por lo que vio iba en dirección a la oficina de su padre, ¿acaso estaría ahí para hablar con su padre de su mal comportamiento?, eso si era algo que no quería ni pensar, su padre se ponía de pésimo humor cuando los maestros se quejaban con el de su falta de disciplina y sobre todo de su falta de respeto… trato de ignorar completamente lo que pasaba y paso de largo…

Sus cuadros cada vez tenían más luz y eso le gustaba mucho, jamás imagino que una sola persona pudiese cambiar toda su perspectiva del mundo, aunque nunca lo admitiría…

Se quedo perdida en sus pensamientos por un momento y en su mente solo estaba Syaoran el si que era una persona que había logrado cambiarla, tomo un lienzo y sin siquiera pensarlo comenzó a dibujar un paisaje que se mantenía oculto en el fondo de sus anhelos, sellado con las esperanzas de un mañana y bendecido con una promesa silenciosa…

- baya, es muy bonito – sonrió abiertamente antes de girar a ver a Syaoran que estaba inclinado mientras observaba atentamente aquel lienzo aunque al girar no pudo evitar sentirse preocupada… ¿que le pasaba? Por lo regular era el quien estaba de buen humor y no le dejaba poner mala cara, pero ahora se veía como triste y algo dentro de ella parecía romperse, fue demasiado extraño para entenderlo, pero sintió la necesidad de hacerle saber que estaba ahí y no pudo más que lanzarse sobre el abrazándolo tiernamente y brindándole un poco de calma su perturbada mente… - gracias – le susurro el estrechadota contra si y hundiendo su rostro en su cuello…

- ¿Estas bien? – le dijo sin soltarlo

- te parece si te lo cuento luego – no tenia ganas de hablar, no tenia ganas de pensar, solo quería estar con ella e imaginar cosas que no fueran mentiras y traiciones entre familias y amigos que era lo único que había escuchado desde que entro a ese estudio… y aunque quisiera no podría contarle nada, lo había prometido aun en contra de sus principios, todo aquello era algo que ella debía saber, pero no le quedaría más remedio que callar, al menos por un tiempo

- esta bien – no tenia otra opción que aguardar hasta que el quisiera contárselo…

Se sentó en los cojines y recargo la espalda contra la pared al tiempo que Syaoran se recostaba dejando caer su cabeza sobre su regazo, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo estaba ahí sintiéndose aunque no estuvieran haciendo nada especial… ella le acariciaba la cabeza y el solo cerraba los ojos sintiendo como poco a poco la paz se hacia presente…

Aquel calido roce que sintió en su frente fue suficiente para despertarlo y con algo de pereza entreabrió los ojos, mirando con atención a Sakura, ella solo lo observaba sin perder ni un detalle, pero algo le decía que no estaba del todo bien. ¿Qué le pasaría?

- Syaoran – le llamo en un susurro y se sentía como una idiota por que por más que quiso hacer de oídos sordos no lo había logrado y la duda era algo con el que ella pensaba no podía vivir o estar en paz…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Quién es llavín? – la tensión en el ambiente no se hizo esperar y por un momento el frunció el ceño en síntoma de desagrado…

- nadie importante – le contesto con seguridad y mal humor… - por que lo preguntas – era claro que ella sabia algo de ella, pero no tenia intenciones de contarle acerca de cosas vergonzosas y hasta humillantes…

- curiosidad… - estaba frustrada, el no le contaría nada, ¿acaso no le tenia confianza?

- ¿de donde sacaste ese nombre? – le cuestiono aun teniendo clara la respuesta

- creo que ya lo sabes – le dijo resignada

- espero que no hagas mucho caso a lo que el te diga, no siempre es de fiar- la clave era "no siempre" eso significaba que al menos la mitad de lo que le dijo tenia que ser cierto… - y… ¿Qué te dijo? – si tenia que saberlo, no podía quedarse con la duda de cuantas mentiras le había dicho y de cuanta verdad había revelado

- no es nada – le dijo ella en el mismo tono que el cuando le pregunto de llavín…

Durante unos minutos aquel ambiente tenso permanecía, sembrando en ellos un sin fin de dudas, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos, el la miro y no pudo evitar pensar en que las cosas no acabarían bien si seguían de aquella manera, pero todo cambiaria en un par de días cuando le dijera la verdad aunque Fuyitaka no estuviese de acuerdo, el no tenia pensado ocultarle las cosas…

- ¿sabes lo mucho que te quiero? – ella se sobresalto ante aquella pregunta y asintió levemente con un furioso sonrojo en las mejillas que no hizo más que enternecerlo… - entonces confía en mi, pronto te diré todo… - aquello había sido suficiente para algunas de las dudas que rondaban por su cabeza se apartaran, pero no así todas…

Tiro de ella suavemente hasta que quedaron frente a frente recostados en el suelo y la beso seductoramente, suave y profundo con un sin fin de sentimientos que transmitirle y tanto que los dos tenían por olvidar, la estrecho más contra su cuerpo, acaricio su cintura mientras devoraba sus labios con deleite y ella coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello haciendo nula la distancia entre ambos, era inevitable que ambos perdieran el juicio apenas comenzaba con ese juego…

Caricias, besos y abrazos siempre lo mismo, pero a la vez diferente…

Pasión y deseo, eso entre ellos nunca cambiaba, al contrario aumentaba…

Y ahí de nuevo donde su primera vez, se despojaron de sus ropas sintiendo el calor del otro en aquel día que estaba por terminar, sus cuerpos parecían llamarse con tanta insistencia que el no pudo más que recorrer su cuerpo con sus labios, comenzando suavemente, pero poco a poco el salvajismo se hacia presente…

Mordiscos, besos, caricias y abrazos

Sentía como su piel ardía apenas sus labios la abandonaban su piel, pero el no era el único que podía disfrutar así que se giro con agilidad quedando sobre el y por consecuencia con el control de la situación, se posesiono de sus labios como si jamás se hubiera besado y capturo los mismos con ímpetu. Recorrió su cuerpo con sus manos mientras lo besaba con pasión y capturo su erección provocando que en el un estremecimiento…

Miradas, mordiscos, besos, caricias y abrazos

Ella aun estaba sobre el besándolo como si nunca antes lo hubiera probado y mientras ambos disfrutaban del sabor del otro se fundieron nuevamente haciéndose uno en aquel vaivén de sus cuerpos en el que se entregaban hasta el alma…

Sentimientos, miradas, mordiscos, besos, caricias y abrazos

Estaban aun en el piso cubriéndose mutuamente con los brazos del otro…

CONTINUARA…………………………

Muy bien ese a sido el capitulo 22 espero les siga gustando y no olviden dejar sus comentarios :D

Se que deben estar con ganas de matarme por el enredo que he hecho, pero también se que les debe de gustar jajaja soy mala TT-TT por eso me paso el karma encima, en fin el próximo capitulo estará igual de interesante que este :D bueno aquí están la respuesta de los comentarios jejejeje

_**Motita witch**_: lo siento mucho pero eso no se va a poder, por que viven en casa de su familia y aunque no les guste ellos aun no lo terminan de aceptar, además que tengo muchas cosas planeadas bueno me alegra mucho que te guste te envió un beso enorme cuídate mucho

_**Ani**_ : hola perver jejeje pues que te puedo decir :p nada creo que te he dicho mucho jajaja no… no… no es cierto me alegra que lo leyeras más no que me dieras alcance tan pronto TT-TT en fin sigue leyendo xaito

_**Beatriz Ventura: **_cierto cuado están cariñosos son lindos jajaja espero te siga gustando no dejes de dejarme tu opinión un beso xaito

_**Juchiz:**_ jeje si Syaoran es un tierno (también tengo estrellitas, pero cada vez que escribo de ese par) y aunque todas queremos un Syao desafortunadamente TT-TT de esos no existen y eso de Clow (acá entre nos yo tampoco lo entiendo /) jajaja eso no es cierto jejej si lo entiendo y aclarare sus dudas al repacto jejeje mmmm que más así un beso xaito

_**Numbeh 013:**_jajaja tu cerebro ya estaba atrofiado yo solo le eche más leña al fuego mi querida yuni así que ni hablar tendrás que escribir jejeje bueno me retiro un beso xaio (ya no me portare tan mal jeje :p)

_**Rosh Bernal: **_bueno eso de que no le cause muchos problemas creo que no se va a poder jeje que seria de un malvado que no causa maldades jeje xaito

_**HaRuNo-SaMy: **_jeje si ese lema es muy cierto así que no desesperes jejeje y echale ganas a la escuela un beso xaito

_**Gabyhyatt: **_nooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Un camión no, aunque sea un pesado ese personaje es creación mía por tanto lo tengo que querer… nooooooo!!!!!!!!! Un camión nooooooo jajajaja

_**Potters-light: **_jajajaja si soy mala jejeje pues eso de convertirlos a todos es buena idea (nonononono no mas ideas perversas) en fin jeje si se que e dejado muchos huecos y cabos sueltos (creo que eso es lo mismo, pero ni hablar)

Bueno chicas, chicos me retiro un beso enorme a todos y no olviden leer mis demás historias como la incondicional, cuando la vanidad se olvida y como un imán que acaba de salir y que lleva 2 capítulos jeje xaito

P.D.: pórtense mal (bueno nomás poquito)

_**¡ARRIBA LA LOCURA!**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**El InTrUsO**_

_**Capitulo 23**_

_**Consecuencias**_

¿Que son exactamente los sueños?

Para algunos un sueño es un proyecto a futuro

Para otros es una ilusión creada por nuestra mente para no ver la crudeza de nuestra realidad

Y para algunos otros una puerta hacia la felicidad…

Para Sakura, los sueños eran cosas con las que solamente se puede perder el tiempo, ya que no viven por nosotros ni hacen nada por nosotros, por otro lado a veces y solo a veces es bueno tener un seño al cual aferrarnos para no sentirnos vacíos y eso era lo único que tenia antes de que el llegara a su vida, el sueño de que en algún futuro lejano ya no estaría sola y que tal vez llegaría a tener una persona que la quisiera y respetara, aunque como dije antes eso lo consideraba una verdadera tontería… por otro lado Syaoran pensaba que los sueños eran más de lo que aparentaban, no siempre serian una fantasía, pero tampoco era seguro que llegaran a ser una realidad, aunque era lindo creerlo de esa manera, pero había quien pensaba que los sueños eran una puerta hacia las personas y que si sabias como controlarlo esas personas harían lo que fuera por ti

Clow seguía sentado en aquella oscuridad, pensando y planeando cuidadosamente lo que aria de ahora en adelante, ya había conseguido sembrar el miedo en la mansión de los kinomoto, pero aun no sabia cuales serian exactamente sus pasos de ahora en adelante…

Tenia tanto que hacer y probablemente poco tiempo, para empezar tenia que hacer algo con respecto a su nieta, se la llevaría, de eso estaba más que seguro y entonces Fuyitaka sabría el verdadero significado de ojo por ojo o más bien aquello de que todo se te regresa por duplicado… también estaban sus patéticos hijos les mostraría el significado de la palabra familia…

- señor – le llamo su fiel sirviente a penas llego a la puerta

- entra – le dijo con brusquedad al verse invadido en su meditación

- abajo esta ese mocoso – hablo con tanto desden que Clow solo sonrió, de vez en cuando le hacia enojar para ver como era capaz de reaccionar o que tanta lealtad le tenia, pero no le gustaría pensar que el se fuera aunque ahí muchos estipidos en el mundo que podrían sustituirle…

- dile que suba- aunque para ser sinceros comenzaba a fastidiarle que el chiquillo dependiera tanto de el – pensé que no vendrías hasta mañana – le dijo con molestia más que aparente…

- si, pero me imagine que le gustaría tener esto lo antes posible – le extendió un sobre que al parecer tenia un montón de documentes que supuso serian basura, pero al abrirlo se dio cuenta de que tal vez si podría ser su nuevo Zaid una vez que el otro ya no le sirviera

- de donde sacaste esto – le cuestiono al sentirse más que satisfecho por el acto de su nuevo subordinado

- hace tres días la saque de la dirección del colegio, para ser una escuela de ricos no tienen demasiada seguridad – asumió con orgullo…

- y por que me lo traes hasta ahora – pregunto con fastidio, se la había pasado días quemándose el coco para encontrar una manera por la cual llegar a su nieta y ahora resulta que ese mocoso la tenia desde hace tiempo

- pues vera, mi hermano se la paso pegado a mi y no hubo poder humano que lo alegara así que le di un pequeño obsequio y me dejo en paz

- ¿Qué le has dado? – si era curioso

- algo de mi reserva personal – lo decía con tanto orgullo que Clow vio ahí otro posible seguidor

- si le gusta tráelo – fue lo único que le dijo y aquello le dio a entender más de lo que pretendía, pero lo que no sabia Clow era que Royer era demasiado envidioso como para compartir su pequeña mina de oro, solo lo aria si en verdad necesitaba algo – ahora vete, mañana te depositaran tu paga y no vuelvas hasta dentro de una semana…

- bien – Royer salio de ahí sin decir más, no tenía intención de permanecer más tiempo en aquel lugar

Leyó con atención cada letra de aquel documento en el que se relataba cada uno de los traumas de su nieta, si, era su expediente en el que estaba el análisis de un psiquiatra y varias posibles causas de su mal comportamiento, eso si que era una gran ayuda, no había mejor manera de manipulación que rascar en la herida…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

¿Quién iba a decir que preparar una boda fuera tan difícil?

Pues Touya ni un millón de años imagino que los preparativos abarcaran tanto tiempo y más si seria en menos de dos semanas, ahora hasta podría decir que se arrepentía de convencer a Kaho de casarse lo antes posible, aunque la expresión en su rostro valía la pena, todo había salido bien, sus padres habían aceptado con los brazos abiertos a su prometida y su futura hija, Sakura no dijo nada lo que significaba que no se oponía y eso ya era un gran avance, Syaoran y Hyobe los felicitaron….

- ¿Qué opinas? – la una de la mañana y su madre seguía en medio de un sin fin fe folletos en los que se encontraban lo que seria la comida, el lugar y otras tantas cosas de las que apenas si estaba enterado, que no veía que quería dormir…

- no lo se – le contesto nervioso al no tener la más mínima idea de a que se refería su madre, era cierto que anhelaba formar una familia, pero también era cierto que no estaba del todo seguro de que fuera el mejor momento…

- no me estas poniendo atención – le recrimino con algo de decepción

- es que…

- se que te preocupa, pero no deberías detener tus planes solo por eso…. – le dijo con calma y comprensión – lo que tenga que pasar pasara ya sea hoy o dentro de unos años así que no veo motivos para que pospongas todo…

- es verdad, aun así yo no tengo idea de lo que hace falta así que les dejare todo a ti y a Kaho, solo díganme donde y yo firmo…

- no… - Touya solo miro con asombro su madre – tienes que ayudar…

- pero ya te dije que no soy bueno para esto, ni siquiera tengo buen gusto

- aun así no pensaras que nosotras dos podemos con todo – refunfuño su madre en un gesto parecido a Sakura cuando quería que se alejaran…

- entonces lo que tengo que hacer es buscar a alguien que les ayude… - sonrió maléficamente mientras subía a toda prisa

- ¡Touya! – sentenciaba su madre y el parecía no querer escuchar - ¿Qué are con el? – se dijo así misma mientras se acomodaba en el sofá…

- ya te traje ayuda – le dijo sonriente mientras tenia a una no muy despierta Sakura sobre sus hombros…

- quiero… la papa – fue lo único que dijo antes de entregarse al mundo de los sueños de nuevo, se le podía escuchar roncar…

- ya te dije que esto te concierne a ti, tu hermana no tiene nada que ver, además esta dormida ¿Cómo pretendes que me ayude?

- para eso ahí una solución… - dejo caer a Sakura en el sofá y la agito vigorosamente – ¡Sakura es una emergencia no te duermas! –

El mundo de las papas era un lugar extrañamente delicioso, papas a la francesa, puré de papa y papas con arroz… caminaba rodeada de todos aquellos platillos y de repente el lugar comenzó a tornarse oscuro y las papas corrían en pánico total mientras ella las perseguía para poder tan siquiera morder una y cuando por fin pudo alcanzarla y sus dientes se clavaban en ella el delicioso sabor a papa se transformo en algo rancio y la apariencia era más bien de un brazo y aquella deliciosa papa comenzó a tener un rostro un tanto conocido para ella , Touya ahogo un grito y trato de calmarse antes de tener que arrepentirse de haber despertado a ese engendro del mal que lo estaba mordiendo y que al parecer le gustaba el sabor que tenia al no querer soltarlo…

- ya Sakura, prometo no despertarte de nuevo, pero deja de morderme… - Sakura ahogo un gemido al estar en aquella bochornosa situación y se separo rápidamente de un muy mortificado Touya que comenzaba a creer que esa mordida seria demasiado peligrosa o que tal vez deberían ponerle un bozal a esa hermana suya con complejo caníbal

- eso te pasa por abusivo – le dijo Sakura no teniendo aun muy claro lo que sucedía, pero aquella carcajada le hizo saber que no seria nada bueno

- vez te lo dije – le decía su madre ahogada en risas, aunque debía admitir que esos eran la clase de recuerdos que una madre atesora para el resto de su vida y echa en cara aquellos pequeños bochornoso cuando las cosas se ponen tensas

- ya no se pongan así… - miro a su hermana con aquella sonrisa maléfica que tenemos cuando queremos pedir un favor que seguro no nos hacen – hermanita – le llamo con voz tan melosa que no supo si alegrarse o salir corriendo – me ayudas con los preparativos de mi boda – aquellas palabras hicieron eco en su mente y por un segundo tubo la impresión de haber asentido, lo cual confirmo al ver lo radiante que se acercaba su hermano y la tomaba entre sus brazos – ya sabia yo que no eres tan mala como quieres hacernos creer – la oprimió un poco más y vio a su hermano alejarse con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - gracias te lo pagare algún día lo prometo

- ¿he? – fue lo único que salio de sus labios en medio de su confusión…

- y se tubo que escapar- dijo su madre con resignación ante lo claro que estaban los hechos, su hijo había escapado de algo que su padre no había podido, pero ni hablar ya se lo aria pagar en algún momento, miro a su hija con algo de lastima, pero no tenia opción necesitaba ayuda para planear la boda… - ni hablar… primero veras las invitaciones más adecuadas – le dejo un catalogo en las piernas y un par de volantes – mañana le mostraras a la novia las que más te gustaron y espero sean un tanto formales, luego investigas presupuestos… - su madre hablaba sin parar y ella apenas si entendía lo que le decían y sin saber como ya se encontraba metida en un embrollo… - bueno ya es hora de dormir mañana aras lo que te he dicho…

- s… si – la verdad no quería hacerlo, pero ya no le quedaba de otra aunque aun no supiera exactamente el por que

Su madre se fue dejándola completamente confundida, pero pensó que no era bueno aturdirse más con eso, así que se levanto del sofá en el que estaba y camino hacia su recamara con si de un zombi se tratara, pero antes de llegar pensó que ya no tenia caso, estaba aturdida así que entro a la habitación de Syaoran y lo vio profundamente dormido, sonrió con ligereza ante aquella imagen y se recostó a su lado y a pesar de estar dormido sintió como la estrechaba entre sus brazos, para después de unos segundos regresar al mundo de las papas donde se encontraba hasta hace poco…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Caminaba con tranquilidad mientras aquel pensamiento de que no siempre obtenemos lo que queremos viajaba por su mente y es que el quería ser feliz con su modesto salario de maestro, una casa, un perro, un auto, un par de hijos y lo que no podría tener… Meiling

El sabía que al estar con ella le arriesgaría a perder la vida y también sabia que al no estar con ella se arriesgaría a jamás tener lo que anhelaba…

Se paro en seco al verla frente a el, por un momento pensó que ella también lo había visto, pero se sintió un tanto aliviado al darse cuenta de que no era así… permaneció oculto un instante, la observo atentamente, parecía tan triste que sintió unas ganas enormes de abrazarla y decirle que todo andaría bien, pero se contuvo y antes de que sus impulsos le fallaran se dio media vuelta dispuesto a tomar un camino más largo hacia el colegio poco le importaba si llegaba tarde…

- Yukito… - sintió un escalofrió cuando aquella voz tan quebrada atravesó sus oídos y le arranco el alma… permaneció estático sin capacidad para reaccionar ante la situación que le esperaba y cuando dio un paso más tratando de escapar de todo aquello ella se interpuso en su camino, asombrándolo de sobremanera – no tienes que huir de mi cada vez que nos veamos – le dijo Meiling con aquel todo quebrado que tanto le hería – yo no entiendo… - lo cristalino de sus ojos era algo difícil de ocultar, estaba harta… - no entiendo… como es que dices no quererme y pasarte todo el rato viéndome – ese gran nudo en su garganta era algo que no podía ocultar – menos entiendo ¿Cómo puedes preocuparte tanto por una persona a la que no quieres? – Su mirada cristalina, sombría y confundida le acechaba mientras el cabizbajo le evitaba – ¡di algo! – le grito en medio de toda esa confusión – si crees que solo soy una niña o que no podré hacerte feliz dímelo, pero no me digas que amas a otra persona por que no lo creo, acaso no te importa en absoluto lo que siento por ti o crees que a mi familia no entenderá lo nuestro, por que si es así – trato de no romper en llanto y continuo – te digo de una vez que yo te amo y no me importaría irme contigo a donde sea, no me importaría dejarlo todo por ti… - su fuerza de voluntad flaqueo y aquellas lagrimas que trataba retener salieron de golpe mientras ella se dejaba caer tratando de ocultar su rostro en aquel estado de sufrimiento…

Permaneció de pie analizando cada una de sus palabras y es que a el también le costaba tanto alejarse de ella, tal vez en algún momento de su vida se arrepentiría por aquella decisión tan apresurada que estaba por tomar, pero a su parecer no le quedaba de otra, se inclino hasta quedar a su lado y la miro con ternura antes de abrazarla con algo de fuerza con si temiese que de un momento a otro ella desaparecería y descubriría que estaba en medio de uno de tantos sueños que le engañaban… Meiling solo ceso de llorar no pudiendo creer lo que asaba, ¿en verdad la abrazaba?

- solo dame tiempo – le dijo Yuki con aquel tono pacifico que le caracterizaba – te prometo que estaré contigo

- ¿Por qué no ahora? – era imposible no preguntar, era imposible no saber

- por que… tengo un par de asuntos que atender, pero te prometo que cuando eso pase tu y yo tendremos un futuro, pero mientras tanto las cosas tienen que seguir así… - sintió como ella se aferraba con fuerza y aquel revoloteo en la boca del estomago comenzó haciéndole sentir que tal vez eso si seria lo correcto… - ¿me esperaras? – le cuestiono mientras se alejaba lo suficiente como para mirarla a la cara y así hacerle saber que sus palabras eran más que ciertas

- si – eso fue lo único que dijo antes de besarlo con pasión tratando de compensar un poco todo el tiempo que habían pasado alejados y el ni siquiera pensó en no corresponderle y la beso con la misma intensidad y cuando el aire les falto y tuvieron que separarse se miraron fijamente

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

(ok a pasado más de una semana desde que Touya saco de mundo de las papas a su hermana)

Todo iba viento en popa, las invitaciones, los invitados, la comida, entre otras cosas

- creo que ya esta casi listo – dijo su madre con un brillo especial en la mirada mientras Kaho y Sakura se miraban mutuamente no sabiendo que hacer y es que planear una boda era algo, pero hacerlo con Nadeshiko kinomoto era un verdadero reto, no podía quejarse había encontrado a una suegra con un gusto exquisito, pero a la vez un tanto indecisa – solo falta que te hagan el vestido

- ¡por fin! – exclamo Sakura completamente feliz, toda la semana su madre la había traído como asistente personal apenas salía del colegio, poco le importaba que le faltara poco tiempo para la competencia y que tuviera que entrenar

- yo en tu lugar no me alegraría tanto – le dijo Tomoyo quien gustosa se había ofrecido a ayudarle

- ¿a que te refieres? – Tomoyo le sonrió y antes de decir nada su madre ya estaba frente a ella con una sonrisa enorme

- falta tu vestido y tenemos que supervisar que todo marche bien no solo basta con pedir las cosas… - Sakura de inmediato puso cara de fastidio

- y si es tan complicado ¿Por qué no contrataste a alguien para que lo hiciera? – refunfuño molesta

- no es lo mismo – le contesto su madre también molesta, cuando no se daban cuenta se parecían mucho – ya deja de quejarte

- eres imposible – le dijo Sakura antes de tirar del brazo de Tomoyo y subir a su habitación a toda prisa…

- cálmate Sakura – le decía Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa la cual se disipo al ver a Hyobe frente a ella

- no me calmo – estaba más que fastidiada y maldecía a su hermano por haberla agarrado dormida y hacerle aceptar hacer tal cosa…

- hola hermanita – le dijo Hyobe con el rostro serio y fue entonces cuando Sakura predijo que aria mal tercio si se quedaba ahí

- no me digas hermanita – estaba tan molesta que ni siquiera tenia ganas de pelear con Hyobe, entro a su habitación a toda prisa y cerro la puerta tras de si haciéndole entender a Tomoyo que el tiempo de la huida había terminado y que debía dejar las cosas en claro para todos antes de que la situación se le saliera de las manos

- hola Tom – le dijo Hyobe con una sonrisa cubierta de tristeza, tal vez en otro tiempo habría sido un cabeza dura y la habría obligado a permanecer a su lado con el pretexto de yo siempre te e ayudado, pero este no era el caso y la madures empezaba a alcanzarle…

- hola – le sonrió mientras un nodo se formaba en su garganta y le hacia imposible decir más, pero no fue necesario ya que el tiro de ella y la abrazo con fuerza sabiendo de ante mano lo que ella le diría si le daba oportunidad así que antes de que las dolorosas palabras cruzaran sus oídos le dijo con suavidad

- ya se lo que pasa y no tienes que decirlo y quiero que sepas que te quiero como no he querido a nadie y por eso mismo no estoy enfadado… - la miro y ella parecía querer llorar en ese momento – ahora ve con el antes de que me arrepienta de dejarte ir

Tomoyo le sonrió encantadoramente y antes de separarse de el le beso con ternura y agradecimiento, pero antes de que el pudiera siquiera pensar en corresponderle ella se había marchado… se quedo como piedra por unos minutos

- bien creo que ya no será mi cuñada – dijo Sakura apenas salio de su habitación y su hermano le sonrió, pero no parecía triste como en un primer instante más bien parecía liberado…

- no ya no, pero no te preocupes te conseguiré una – Sakura lo miro ceñuda y sonrió maléficamente

- bueno ahora te tocara ir conmigo a escoger el vestido

- ¿Qué? – si algo no le gustaba era ir de compras con mujeres solían tardad una eternidad en escoger un par de guantes u otra cosa – pero yo no tengo por que ir contigo

- si tienes – le dijo molesta plantándose frente a el aunque el le superase en altura

- ¿Por qué? – estaba más que confundido no tenia ganas de salir y su hermana le salía con eso, además ¿de cuando acá Sakura tenia ganas de salir con el a algún lado?

- por que… - sonrió con malicia – Tomoyo iba a acompañarme, pero no se que le hiciste para que se marchara así que ahora te toca ir conmigo

- pero…. Ya se ve con Syaoran y asunto arreglado – no es que fuese de su agrado, pero no tenia ganas de salir…Sakura solo lo miro enojada

– el esta en el colegio entrenando – dijo esto con algo de rencor al recordar que ella debería estar haciendo lo mismo – además el no fue quien se deshizo de Tomoyo – lo jalo de la oreja y salio con el de la mansión sin importarle siquiera las preguntas de preocupación que le hacia su madre al escuchar las quejas de Hyobe sobre lo fuerte que era la bestia de su hermana como solía llamarle Touya

- ya Sakura iré por mi propia voluntad – le dijo apenas llegaron al auto de Hyobe

El camino era más que silencioso empezando por que el no tenia intención de divertirse después de terminar con su novia, pero no tenia ganas de deprimirse así que opto por algo que de seguro lo dejarían sin vida… hacer conversación con su hermana – y… - titubeo un poco, pero al ver que ella le prestaba atención continuo - ¿Por qué esta Syaoran entrenando?

- por que tenemos competencia en menos de un mes – dijo tranquilamente haciéndole saber que no era una homicida como el suponía

- no se suponía que la que tenia competencia era tu

- si, pero la chica que iría con nosotros se cambio de escuela así que el puesto lo ocupo Syaoran

- valla – eso fue lo único que dijo – en donde será

- ¿he? – estaba tan distraída que no había entendido la pregunta

- ¿en donde será la competencia?

- a eso… pues creo que será cerca de Kyoto durara una semana

- ¿Por qué tanto? – estaba en desacuerdo, eso era claro… a Hyobe no le gustaba que ella y Syaoran tuvieran algo que ver…

- por que asistirán demasiadas escuelas así que abra varias competencias y para que todos estén en su mejor forma será en una semana así todos tendrán el tiempo suficiente para descansar además de que no solo serán carreras si no también abra otra clase de competencias y actividades en las que participaran, así como actividades culturales que son opcionales solo para matar el tiempo, nos quedaremos en hoteles cercanos al lugar de la competencia y no se nos permitirá estar mezclados como soy la única mujer me tocara quedarme sola y a los otros dos en la misma habitación – ahí la cara de Hyobe cambio drásticamente por una de completo alivio…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

- Enoki… - le llamo la entrenadora apenas terminaron la décima vuelta – no entiendo que es lo que te pasa – le dijo con fastidio – as perdido demasiada condición y si esto sigue así tendré que sacarte del equipo y buscar quien te remplace - aquellas palabras le hicieron reflexionar de todo lo que hacia y se hizo una pregunta ¿Qué será de mi vida si sigo de esta manera?

Así es Anzai se la había pasado todo el tiempo tras los pasos de Royer sin siquiera darse cuenta de que todo a su alrededor se estaba volviendo en su contra, su padre ya no regañaba a Royer por su mal comportamiento de hecho se sentía orgulloso de el por haber conseguido un empleo y estar ganando su propio dinero y el se había convertido en la oveja negra de la familia a quien nadie quiere y por quien nadie daría nada, ahora era un adicto algo que por supuesto no reconocía, pero sabia que esa era la causa de su mala condición física así que tomo una decisión, el no era de los que echaban a perder sus vidas por no poder controlar un gustillo de vez en cuando así que no lo consumiría más

- no tiene de que preocuparse, es solo que e estado un poco distraído, pero me pondré las pilas para hacerlo mejor

- eso espero – aspiro profundo y cuando vio a Syaoran llegar bueno las prácticas tendrán que suspenderse hasta el día lunes y espero que la señorita kinomoto también se digne a venir o también la sacare del equipo

- peo ella ya pidió permiso – le dijo Syaoran un tanto molesto

- ya lo se, pero aun así siempre hace lo que quiere y si no practica estará igual de lenta que Enoki – Syaoran la miro de una manera muy penetrante

- Sakura practica en las tardes – la entrenadora lo miro y antes de soltarse a reír le dijo

- el amor nos vuelve locos – se fue de ahí riendo como loca y dejando a Syaoran completamente confundido

- veo que la defiendes más de lo que deberías – le dijo Anzai con una sonrisa un tanto torcida…

- eso no es de tu incumbencia – se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a ir a las duchas, pero otro problema se le hacerlo

- el tiene razón, no deberías defenderla tanto al fin y al cabo acabara haciéndote lo mismo que a mi hermano – Syaoran solo los miro con fastidio y en lugar de seguir su camino tomo sus cosas y se fue a su auto…

Ya estaba más que fastidiado de ese par de intrigosos que no hacían más que molestar, condujo con calma esperando que el mal humor se le pasara y así poder salir con Sakura y pedirle algo que no le había podido pedir y es que a pesar de estar juntos el jamás aclaro las cosas con ella y ella tampoco parecía darse cuenta, pero el quería algo más que escabullirse de cuarto en cuarto y tener su cuerpo… el quería decirle al mundo que era suya siempre y cuando ella aceptara que el también era suyo, y lo admitía se había vuelto demasiado meloso y tal vez hasta romántico cosa que no era común en el, de hecho era la primera vez que se comportaba de esa manera tan necia, ni siquiera con llavín que parecía ser el amor de su vida había sido tan protector y cariñoso… su móvil sonó nuevamente y contesto algo animado al pensar que era ella quien le llamaba y ni siquiera se fijo si era así…

- hola – dijo alegremente

- veo que te alegra que te llame – le dijo ella sonriendo al otro lado de la línea

- eres tu – dijo con cansancio, no tenia ganas de hablar con llavín - ¿Qué no entiendes que no quiero hablar contigo?

- por favor Syaoran yo te amo… - el solo rio con sarcasmo

- pues no lo parecía, pero eso ya no me importa

- entonces me perdonaras – le dijo ella con entusiasmo

- no te confundas, al decir que no me importa no me refería a que engañaste y traicionaste… tu ya no me importas – si tal vez podía llegar a ser algo duro, pero eso era algo imperdonable

- no me rendiré y lo sabes… are lo que sea para que estemos como antes

- lo que digas – colgó sin siquiera dar tiempo a llavín de terminar con su discurso de siempre consigo lo que quiero

Tenia unas ganas inmensas de darse una ducha, pero aun tenia que ir al centro comercial por un par de cosas que le hacían falta, así que se dirigió hacia ahí con el mal humor de vuelta, ese si que no era su día y tal vez empeoraría, desde que su vida perfecta se vino abajo no era tan optimista como antes y no salía a divertirse, tal vez eso era lo que le hacia falta, reunirse con sus amigos por un rato…

Nunca imagino que el estar sin sus amigos fuera a ser tan raro, extrañaba las bromas de James y las mentiras de Yamasaki, así como el buen humor de los demás del grupo, siguió su camino recordando cada una de las locuras que hacían y sin siquiera notarlo ya estaba en el centro comercial así que con algo de desgane se bajo del auto y se dirigió a la gran entrada de cristal desde donde se podía ver a la gente mirando alegremente los artículos que ahí se ofrecían así como la cartelera para ver una buena película… siguió su camino y vio a algunas parejas mirándose como si no hubiese un mañana y algunos otros riñendo, no recordaba alguna vez en que hubiese observado con detenimiento a su alrededor y fue ahí cuando algo llamo su atención… Sakura estaba frente a el mirando el aparador de una tienda junto a su hermano se veía graciosa haciendo todo tipo de gestos se acerco lentamente como un león acechando su presa y apenas vio a Hyobe alejarse se abalanzó hacia ella capturándola entre sus brazos…

- ¿pero que diablos…? – le dijo Sakura al sentir que la abrazaban primero la idea de que podía ser su hermano paso por su mente, pero la desecho en un par de segundos…

- te espante – le dijo Syaoran en el oído y de inmediato un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, sobretodo al escucharlo reír, le relajaba escucharlo era como si solo riera para ella…

- idiota – le dijo mientras se giraba e inesperadamente lo beso en los labios sorprendiéndolo

Y ahí estaba lo que ambos necesitaban… la compañía del otro bastaba para que el mal humor se alejara y si era raro, pero no importaba…

El le correspondió con ternura acariciando sus labios con los suyos de tal manera que le expresaba lo mucho que la necesitaba, acaricio su cintura con suavidad mientras ella le rodeaba el cuello y jugaba con su cabello desordenado…

- creo que mejor me hubiera quedado en casa – escucharon a Hyobe y con algo de renuencia dejaron de besarse aunque no lo querían, pero no dejaron de abrazarse

- no empieces – le dijo Sakura con el animo completamente cambiado dejando en desconcierto a su hermano…

- si empiezo – le dijo con fingida molestia – me trajiste aquí de la oreja y quieres que no me moleste cuando me cambias por tu noviecito…

- no es mi novio – dijo algo bajito, pero no lo suficiente para no ser escuchada – no te estoy cambiando – contesto fastidiada

- no te alteres yo ya me voy – interrumpió Syaoran antes de que las cosas pasaran a mayores… ella se separo un poco de el y lo miro atentamente

- pero… ¿Por qué? – le dijo Sakura como Katia cuando quería algo y le decían que no

- estoy asquerosamente sucio – le dijo el sonriendo… le acaricio el rostro con cariño – además solo pase por unas cosas – Sakura hizo una especie de puchero y el sonrió más, le encantaba esa faceta era algo que solo el conocía y que esperaba nadie más disfrutaría.

- y… por que no te duchaste en la escuela siempre lo haces – la curiosidad no pudo más que ella

- es que preferí hacerlo en casa – y ahí de nuevo esa hermosa imagen se había roto… el le escondía algo… la abrazo sin siquiera tomar en cuenta a Hyobe que tenia cara de pocos amigos y le susurro al oído – ese par de intrigosos intentaban hacerme dudar de ti – Sakura sonrió como si le hubiese dicho algo hermoso, y es que el que el le dijera por lo menos eso le hacia estar tranquila aunque ella no tuviera la razón… - ya se – le dijo emocionado y sin siquiera mantener la voz baja – cuando llegues a casa saldremos – le dijo tan sonriente que ella no tubo más que resignarse, no le gustaba salir, pero le gustaba estar con al así que ni hablar de vez en cuando ahí que darle gusto…

- de acuerdo – tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo jalo hacia ella con toda intención de besarlo, pero una tos fingida le hizo detenerse

- aun sigo aquí – dijo con desagrado ante tal escena, aunque debía admitir que hacían una bonita pareja y que si no fuera por el su hermana se hubiera puesto histérica en medio de tanta gente, pero también se veían algo extraños ya que el se veía sucio y ella demasiado bien y el no entendía por que les miraban tanto

- no me interesa – le dijo Sakura enseñándole la lengua y jalo a Syaoran con rapidez dándole un beso apasionado que hizo suspirar a más de una chica de aquel lugar, Syaoran no comprendía nada y no precisamente por que no fuera listo si no que al estar de esa manera con ella su cerebro colapsaba y no coordinaba como es debido…

Así pasaron unos minutos y ellos seguían en lo suyo mientras Hyobe resignado de ser echo a un lado entro a la tienda para por lo menos no presenciar tal escena… lo único bueno de todo eso es que se había olvidado por completo de sus conflictos por haber dejado a Tomoyo

Se separaron con renuencia y cuando el se fue ella se dio cuenta de que la mayor parte de las chicas se lo comían con la mirada y eso que no estaba en su mejor condición eso le hizo sentir molestia, pero no lo entendía y más aun cuando vio a una de ellas acercársele para lo que supuso era pedirle su numero, pero al parecer el la había rechazado y más le valía o no viviría para contarlo… después de imaginarse un sin fin de situaciones en las que el se iba con otra ella se cuestiono a si misma ¿Por qué ago esto?

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Salio de su casa con toda la intención de ir a visitar a Syaoran y así olvidarse un poco de Tomy… caminaba perdido mirando hacia el cielo sin fijarse en su alrededor, Syaoran decía que había perdido el humor negro que lo caracterizaba y que ya no era tan hostigoso cuando como cuando lo conoció y eso era algo bueno según el, pero el no se sentía bien estaba más que arrepentido de no haber ido con Tomy aquel día, si lo hubiera hecho no se encontraría en esta situación, pero el hubiera no existe y no le quedaba más remedio que mirar a Tomoyo ser feliz lejos de el y todo por ser tan descuidado, algo no muy propio de el, bajo la mirada por un segundo y se paro en seco al ver a Tomoyo caminando hacia el con una sonrisa…

- ya he tomado una decisión – le dijo ella apenas llego a su lado y el no pudo decir nada, de hecho por un momento pensó que todo aquello era producto de su imaginación que desde que habían terminado solo jugaba con el haciéndolo soñar despierto, pero pudo darse cuenta de que no era así cuando desde el bolsillo de su pantalón pellizco su pierna y entonces solo miro con asombro a la joven frente a el…

- ¿decisión? – fue lo único que salio de sus labios después de unos minutos - ¿Qué decisión? – tenia curiosidad, tal vez ella le golpearía y le diría que no quería verlo jamás

- a mi ya no me importa que me engañaras con esa bruja – le dijo un poco incomoda – yo te amo y te perdonare – cerro los ojos por un momento ante el alivio que sentía de haber sacado eso de su interior y se quedo completamente helada al sentir que el la abrazaba con tanta alegría que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la había separado del suelo…

- yo nunca te engañe – le dijo en voz baja sin soltarla – solo me embriagaron y me quede dormido – eso fue como si le quitara un peso de encima, pero era muy difícil de creer…

- entonces ese hijo que espera es solo cuento – le cuestiono confusa

- no, pero no es mió – se sintió como una tonta, ella había dudado al cien por ciento de el y ahora resultaba que nada había pasado…

- ¿entonces por que…?

- por que el padre de su hijo la había dejado – la estrecho aun más

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? – pregunto molesta, ahora ella era la mala del cuento quien no creía en el

- ¿Por qué no tuve tiempo? – fue lo único que le dijo antes de besarla

El tiempo se extinguía y ellos seguían saboreándose, recordándose y sobre todo amándose…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Ya era la hora de comenzar a destruir todo a lo que el no pertenecía y no por que no quisiera si no, por que no lo habían dejado… su hija y ese bastarda se habían escapado como si el no fuera a aceptar su relación, "los jóvenes si que son idiotas" era en lo único que podía pensar, tal vez en algún momento si ellos hubieran regresado con la cola entre las patas el los abría perdonado, pero ahora que ellos habían salido adelante por sus propios medios, estaba más que enojado, si algo le gustaba era que la gente dependiera de el, al punto de perderse a si mismos solo por saber que es lo que el aria o siguiendo sus indicaciones y ahora también resultaba que tenia nietos que podrían heredar lo que sus entupidos hijos ya no…

- ahí esta señor – le dijo su fiel sirviente…

- no cabe duda de que lleva mi sangre – le dijo al ver a Sakura con una sonrisa malvada mientras su hermano trataba de limpiar el jugo que ella le había derramado segundos antes…

- ira – le cuestiono su sirviente

- espera a que este sola – sonrió de nuevo

- ¿Qué no piensa hablar con ambos?

- no Zaid… ella es la única que me interesa – se encamino hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Sakura y una vez frente a ella la miro con ternura antes de decirle – hola hija… yo soy tu abuelo…

CONTINUARA………………

_**Bueno aquí están las respuestas de los rev… me alegra mucho poder leer sus hermosos comentarios así como charlar con cada uno espero allá tenido felices fiestas y que este año 2008 sea bueno para todos lamento la tardanza pero gracias a dios e tenido trabajo a si que no tenia mucho tiempo de escribir y para mi mala suerte el karma aun me persigue, bueno creo que eso es por mal aconsejar a la gente diciéndole que se porten ml, pero no importa ¡pórtense mal que la vida es corta! bueno me despido con el firme propósito de no retrasarme más así que cuídense un beso un abrazo y espero mis locuras no les dejen con el coco atrofiado **_

_**¡ARRIBA LA LOCURA!**_

_**Camili: **_jajaja ya era hora de que te pusieras al tanto brujis, pero esa pregunta no te la contestare ya que me imagino que sabes que así como escribo invento así que no se que giros locos se me ocurran después para este fic que parece ser del agrado de varios jejeje y el karma no me perdona ahora hasta gripa y tos me a dado así como un sin numero de niños que se an sentado en mi pie enfermo en fin loca y pervertida camili nos estamos leyendo a si feliz navidad atrasado jejeje

_**Rosh Bernal:**_ jaja no pienso mal :p se que eres igual de pervertida que todas mis fic-amigas(broma a así que ríete) también espero hallas tenido una feliz navidad

_**gabyhyatt**_: para que veas como soy de mala jajajajajajaja saludines

_**Beatriz ventura**_: si Royer es una lacra :p pero debo amarlo es mi personaje y sobre lo de Tomy ya esta lo que muchos querían jejeje y lamento el retraso pero el karma me paso factura de la peor de las maneras bueno me despido nos leemos pronto te envió un beso chaito

_**Juchiz:**_ si yo también quiero un Syaoran TT pero no todo en esta vida se puede jajajaja espero este capitulo también te guste aunque se que varios querrán matarme por la tardanza y eso de creer a Royer es parte del cuento y de todo el embrollo a si que no aseguro nada un beso enorme cuídate mucho

_**Haruno – samy**_: jeje no te desesperes yo imagino que las cosas se aclararan pronto ya que espero terminar el fic por eso del cap 26 me alegro que estés libre de la escuela te envió un beso enorme chaito

_**Diosa galaxy**_: jeje me alegra que te gustara tanto… y eso de que el siempre cede me pareció bueno ya que por lo regular siempre es al revés y es bueno algo nuevo de vez en cuando mmm lo del peligro no si mucho, pero debo decir que are lo posible por que se ponga interesante jajajajaja y si soy loca y malvada ahora vez me tarde más de lo esperado (eso fue por causas ajenas a mi voluntad) en fin tu también me caes súper bien espero me sigas dejando tu opinión te mando un beso chaito

_**Verónica **_: gracias por tus felicitaciones y lamento mucho la tardanza jejeje chaito un beso

_**Yukyme:**_ hola nena aquí toy y espero no tardar más en el Cáp. que sigue un beso enorme chaito

_**Steffi:**_ jeje si se que voy lenta, pero eso fue desde el principio cuando empecé a escribirlo se dio de esa manera y se conocieron hasta por el cap 3 :p soy mala que puedo decir jejeje y si soy una atrofiadota de cerebros, pero no era para menos yo ya tengo atrofiado el coco… espero que este cap respondiera tus dudas aunque tal vez te deje con más jajajaja y si se que eso de la confianza es algo raro, pero para eso están ese par de intrigosos es como una prueba de que tanto están por soportar o que tanto se quieren de verdad :p, jeje me alegro de leer tu comentario y no te preocupes a si de largos son más que perfectos o chiquitos no importa a mi me gusta leer los comentarios y que más mmmm a si un beso enorme te deseo suerte y espero no hacerte esperar mucho de nuevo…


	24. Chapter 24

_**El InTrUsO**_

_**Capitulo 24**_

_**Rascando la herida**_

- ahí esta señor – le dijo su fiel sirviente…

- no cabe duda de que lleva mi sangre – le dijo al ver a Sakura con una sonrisa malvada mientras su hermano trataba de limpiar el jugo que ella le había derramado segundos antes…

- ¿ira? – le cuestiono su sirviente

- espera a que este sola – sonrió de nuevo

- ¿Qué no piensa hablar con ambos? – estaba sorprendido

- no Zaid… ella es la única que me interesa – se encamino hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Sakura y una vez frente a ella la miro con ternura antes de decirle – hola hija… yo soy tu abuelo…

- ¿he? – fue lo único que salio de sus labios e instantáneamente se le borro la sonrisa del rostro…

- bueno… - dijo sonriente aquel hombre que le parecía un tanto conocido – se que es muy repentino y tal vez no tendría que habértelo dicho después – el hombre seguía hablando y ella tenia unas ganas inmensas de gritar, pero por alguna razón se detuvo… su mirada era… era como la suya…

El la observo por un instante y noto como ella fruncía notablemente el ceño en muestra de algo que no parecía creer y el no pudo más que sonreír al confirmar lo que deducía… ella era como el

- sinceramente no lo entiendo – dijo ella sin que la mirada de odio y confusión se alejara de el – y preferiría que se fuera antes de que mi hermano venga y lo vea – muy astuta se mostró, pero eso no lo intimido

- no pienso marcharme – le dijo el sonriendo de manera siniestra y a la vez mirándola con… ¿afecto? – antes tienes que escuchar, no pienso hacerte ninguna proposición yo solo quiero que sepas la verdad… soy padre de tu madre – ella lo miro con sorpresa y de inmediato su cabeza hizo conjeturas

- eso no es verdad – dijo con firmeza – el murió antes de que yo naciera – Clow cambio su expresión maligna por una de completa tristeza en tan solo un segundo y ella no sabia como reaccionar

- así que eso te a dicho – su voz era un tanto quebrada y por un momento pensó que decía la verdad, pero aun así no quería creer que le hubiesen mentido – ella… - pauso y aquellos segundos parecían tan pesados – ella escapo de casa hace mucho… - su miraba vagaba por un punto inexistente como recordando – se escapo con aquel maldito – callo al instante como sabiendo que había dicho algo incorrecto – se escapo con tu padre pequeña Sakura – Sakura solo lo miraba atentamente como examinándolo y tratando de encontrar algún síntoma de mentira, pero no pudo hacerlo y ¿Cómo? si apenas lo había visto

-……… - abrió la boca como tratando de decir algo, pero ningún sonido salio

- se que tal vez no sea el indicado para decírtelo, pero no tienes idea de cuan solo me siento desde que ella se fue y todo este tiempo la e buscado como desquiciado – decía aquel hombre frente a ella con el rostro contraído y los ojos cristalinos – te pareces tanto a tu abuela – le dijo el cuando una silenciosa lagrima bajaba de sus profundos ojos

- no… no lo creo – dijo ella apenas audible

- entonces… - de su saco una especie de relicario en forma de ovalo – te mostrare esto… - sonrió melancólico – yo le di uno igual a tu madre cuando cumplió diez años y apuesto que lo tiene en algún lado – Clow lo abrió despacio colocándolo sobre la mesa, en el había un par de fotografías, de un lado se veía una pareja aparentemente feliz y en la otra una pequeña con dos niños los cuales tenían gran parecido, probablemente gemelos…

- no entiendo – le dijo ella y su expresión reflejaba claramente lo dicho

- te lo explicare … nuestra familia es una de las más importantes de América ya que ahí es donde vivimos y ciertamente éramos muy unidos, hasta que… - el hombre enmudeció por un momento como si dudase de lo que estaba por revelarle – hasta que tu abuela se suicido – ahí fue cuando recordó aquel arreglo floral que le llego cuando estaba en el hospital

- las flores – dijo ella en un susurro que apenas puedo escuchar

- esas las envié yo y creo que me pase en cuanto el mensaje, pero es que no tienes una idea de la rabia que sentí al saber lo que paso – se acerco a ella lo suficiente como para acariciarle el rostro no tienes una idea de lo mal que me sentí al darme cuenta de que hacían que la historia se repita – Sakura parpadeo ante su confusión – yo no podía prestarle atención a tu madre o tus tíos y tu abuela – sonrió con tristeza – solo se la pasaba pensando en si misma como para prestar atención y de hecho le causo demasiadas fobias a nuestros hijos mientras estuvo con vida… - Sakura reflexiono ente sus palabras y pudo notar que era cierto eso de que la historia se repetía ya que ella tenia fobias y demasiadas inquietudes a causa de su madre… y no pudo evitar abrir aquellas heridas que creía cerradas y apunto de cicatrizar más aun cuando aquel hombre tomo su mano entre las suyas y con el tono más protector del mundo le dijo – piensa en lo que te he dicho y quiero que sepas que no estoy dispuesto a permitir que las cosas se den así de nuevo así que por que no te vienes a vivir conmigo a América donde estarás a lado de la familia y lejos de ese par de malas personas que no hacen más que lastimarte y ocultarte cosas importantes como sus verdaderos nombres y si no quieres venir quiero que sepas que siempre estaré ahí para ti – dejo una pequeña tarjeta sobre la mesa en la cual había escrito numero telefónico

Se acerco a ella lentamente y deposito un pequeño beso en la frente que la dejo más confundida que antes al darse cuanta de que aquel sujeto en verdad parecía tenerle aprecio aun sin conocerla… era extraño…

Lo miro atentamente mientras se alejaba y a su lado caminaba un tipo con pinta de matón, pero al parecer era de confianza… ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

- Sakura – escucho a lo lejos, pero lo sucedido la tenia tan pensativa que ni siquiera se armo de valor para hablar o siquiera moverse… ¿acaso aquel hombre decía la verdad? Eso era algo que debía averiguar sin importar lo que pasara por que Sakura kinomoto no era del tipo de persona que se queda con la duda… - Sakura – aquella voz insistía en repetir su nombre y pese a que estaba demasiado confusa tubo que obligarse a voltear por que el estar como una muerta en vida no era bueno para nadie así que se giro con lentitud y pudo ver a su hermano con la mirada llena de preocupación y con expresión similar a la de Touya cuando algo no andaba bien…

- veo que as regresado le dijo sin notar que aquello no fue más que la confirmación de que algo le pasaba así que Hyobe se armo de valor para preguntarle, por que el querer hacer algo así era casi un suicidio en algunas ocasiones

- ¿Quién era ese hombre? – pregunto en cuando ella fijo su vista en el…

- el era mi… - lo pensó detenidamente y decidió que lo mejor era que no se enterara de nada de lo sucedido – era mi… profesor – dijo rápidamente antes de que su hermano comenzara a hacer deducciones y por lo que conocía de el, era demasiado bueno para eso

- ¿tu profesor?- le cuestiono molesto con el ceño severamente fruncido – de cuando acá los profesores te besan – estaba claro que la excusa anterior no había sido buena, pero no tenia otra

- eso es algo que a ti no te importa – le dijo ella tan fría como solía ser costumbre en ella y en ese momento su hermano decidió que era mejor dejar las cosas por la paz o saldría severamente lastimado

- bien – suspiro con cansancio – creo que mejor nos vamos antes de que te ligues a más vejetes – después de decir eso pudo sentir la bolsa de patatas caerle encima

- idiota – le dijo ella caminando rápidamente a donde habían estacionado el auto

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

"_Mis pasos son más ligeros de lo normal y aun no puedo creer lo fácil que se me hace cambiar de humor en un par de segundos con solo mirarla por un rato, quien diga que ella es fría esta completamente equivocado… ella es más de lo que aparenta y no solo por que me guste la manera en la que me molesta, es por la forma en la que me besa cada mañana y noche o como hacemos el amor hasta el amanecer, siempre y cuando no allá nadie a los alrededores para poder escabullirnos, la manera en la que me mira hace que el corazón se me acelere y detenga en un par de segundos y con una sonrisa de sus labios me derrite y no miento cuando digo que podría hacer de mi lo que fuera y ahora pienso que el mundo a mi alrededor a cambiado, si a cambiado demasiado y eso es algo que me agrada, aunque ni siquiera en este momento me atrevería a decir que mi vida es perfecta… eso no existe y creo que lo aprendí de una muy mala manera…"_

Syaoran seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos tanto que ni siquiera se percato de que la puerta de su habitación se abría estrepitosamente dando paso al que ahora era su mejor amigo quien al igual que el tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por no decir cara de estupido y es que como todos sabemos el amor nos vuelve locos, valientes, osados, divertidos y en muchas ocasiones perfectos tontos con rostro de felicidad… Eriol se tumbo su lado claro que con cierta distancia haciendo que el moviendo de la cama lo despertara de su ensoñación

- veo que también estas de buen humor – le dijo Eriol mientras su mirada se perdía en algún punto del techo - ¿acaso ya te dieron de comer? – dijo con picardía que francamente ya no era tan común en el, Syaoran solo lo miro con el rostro colorado…

- no se de que me hablas – bueno si lo sabia, pero no tenia pensado hablar de esas cosas con Eriol, eso era algo, algo demasiado privado

- no te hagas – le insistió el antes de volver a sonreír abiertamente por quien sabe que cosa de la que se acordase en ese momento – te he visto raro desde hace tiempo y te aseguro que tiene mucho que ver con que tu hambre a sido saciada y más cuando me miras de esa manera – Eriol soltó una carcajada antes de agregar – hombre si somos amigos es normal que me cuentes esas cosas

- a mi no me lo parece – Eriol lo miro atentamente antes de poner seriedad en su rostro

- no cabe duda que estar con ella te ha vuelto algo huraño – Syaoran lo miro antes de ponerse de pie y cerrar la puerta

- no es por eso – estaba más rojo que antes – a mi no me gusta hablar de eso – y eso era completamente cierto, ni siquiera con Royer se mostraba abierto en cuanto a esos temas y no por falta de confianza si no por que si era muy privado

- calma hombre que no te pido detalles – bueno eso fue un alivio – anda cuéntame – Syaoran lo miro de manera extraña el nunca se comportaba así o quizás era que lo de Tomoyo paso antes de que se diera el tiempo de conocerlo y ahí fue cuando el foco se le prendió…

- si quieres contarme algo cuéntalo no tienes por que pretender que yo te revele un secreto para que tu sueltes otro – le dijo el con el ceño fruncido – y si se me da la gana te digo lo que quieres

- bien – suspiro Eriol ante esto, en verdad quería soltar todo lo que traía dentro, pero con solo pensar que ellos no eran de esos amigos que se revelan todas sus cosas le hizo retroceder, desde luego eso había cambiado en ese momento… sonrió abiertamente antes de soltarlo - Tomoyo y yo regresamos – cabe decir que eso le tomo por sorpresa, pero no como Eriol hubiera esperado

- ya era hora – se limito a decir – me imagino que abras ido a su casa llorando e implorando perdón mientras le decías lo mucho que la amabas y que no la habías engañado – Syaoran sonrió triunfante al ver la mirada que le dirigía, pero Eriol bien sabia que se quería vengar por todos los comentarios que en su momento el le había echo

- a decir verdad me la encontré cuando venia para acá y ella me dijo que me perdonaba y yo le aclare las cosas y comenzamos a besarnos y una cosa llevo a la otra y no sabes cuanto me alegro de que en mi habitación hubiera condones si no me habría frustrado enserio – Syaoran trago pesado al pensar que el si tenia toda la intención de revelarle sus más íntimas experiencias- que te puedo decir de haber sabido que la reconciliación iba a ser de esta manera le hubiera dicho la verdad desde hace mucho – Syaoran se quedo pensando un momento en como era su relación con Sakura y en la primera vez que estuvieron juntos y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar que no habían usado nada en aquel momento ni en ninguno después de eso…

- diablos – fue lo único que mascullo sin siquiera darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta, en que diablos estaba pensando o más bien por que no había pensado y por que era tan bruto como para no percatarse de ello durante este tiempo no cabe duda que cualquiera pensaría que le habían hecho falta unas cuantas clases acerca de cómo se hacen los bebes…

- Syaoran – lo llamo Eriol escudriñándolo con la mirada y pudo ver aquel feroz sonrojo y la cara llena de frustración la cual se parecía un poco a la que el tenia cuando se entero de que seria padre – ya veo tu no usaste condón – se mofo pensando en que tal vez se equivocaba cosa que casi nunca pasaba y lo confirmo al verlo más colorado y completamente desconcertado – es cierto – dijo con asombro – creo que debes saber que los condones no son globitos para inflarse y andar jugando con ellos esos se ponen para no traer niños

- déjame – murmuro Syaoran antes de que le suplicara golpearlo por lo tonto que había sido y no por que no le gustase la idea de tener un hijo con Sakura si no por que no era el momento para tener uno

- ya veo- Eriol sonrió abiertamente, pero decidió no soltar ningún otro de los comentarios que le venían a la mente, ya se los diría cuando estuviera más tranquilo – lo primero que debes de saber es que las mujeres embarazadas cambian muy rápido de humor… - Syaoran lo miro esperando que continuara – también se les antoja cualquier cosa y tienden a marearse con olores y vomitar si algo no les gusta – Eriol prosiguió al ver lo atento que estaba su amigo ante tal explicación – si nada de esto sucede no tienes por que alarmarte al menos hasta que veas que le crece el vientre entonces prepárate por que eso quiere decir que tendrías una cuna en navidad en lugar de un auto o videojuegos – bien no había podido resistir decirle eso, pero la cara que ponía era demasiado graciosa como para poder evitarlo

- que gran ayuda eres – le dijo después de mirarlo casi asesinamente

- para que son los amigos – contesto Eriol encogiéndose de hombros – ahora dime en que estabas pensando que no usaste nada – Syaoran solo se tapo el rostro antes de contestarle y no por que quisiera era por que si no lo hacia el le insistiría hasta fastidiarlo

- en nada – fue lo único que dijo confirmándole a Eriol que era completamente cierto

- bueno, cero que tendrás que poner atención en lo que le pase a tu novia – soltó una carcajada al imaginarlo con una pañalera y un batallón de bebes Cómo si eso fuera posible. No cabía duda de que el amor te hace pensar en cosas entupidas e inservibles – y de ahora en adelante te daré unas cuantas sesiones de preservativos y enfermedades por que a este paso no se que valla a ser de ti si no estoy a tu lado… - Syaoran solo lo miro con enfado pensando en que era realmente evidente que las cosas con Tomoyo habían mejorado…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

El día simplemente maravilloso aunque en ese momento su vida no y es que era difícil imaginar en todo lo que había caído y todo lo que le esperaba, entro a la habitación sintiéndose tan vació y solitario, miro a su alrededor casi con miedo esperando que el judas de tu hermano no este y para su alivio así era, solo esperaba que el llevarle la contra fuera más beneficioso que seguirle la corriente y aunque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas molestar a esa pareja casi perfecta lo único que no quería era echarse a perder por estupideces que al fin y al cabo no lo llevarían a ningún lado…

- valla llegué a pensar que no vendrías – le dijo Royer entrando a su habitación – mira te e traído un obsequio – le dijo sonriente mientras meneaba una pequeña bolsa frente a sus ojos

- no lo necesito –fue lo único que dijo antes de tumbarse en su cama y hacer como que dormiría

- bueno… - estaba más que desconcertado el jamás le había rechazado sus obsequios – en ese caso te lo dejo sobre la cómoda por si se te antoja más tarde – ni siquiera espero que su hermano le contestara y se marcho

Royer se dirigió a su habitación pensando en que el actuaba de una manera extraña los últimos días y eso no le convenía, se propuso a si mismo darle otra oportunidad y de eso dependía el deshacerse o no de el, tal vez tendría la oportunidad de vengarse de su padre por medio de su hijo predilecto y es que siempre le había molestado la manera en la que lo comparaban con el, solía decirle que el era muy centrado en sus estudios y que no daba problemas aunque claro esta que su venganza ya había comentado, sonrió para si mismo ante el pensamiento de que lo había hecho un adicto con tanta facilidad que se creía un genio, pero el que quisiera enderezar sus pasos solo le complicaba las cosas a si que actuaría pronto…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Los colores del anochecer invadían el cielo dándole ese toque romántico que a cualquiera le encantaría o por lo menos a cualquiera que estuviera enamorado y es que cuando se esta enamorado, así sea la peor noche de todas casi ni nos percatamos de eso y somos capaces de hacer las cosas más locas solo por amor algo de lo que jamás nos creímos capaces, ni siquiera aquellos dos que caminaban tranquilamente hacia su destino sin importarles la distancia o que el la noche se hacia presente con su brisa fría, paso tras paso sintiéndose mutuamente hasta que alguien rompió ese contacto casi espiritual…

- aun no entiendo por que te dio por caminar – le dijo Sakura con algo de fastidio

- solo quería pasar más tiempo contigo – le susurro Syaoran acercándose más a ella provocando que se sonrojara como pocas veces

- bueno… yo – era gracioso verla de esa manera tímida, sonrojada y sin algo que decir

Se detuvo esperando a que ella hiciera lo mismo y en cuanto lo hizo la miro fijamente, se acerco a ella levantando su mano con lentitud hasta llevarla a su rostro y le acaricio la mejilla con cariño el cual no hizo más que hacer que ella se sonrojara más de lo que ya estaba y lo mirara de aquella manera tan significativa que le movía hasta las entrañas…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

_Y la sigo mirando con atención mientras su mirada se posa sobre mi y aquel calor me abraza y no puedo evitar pensar en que este no era el panorama que yo quería, pero si en que la amo más de lo que pensé amar a alguien en toda mi vida y las palabras fluyen por mi garganta hasta que finalmente se deslizan por mi boca para salir de mis labios…_

- he pensado – _comienzo a decirle y ella sigue mirándome, aguardándome – que te amo – sonrió ante ella como nunca lo are con nadie y siento calidez en el pecho un hormigueo en la boca del estomago – _y se que tal vez no sea necesario, pero quiero que todos sepan que me quieres así como yo te quiero_ – me mira con asombro y era de esperarse, pero aunque las cosas entre nosotros eran bastante claras no puedo evitar el pedírselo_ – Sakura – _susurro su nombre antes de unir mis labios a los suyos, no entiendo como es posible que después de todo lo compartido aun tenga un sabor a miel combinado con la dulzura de su ser y me sorprendo siempre que la pruebo es como si fuera siempre nuevo para mi -_ ¿quieres ser mi novia? – _le pregunto aunque se que eso sobra, pero quiero tener el derecho de que si alguien se le acerca poder alejarle con todo el orgullo de decir ella es "mía"_

Ella lo mira atentamente como si no terminara de creer lo que a dicho…

_Sigo atontada por la suavidad de sus labios y la manera en que los mueve cuando están contra los míos, tan suave, calido y cariñoso que apenas si puede escuchar lo que me a dicho… _

_- si – ni siquiera note el momento en el que le conteste, pero sinceramente me alegre al hacerlo al sentir sus brazos rodearme la cintura y levantarme para girar conmigo se ve tan contento _

_- te amo tanto – no puedo evitar sonrojarme cada vez que me lo dice, pero es que no soy del tipo de personas que son amadas más bien del tipo que se aleja y son alejadas _

_- yo también te amo Syaoran – le dije apenas me dejo sobre el piso y de nuevo puedo sentir sus labios sobre los míos, pero ahora con más seguridad, con deseo fuerza y pasión… _

_Nuestros labios se acarician con insistencia mientras con mis manos acaricio su cuello y no puedo evitar enredar mis dedos entre los mechones chocolate y me estremezco ante sus caricias… es tan diferente, es como si quedara grabado en mi… _

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

- ¿entonces esta todo listo? – le pregunto Yukito al tiempo que su rostro parecía iluminarse de repente

- así es – Yue por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonrió – solo falta levantar cargos y esperar a que cometa algún error – detuvo el auto frente a la mansión y con algo de nerviosismo ambos bajaron y se adentraron en ella hasta que llegaron a su destino… el estudio de Fuyitaka kinomoto

El propietario se encontraba sentado sobre aquel enorme sofá, pensando en tantas posibilidades para un futuro incierto y tantos problemas que le aguardaban y en como le diría a su pequeña hija la verdad, ella ya le había cuestionado el por que la vigilancia era más que exagerada y el no supo que decirle más que "todo estará bien" y eso era algo que ni siquiera el sabia

- veo que llegan antes de lo dicho – dijo con un poco de molestia al ver interrumpidas sus cavilaciones…

- es necesario – le dijo tranquilo aunque aun algo confuso por algunas cosas que había estado pensado desde hace ya un tiempo – antes que nada quiero compartir con usted algo que me molesta – le dijo tomando asiento frente al igual que Yuki…

- bien – le dijo recuperando la compostura y mirándolos atentamente

- ya tengo las pruebas para iniciar con lo planeado – Fuyitaka se sorprendió ante tal declaración siendo que no esperaba que las encontrara tan pronto, pero el rostro serio de su cuñado no le dio buena espina – sin embargo – eso había confirmado sus sospechas… algo no andaba bien – el no a hecho nada desde que llego aquí… se a limitado a pasearse por las calles de la ciudad sin que se le vean intenciones de comenzar con alguno de sus negocios y eso me parece de lo más extraño… el tenia demasiados planes para este país – le dijo haciendo un recuento de lo que habían sido años al lado de su padre siendo su oyente y marioneta de muchos negocios un tanto turbios y proyectos inconclusos que se encontraban en ese país

- entiendo – le dijo mientras miraba hacia el gran ventanal y veía lo que serian sus planes un poco más lejos

- creo que lo más conveniente es esperar a que haga algo que lo comprometa y aunque no sea en este país podremos hacer algo en su contra

- es razonable

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Cada paso era más ligero, no sabían que era o más bien aun no creían que era, ahora podrían decir libremente que eran el uno del otro sin "amistades" u "odios" extraños que había entre ellos aunque para ser sinceros esa era una parte de su relación que les gustaba…

- ¿A dónde quieres ir? – le pregunto Syaoran aun sosteniendo su mano sin dejar de mirar al frente

- no lo se – le dirigió una mirada de odio falso – tu fuiste quien dijo que saldríamos así que ahora te toca a ti decidir a donde quieres ir – el solo le sonrió más…

- entonces creo que iremos al Taif – Sakura lo miro de una manera extraña

- no me gusta ese lugar

- no me interesa… - le sonrió con algo de burla – me has dicho que decidiera yo y ahí es a donde iremos – ella solo bufo sin siquiera oponerse ya que a su parecer no tenia caso…

Caminaron solo un poco más hasta llegar a una especie de cerrada en donde al final se encontraba la entrada de un centro nocturno que tenia por nombre Taif, el lugar estaba rodeado por seguridad ya que de cierta manera era algo exclusivo y por tanto no podían permitir ningún tipo de vandalismo a los alrededores, en la entrada se podía ver un gran numero de jóvenes con la intención de entrar, pero al ser exclusivo a varios les daban la vuelta y a otros les dejaban saltar la fila y entre aquella multitud se podía divisar una pareja que parecía esperar algo, se les quedo mirando por un momento mientras seguía a Syaoran quien parecía dirigirse a ellos y sus ojos no se pudieron abrir más al notar de quien se trataba… si Eriol y Tomoyo de lo más acaramelados… ¿esperándolos?…

- si ya tenias planeado traerme aquí por que me preguntaste a donde quería ir – le cuestiono con molestia y Syaoran solo detuvo su andar y se paro frente a ella para después plantarle un beso que no solo removió todos sus pensamientos si no que la dejo más tonta de lo que andaba últimamente

- no tenia pensad venir – le dijo aun contra sus labios – Eriol me dijo que vendría y que estarían con Meiling y su novio – la siguió besando despacio sin siquiera darse cuenta de que ya eran victimas de las miradas de muchos

- ok – fue lo único que pudo susurrar en medio de su letargo mientras se dejaba llevar y le correspondía a cada beso con ternura…

- si siguen así se convertirán en caníbales – le escucharon a alguien conocido

- no empieces – le dijo Syaoran a su ahora mejor amigo quien lo miraba de una manera extraña al tiempo que desviaba su vista al vientre de Sakura por lo que el pudo entender lo que trataba de decir y solo se limito a ignorarlo - ¿llevan mucho aquí? – le cuestiono a Tomoyo quien negó con un leve sonrojo que podía deberse a la manera en que los habían visto o a las proposiciones que su novio le hacia antes de notar la presencia de sus amigos, Syaoran solo abraso a Sakura quien estaba demasiado abochornada para decir algo y eso era extraño pero es muy cierto que las personas cambian en poco tiempo siempre y cuando su entorno también cambie…

- no mucho – le contesto Eriol aun siendo consiente de que la pregunta no iba hacia el, pero no le importo

- y Meiling – pregunto Sakura después de reprenderse a si misma por la manera tan infantil en la que estaba tomando las cosas o lo boba que se comportaba de un tiempo acá…

- al parecer viene hacia acá – le dijo Tomoyo con el rostro cubierto por un velo de preocupación y Sakura con tal de safarse de tal situación…

- por que no la esperan en lo que Tomoyo y yo vamos apartando mesa – Eriol accedió encantado mientras que Syaoran solo la miro un tanto extrañado, pero sabia que no era bueno presionarla después de todo ella no estaba acostumbrada a pasar el tiempo pegada a alguien por decirlo de alguna manera así que solo le di un ligero beso en la frente y después de eso las veía alejarse mientras más de un chico miraba a SU NOVIA con gran insistencia lo cual le hizo pensar que asistir a ese lugar no había sido una muy buena idea después de todo…

La música estaba a todo lo que daba así como el ambiente de esa cueva como la llamaba Sakura y no precisamente por que tuviera un mal aspecto si no por la bola de cavernícolas que asistían a ese lugar en su mayoría compañeros del colegio… miro a los alrededores mientras eran guiadas por un sujeto a su mesa el cual no dejaba de enviarle miradas y un par de besos que le hacían recordar el por que no le gustaba estar ahí y eso se lo aria pagar a Syaoran quien tendría que hacer más que acto de convencimiento para que ella le perdonara… una vez en su mesa se quedo mirando a Tomoyo por un rato…

- ¿Qué te sucede? – le pregunto después de un conflicto interno acerca de preguntarle o no

- me preocupa Meiling – le dijo con algo de angustia al oído debido a la música, Sakura solo le hizo un ademán para que continuara – ella me dijo que regreso con Yukito y que… - lo dudo por un minuto, pero tenia que decírselo después de todo ellas eran amigas – se ira con el mañana a primera hora y no piensa volver – aquello le sorprendió demasiado y pensó que por eso estaban saliendo… pero el que su amiga se fuera con el Prof. no era un buena idea ¿Qué pasaría con su madre? Esa mujer quedaría completamente destrozada al saber la noticia y ¿Qué aria ella sin Meiling en su vida?

Después de eso ninguna dijo nada solo se quedaron pensando en un sin fin de cosas, Tomoyo en que extrañaría a su amiga y Sakura en que era demasiado joven como para echar a perder su vida fijándose con un tipo mayor que ella…

- hola preciosa – le decía alguien, pero ella estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no lo noto – te hablo cielo – le dijo de nuevo, pero esta vez tenia un brazo alrededor de sus hombros lo que le hizo despertar de sus pensamientos casi al instante

- Anzai – le dijo un tanto extrañada y molesta… lo miro atentamente un par de segundos, su mirada perdida, sus ojos y nariz de un ton rojizo, sus labios morados y una palidez demasiado absurda

- valla hasta que me haces un poco de caso – su aliento era de borracho

- aléjate – le dijo con la mayor paciencia que pudo, la verdad le daba un poco de lastima que el estuviera en ese estado… giro a su lado y no vio a Tomoyo y eso se debía a que había ido al baño y Sakura ni siquiera lo noto

- no cielo – le dijo con la voz tambaleante – tu me debes algo – y dicho esto la tomo con fuerza de las muñecas y le tomaba el rostro para besarla…

Algo que la sorprendió más de lo necesario a tal punto que no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo, y cuando creía que su asquerosa boca se uniría a la suya fue alejada de el con rapidez algo que agradeció en el alma y más aun cuando vio a Syaoran a su lado con el ceño fruncido y una expresión que le dio miedo…

- ¡Aléjate de mi novia! – le dijo molesto y Anzai solo ensancho la mirada

- ¿tu novia? – Se rió amargamente – no me hagas reír – los miro con desprecio – ya no tienen por que fingir se muy bien que todo lo hicieron para vengarse de mi – le dijo al tiempo que su cólera se incrementaba

- pues eso era antes – le contesto con decisión al tiempo que ponía detrás de el a Sakura quien aun seguía en shoc por lo sucedido

Sin esperar más e invadido por la ira Anzai se lanzo sobre el propinándole un golpe que logro hacerlo retroceder y romperle el labio y sin esperar más Syaoran también lo golpeo pero en este caso fue diferente el le dio tan duro que fue a dar contra una de las mesas e instantáneamente perdió el equilibrio causando un desastre y terminando más herido que Syaoran quien tomo la mano de Sakura y salio a toda prisa de aquel lugar…

- Syaoran – le llamo Sakura después de un momento de caminar a toda prisa siendo arrastrada por su novio

- ¿Qué? – le contesto de mal modo aun siendo victima de la ira

- me lastimas – dijo por fin al sentir la mano de Syaoran aprisionar su muñeca con algo de fuerza, en ese momento el se giro hacia ella y la miro atentamente, para luego ver sus manos las cuales tenían las marca de las de Anzai y de nuevo el rencor se apodero de el, pero en lugar de regresar y golpearlo la beso con brusquedad y posesión que poco a poco fue siendo más calmado…

- lo siento – le dijo después de besarla de aquella manera y la abrazo con fuerza queriendo que ella entendiera lo mucho que la necesitaba…

- ya no importa – le dijo ella mientras sacaba todo el aire contenido y se separaba un poco de el para mirarlo atentamente notando la cortada en el labio que comenzaba a verse un poco fea, ahora entendía por que sus labios tenían un sabor diferente – ahora vamos

Jalo de el hasta que se encontraron de nuevo en su casa y con cuidado subieron las escaleras cuidando que nadie los viera ya que no quería ningún tipo de escena y más aun sabiendo lo paranoicos que estaban sus padres y cuando lo pensaba su actitud le parecía demasiado sospechosa, por que al recordar cuando había visto a ese hombre que decía ser su abuelo se dio cuenta que desde esas fechas las cosas estaban más raras de lo usual y de un tiempo acá Syaoran también se comportaba extraño y a veces cuando creía que le diría algo se arrepentía y se marchaba o la besaba haciendo que sus sospechas se alejaran…

- bien siéntate no me tardo – le dijo ella prácticamente arrojándolo en su cama y saliendo por un botiquín, cuando regreso pudo ver a Syaoran con una expresión de fastidio mientras conversaba a través del móvil con lo que supuso seria Eriol y eso le hizo recordar que se habían ido de una manera tan rápida y desesperada que no avisaron a nadie y eso era una lastima ya se estaba haciendo a la idea de que seria bueno hacer una de esas cosas de vez en cuando…

- si te veo mañana – dijo con resignación, no tenia idea de que tener a Eriol de buen humor seria tan cansado y antes de seguir quejándose mentalmente sintió algo frió y a la vez irritante en su labio haciendo que abriera los ojos para mostrar más que sorpresa al ver a Sakura hincada frente a el curando esa pequeña herida como si de eso dependiera su vida…

Cerro los ojos sintiendo el contacto era suave y doloroso, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba, ella estaba ahí con el preocupándose… la miro por un momento antes de tomar su mano y jalar de ella hasta que ambos quedaron recostados…

- aun no termino - refunfuño ella y solo sonrió más, algo que le perturbó, y es que no entendía que rayos le pasaba, hasta parecía mujer embarazada con esos cambios de humor que le daban…

El ni siquiera le dijo nada antes de capturar sus labios besándola de una manera un tanto apasionada… su lengua se abrió paso entre su boca haciéndole una caricia al paladar que le bajo las defensas y le hizo responder con la misma energía aforrándolo a ella con desesperación mientras el recorría con el tacto su cuerpo dejando en marca de fuego su pasión, aprisionándola contra el colchón, haciendo sentir su excitación…

Dejo sus labios para ocuparse de su oído, mordisqueándolo con lentitud mientras acariciaba sus pechos sintiendo cada estremecimiento de Sakura y sonriendo abiertamente ante los gestos que hacia, sintió sus manos acariciando por su espalda y como después de unos segundos su playera se deslizaba al tiempo que con renuencia se alejaba de ella para despojarse de esa prenda, ella lo miro embelesada ante su fuerte torso¿desde cuando estaba tan desesperada por estar con Syaoran? Y es que hasta ahora nunca había sentido esas ansias tan desesperadas de unirse a él… salio de sus pensamientos al sentir sus labios en rozarle el cuello mientras sus manos se dirigían hacia el final de su blusa y ejercía la misma acción que ella quitándosela y no con forme con eso la despojo de su sujetador con algo de desesperación nuevamente tomo sus pechos masajeándolos con suavidad, sintiendo lo tersa que era su piel y acaricio con un poco más de fuerza algo que simplemente le volvía loca…

La escucho gemir y sonrió abiertamente mientras con besos suaves marcaba un camino de su cuello a su pecho y capturando aquel brote con sus labios acariciándolo con la lengua y oprimiendo con suavidad que la hizo viajar a la luna en un instante sin poder evitar que una holeada de calor le invadiera acompañada por una serie de palpitaciones en su intimidad que le hacían desear más y sin poder hacer nada contra sus instintos araño la espalda de Syaoran y luego escucho un gruñido que no era precisamente de dolor y sonrió al saber que no era la única en aquel estado, después acaricio los me4chones castaños mientras el seguía saboreando su piel y en u arranque de pasión bojo más dejando besos y mordiscos en su camino, quería más que solo besos, abrazos y caricias quería saber, conocer más de ella y no fue consiente siquiera de lo que hacia hasta que lo pensó y no le desagrado la idea en absoluto y siguiendo su camino, beso su ombligo dejando unas cuantas coniquillas de por medio mientras jugaba en aquella zona sus manos se deslizaron hasta el pantalón que le obstruía su descenso y con algo de dificultad lo desabotono y tiro de el con brusquedad llevándose de paso la ropa interior, dejando a la vista el cuerpo de Sakura y sonrió tal vez con algo de lujuria o más bien sonrió lujuriosamente mientras se dejaba caer a su lado y la besaba con pasión y placer…

Bajo nuevamente algo que desconcertó a Sakura quien permanecía expectante hasta que la sorpresa se hizo presente cuando el tomo sus piernas abriéndose paso para besar su intimidad, estaba a punto de protestar, pero se arrepintió cuando sintió la lengua de Syaoran moverse lentamente en el punto más sensible de su cuerpo y sin poder evitar sus acciones poso una mano en su cabeza atrayéndolo más hacia ella olvidándose por completo de la vergüenza y echando atrás la cabeza al sentir una serie de espasmos que le invadieron de repente cuando el agilizo su lengua y poco después de ya no sentirlo abrió los ojos ya que los había cerrado con fuerza y miro al techo aun viendo estrellas de colores, algo completamente diferente… sintió un peso sobre ella y no dudo en abrazarse a el mientras sentía sus labios en el cuello¿Por qué era tan endemoniadamente dice con ella? Siendo que ella le trataba con la punta del pie en ocasiones…

Haciendo acto de presencia su cerebro comenzó a comprender algo que ella no había siquiera pensado, el le daba mucho más de lo que ella le podía dar y eso era algo de cierta manera injusto así que con todo el valor que tenia giro rápidamente quedando sobre el y sonrió al ver la expresión de tonto que ponía al no entender cuales eran sus intenciones así que comenzó besándolo como una desesperada hasta el punto de morderle ligeramente la lengua algo que a el no le desagrado en absoluto, se sintió un poco incomoda al notar que el aun tenia puesto el pantalón así que mientras besaba su cuello retiro el cinturón para poder deshacerse del pantalón y en cuanto lo hizo, al igual que el se llevo ropa interior consigo dejando al descubierto su excitación y segura de lo que hacia se dirigió a aquella zona como el lo había hecho con ella, de una manera casi salvaje y a la vez tierna y el no hacia más que dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que le abordaban en aquel momento y cuando sintió los labios de Sakura proporcionando un beso en su virilidad sintió un escalofrió recórrele lentamente mientras los latidos de su corazón aumentaban y la sensación de gozo se acrecentaba a cada beso que recibía de su novia… su pulso se acelero cuando sintió su boca al cien por ciento y su lengua acariciándole con cariño que lo volvió completamente loco y no recordaba alguna ocasión en que su relación fuera tan intensa… alcazo de unos minutos el sentía su cuerpo tan ligero que sentía volar y con toda la fuerza de voluntad que poseía se contuvo para evitar cualquier incidente…

Ya estaban ambos mirándose frente a frente, con la mirada encendida y el cuerpo agitado mientras se daban caricias afectuosas, poco a poco la distancia entre ambos se hizo nula y unieron sus labios mientras sus manos exploraban el cuerpo del otro como si jamás lo hubiesen hecho… el se coloco sobre ella con cuidado y aunque aun resonaban las palabras de Eriol en su conciencia pensó que ya no tenia caso así que sin siquiera mortificarse más por eso enterró su rostro en el cuello de Sakura mientras sentía como le rodeaba las caderas y se unió a ella en una sola embestida sintiendo que se estremecía entre sus brazos y con un ritmo lento entro y salio de ella un sin numero de veces mientras la velocidad aumentaba y sus gemidos resonaban en su mente a si como los latidos de su corazón… sintió como le arañaba la espalda y se estremecía ante cada contacto…

Se sentía protegida, segura y demasiado viva estando a su lado, aquella danza de cuerpos en la que estaban se hacia cada vez más salvaje… los gemidos se escuchaban en toda la habitación sin siquiera ponerse a pensar en que tal vez alguien podría escucharlos y meterse en problemas, se besaron con desesperación mientras sus cuerpos seguían con el ritmo que marcaba su deseo…

Los escalofríos y espasmos les abordaron en cuanto llegaron al clímax…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Aquella mañana les hacia pensar que seria un hermoso día y que tal vez las pequeñas nubes que se hacían presentes se alejarían para el día de la ceremonia…

Se miro de nuevo en el espejo aun sin creer lo que veía, y es que el vestido blanco con detalles en dorado y los hombros descubiertos le hacían verse hermosa, el maquillaje era censillo haciéndola lucir más natural…

- ¿ya estas lista? – le hablo Nadeshiko con emoción mientras entraba a la habitación y se llenaba de júbilo - ¡estas preciosa!

- gracias – le dijo ella mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un carmín agradable

- Sakura ven a ver esto – llamo a su hija que se encontraba fura de la habitación, en cuanto entro la miro atentamente y le pareció que su madre exageraba un poco, pero ella no era quien para romperle el sueño y antes de que pudiera decir nada – pero le falta algo – su madre miraba tan detenidamente a la futura esposa de su hermano que hasta le dio miedo y esperaba que no fuera como con ella – tengo un par de aretes que aran juego con esto… - le dijo sonriente la mujer mientras Kaho solo asentía silenciosamente – Sakura ve por ellos… están en el alhájelo del armario… los reconocerás fácilmente, están solos en un apartado

- de acuerdo

Camino por los pasillos de su casa con algo de pereza e incomodidad al estar portando un vestido que parecía pesar kilos por el doble forro que tenia y unas zapatillas tan altas que sentía tocar el cielo en medio del infierno… entro a la habitación de sus padres mirándola con admiración, era sencilla, pero tan linda… abrió el armario de su madre y de el saco una pequeña caja color marrón, la abrió cuidadosamente y pudo ver los aretes que le pidió su madre y algo que la dejo realmente sorprendida…

- esto… es- de sus labios no salio más después de tomar el relicario en sus manos y comprobar su contenido y al ver que la imagen era la misma a la que portaba aquel señor no pudo evitar que sus ojos se cristalizaran por la presencia de las lagrimas… lo observo unos segundos, tenia tanta curiosidad que giro el relicario y leyendo la inscripción – para mi pequeña Merilyn que la vida te de más de lo que yo puedo darte… con amor... tu padre…

Continuara…

Bien se que me tarde pero no fue mi intención hacerlo, como algunos ya saben e tenido trabajo estos días y no he tenido tiempo de escribir, pero aquí esta el cap 24 y espero tener pronto el cap 25 y les puedo decir que estamos en la recta final espero acabar el fic para el capo 26 o 27

Proximo cap: por fin el día de la competencia llega… ¿llavín esta presente¿Por qué Royer es un participante¿Que diablos le pasa a Sakura?

Respuestas de los rev:

**Paulina  
**

Me algra que te guste tanto mi historia mmm lo de la edad jeje según yo Sakura tiene 17 y Syao 18

¡ARRIBA LA LOCURA!

**chii  
**

Jeje bueno no ahí problema aquí mientras no olvides a la loca escritora todo estara bien jeje y bueno con los hermanos ahí que tener paciencia no nos queda de otra jeje en fin tauuu y la mento la media vida que me tarde en actualizar

¡ARRIBA LA LOCURA!

**Beatriz Ventura****  
**

Creo que ya e solucionado tu duda, pero en realidad yo también no se que pasara ya que así como subo escribo imagíname nomás jeje

¡ARRIBA LA LOCURA!

**Rosh bernal  
**

Mmm creo que ya cayo en el juego del abuelo y eso es algo que no puedo remediar… ¡ya metí la pata como no tienes idea! Y es que mi idea de este fic se fue complicando demasiado, pero ni hablar ya se arreglaran las cosas ¿no? Y te diría ruégale a dios que así sea, pero te digo "ruégale a mi torcida mente que a si sea"

¡ARRIBA LA LOCURA!

**DiosaGalaxy****  
**

Jeje espero que este cap no te pareciera algo tan lejano jeje y en cuanto a tus preguntas las respuestas estarán en el cap 25 jeje lamento haberte echo esperar tanto jeje y por otro lado el karma parece querer seguirme siempre pero e decidido ignorarlo jeje ya que se me hace muy difícil pasar todo el rato mortificada

¡ARRIBA LA LOCURA!

**Johanna-Ikari****  
**

Jeje feliz año (si ya se atrasado) me alegra que te gustara la reconciliación jeje y espero que te siga gustando este fic

¡ARRIBA LA LOCURA!

**Nardu Myoubi  
**

Jeje a mi también me pareció un enredo y eso que yo lo invente si no imagina como hubiera sido todo esto jeje y no se conforma por que es una de esas personas que lo quieren todo y si no lo tienen hacen un berrinche a y no te preocupes por los rev mientras no te olvides de leer no ahí problema y así como hoy que te tomaste el tiempo de escribir uno te lo agradezco un beso enorme

¡ARRIBA LA LOCURA!

**anac-chan****  
**

jeje gracias amiga x3 me alegra que te guste y mira que le atinaste a lo que le pidió :p perdona el hacerte esperar tanto un beso enorme

¡ARRIBA LA LOCURA!

**gabyhyatt****  
**

pues e aquí la respuesta me imagino que habrás notado lo mucho que revele en este capitulo espero te allá matado algunas dudas

¡ARRIBA LA LOCURA!

A todos muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero los sigan dejando y espero no tardar tanto para la próxima


	25. Chapter 25

**El InTrUsO**

**Capitulo 25**

**Sin despedida**

¿Quién pensaría que decir acepto era tan fácil?

Eso era lo único que pensaba Touya kinomoto mientras bailaba con su ahora esposa en la recepción del salón, siendo victima de las miradas de los invitados, no obstante eso no le molestaba…

- creo que después de todo, esto fue un completo éxito – le dijo su madre sonriendo y ella solo se limito a ignorarla, lo único que quería era arreglar ese enredo dentro de su mente y así poder estar en paz, pero todo era tan confuso que comenzaba a creer que explotaría de un momento a otro…

- mama – le llamo en un tono suave que desconcertó a su madre

- ¿Qué pasa cariño? – le dijo al tiempo que se acercaba a ella lo suficiente como para crear una conversación privada

- cuando fui por los aretes vi un relicario y ya se que no debí tomarlo, pero lo hice y pues… - su madre solo trago pesadamente al no saber que debía decirle – quienes son las personas que están en la foto – Nadeshiko solo miro en todas direcciones tratando de safarse de tal pregunta, pero nadie llego a su auxilio a si que solo suspiro, de todos modos no podía ocultárselo toda la vida

- mis padres y mis hermanos – dijo con voz fúnebre

- pero me habías dicho que no tenias – su mirada de reproche no se hizo esperar – me dijiste que no tenias hermanos y que tus padres murieron cuando tu eras una niña – estaba colerizada si le habían mentido sobre eso ¿en que más le mintieron?

- la verdad es que mi padre no apoyaba mi relación con tu padre a si que los dos nos fugamos - eso era casi cierto aun que Clow Reed siempre los apoyo, bueno solo hasta que supo que Fuyitaka pensaba descubrirlo ante las autoridades y fue entonces cuando ya no estuvo de acuerdo en que se casaran – bueno pequeña creo que no es momento para halar de esas cosas – le sonrió, pero algo en la mirada de su madre le decía que eso no era del todo verdad y que no se lo contaría, así que opto por el camino equivocado y decidió buscar respuestas por su lado aunque eso significara ir con su abuelo, por que ahora estaba segura que ese era su abuelo y si su madre no quería darle respuestas tal vez el si lo aria…

- bien – le dijo resignada mientras se ponía de pie y se alejaba…

Sintió que la abrazaban por la espalda y de inmediato dejo de pensar en todo para pasar al nada…

- bailaras conmigo ahora que estas de pie – le dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa al tenerla en sus manos… desde que empezó la música ella no quería bailar con él diciéndole que estaba demasiado cómoda como para pararse y cansar los pies

- no empieces – le dijo algo ruborizada por tal muestra de afecto en publico y más en un publico que la conocía perfectamente o más bien por fuera, miro alrededor mientras aun era abrazada y pudo ver a su padre que la miraba con cara de no entender (si aun no le decían nada), a un Touya muy enojado con ganas de dejar a su esposa para ir a golpearlo, a un Eriol sonriendo con malicia y a un Hyobe coqueteando con una chica y no ponerle atención

- que no empiece… ¿con que? – su voz sonaba casi como un ronroneo mientras sus labios acariciaban su oído y sus manos su cintura moviendo ligeramente los pulgares

- bien… bien tu ganas – le dijo resignada – bailemos pues – y no es por que en verdad tuviera ganas de bailar, más bien era por lo apenada que estaba de ponerse como loca con tan solo el la tocara o le dijera cosas en ese tono de voz aun estando en medio de tanta gente

Syaoran solo sonrió más mientras prácticamente la llevaba arrastras a la pista a tiempo que una pieza lenta se escuchaba… la tomo de la cintura con una mano y con la otra sostuvo la de ella mientras sentía sus delicados dedos en su cuello…

Comenzaron a moverse al compás de la música siendo victimas de varias miradas, sobre todo de los padres de Sakura quienes estaba un poco asombrados y digo un poco por que ya se imaginaban lo que sucedía entre ellos, sobre todo su madre que ya los había visto más que afectuosos en una ocasión (ok la madre estaba más que incomoda con sus recuerdos lo mejor será no molestarla y dejar que se le resbale)…

Estaba tan relajada que ni cuenta se dio deque ya estaba recargada en el hombro de Syaoran, con ambos brazos en su cuello mientras las manos de el se posaban en su cintura y el estaba bastante cómodo con ello, inconcientemente cerro los ojos percibiendo el aroma que desprendía de ella y moviendo ligeramente los pulgares dándole una caricia suave…

La música termino y con todo e enojo del mundo se fueron a su mesa en donde por el momento no había nadie, tan cómodos que estaban…

- si que son una bonita pareja – dijo Kaho llegando hasta ellos y noto que su comentario provoco más que un sonrojo así que sonrió y decido no decirles más – Sakura… - le llamo y fue entonces cuando por primera vez en todo el día la había visto como se debe y en ese momento supo que su madre tenia toda la razón… lucia preciosa… - quiero darte las gracias por ayudarme con los preparativos – le tendió una mano y la ayudo a incorporarse y una vez frente a frente le dio un abraso calido que la dejo confundida – y no te preocupes por tu hermano yo me encargo de que no venga a molestarlos – esto ultimo se lo dijo tan bajito que apenas Sakura la escucho

- no sabes en lo que te as metido – dijo Sakura correspondiendo al abrazo algo que sorprendió a más de uno

- hola – dijo Touya a su lado ¿cando había llegado? – Veo que están muy divertidos – dijo entre dientes mirando fijamente a Syaoran quien jugaba con su celular en medio del incomodo momento

- ya Touya no molestes – le dijo su esposa tirando de el hasta la pista donde no tubo más remedio que bailar

Estaban en medio de un silesio casi incomodo, en la entrada del salón Syaoran miro a Eriol haciéndole señas…

- ahora vuelvo – lo vio alejarse con paso calmado y lo único que pudo pensar fue "si que es guapo"

Un sonido fastidioso la hizo salir de su ensoñación… Syaoran había dejado el móvil, lo tomo y vio la pequeña pantalla en la cual solo aparecía "no contestar", pero como toda verdadera curiosa contesto…

- hola – el otro lado de la línea solo hubo silencio - ¿hola? – le desesperaba que hicieran eso…

- ¿esta Syaoran? – era un chica y por alguna extraña razón su voz no le dio confianza

- no… - silencio incomodo de nuevo - ¿le dejas recado?

- solo que le llamo llavín – y colgó, Sakura solo se quedo pensando en que ese nombre le sonaba, pero ¿de donde?

- ¿Quién era? – le pregunto Syaoran una vez a su lado y ella lo miro confusa

– llavín

Syaoran permaneció callado por un momento¿acaso no entendía lo que era no? Estaba fastidiado de que le llamara y prácticamente le acosara por dios, estaba realmente molesto…

Ahora recordaba… llavín era la ex de Syaoran que supuestamente se parecía a ella…

- ¿ya me hablaras de ella? – le dijo molesta ante la idea que cruzaba por su mente y es que el que Anzai y Royer tiraran su veneno no había sido en balde

-no ahí mucho que contar – sabia que no podía huir del tema así de fácil – rompimos antes de que mis padres murieran – sonrió, pero en su mirada se denotaba tristeza – ella me engaño con mi mejor amigo

- Ho - su mirada era tan triste que sintió odio puro por esa tal llavín, pero más con el por seguir queriéndola, por que nadie pone esa cara de perrito abandonado por nada, pero como la mayor parte de su vida eso era un error, el solo recordaba cuando Royer aun era su amigo, cuando creía que si lo era y lo quería como a un hermano, eso era lo único que lamentaba…

- pero eso esta en el pasado – la miro atentamente y ese semblante frió desapareció dejándola más confundida que antes

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Caminaba de un lado a otro y se lamentaba el haber caído en tal caso, solo se alegraba de que su hermano pudiera marcharse antes de que las cosas llegaran a este punto, lo habían engañado y ahora estaba en algún sitio de no se donde encerrado como un peso solo que los presos tiene un trato mejor a el lo tenia en el olvido con provisiones para lo que supuso serian un par de semanas y eso era demasiado, si algún día salía se lo aria pagar a su padre…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

(pa que no se me pierdan acá ya había pasado un tiempesin de la boda)

Estaba preocupado llevaba casi un mes sin saber nada de Yue, estaba tan desesperado que no tubo otra opción que pedirle a su amigo casi padre que fuera con el bando enemigo aunque eso significaría no verlo en mucho tiempo, solo esperaba que Wei encontrara alguna pista…

Salio de su despacho con toda la pesadez del mundo pensando en todo lo que le esperaba cargar hasta la planta baja y es que como ni Yue ni Wei estaban en casa el tenia que bajar el equipaje de Sakura que aparentemente era demasiado como para que solo se fuera una semana que por cierto pasaría con su "novio" y no es que no le gustara la idea de que Syaoran fuera novio de su hija, pero aun no se acostumbraba a la idea, más aun cuando ni siquiera fue ella quien se lo dijo si no que el se dio cuenta y es que en la boda de su hijo los voy más que cariñosos cosa que confirmo cuando se besaron en medio de la pista y Touya casi se lanza sobre ellos, bueno puede que de eso saliera algo bueno…

Llego a la habitación de su hija y la miro con atención, ella estaba como triste mientras terminaba de hacer las maletas…

- buenos días pequeña – le dijo su padre apenas estuvo frente a ella

- hola papa – se sintió tan contento cuando ella por un impulso se lanzo a abrazarlo de manera afectuosa y no pudo más que estrecharla

- ¿ya tienes todo listo? - vio como se alejaba de el con una sonrisa triste en el rostro y ponía una maleta no tan grande enfrente de el

- si ya esta todo – Fuyitaka la tomo y comenzó a llevarla abajo

- a es verdad… el permiso

- esta en mi despacho en un momento te lo doy – mientras peleaba con sus deseos de arrojar la maleta

- no te preocupes yo iré por el… - dicho esto se fue a velocidad de rayo…

- ¡esta sobre el escritorio! – escucho que le decía su padre

Entro a la oficina con los nervios de punta, apenas hace unos días había entrado a ver si encontraba algo de sus padres que le ayudara a entender lo que pasaba y solo se encontró con un sobre muy buen oculto, pero ni siquiera tubo tiempo de revisar su contenido así que ese era el momento preciso para verlo y en cuanto lo tubo en sus manos lo abrió y dentro pudo ver unas cuantas fotografías en las que aparecía un hombre parecido a su padre, frunció el ceño, ahora estaba más confundida que antes…

-¡Sakura! – ese era Syaoran y conociéndolo no tardaba en ir a buscarla así que tomo todo el contenido del sobre y lo coloco en uno nuevo junto a su permiso…

Fue rápidamente a donde se encontraban su padre y su novio a los cuales miro con duda, la miraban de una manera un tanto preocupada y mientras ella pensaba que le ocultaban otra cosa Syaoran pensaba en que era momento de decirle la verdad a Sakura aun que su suegro ya le hubiese pedido que no dijera nada…

- Sakura – la llamo su madre, era extraño pero sentía la necesidad de estar con su hija – cuídate mucho – loe dijo mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos – te veremos el vienes en la final

- claro – le dijo Sakura apartándola como si el simple hecho de estar a su lado le lastimara

Entro al auto con pereza y no entendía la insistencia de Syaoran de ir en auto y no en el trasporte que la escuela había contratado, lo miro con disimulo mientras encendía el motor y pudo ver una sonrisa estupida en su rostro que ciertamente era perfecta, pero no dejaba de ser entupida… legaron a una mansión que era algo exagerada para su gusto y de ella salieron Eriol y Tomoyo más que felices y tomados de la mano mientras en la otra traían lo que parecía ser su equipaje, ni siquiera se molesto en ponerles atención estaba demasiado metida en sus cavilaciones como para atender a los demás…

- Veo que el ser distraída va siendo tu costumbre… - Tomoyo miro atentamente a su amiga con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y una mirada soñadora

- y veo que reír como tonta también es la tuya – puede que para algunas personas ese comentario fuera una molestia, pero Tomoyo bien sabia que solo era para alejarla de su mente por que estaba más que segura que estaba muy cerca de la realidad

- tan linda como siempre – le dijo Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras los chicos subían el equipaje…

- ya vez ahí cosas que nunca cambian – le dijo encogiéndose de hombros

- si es lo que veo

- pensé que no irían – el fastidio era más que evidente en su voz era como si algo la atormentara o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Tomoyo

- Li nos llamo y Eriol termino de convencerse… - miro el espejo retrovisor y pudo ver que Syaoran entraba a la mansión junto con Eriol, al parecer algo habían olvidado - ¿Sakura… que es lo que te pasa?... – Sakura puso cara de no entender y entonces Tomoyo continuo – últimamente andas como ida como si pensaras en otras cosas y me preocupas… ya ni siquiera maltratas al que se te acerca y eso es demasiado extraño – Sakura se jiro hacia ella ya que estaba en la parte trasera del auto y la miro con duda para lo que Tomoyo tomo sus manos y le dijo lo más claro y sincero posible – puedes confiar en mi, cuéntame lo que te aflige y tal vez así deje de molestarte aunque sea un poco

- pues – Sakura la miro atentamente pensando en que tal vez no seria mala idea confiar en alguien para variar – esta bien – en la mirada de Tomoyo se asomaron un sin fin de colores y por un momento tubo la sensación que eso le aria más complicada la vida en lugar de aliviarla – es que he descubierto cosas – le dijo algo cabizbaja mientras miraba atentamente la entrada de la mansión cuidando que no las fueran a encontrar en esa conversación que rompería más de una barrera entre ellas

- ¿Qué tipo de cosas? – pregunto al notar que Sakura viajaba a otro mundo

- pues para empezar tengo un abuelo y dos tíos, la identidad de mis padres no es real lo que quiere decir que yo en lugar de ser kinomoto debería ser cualquier otra – hablo tan rápido que apenas si le dio tiempo de reaccionar a Tomoyo quien la miro con tanta tranquilidad que casi la desespera

- y ya les has preguntado a tus padres de esto

- a mama le pregunte sobre mi abuelo hace algunos años y me dijo que había muerto y que no tenia hermano y cuando encontré una foto de mi abuelo no le quedo de otra más que decirme, pero aun así no me dice todo y por más que le pregunte sobre el no quiere decirme y mi papa solo me dice que pronto me dirá, pero ese pronto nunca llega – Tomoyo no sabia de que manera ayudarla, pero eso no quería decir que la dejaría sola

- ahora entiendo por que andas tan distraída, pero sabes – le sonrió tiernamente – no tiene caso que te quemes el coco pensando en cosas que no te llevan a ningún lado

- creo que tienes razón – en realidad no lo creía, pero no podía decírselo o estaría más preocupada por ella y estaba decidido no pensaría en eso hasta el día en que se encontraría con su abuelo y para eso faltaban cuatro días…

El camino a Kyoto fue tranquilo, Sakura parecía esta con los pies sobre la tierra mientras que Syaoran solo miraba a Eriol con ganas de matarlo y eso era algo extraño, pero ni hablar últimamente todo en su vida estaba de cabeza… llegaron al que se suponía seria su hotel y en cuanto entraron pudieron ver la gran cantidad de jóvenes que asistían para las competencias… vio alejarse a Sakura con la pesadez del mundo sobre ella

-Veo que eres tan puntual como siempre – esa voz le resultaba tan familiar

- Royer – dijo entre dientes mientras se giraba y veía a su ex amigo con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro

- el mismo – aun sonriente mientras le dirigía un par de miradas a Sakura, tal vez era muy buena idea hacer lo mismo de siempre con el pobre de Syaoran

- ¿que haces aquí? – le cuestiono mientras se colocaba frente a Sakura quien parecía estar de nuevo tan distraída que no noto el conflicto que tenia ese par

- vamos Syaoran no te enfades… veras a mi querido hermano lo mandaron a un "campamento" así que como el no pudo venir me eligieron para asistir

Campamento, si, eso significaba centro de rehabilitación para drogas o alcohólicos

- ni se te ocurra – le dijo decidido al notar la manera en la que miraba a su novia…

- o por favor – su sonrisa se amplio más – no soy de los que tropiezan dos veces con la misma piedra

- te lo advierto – le sentencio con voz rabiosa

- ya… ya deberías disfrutar estos días antes de tu derrota – bien el tema había cambiado drásticamente

- lo siento, pero no es mi costumbre perder ante adictos o idiotas a si que no veo la razón de tu confianza – se alejo de el antes de que pudiera seguir soltando su veneno

Royer lo vio alejarse y sonrió más mientras de su bolsillo sacaba un móvil y marcaba al único número en su memoria

- si señor ya han llegado – le anuncio a Clow esperando instrucciones

- _bien llego pasado mañana así que solo tendrás que vigilarlos _

- claro que si jefecito – le dijo en tono solemne

- estas colmando mi paciencia… ¡te he dicho mil veces que no me llames jefecito maldito idiota!

- de acuerdo – le dijo tranquilo, sabia bien que no era bueno molestar a ese tipo de personas y ya comenzaba a tomarle confianza al vegete, pero lo mejor era ir a paso seguro…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

"Por fin sola"

Fue lo único que vino a su mente cuando entro a su habitación en donde había una enorme cama matrimonial y una vista más que fabulosa y sin importarle nada entro a la ducha, se sentía como pesada y no hay nada mejor que la sensación de la brisa sobre tu cuerpo después de ducharte…

El agua caía de una manera tan refrescante que poco le importo el molesto sonido de la puerta ya que alguien desconsiderado interrumpía su fuga… salio, se seco y se puso algo de ropa, pero se sorprendió de sobremanera cuando abrió la puerta y vio a Royer con una sonrisa que podría parecer seductora aunque para ella era algo así como un gesto que suplicaba muerte…

- ¿Qué quieres? – le dijo con el ceño fruncido

- solo vine a verte – sus palabras la pusieron en alerta, el que el estuviera ahí con una sonrisa tonta y mirada penetrante no podía ser bueno y menos sabiendo que el y Syaoran no se llevaban muy bien por un motivo aun desconocido para ella y que su novio no quería contarle sabe dios por que

- vete – le dijo con todos los modales que le quedaban mientras era victima de la mirada de Royer quien la devoraba con solo observarla, el cabello mojado, los labios rosados y ese mal humor grabado en su rostro… debía admitir que en esta ocasión Syaoran había tenido muy buen gusto y eso era una lastima ya que e se quedaría con ella y quien sabe tal vez hasta sea la buena…

- sabes… te he observado y debo decir que eres preciosa – Sakura solo frunció más el ceño – no te gustaría que tu y yo pasáramos un buen rato juntos… nadie tiene que saberlo – mientras decía esto se acercaba lentamente a ella y con una mano acaricio su rostro lo más delicadamente que pudo aunque siendo un bruto no fue un gesto muy agradable…

- te dije que te largues – le dijo Sakura y segundos después ya tenia la puerta estrellada en la cara e inevitablemente su nariz estaba sangrando por el impacto…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Ya habían pasado más o menos tres días desde que llegaron a Kyoto, las competencias iban bien y ambos encabezaban con un marcados aproximado de 9.6 sinedo que iba todo mejorando Syaoran se encontraba esperando a Sakura en el restaurante del hotel ese día seria libre debido a que había otra clase de competencias así que decidió mostrarle la ciudad, miraba a la gente pasar a su alrededor sin prestar demasiada atención hasta que alguien se sentó frente a el obligándolo a bajar de la nave en la que estaba y mirar a quien obstruía su visión…

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le dijo fríamente mientras la chica de frente claramente cambiada lo miraba como perrito abandonado, se veía tan extraña… su cabello antes rubio era castaño y corto sin mencionar los pupilentes verdes que traía puestos, aunque de eso no se abría percatado de no ser por el sin fin de veces que la miro atentamente

- a que más voy a venir cielo- en tono cariñoso – a animarte a ti y a nuestros compañeros… ellos también participaran o es que no te acordabas – Syaoran solo miro a otro lado y con voz firme

- da igual vete que espero a alguien – llavín lo miro con detenimiento mientras intento fallidamente tomar la mano de Syaoran entre la suya, pero el la retiro con facilidad del sitio en el que estaba…

Sakura miraba a lo lejos lo que pasaba, aquella chica se parecía a ella solo que no se veía muy natural que digamos, estaba molesta, más que molesta… furiosa… ¿Cómo se atrevía aquella tipa a coquetearle a su novio?... al colmo de todo fue cuando ella intento tomarle la mano y gracias a que Syaoran no la dejo se decidió a hacer algo…

Camino a paso seguro y cada vez más rápido hasta que prácticamente estaba corriendo hasta donde estaba Syaoran y se le echo encima cuando lo vio de pie dispuesto a marcharse…

- ya vine mi amor me tarde mucho – le dijo mientras lo tenia completamente aferrado a ella en un abrazo que lo desconcertó hasta el punto de que casi se le cae la baba de ver lo bonita que lucia con ese brillo tan especial en su mirada

- un poco – le dijo Syaoran reaccionando por fin y rodeando su cintura para luego besarla con posesión, algo que Sakura no esperaba y le hizo olvidar el motivo de su cariñoso comportamiento…

Llavín carraspeo notablemente incomoda obligándolos a verla…

- ¿Quién eres? – le pregunto a Sakura con tono de superioridad que le hizo identificar a la ex de Syaoran y con todo el orgullo del mundo iba a decir el es mi novio, pero al parecer alguien se le adelanto

- ella es mi novia – dijo con tanta satisfacción en sus palabras que solo termino por dejar más confundida a la pobre de Sakura – y con tu permiso o sin el nosotros nos vamos que aun tenemos mucho que hacer… - dicho esto abraso a Sakura por la cintura mientras se dirigían a la salida

- no sabia que tu ex estaría aquí – le dijo tratando de no recriminarle nada, pero no funciono

- lo había olvidado por completo – le dijo algo cansado mientras salían del hotel y se dirigían a lo que según Syaoran era el lugar perfecto para comer…

- ¿aun la quieres cierto? – su pregunta sonó tan triste que Syaoran detuvo el auto en la primera oportunidad y la miro directo a los ojos

- quiero que entiendas una cosa – hablaba con tanta seriedad que por un momento pensó que la botaría para correr a brazos del amor de su vida – ella es solo pasado y ya no siento nada… ahora lo único que me importa eres tu… cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo para que lo creas… te amo Sakura, te amo como no pensé amar a nadie tiro de ella un poco hasta que sus rostros quedaron uno frente al otro – y jamás… escúchame bien jamás te dejare de amar por que contigo es todo distinto es como si el mundo no existiera – rozo sus labios – te amo tanto que ahora se que no puedo vivir sin ti…

- yo… - no la dejo decir nada, la beso tiernamente por un par de minutos haciendo que el ambiente antes tenso se relajara

- ahora vamos te enseñare muchos lugares…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

El sonido del móvil era tan frustrante que no pudo más que levantarse de su letargo y contestar

- señor – se escuchaba un susurro al otro lado de la línea

- ¿Wei? – le dijo Fuyitaka despertando d golpe y mirando el reloj de la cómoda

- si

- por que hablas a si y a esta hora

- tengo lo que me pidió, pero no puedo regresar, el sospecha y creo que lo más conveniente es que me quede aquí un poco más… además me dijo que iba a traer a alguien que preparara una habitación en la nueva mansión que compro cerca de Tokio… le mandare lo que me pidió ahora mismo

- ¿entonces cuando crees regresar?

- tal vez en un par de semanas, aun no estoy muy seguro de que sea lo mejor así que le mantendré al tanto – después de eso colgó dejando al pobre con el insomnio como acompañante

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Estaba realmente encantada, Syaoran la había llevado a muchos lugares realmente bellos y en cada uno le platicaba anécdotas de sus amigos, sus padres y de lo bien que la pasaba en ese tiempo, aunque lo que más le gusto fue que el le dijera "pero ahora es aun mejor por que estas conmigo", si quedaba en ella algún tipo de resistencia a quererlo se había esfumado en un segundo, lo único que lamentaba era el haberse desecho de el solo para hablar con su abuelo…

- has esperado mucho – le dijo su abuelo una vez frente a ella

- no – en su mirada se podía ver la confusión

- no sabes cuanto me alegra que decidieras verme – le dijo tomando asiento a su lado mientras veía pasear a la gente en el parque

- creo que no fue buena idea – lo miro atentamente, había algo en el que le hacia acercarse, pero también había algo que le decía aléjate y eso la tenia más que confundida…

- se que es difícil aceptarlo, pero es cierto yo soy tu abuelo y creo que es hora de que sepas la verdad…

- ¿Qué verdad?

- Ho pequeña – le dijo mientras tomaba su mano y le sonreía de manera tierna – no tienes ni la más mínima idea de por que eres así – Sakura lo miro con el ceño fruncido

- ¿así como? – le dijo molesta

- tan desconfiada – ella solo mostró un poco de sorpresa – fría – bien ahora si estaba sorprendida – sin capacidad para amar a otra persona que no seas tu y cuando llegas a amar no te aman – ella pensó que en eso si se equivocaba ella amaba y era amada aunque le tomo algo de tiempo aceptarlo

- ¿y por que supuestamente soy así? – el hombre la miro y con toda la calma y seguridad del mundo le dijo

- por que te pareces a mi – Sakura no se movió no sabia que pensar o que hacer – te ser muy sincero… yo no soy alguien precisamente honrado, tengo negocios cuestionables de los cuales un par fueron idea de tu padre cuando trabajaba conmigo… de hecho creo que el es más temible que yo… es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa…

- ¿Cómo que?

- el fue capaz de matar a su padre por mera venganza – su mirada se perdió ante esto y no entendió o más bien no quiso entender nada de lo que le decía…

- no lo creo – salio de sus labios al tiempo que su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente

- eso es verdad Sakura… el era un matón a sueldo y cuando tubo la oportunidad acabo con la vida de su padre… si no quieres creerme no lo hagas, pero al menos no te quedes con la duda y preguntase tu misma… y si se atreve a negártelo no seré yo quien te allá engañado y si lo acepta sabes bien que las puertas de mi casa estarán abiertas para recibirte… mi pequeña espero que tu mente se aclare y vengas conmigo… nada me aria más feliz que el estar a tu lado como no pude estarlo con tu madre… - Sakura no podía decir nada… su mente aun no aceptaba todo lo que le estaban diciendo – bien pequeña cuando decidas me llamas – se fue dejándola con miles de preguntas en la mente…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Era el día de las semifinales y solo quedaban cinco escuelas participando en cada categoría… en la línea de partida estaban Syaoran, Sakura y para disgusto de muchos Royer…

-¡en sus marcas… listos… FUERA!

En cuanto se dio la señal corrió lo más rápido que pudo, como si al hacerlo pudiera escapar de si misma y olvidarlo todo, no habían pasado ni cincuenta segundos cuando ya se encontraba en la línea de meta seguida de Syaoran y un par de chicos más…

- pasamos a la final – le dijo Syaoran mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos y giraba con ella…

- bájame – le dijo sonriendo, su sonrisa se borro al recordé que tenia que llamar a sus padres así que – llamare a papa para contarle todo…

- celebraremos ¿no? – era curioso, pero cada vez que avanzaban Syaoran lo tomaba como excusa y salían a pasear…

- claro… me iré a duchar…

- paso por ti – le dio un ligero beso en los labios y después se fue con un chico que parecía ser su amigo de otra escuela… era algo raro con una sonrisa eterna pegada en el rostro y ni siquiera se le veían los ojos…

Camino entre la multitud hasta que por fin llego a su habitación… tomo el teléfono con algo de temor y marco un numero conocido para ella…

- pasamos a la final – dijo apenas contestaron

- que bien hija… ahora mismo salimos para allá…

- papa – le llamo con miedo tan marcado que hasta Fuyitaka se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien…

- ¿te encuentras bien Sakura?

- me dijeron algo, pero creo que es imposible… - trago pesado al no escuchar nada – me contaros cosas de tu pasado…

- ¿Qué cosas? – pregunto alarmado

- sobre tu padre y su muerte… - el no necesito más para saber a que se refería su hija - ¿en verdad lo hiciste papa?

- creo que será mejor que hablemos cuando llegue… are lo posible por estar ahí esta misma noche…

Colgó y eso la dejo tan desconcertada y mientras entraba a la ducha todas sus dudas se fueron disipando… si no lo había hecho entonces por que no lo negó… una persona inocente dice no al instante… sus ojos se cristalizaron cuando las lagrimas hicieron su aparición… ¿por que no lo decían nada? Que no se daban cuenta de lo mucho que le afectaba estar en la incertidumbre…

Termino de arreglarse, estaba dispuesta a olvidarse de todo…

Salio de la habitación y lo que vio la dejo confundida… era Syaoran con esa supuesta llavín hablando como si fueran "amigos"

- en verdad te amo – le dijo ella, acto seguido lo beso, pero todo fue tan repentino que no le dio tiempo a Syaoran de reaccionar… grave error

PVO Sakura

Ahora si que no aguanto más… y no se cuando ni como pero mis pies ya emprendieron carrera a un lugar indeterminado… escucho pasos tras de mi y una voz que me llama, es Tomoyo, pero no me atrevo a mirar atrás y en cuanto me topo con un taxi lo abordo con dirección desconocida y ahora recuerdo bien lo que mi abuelo me dijo y no puedo evitar dejar de pensar en cuanto razón tiene... mis manos tiemblan mientras marco el numero y retengo mis sollozos

- abuelo – es la primera vez que le llamo de esta manera

- ¿Sakura? – su voz suena tan preocupada que mi llanto se vuelve incontenible… - ¿que pasa?

- quiero irme contigo – el silencio es tan frustrante que siento una gran opresión en el pecho que me deja sin aire

- sabes que esta es tu casa… solo dime donde estas para ir por ti – el escucharlo fue como si una gran peso se me fuera arrebatado

- estoy… en un taxi – aun no puedo parar de llorar y me maldigo a mi misma por no poder hacerlo siendo que me prometí no llorar jamás

- bien dile que te deje en el lugar donde nos vimos ayer…

- esta bien…

Mientras el auto avanza y todo a mi alrededor se aleja la traición me duele más que nunca…

Como era posible que tanto el como mis padres me mintieran de esa manera…

PVO Syaoran

La e buscado por todas partes y no logro encontrar rastro de su paradero…

¿Dónde se abra metido?

- Li – volteo a ver quien me llama y visualizo a Tomoyo con rostro preocupado

- ¿que pasa? – ella me mira con lo que me pareció resentimiento… ¿acoso le abre echo algo y no me entere?

- eso debería preguntártelo a ti

- no entiendo – ella me mira con tanto rencor que me dan unas ganas inmensas de salir corriendo

- por que dejaste que te besara – bien ahora si entendí – por tu culpa Sakura se fue

- pero yo no deje que me besara te juro que e aleje de ella – me mira tan inquisitoriamente que me hace sentir culpable, pero es que en verdad no la bese, ella me engaño diciéndome que ya no quería nada de mi y cosas así y pues no me quedo de otra más que olvidar rencores, por que eso me lo enseño mi madre, no odies que no te ara bien solía decirme… - la llamare – le dijo sin siquiera esperar a que ella me respondiera

- ¿qué quieres? – su voz suena tan quebrada que se me parte el alma

- Sakura dejame explicarte

- no tienes nada que explicarme – suena tan dura como antes

- por favor Sakura tenemos que hablar… ¿Dónde estas? – me moría de ganas por abrasarla y decirle que lo que vio no fue verdad

- me voy con mi abuelo…

- ¿abuelo? – yo pensaba que ella no sabia nada, de hecho esta misma noche pensaba contarle todo y ahora me salía con eso - ¿Quién te hablo de el?

- no suenas muy sorprendido… tu ya lo sabias – cada vez que hablaba denotaba más rencor en ella

- si, pero te lo iba a decir…

- lo siento pero no tengo nada que hablar contigo… - me colgo

Continuara…

Bien acá están las respuestas de los rev espero sigan dejando sus comentarios ya que probablemente este fic termine para el cap 26 :D xd ando vuelta loca, pero eso es algo normal jejej bien dejen sus comentarios quejas dudas y desde luego lo que les gustaría que pasara y puede que si me gusta hasta les complazca bueno me despido y como les digo siempre

"PORTENSE MAL QUE LA VIDA ES CORTA Y LAS MALDADES INTERMINABLES"

¡ARRIBA LA LOCURA¡

anac-chan

Jeje calma calma no pasa nada se que atinaste pero es mejor respirar

hoshiharu

Creo que te decepcione ya se le acerco una golfa a Syaoran y logro su cometido…

Beatriz Ventura

Se que me retrase pero ya estamos en la recta final aunque aun no se como es que acabara todo esto

adrymar91

Lamento mucho la tardanza te envió un beso enorme

DiosaGalaxy

No no no no no el karma no me deja T.T pero mira acá ando actualizando lo que espero sea el penúltimo capitulo bueno creo que me e pasado un poco pero es lo mejor ya les quite muchas dudas a todos bueno me despido por que ando de carrerita

Rosh bernal

Todos me piden que no la deje embarazada, pero es algo que no les puedo asegurar aunque creo que después de que lean el final tal vez querrán matarme, espero que te siga gustando un beso enorme

Johanna-Ikari

Si es verdad que en ocasiones tienen una personalidad madura, pero ahí que recordar que también tienen actitudes de niños y a eso le llamamos adolescencia cuando no eres ni de un lado ni de otro bueno espero sigas leyendo te mando un beso

gabyhyatt

Creo que si le creo jejeje espero no te decepcione el cap un beso


	26. Chapter 26

El InTrUsO

**El InTrUsO**

**Capitulo 26**

**¿UN FINAL?**

Veía la noche caer por la ventanilla del avión, no cabía duda de que era un paisaje hermoso, tan hermoso que deseaba plasmarlo en un lienzo…

- Mira, Sakura, ese será tu nuevo hogar – le dijo su abuelo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro…

¿Hogar? ¿Qué se supone que significaba eso? Ella nunca lo entendería, porque en realidad para ella nunca hubo un hogar al cual llegar, más bien era un lugar tan frió como su corazón y tan cómodo como lo podía ser una silla de piedra, pero esta vez trataría de que las cosas fueran diferentes, ahora si tendría un hogar al cual llegar y un abuelo que parecía quererla más de lo que la querían sus padres…

El camino a lo que sería su casa fue más largo de lo que se imagino, en el trayecto pudo ver a muchas personas que pasean alegremente y algunas otras con cara de no poder más…

- Bien, aquí es – le dijo su abuelo cuando se encontraron frente a una enorme casa que podría afirmar que era una mansión de no ser por ese aspecto de antiguo que le hacia pensar que era de ese tiempo en que las casas siempre parecían mansiones… - ¿Qué te parece? – le cuestiono con entusiasmo su abuelo, el cual se desvaneció al ver la expresión de su rostro

- Esta bien – fue lo único que dijo mientras bajaba de aquel lujoso auto y caminaba a la entrada de lo que seria su nuevo hogar…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

- ¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?!– le cuestiono Touya tomándolo del cuello de la camiseta y levantándolo unos cuantos centímetros del suelo… - ¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermana maldito mocoso…?¡

- ¡Yo no hice nada! – dijo el con coraje mientras trataba fallidamente liberarse del agarre del mayor de los kinomoto

- ¡Besarte con otra no es nada! – le dijo él muy enojado mientras ejercía más fuerza en su agarre… Touya se había enterado de lo sucedido por un chico que andaba por ahí y se le acerco apenas lo vio llegar…

- Cálmate, Touya – le decía su hermano, pero éste no tenia oídos para nada que no fuera el que él tuviera la razón

- ¡Eso no fue mi culpa…! – Touya trato de calmarse apenas sintió las manos de su esposa en su espalda tratando de calmarlo mientras un gran número de personas miraban la escena…

- Este no es un buen lugar para hablar de eso – le dijo ella ayudando a Syaoran a liberarse…

- Bien – le dijo Touya soltándolo con gran renuencia – Pero hablaremos ahora mismo de esto antes de que mis padres lleguen – ante estas palabras los tres se dirigieron a la habitación que les acababan de dar a los recién llegados…

Syaoran estaba realmente aturdido, había pasado gran parte de la noche buscando a Sakura sin obtener resultados y lo peor de todo es que ella se había ido sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de explicarle lo sucedido… estaba tan metido en sus cavilaciones que no se dio cuenta cuando entro a la habitación…

- Ahora si explícame que paso – le exigió Touya con dureza mientras se sentaba en un sofá cercano solo para tratar de calmarse y no echársele encima a ese…

- No fue todo mi culpa – le dijo enojado mirándolo directamente a los ojos – Yo les dije que no era bueno guardarle secretos – aquello no pareció tener efecto en él así que aclaro – El que ella viera lo que no era solo fue el acabose… cuando trate de hablarle me dijo que se iba con su abuelo – en ese momento Touya palideció y Hyobe que escuchaba atento no daba crédito – Y a mi se me ocurrió decirle… ¿Tu abuelo… quién te hablo de él? – sonrió con ironía mientras sentía sus ojos cristalizarse al tiempo que un gran nudo se formaba en su garganta y la opresión en su pecho se acrecentaba… se dejo caer en el suelo sin que nada le importara mientras Touya digiriera lo dicho y trataba de tranquilizarse… Kaho por su parte miraba sin comprender la situación y Hyobe solo pensaba en que tan increíble era esa situación

- ¿Pero como? – dijo el casi en un susurro Hyobe…

- No lo sé, ella jamás me hablo de ello…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Si antes creía que su habitación era grande al ver la nueva se retractaba, su antigua habitación era una cuevita a comparación de la que le había dado su abuelo. Encontró en ella un baño inmenso acompañado de un mini cuarto solo para su ropa…

Se dejo caer con pesadez en la inmensa cama sin importarle que la sirvienta la observara de una manera compasiva y se atrevía a pensar que con lástima…

- Ya puedes irte - le dijo apenas reparo en ella…

- De acuerdo señorita, si necesita algo me llama…

Recostada en la cama miraba al techo con aire ausente… tratando supuestamente de encontrarle alguna forma a lo que miraba…

¿Cuántas veces le había pedido a Dios que la alejara de su familia?

Pues no sabría exactamente, pero ahora que estaba lejos y que sabía que no los volvería a ver, un gran vació se formo dentro de ella encontrando lugar en sus pensamientos, y de repente todos esos puntos en el techo tomaron forma de las personas a las que creía nunca llegar a extrañar...

- El señor me pidió que le avisara que la cena estará pronto lista – por un momento dirigió su mirada a la puerta donde se encontraba el dueño de aquella voz tan conocida para ella…

-¡Wei! – exclamó con gran asombro y sin dudarlo ni un momento se acerco a él tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron y lo abrazo con efusividad… - ¿Pero que haces aquí? – le dijo ella conteniendo las lágrimas mientras alojaba su rostro en el pecho del hombre…

- Creo que… – la abrazo con ternura y se inclino un poco para susurrarle – No es el momento más adecuado para hablar de ello pequeña, así que prometo contártelo apenas este seguro…- Sakura no entendió ni una sola palabra ¿Seguro… seguro de qué? El simple echo de que él no quisiera decirle nada hizo que se alejara bruscamente

- ¿Qué, todos ustedes piensan que soy una niña? – le dijo entre sollozos - ¿Por qué no me dicen la verdad de una vez? – a Wei se le encogió el corazón al verla en tal estado

- Si nadie te dice nada es porque te quieren demasiado como para perjudicarte con cosas que pasaron hace ya muchos años, pero prometo que más tarde te contare todo lo que pasa, pero no le digas nada a tu abuelo o nos veremos en serios problemas y entonces si te quedaras sin conocer la verdad… - ella lo miro detenidamente mientras el miraba con insistencia al pasillo asegurándose así que nadie estuviera escuchando o viendo el encuentro… - Ahora alístate para la cena…

Salio de ahí dejando a Sakura con miles de dudas, pero con la impresión de que Wei era el único en el planeta que no podría mentirle ya que lo conocía de toda la vida y le era prácticamente imposible no darse cuenta de cuando él mentía, como la vez que su mascota se murió y él solo compró otra muy parecida para que no le afectara, era una lástima que ella lo hubiera notado y echado de cabeza al hombre…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

- Esto no puede ser… primero Yue y ahora Sakura – decía Nadeshiko en medio de su llanto, mortificada y asustada por lo que le pudiera pasar a su hija…

- Llame a Yuki de camino y me dijo que llegaría pronto – todos los presentes miraron a Fuyitaka sin entender… - Lo llame porque creo necesaria su presencia…

- No le veo el caso – le dijo Nadeshiko – Lo que pasara es que mi padre también intentara algo contra él…

- Precisamente por eso es necesaria su presencia… - ella lo miraba con enfado y como si pudiera leer su mente le dijo…

- Yo no se lo pedí, él así lo quiso

- A mi no me parece lo más adecuado en esta situación – le dijo Hyobe ya que Touya parecía estar en trance…

- Si lo sé, pero es la única manera que encontramos para que él salga de su escondite y podamos traer a Sakura de vuelta… - estaba cansado, angustiado y para colmo su conciencia no lo dejaba tranquilo… miro a Syaoran que desde su llegada se encontraba en el piso con expresión furibunda, con pasos decididos se acerco a él y se inclino hasta quedar a su altura – Perdóname – le dijo de repente haciendo que reaccionara y notara su presencia y sorprendiendo a los presentes ante tal declaración – Tenias la razón, jamás debí ocultarle nada, parece que después de todo eres el único que la conoce…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Habían pasado un par de días desde que recibió la llamada de su cuñado relatándole los nuevos acontecimientos y estaba tan enojado con el mundo por todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor que no dudo ni un momento cuando decidió ser la carnada. Intento huir de casa sin decir más, donde ya tenia una vida echa con Meiling, pero ésta era más astuta de lo que pensaba y noto rápidamente que algo ocultaba y no pudo seguir callando y al contarle todo ella lo siguió, no dejándole otra opción más que traerla consigo…

Por fin habían llegado a una pequeña ciudad donde no conocía a nadie y donde no vería a nadie, con una escuela donde trabajar, con un nombre falso y suponiendo que su padre sabría todo esto, él hizo lo que se había propuesto no hacer, aunque fuera un sueño, pero ahora no tenía otra opción, era por el bien de su hermano y su sobrina el poner todo de su parte para que su padre fuera capturado, porque según sabia ya tenían las pruebas en su contra, de un sin número de fraudes, tratos millonarios en la exportación de armas y droga, asesinatos y otras cosas más que no valían la pena recordar…

- Que bella casa – dijo Meiling apenas llegaron a lo que seria su hogar temporal...

- Si, es bella, pero sigo pensando que es mejor que regre… - no pudo seguir hablando ya que ella se lo impidió besándolo

- Ya lo discutimos, no pienso dejarte…

- Lo sé, pero

- Nada – le dijo ella mientras se alejaba…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Caminaba por los pasillos como si nada en el mundo fuera importante… sus recuerdos la atormentaban y más aun los recientes… como la conversación con Wei contándole una historia absurda, digna de un fanfic…

**- flash back –**

_- Bueno, parece que ya podemos hablar así que quiero que sepas que esta es la verdad, yo no tengo ningún motivo para engañarte, no gano nada con ello y se que tal vez no sea bueno que todo esto te lo diga yo, pero también se que si no te lo digo en este momento las cosas se complicaran más de lo que ya están – le dijo él en tono bajo…_

_- Bien, suéltalo – le dijo con algo de miedo al escuchar lo que sería la verdad _

_- Por donde empezare… creo que con tu padre… él tubo una vida difícil, perdió a su madre y tubo que hacerse cargo de sus hermanas, un día desaparecieron y él no hizo más que buscarlas hasta que se entero de que su padre las había prácticamente vendido por un mal trato con tu abuelo… - sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente no creyendo lo que el le decía – En su intento por encontrar a su padre llego hasta la casa de tu madre donde se hizo de la confianza de Clow solo para poder encontrar a su padre y tomar venganza contra ambos ya que tu abuelo… mando a matar a sus hermanas… _

_- No lo puedo creer – le dijo Sakura escéptica _

_- Créelo – aspiro profundo, esta historia era más que confusa, pero no había vuelta de hoja ya había comenzado a contarla – Cuando conoció a tu madre se enamoro de ella y empezaron una relación a hurtadillas para evitar cualquier tipo de problemas, tu madre estaba en completo desacuerdo con la vida que llevaba y sigue llevando tu abuelo, así que entre los dos comenzaron a reunir evidencias, al poco tiempo fueron descubiertos por tu abuela que en paz descanse y ella también comenzó a ayudar, pero él se dio cuenta así que – aspiro profundo – La mato – Sakura ahogo un gemido ante tal declaración _

_- Pero… pensé que se había suicidado – _

_- Eso es lo que quiso que pareciera, pero pregúntate esto… ¿Una persona que tiene una luz de esperanza en su vida para ser feliz se suicidaría?_

_- Pues no – y eso era cierto, cuando ella estaba feliz no intento lo que creían… y fue ahí cuando algo de lo que el hombre le decía comenzaba a tener sentido – Entonces yo… tam… no – no podía ni siquiera hablar _

_- No sé si eso mismo paso contigo, pero de que se lo hizo a tu abuela no hay duda… Bueno, cuando tu abuela murió tu madre tubo un gran pánico, sobre todo cuando Clow trajo al padre de tu padre y prácticamente lo obligo a que lo matara… Al poco tiempo sabiéndose descubiertos huyeron y yo me fui con ellos… le deje una nota que decía que los seguiría… el padre y abuelo de Syaoran también ayudaron, pero en el proceso su abuelo murió. Clow paso años buscando algún rastro de su hija, pero nunca lo logro ya que ambos cambiaron nombre y forma de vida solo para no ser descubiertos, pero según sé, hace algún tiempo se le ocurrió buscar de otra manera y fue ahí cuando supo donde estaba el señor Li y sin miramientos los mato cuando ellos no le dijeron el paradero de su hija… _

_Ella estaba ahí, frente a él, sin poder asimilar todo lo que escuchaba y sin poder creer que el hombre que la miraba con tanto afecto fuera tan perverso… _

**- fin flash back-**

Aún estaba confundida, sabía que Wei era una persona en la que se podía confiar, pero aún así le parecía demasiado increíble lo que pasaba… Ese día era el primero que la dejaban merodear por la casa, porque supuestamente apenas estaban remodelándola ya que tenía mucho tiempo que nadie vivía en ella… caminaba tranquila hasta que se topo con una pared en la que había una cantidad impresionante de fotografías y reparo en una muy peculiar donde estaban dos niños casi iguales, la que supuso era su madre y sus abuelos… bajo más la mirada y se sorprendió demasiado al toparse con una imagen de Yue y Yukito, Wei le había dicho que ellos son hermanos de su madre, pero dadas las circunstancias le pareció imposible, pero ahora que miraba con atención y reflexionaba sobre todo, las cosas parecían tener un poco más de sentido…

- ¿Qué miras? – aquella voz le produjo un malestar y al girarse se encontró con Royer y su maldita sonrisa cínica y un par de maletas en manos de un criado…

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto sin poder creer que él estuviera aquí

- Pues qué más… - se encogió de hombros – Me mudo

- ¿Pero por qué? – se veía tan sorprendida que Royer maquilo tantos planes, pero lo mejor era seguirle el juego a Clow o si no, no quería imaginarse todo lo que le haría

- Mi padre tiene asuntos que atender y le dijeron que acá había una escuela perfecta para mi, así que el dueño de este lugar fue muy amable en dejarme quedar – Sakura lo miro sin creerle nada y es que era difícil creer tan absurda historia sobre todo después de las referencias que tenía sobre él…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Sakura se fue, y la extrañaba tanto… faltaban un par de días para que las clases terminaran y por suerte habían logrado que ella no perdiera el año, pero aún así deseaba que volviera…

- ¡Syaoran! – esa voz le era tan familiar que su rostro se distorsiono y su mirada se lleno de odio y más aún cuando algo pesado se le colgó al cuello

- Ya te he dicho que te alejes de mi – le dijo él empujándola

- Oh, por favor… si ya no tienes novia, ahora si podemos regresar…

- Mira, llavín, déjame en paz. Hace mucho tiempo que te olvide y yo no pienso estar contigo solo porque Sakura ya no esta…

- Pero…

- Nada y de una buena vez aléjate antes de que pierda la paciencia…

- Syaoran yo…

- ¿Qué? ¿No lo entiendes? Tu ya no vales nada para mi – le dijo con rencor – No conforme con haberme engañado con mi mejor amigo me haces perder a la persona que más quiero… ¡Porque no te vas de una vez y dejas de arruinarme la vida! – dicho esto se dio media vuelta y camino a casa dejando a llavín con la sensación de que era basura, pero también dejando en claro que pasara lo que pasara él ya no estaría con ella…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Su vista se dirigió nuevamente al techo, como si en el encontrara las respuestas a todos sus problemas. Y es que ahora sí ya no sabía que pensar… la habitación era enorme y hermosa, también era fría y sombría, pero tenía algo que no la dejaba sentirse a gusto, porque debía admitir que aunque esa casa no fuera su hogar su habitación era más reconfortable que esta y más si Syaoran estaba en su cama…

- ¡Fue suficiente! – grito con toda la frustración acumulada y sin importarle que alguien pudiera escucharla y de una vez por todas se decidió a descifrar esa maldita maraña de ideas y confusión que tenía por mente…

Para empezar la situación de sus padres era extraña, pero sabía que Wei no le mentiría y a su abuelo no lo conocía lo suficiente, pero sabía que no decía del todo la verdad, sobre todo al notar que trataba de manipularla, porque Sakura kinomoto bien podía ser una despistada en ocasiones, pero no era estúpida como para no darse cuenta de sus intenciones, más aun cuando Royer se estaba mudando a su casa y eso le dio mala espina… entonces decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era hablar con sus padres.

Segundo. El asunto de Syaoran la tenía más mortificada que todo lo demás, y es que no le importaba el que ella no supiera la verdad acerca de su familia, si no, que él lo supiera y no le dijera nada, porque si se suponía que la quería ¿Por qué le ocultaba tantas cosas…? ¡Maldita sea! También tendría que hablar con él aunque no quisiera, aspiro hondo sintiendo un poco de alivio, lo primero que haría sería hablar con Syaoran, porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo era lo único que le importaba en ese momento, era la única persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos más de una vez al día y era al único que extrañaba tanto como para correr a sus brazos sin importarle el echo de que él la hubiera traicionado solo por rogarle un pedacito de su amor…

¡Maldita sea!

Ahora si estaba loca y dispuesta a rogar por amor, siendo que nunca se considero de esas personas necesitadas de alguien… se revolcó en su cama pensando en lo estúpida que debía verse… Y seguiría en sus giros de frustración de no ser porque algo la detuvo y era cierta opresión en la muñeca… con cuidado desatoro la pulsera que estaba enredada en la colcha, la miro atentamente una vez liberada…

"Ahora si me siento como una idiota, la verdad a estado frente mió todo el tiempo y me negué verla solo porque pensé que las personas como yo no somos merecedores de amar y que alguien nos ame, pero por Dios, él me había dado una prueba lo suficientemente grande para no darme cuenta… aquella pulsera que esta sobre las cicatrices de mis errores y el pasado, con detalles esmeralda que me hacen sentir atraída es la prueba más grande y de no ser así ¿Por qué el me daría algo tan valioso si no es porque en verdad me quiere?"

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos hasta el punto de no prestar atención a lo que sería su última clase. El viento soplaba suavemente moviendo con ligereza, tirando en el camino algunos pétalos de cerezo que tanto le recordaban a ella… si por él fuera, en ese momento, estaría buscándola por todas partes, pero el señor kinomoto lo había convencido de que asistiera a clases y que él se encargaría de todo. Suspiro nuevamente como venía haciendo cada vez que ella cruzaba por su mente, pero la extrañaba tanto, sus besos, abrazos, caricias y la manera en la que fruncía el ceño cuando él le negaba algo, deseaba tanto que estuviera a su lado que no le importaría comer un millón de galletas sabor a gloria con sorpresa incluida…

- Syaoran – le llamaban, pero a él no le importaba prestar atención a nada, estaba más que deprimido, se sentía sin vida… - Syaoran – volvieron a llamar haciendo que él se girara a ver a Eriol con gran desagrado…

- ¿Qué quieres? – le pregunto de mal humor, como todos los días desde que aquello paso…

- Tu celular – le contesto con nerviosismo al haber interrumpido a su amigo en medio de sus cavilaciones…

- Hola – contesto en voz baja para que no lo regañara el profesor

- _¿Syaoran?_ – esa voz hizo que su corazón saltara de emoción mientras su rostro parecía ser iluminado por algo, cosa que todos a su alrededor notaron…

- Sa… Sakura – no podía creerlo era ella…

- S_i… _- el silencio era atormentador, pero aún así no le importaba, lo único que quería era escucharla de nuevo… - _Este, pues…_ - de nuevo callo y nadie parecía querer decir nada hasta que él hablo de repente

- Lo que viste no era lo que parecía – le dijo de repente sobresaltándola…

- _La besabas_ – le recrimino ella con falso enfado que él no pudo notar al estar tan perturbado

- No… ella me beso y si te hubieras quedado un poco más hubieras visto cuando casi la arroje al piso – al otro lado de la línea pudo escuchar una suave risa…

- _Me lo imagine_ – le dijo así nada más, sin siquiera cuestionarle si era cierto o no… - _Bueno, yo no te llamaba para eso_ – su voz era como un droga que lo mantenía en la felicidad – _Te llamaba porque quiero que vallas a recogerme mañana al aeropuerto… mi vuelo sale en la tarde y estaré ahí en mmmm…… me imagino que a las seis o siete de mañana, así que espero que vallas… a menos de que no quieras_- le dijo con algo de tristeza

- ¡Claro que quiero! – grito entusiasmado siendo víctima de las miradas de los presentes y de un muy enojado profesor, pero poco le importo porque siguió hablando…

- _Bueno, entonces a las seis en el aeropuerto, pero no le digas a nadie…_

- Claro que no – lo que fuera con tal de que ella regresara…

- _Entonces hasta mañana, Syaoran…_

- Hasta mañana… - se disponía a colgar cuando

- _¡Ah, sí…! - escucho atentamente – TE AMO - _y colgó

Después de aquellas palabras una calidez le lleno el pecho al tiempo que una enorme sonrisa aparecía en su rostro haciendo notar su felicidad…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Ya estaba todo listo y lo más importante es que el hombre que había contratado Clow para buscar a su hijo era uno de los hombres que le respetaban así que todo era como si estuviera en charola de plata…

- Ya es hora – le dijo a su hijo que lo miraba expectante

- Le avisaremos a Yuki – Fuyitaka negó y Hyobe protesto – No sería lo mejor así no correría tanto peligro

- Pero cabe la posibilidad de que ya lo estén vigilando, así que si le llamamos lo único que ocasionaremos es que en lugar de ir en persona mande a cualquiera solo para matarlo y si lo conozco bien se que él irá solo para disuadirlo, correría más riesgo si fuera otra persona por el…

- Ya veo – estaba algo nervioso por toda esa situación que en su vida se había imaginado, pero no había otra opción

- Ahora avísale a Touya y estén al pendiente mientras estoy fuera…

- ¿No dejaras que te acompañemos?

- No… - estaba un poco fastidiado de todos los cuestionamientos de su hijo, pero lo comprendía, él estaba preocupado – Quiero que estén en alerta, ya que también es posible que nos observen… - se levanto de su gran silla y camino a donde estaba su hijo – Sé que es difícil, pero quiero que se queden a cuidar a tu madre… esta demasiado nerviosa y por favor no le digan nada hasta que te avise que todo salio bien, no tiene caso mortificarla por anticipado…

- Bien…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

De nuevo miraba aquellas imágenes de lo que le pareció lo más repugnante, ahí estaba su hijo dando clases en un colegio de segunda y, por si fuera poco, en otra fotografía estaba en una casucha con aquella chiquilla tan insignificante, pero ya arreglaría eso, el avión ya debería estar listo y en apenas una hora saldría para traerlo aunque fuera arrastras… Se distrajo cuando la puerta se abrió y al mirar estaba Sakura con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro lo que no le dio buena espina…

- ¿Qué pasa? – le cuestiono su abuelo después de unos minutos en silencio, siendo ella quien pidió hablar con el…

- Bueno… agradezco mucho el que me dejaras quedarme en tu casa – aquello no le gusto para nada a Clow – Pero creo que es momento de volver – definitivamente no era bueno para él – No puedo pasarme la vida huyendo de mis problemas, así que vengo a despedirme – se puso de pie, pero la sonrisa en el rostro de su abuelo no le dio confianza…

- Me temo pequeña, que ya no es hora de dar marcha atrás – su mirada mostraba dureza mientras su quijada apretada le daba la impresión de que algo malo pasaría - ¡Zaid! – llamo a su sirviente poniéndose de pie – ¿En verdad creíste que podías irte así como así? – se mofo – Lo siento, pero es muy tarde para arrepentimientos.

- Pero…

- Calla… te vas por ese mocoso ¿Cierto?– le dijo él acercándosele y ella solo pudo sonrojarse – Ya me las pagara el inútil que lo dejo vivir… - Sakura no cabía en su sorpresa - Creo que después de todo no eres tan valiosa como yo pensé – se encogió de hombros – Creí que eras como yo, una digna heredera de mi legado, pero ahora veo que eres igual a mis estúpidos hijos, se dejan llevar por sentimentalismos que no tienen lugar en este mundo, pero en fin, creo que ya no me serás útil. ¡Ah! Y no te preocupes por tu novio, algún día se reunirán en el otro mundo…

- ¿Me llamo señor? – dijo su sirviente llegando hasta Sakura, quien en su vida lo había visto

- Si… deshazte de ella – los ojos de Sakura se abrieron desmesuradamente al escuchar aquellas palabras y estaba tan sorprendida que no fue capaz de moverse cuando aquel hombre prácticamente la arrastraba fuera de la oficina… - Espera – lo llamo, miro a Sakura con una sonrisa tenebrosa – Creo que después de todo, si me serás útil… Enciérrala en la habitación de abajo…

- ¡Suéltame! – grito ella en cuanto la opresión en su brazo se hacia más dolorosa, siendo ignorada y arrastrada – Por favor – susurro, pero el pánico se adueño de ella cuando aquel hombre sonreía con ¿placer?

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

La oscuridad era cada vez más intensa mientras el frió le calaba los huesos. No tenía idea de cuanto tiempo había permanecido en aquel cuarto, mientras las cosas afuera probablemente empeoraban… tenía hambre, frió y estaba furioso y cada segundo que pasaba era más eterno, empeorando así su situación… aspiro hondo… a lo lejos pudo escuchar a alguien gritar y cada vez era más cercano…

- ¡Que me sueltes! – le decía aquella voz que le pareció conocida

En un momento inesperado cuando los gritos fueron callados una luz invadió la habitación forzándolo a cerrar los ojos y una risa tenebrosa se escucho antes de que la puerta se cerrara nuevamente, y un sollozo se escuchaba por todo el lugar…

- ¿Quién esta ahí? – pregunto al no poder identificarla…

- Yo – eso fue un susurro, pero más que suficiente para saber de quien se trataba…

- ¿Sakura? – pregunto con temor al tiempo que la aludida se acercaba a él una vez que controlo su llanto…

- ¿Yue? – aquel encuentro había sido una enorme sorpresa para la joven

- ¿Por qué estas aquí? – le pregunto mientras ambos se sentaban en un rincón de la habitación…

- Por estúpida- una sonrisa amarga salio de sus labios y él la tomo entre sus brazos brindándole un poco de fortaleza en medio de su desesperación

- No te preocupes, pequeña, saldremos de aquí – le dijo tranquilamente acariciando su cabello

Las horas pasaron lentamente mientras ambos pensaban en un millón de formas de salir y era bueno que por lo menos uno de ellos supiera el lugar en donde estaban…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Llevaba más de media hora buscando a Sakura, pero no aparecía por ninguna parte, era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado…

- ¡Diablos! – dijo en voz baja mientras seguía registrando el lugar aprovechando que no había nadie en casa más que la servidumbre… primero perdía a Yue y ahora a Sakura…

Hace algún tiempo había dado con el paradero de Yue, pero al poco tiempo se lo llevaron a algún lugar desconocido para él, así que como un desesperado busco por todas las habitaciones de la casa hasta llegar a la última, pero ni ahí había nada, se dejo caer con brusquedad, pero un sonido hueco llamo su atención… así no debía sonar el piso… comenzó a tocar con pequeños golpes hasta que hallo lo que sería una entrada, bastante oculta y mirando hacia todos lados entro en ella, el lugar era realmente oscuro y mientras más avanzaba más frió sentía, al poco tiempo encontró unas escaleras que lo condujeron abajo y sin dudarlo siguió su camino hasta encontrarse con la entrada de algún cuartucho… con algo de preocupación toco ligeramente la puerta, pero nadie contesto así que se obligo a si mismo a decir algo…

- ¿Hay alguien aquí? – esas palabras bastaron para que se escuchara alboroto al otro lado…

- ¿Wei? – aquella voz no hizo más que darle paz a su alma y sin dudarlo ni un momento comenzó a descifrar como abrir esa puerta que tenía como cuatro cerrojos…

- Espera Sakura… en un momento te sacare de ahí…

- Que bueno que llegas… estábamos pensando que jamás saldríamos de aquí…

- ¿Estábamos?

- Si, Yue esta aquí… aunque - comenzó a sollozar – se desmayo hace un rato…

- ¿Sigue respirando? – pregunto mientras se desasía del primer cerrojo con gran habilidad…

- Si – eso fue un gran alivio para él…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Se asomo nuevamente por la ventanilla del auto y con gran repulsión observo a su hijo besando a su supuesta esposa. "Patético" fue lo único que llego a su miente mientras los veía con semblante feliz siendo que él no admitía que eso fuera algo bueno, después de todo la basura no va con la riqueza, así que en un último intento por conducir a su hijo por "el buen camino" bajo del auto seguido de sus guarda espaldas…

- Veo que te la has pasado bien sin mi – le dijo mientras caminaba hacia él a paso lento y en la expresión de Yuki no pudo ver sorpresa y eso fue algo que lo inquieto…

- Pues si – fue lo único que contesto separándose de Meiling y sin decirle nada esta entro a la casa… - ¿Qué quieres? – le espeto sin moverse de su sitio y mirándolo con tanto odio que si las miradas mataran el ya estaría muerto…

- Mal agradecido – le dijo tan directo como siempre…

- No veo el porque… - tenia que hacer tiempo para que Meiling le mandara el mensaje a su cuñado y su padre acabara confesando…

- Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti y me pagas de esta manera…

- No he hecho nada de lo que deba arrepentirme… en todo caso yo debería decirte lo mismo, después de todo lo que he hecho por ti y te atreviste a mentirme

- ¿Mentirte? – se burlo en su cara – ¿Mentirte sobre qué? ¿Sobre que mate a tu madre o de que no tenías talento para nada?

- En otros tiempos eso me habría hecho mucho daño, pero ahora ya no siento nada, pero aún así gracias…

- ¿Qué? – ahora si no entendía

- Si, gracias por darme el valor para alejarme de ti antes de que me obligaras a hacer algo de lo que me arrepentiría toda mi vida…

- ¿De qué estas hablando? Tu eres mi hijo y solo quiero que estés conmigo – aquello no le sonó bien a Yuki, algo tramaba y eso era lo único que le había podido decir su hermano antes de desaparecer, cuando su padre se comporte de manera cariñosa lo mejor es mantenerse alejado de él…

- Pero yo no tengo intenciones de estar contigo… - lo miro fijamente – Esto se acabo – su padre ya había dicho más que suficiente para estar un par de años en la cárcel y con toda la evidencia que había en su contra no viviría para gozar de su libertad…

- ¡Lo tenemos rodeado! – se escuchaba mientras un grupo de uniformados salidos de no se donde lo rodeaban… - ¡Entréguese! – le decían, pero para Clow eso era imposible, jamás se entregaría

- Bueno, si así lo quisiste – después de decir aquello saco su arma y le disparo a Yuki en el estomago provocando el asombro de todos y estaban tan sorprendidos de que fuera capaz de hacerle eso a su hijo que no se dieron cuenta de que Clow trataba de escapar mientras Yuki caía al piso entrando en la inconciencia de inmediato…

- ¡Deténgase! – grito uno de ellos haciendo reaccionar a los demás, los cuales sin dudarlo persiguieron al hombre que ya les llevaba ventaja mientras sus guarda espaldas le seguían…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

La angustiosa espera ya había terminado, por fin Wei los había liberado y eso era lo único que le dio alivio en ese momento…

- Que bueno que llegaste – le dijo al tiempo que se le lanzaba encima apenas la puerta se abrió…

- Bueno… pero ahora lo más importante es irnos de aquí, no se cuanto tarde tu abuelo en regresar, pero Zaid no demorara, así que vamos – le extendió un móvil – Llama a un taxi…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Las sirenas y el pasar de los autos era lo único que se podía escuchar en aquellas calles tan desiertas como cuando algo muy malo pasa… Y es que así era…

Conducía como nunca antes lo había echo, sintiéndose un completo estúpido ¿Cómo era que el gran Clow siendo casi como el diablo, frió y calculador cayera en tan estúpida trampa?

Cada giro era como un dosis de adrenalina que se inyectaba a su cuerpo haciendo que se sintiera extrañamente excitado a pesar de casi ser atrapado, pero aún tenía un as bajo la manga y ese era su pequeña y tonta nieta que aguardaba en casa no muy conforme, pero ahí estaba y con ella Fuyitaka desistiría rápidamente de sus intenciones de meterlo a la cárcel o, aun peor, que le dieran la pena de muerte.

Después de algunas horas logro llegar a la mansión que ahora evitaba para encontrarse con algo sospechoso en la entrada y es que un Zaid inconsciente en la entrada no era muy común, de un momento a otro toda su ira se le presento de lleno y sin algún tipo de cuidado levanto de su sirviente para sacudirlo con desesperación y en cuanto abrió un poco los ojos solo grito…

- ¡¿Qué diablos paso?! – su sirviente parecía no reaccionar así que lo dejo caer en el suelo sin importarle un poco lo que pasara

Corrió desesperadamente hacia el cuartucho donde habían dejado a Yue y Sakura y no muy sorprendido vio que ya no estaban, recorrió rápidamente cada rincón del lugar y no encontró a nadie, llego a la habitación de Royer y al entrar lo vio ahí amarrado a una silla totalmente inconciente…

-¡Despierta! - le grito mientras le encestaba una bofetada… el abrió ligeramente los ojos y al notar la situación en la que estaba se sobresalto… - ¿Qué paso? – le cuestiono Clow tratando de no alterarse más de lo que ya estaba…

- Pues – se puso de pie después de que Clow lo liberara, pero le costo mantenerse en pie…- Yo iba saliendo de mi habitación cuando sentí que me golpearon y pues de ahí ya no me acuerdo…

- ¡¡Eres un inútil!! – dijo Clow cegado por la ira – Pero ahora eres el único idiota disponible así que vienes conmigo…

- ¿A dónde? – Clow sonrió de repente, dándole a Royer algo a que temer y es que esas sonrisas que esconden tanto y a la vez te lo dicen todo son de las que hay que escapar, pero para él ya era demasiado tarde

- Iremos a Tokio… si voy a caer lo haré bien, lo más seguro es que vallan allá así que llama al piloto y dile que prepare mi avión

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Miradas llenas de preocupación eran las únicas que compartían en ese momento. Segundos, minutos y horas pasaban lentamente como si cada uno fuera una eternidad, mientras los médicos se encontraban sacando la bala del cuerpo de su amado… cada latido de su corazón era más lento que el anterior y por un momento sintió que todo a su alrededor se detenía en una dolorosa espera…

- Todo esta bien – fue lo que le dijo Nadeshiko con los ojos inundados de lágrimas luego de que el médico se fuera, pero ella estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera lo noto…

En ese momento su corazón latió rápidamente mientras un montón de lágrimas se hacían lugar en sus ojos haciéndolos cristalinos y sin pensarlo ni un poco se lanzo sobre su cuñada sintiendo ese abraso consolador que tanto necesitaba…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

El camino a casa ya no le parecía tan largo, ahora muchas cosas de su vida parecían tener sentido, como el por qué su padre jamás se dejaba fotografiar ni hacia entrevistas para alguna revista de negocios, ni para un periódico a pesar de ser uno de los más grandes genios en las finanzas, y el por qué su madre siempre usaba esas absurdas pelucas cuando la entrevistaban, sin mencionar los pupilentes color café, solo por que según ella no quería que la molestaran en su casa. Pero ahora entendía que esa fue la mejor manera de ocultarse de Clow en su cara y por lo poco que conoció de él eso fue lo que más le enojo, haberlos tenido tan cerca y no notarlo. Suspiro de nuevo mientras su mirada divagaba en los pasajeros del avión… Wei estaba a su lado con Yue quien apenas parecía recuperarse, pero aún tenía ese aspecto de muerto que le provocaba escalofríos y ella algo apartada porque según Wei tenían que ser lo más discretos posibles así que solo miro por la ventanilla como poco a poco un nuevo día llegaba y ella se acercaba más a su casa…

Era algo extraño, pero aún después de salir a su libertad esa opresión en el pecho no la dejaba, era como si algo muy malo fuese a pasar y ella no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que era…

- S_eñores pasajeros, les pedimos que permanezcan en sus asientos y abrochen sus cinturones, en unos minutos llegaremos a nuestro destino…_

Suspiro nuevamente al tiempo que una ola de calor le recorría el pecho, ya casi era la hora en la que había quedado de verse con Syaoran y estaba ansiosa…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Por fin llegaban a Tokio.

Ese sería un gran día, hoy cada una de sus farsas se venía abajo, pero eso no importaba ya vería la manera de salir de esta así como siempre lo hacia, solo que esta vez no se iría nada más con llamadas de atención o con la duda de muchas personas sobre si todo lo que decían de él era cierto… Ahora se llevaría lo más preciado de su hija y ese sería el castigo para aquel hombre que se la arrebato de los brazos llenándole la cabeza con rencores sin fundamentos y promesas que el mismo se aseguraría no cumpliría.

Seguía ahí, concentrado en su enfado y su sed de venganza, mientras dirigía su mirada a través de la ventanilla del avión y es que le era tan difícil creer que todo lo que había creado se viniera abajo, en ello se iban sudor y sangre… si, mucha sangre… ¿Cuántas personas había matado? Bueno, eso era difícil saberlo ya que eran ya tantos años en lo mismo que jamás se imagino que algo así le pasaría. Había sido tan cuidadoso y su único error fue haber tenido un par de hijos inútiles y una hija mal agradecida que se fue con el primero que se le paro enfrente, pero estaban a punto de pagar todo lo que le habían hecho…

- ¿No crees qué es mejor huir? - le dijo Royer un tanto molesto por todo ese ajetreo

- Cállate – le dijo despectivamente – Tu opinión no cuenta – sonrió de manera siniestra- Además, si no mal recuerdo, me debes demasiado como para quejarte, pero si no quieres ir yo en tu lugar consideraría ir viendo que tipo de funeral te gustaría tener… - aquello fue más que suficiente para que Royer se callara y mirara a otro lado.

Lo que ese hombre decía era más que cierto, porque una vez que sus padres se dieron cuenta de que él era el causante de la adicción de su hermano lo echaron de su casa y Clow lo dejo quedarse con él, pero solo con la condición de ser algo así como un esclavo para ese señor. Bueno, no era que le molestara demasiado ya que antes de irse con él eso era, y pues no tenía mucho de que quejarse ya que él estaba acostumbrado a los lujos que su padre le daba y eso era algo que Clow le podía dar, así que de que otra le quedaba.

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Llevaba ahí aproximadamente una hora esperando que Sakura apareciera por aquella entrada, pero nada y comenzaba a creer que no llegaría… Montones de personas pasaban a su lado y por un momento sus ojos le fallaron cerrándose ligeramente y creyó estar soñando cuando vio al hombre causante de todas sus penas aparecer por esa entrada, pero casi al instante desapareció dejándolo con una gran duda en mente… Estaba nuevamente ahí sentado sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien llegaba ante él y una suave mano se poso en su hombro sobresaltándolo y vio ante él a Sakura con una sonrisa y sentados algo lejos de ellos estaban Wei y Yue quien lucia realmente mal y ni siquiera reparo en como estaba ella solo podía ver esa enorme sonrisa, pero parpadeo varias veces ya que antes había estado alucinando con que ella llegaba, así que la miro atentamente antes de levantarse de golpe y tomarla entre sus brazos con una fuerza que la dejo sin aire, pero que al mismo tiempo le regresaba algo de lo que había perdido…

- No se tu, pero yo como cualquier ser vivo necesito respirar - le dijo entre risas

- Te extrañe tanto – le dijo él hundiendo el rostro en su cuello, aspirando su aroma como si nunca antes lo hubiera hecho…

-Pero ya estoy aquí – le dijo ella correspondiendo a su abrazo y sintiendo un poco de paz, pero aún así aquella opresión en el pecho no la dejaba en paz, era como si supiera que algo muy malo fuera a pasar…

- Pero es que no entiendo – le escucho decir aun siendo capturada por sus brazos… - ¿Por qué te fuiste? - aquella pregunta le hizo reflexionar en lo tonta que había sido al irse de esa manera sin siquiera esperar a que él le aclarara lo ocurrido y era demasiado patético que después de veinte mil películas y novelas (porque si las veía, solo que nadie debía enterarse), así donde en la historia la protagonista siempre se va antes de tiempo y resulta que solo había mal interpretado las cosas, ella hubiera salido como una loca desesperada…

- Lo importante es que regrese para quedarme – le dijo al oído… mientras se acercaba cuidadosamente a sus labios con una suave caricia en el rostro que lo dejo mas atontado que nunca, le rozo ligeramente los labios provocando que aquella corriente eléctrica que tanto extrañaban les recorriera de una manera más intensa que antes y aquel voloteo en el estómago era como un ciclón… Y por alguna extraña razón el abrió los ojos solo para verla mientras aquel intenso beso le impedía pensar, pero algo llamo su atención en aquel momento, Clow estaba frente a ellos con un arma en mano y Royer a un lado, ambos tenían una expresión sombría, pero el rostro de Clow reflejaba tanto goce que le dio pánico, tardo solo un par de segundos en reaccionar y solo al verlo apuntarles con el arma fue consiente de su situación…

Dos detonaciones se escucharon por todo el lugar escandalizando a los presentes y poniendo en total alerta a Wey y Yue quien apenas se podía mover, estaba demasiado débil y al intentar correr se desmayo… Wei corrió hacia ellos sintiéndose realmente culpable, realmente había creído que estaban a salvo…

- ¡Noooooo!

Aquel grito retumbo por cada rincón de aquel lugar haciendo que gente se alarmara más de lo que ya estaba… La gente corría despavorida por todos lados intentando salir y en medio de esa conmoción Clow y Royer lograron escapar…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Era algo realmente extraño, no tenía noticias de Wei y eso lo tenia preocupado, después de descubrir a su suegro de más de una manera era para que él ya lo hubiera contactado…

El silencio en la sala de espera del hospital era algo así como fúnebre, como si el ambiente estuviera preparándolos para las malas noticias, su esposa estaba recargada en su hombro con la intención de dormir, aunque eso le era simplemente imposible, estaba tan preocupada por toda esa situación y era tan molesto que las cosas se pasaran de esa manera y ella ni siquiera estuviera enterada de nada, porque según su esposo quería protegerla, pero eso no era importante, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo tratando de protegerla y a causa de eso las cosas en la vida de ambos se habían vuelto demasiado caóticas, sin mencionar a todas las personas que salieron lastimadas en el transcurso del camino…

- Debiste decirme – le dijo susurrando al saber que el sueño no regresaría a ella a pesar de tener toda la intención de dormir y olvidarse de todo por un momento

- No tenía caso, las cosas ya estaban demasiado complicadas como para que te mortifiques en vano…

- No creo que preocuparme por mi hermano sea mortificarme en vano. Sé que a pasado mucho tiempo desde que convivimos, pero aun así es mi hermano y me hubiera gustado por lo menos saber lo que planeaban, a si, no me habría espantado tanto cuando me dieron la noticia…

- Lo siento amor, pero te prometo que las cosas cambiaran. Pero no puedes pedirme que deje de protegerte, tu y mis hijos son lo único valioso en mi vida y debes comprender que todo lo que hago es por su bienestar…

- Y lo entiendo, pero aun así, pero no tienes porque ocultarme nada

- Bien, pero dejemos de discutir, tu bien sabes que no me gusta - le dijo de la manera más tierna y era de esperarse, ellos se querían y nada ni nadie podría separarlos…

- Esta bien – se dejo abrazar por su esposo mientras el silencio invadía nuevamente la sala y en otra parte del hospital una muy preocupada Meiling se encontraba acariciando la mano de su marido, quien seguía ahí recostado sin intención de despertar… sollozaba silenciosamente esperando que todo lo sucedido no fuera demasiado grabe y pudiera estar con él nuevamente como antes, o más bien, como habían logrado estar, fue poco tiempo pero era de esos días que jamás olvidas… Las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus bellos ojos como una lluvia incesante de esos días calurosos cuando el sol se posa en nuestro ser y da calor a nuestra existencia…

- ¿Alguna vez te dije que te vez muy fea llorando? – aquella voz tan paciente y cálida era lo único que necesitaba para que su día se alumbrara…… Con algo de miedo al pensar que quizás eso fuera obra de su imaginación como ya antes había pasado, sin embargo, sonrió abiertamente cuando levanto la mirada y encontró a Yuki sonriendo como siempre y mirándola de aquella manera tan única en él…

- Yuki – le dijo susurrando, ya que un nuevo nudo se había formado en su garganta, pero esta vez no era por la tristeza, si no, por la alegría y la emoción. Sin pensarlo ni una vez se lanzo sobre él oyéndolo gemir e inmediatamente se separo - Lo siento – le dijo sonroja

- No te preocupes – le contesto él con la tranquilidad que le caracterizaba…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Un gran alboroto llamo la atención de los presentes en el hospital al ver entrar a una serie de camillas, en una iba una chica tratando de bajarse y en las otra dos chicos inconcientes y uno de ellos sangraba de una manera un tanto excesiva y un hombre a su lado tratando de controlar a la chica que parecía demasiado alterada… La recepcionista del hospital comenzó a vocear alguno de esos nombres raros que solo los médicos tienen…

- ¡Wey! – exclamo Fuyitaka apenas lo vio… avanzo hasta él con grandes pasos… pero Wei no se detenía, trataba de más de una manera que Sakura se quedara quieta de una vez y eso le estaba costando demasiado…

Era todo tan confuso y desesperante. Nadeshico por fin había sido vencida por el sueño así que la dejo ahí dormida mientras veía que pasaba y eso le iba a costar caro, pero si no tenía nada que decirle para que alarmar a los demás, le hacia falta dormir… Por ahora lo único que tenía en mente era que su hija estaba con Wei y que algo desastroso pasó como para que ambulancias y, aun peor, aquel rostro de sangre lo dejo helado al tiempo que llegaba hasta donde estaba Wey…

- No pueden entrar – les dijo una enfermera mientras se llevaban las tres camillas al área de urgencias…

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto de inmediato y Wey solo se quedo ahí parado como si no pudiera asimilarlo…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Sentía el aire pesado como si le costara respirar y no encontraba motivo para ello, pero también llego a pensar que todo era por la situación en la que se encontraba su familia… en ese momento estaba con aquella niña encantadora que ahora era su hija tratando de arreglar lo que ahora seria su habitación…

- Nuevo papi – le decía la niña – No me gusta el rojo – Touya solo alzó una ceja, no le gustaba esa manera de llamarlo que tenia, pero mientras no lo llamara viejo o algo más feo no tenia de que preocuparse…

- Pero el rojo es un color bonito – le decía Touya

- Pero a mi me gusta más el rosa, como a mi tía Sakura

- A Sakura no le gusta el rosa – le dijo algo pensativo, porque según él a Sakura solo le gustaban los tonos de muerte…

- Si le gusta, ella me dijo… - dijo Katia - El rosa es el color más bonito y como ella me dijo que el rosa es el más bonito, pues yo quiero el color más bonito para mi cuarto, así que quiero mi cuarto rosa – eso se lo dijo con tanta seguridad que no pudo más que reír y no de ella, si no más bien, de si mismo por tratar de pelear con una niña sobre los colores… al poco tiempo el sonido del teléfono lo asombro y no tubo que otra más que contestar no sabiendo que aquello no le dejaría con buenos recuerdos…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Caminaba tranquilamente a casa de su nueva novia, y es que después de lo de Tomoyo, se dio cuenta de que aún le faltaba mucha vida como para pasársela sufriendo y decidió que lo mejor era salir, y en una de esas, encontró a Jeni, que era una chica realmente encantadora y no lo dudo ni un segundo antes de invitarla a salir y al cabo de unos días ella ya era todo para él. Si, lo admitía, se enamoraba demasiado rápido, pero que le iba hacer… las mujeres habían sido hechas para amarse… no tenía mucho tiempo caminando cuando su móvil sonó y con algo de desgano se forzó a contestar…

- Hola – al escuchar bien se quedo algo preocupado, al otro lado de la línea se escuchaba un gran alboroto y eso lo consterno

- Estoy en el hospital donde esta Yuki, ven para acá y no tardes – después de eso le colgaron…

- ¿Pero qué rayos…?

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Pues era difícil saberlo, pero era demasiado como para no darse cuenta de que si tardaban era porque las heridas eran demasiado grabes, así que solo podían esperar, aunque las maquinaciones sobre lo que pasaba le estuvieran torturando…

Wei estaba demasiado preocupado por Sakura, después de todo ella había sido como una hija para él y ahora estaba herida y eso era por su causa y no podía dejar de pensar que si hubiera hecho las cosas de una manera diferente nada de eso estaría pasando…

- ¿Podrías hablar de una vez? – le dijo Fuyitaka a punto de un ataque de nervios…

- Lo que paso fue que – dijo sabiendo que a eso no tenía escapatoria

- Ya estoy aquí – dijo Touya llegando y un poco mas atrás venia Hyobe corriendo como un verdadero desesperado… - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto sin esperar un momento

- Eso mismo quería saber – le dijo a Wei

Poco a poco y sin prisas les fue explicando lo sucedido en casa de Clow y de cómo escaparon……

- Y llegamos al aeropuerto y como pensamos que ya todo estaba bien dejamos a Sakura con Syaoran mientras revisaba a Yue, porque quedo demasiado débil y cuando lo note ellos estaban tirados en el suelo sangrando y tu padre – dirigiéndose a Nadeshiko quien ya estaba al tanto de que su hija estaba ahí – Le había disparado a Sakura… - el asombro en los presentes era más que evidente

- ¿Pero como está? – dijeron Touya y Hyobe al mismo tiempo

- Pues a ella solo la rozo una bala – el alivio en sus rostros se hizo presente, pero no por mucho tiempo… - Pero Syaoran no esta tan bien como era de esperarse – todos callaron esos amargos segundos en los que Wei reconstruía en su mente lo ocurrido – No se como, pero él se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y giro con ella saliendo gravemente herido…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

En algunas ocasiones, cuando algo malo nos pasa, solemos tener algo así como alucinaciones, y en este caso no iba a ser la excepción… En sus pensamientos se repetía una y otra vez lo ocurrido a su regreso y cada vez que lo pensaba más doloroso le resultaba… ¿Por qué? Era lo único que le venia a la mente ¿Por qué quería dañarla si se suponía que él la quería? O al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba, porque ahora lo dudaba. No se puede herir de esa manera a alguien que quieres a si esa persona se aya comportado de mala manera contigo o quisiera dejarte, porque eso fue lo que paso, ella solo quería alejarse de él, solo quería estar lejos para poder pensar como se debía y acercarse a la persona que más quería y eso no era algo malo… Aspiro profundamente, por fin la habían dejado en paz apenas suturaron la herida que tenía en el hombro, pero no la dejaban ir con Syaoran y eso era algo que le molestaba demasiado… ¿Acaso estaría tan mal como para que no la dejaran verlo?

- Lo mejor que puedes hacer es cambiar esa cara – aquella voz le era tan familiar

- Meiling – apenas si pudo escuchar su voz…

- pues quien mas, no creo que alguien más sepa que estas en el hospital, pero no te preocupes ya he llamado a Tomoyo y a Eriol y me alegra decirte que no creo que tarden más de 10 minutos en llegar, así que yo en tu lugar me iba haciendo a la idea de tener mi espacio invadido por hermanos sobre protectores y amigos empalagosos, y no olvides a tus padres que apenas se enteren que estas aquí vendrán a verte…

- Si estoy bien – le dijo Sakura con un poco de fastidio al pensar en todo lo que había dicho era cierto, porque en su experiencia con hospitales siempre era así aún cuando ellos no eran sus amigos habían asistido solo para ver si estaba bien - ¿Y tu por qué estas aquí? – le cuestiono cayendo en cuenta que supuestamente nadie sabia donde estaba

- Pues te vi cuando te trajeron casi arrastrando a la habitación… Yuki esta a solo un par de cuartos de aquí

- ¿Yuki? – era claro que si antes no entendía ahora menos, pero decidió no hacerse bolas con todas esas cosas que no entendía y que la llevaban a tomar decisiones equivocadas…

- Es una larga historia, pero luego te la cuento ¿Y qué fue lo que paso?

Entonces empezó a relatar aquella historia que ya conocemos, él intento salvarla y ella no había podido hacer nada por él… Se sentía culpable tanto que las lágrimas comenzaron a salir por esas esmeraldas y un nudo en su garganta se fue aflojando al tiempo que Meiling trataba de darle consuelo con un abrazo tan cariñoso demostrándole que era su amiga y que pasara lo que pasara todo estaría bien …

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Las sombras a su alrededor cada vez tomaban más formas, pero aún así no tenía idea de que eran o donde se encontraba ¿Estaría muerto?

_- Parece que no daño ningún ó__rgano – decía alguien un tanto conocido _

_- Si, pero a perdido mucha sangre… lo más seguro es que no pase de esta noche_

_- Pues lo tendremos en observación, hay que hacerle un par de transfusiones y ya veremos que pasa _

_- ¿L__e dirás a su familia? _

_- Creo que lo mejor es que esperemos si vemos algún cambio en una hora, de no ser así le avisaremos a su familia…_

Aquella conversación apenas fue audible para él en medio de su inconciencia llego a creer que todo lo que escuchaba era un simple sueño…

_Puedo escuchar el sonido de mi respiración cada vez mas d__ébil, como cuando corro demasiado o simplemente estoy agotado. Es extraño todas aquellas voces resonando en mi mente, se van calmando como si todo a mi alrededor fuera desapareciendo, seguramente esto es un sueño, si un sueño, pero es extraño, no se supone que en los sueños no te duele nada, pues a mi me duele el pecho como si hubiese sido atravesado, es un dolor tan agudo que recorre cada parte de mi cuerpo desde mi pecho. Aquellas voces ahora son inexistentes y por más que quiero abrir mis ojos no puedo, es como si estuvieran pegados con goma o algo parecido… no puedo negarlo, esto me inquieta, o más bien, me desespera, pero no se que hacer y aquella calma acercándoseme no me ayuda, puedo sentir como mi corazón poco a poco viaja a un ritmo tan lento como el tiempo mismo…… bom………… bom…………………bom……………………………………………_

_- No me dejes _

Estoy segura de que esto me traerá problemas, pero ahora es lo que menos me importa… solo quiero estar cerca de él, saber como esta como es que hizo lo que hizo, si él es lo más importante para mi ¿Qué acaso no sabe que si él no esta mi vida prácticamente ya no tendría sentido? Bueno, sé que no fui demasiado afectiva con él, pero se que si no lo quisiera jamás habría entregado mi cuerpo y alma, pero él es maravilloso a aguantado todos mis desplantes y ni siquiera se a quejado o intentado reclamarme por ello y eso es lo que no entiendo, se que dicen que el amor es ciego y que cuando amas a alguien sus defectos vienen incluidos en el paquete… pero que paquete tan más gacho a escogido…pero creo que algún día sabré porque las cosas son así. Ahora lo único que tengo que hacer es salir de aquí sin que nadie me vea… parece que por la noche las cosas son más tranquilas y hay menos gente y es un alivio… camino despacio hasta donde me dijo Meiling que estaba Syaoran, aún siento esa opresión en el pecho, pero ahora es más intensa que antes, tanto que siento unas grandes ganas de correr y es lo que hago… corro por los pasillos sin importarme que alguien me vea, solo quiero llegar hasta él y asegurarme que este bien… el brazo me duele, pero ahora no me importa, solo sigo corriendo y por fin aquella entrada a terapia intensiva esta frente a mi con aquella mala vibra, pero con todo el valor que poseo entro ahí, camino cuidadosa entre las habitaciones y por fin lo visualizo rodeado de un montón de personas con batas que no conozco, bueno, solo a uno conozco a ese médico que me atiende cuando tengo mis crisis, pero esta vez él esta más serio, me da miedo, lo admito, pero trato de calmarme, el miedo no es buen consejero… Las personas comienzan a marcharse y esa es mi oportunidad, entro con cuidado para que nadie me vea y no sé porque, pero siento que esto es lo más importante que me a pasado en mucho tiempo…

- Syaoran – lo llamo, pero él no me hace caso, probablemente esta sedado… parece tan indefenso, mi corazón se estruja por unos segundos y más aún cuando el sonido de aquellos aparatos se hace más intenso, era tan familiar, como cuando intente suicidarme y casi lo logro… - No me dejes – fue lo único que pude decirle

Y como por arte de magia aquella mandada de médicos entro alejándome de él y es que ni siquiera había podido acercarme…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

El tiempo pasa rápidamente cuando algo bueno nos pasa, pero cuando es lo contrario parece que el tiempo se detiene y espera a que todo se solucione… Ahora ella estaba ahí, tendida en su cama… hacia más de una semana que estaba ahí tumbada esperando noticias y nadie quería decirle nada. Tomoyo ya había ido a verla y había actuado como una madre protegiendo a su cachorro en cuanto trataron de inyectarle no se que cosa y luego sus demás amigos solo iban a verla tratando de hablar de cualquier cosa menos de eso y ahora su padre estaba ahí hablando un montón de cosas sin sentido ¿Desde cuando era tan hablador?

Al ver que ella no le hacia caso él se alejo de ahí, no sin antes acercársele y depositar un beso en su frente…

- Todo estará bien – le dijo con una sonrisa que de alguna manera le dijo más de lo que quería saber

Se dejo caer de nuevo tratando de dormir, pero es que simplemente no podía solo pensaba en como estaría él y no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama. Su hombro tardo más de lo necesario en sanar y es que esa carrera a la habitación de Ssyaoran le había traído no muy buenas consecuencias, pero seguía frustrada

- ¿No crees qué es mejor dormir que dar vueltas? – como un resorte se levanto de la cama al escucharlo

- ¡Syaoran! – dijo antes de echársele encima y besarlo con efusividad, pero él interrumpió el beso

- Cuidado. Sé que me quieres, pero aún me duele todo

- ¡Oh, lo siento! No era mi intención – le dijo apartándose de él un tanto apenada y con las mejillas sonrojadas

- No era verdad – le dijo riendo – Ya no me duele tanto

- Eres un tonto – le dijo entre risas, es que ahora no podía enojarse con él después de que lo había extrañado tanto

- Pero tonto y todo, me quieres – le dijo sonriente y como pudo la acerco a él, la extrañaba y ella ahora era su razón de vida y lo sabía porque de no saber que era importante para ella él no hubiera despertado jamás

Se preguntaran que paso con Clow, pues no sería raro que algún día de estos amaneciera muerto, pues Royer no es tan santo como nos hacia creer… y quien sabe, tal vez la eterna felicidad si exista…

FIN

Continuara

Bueno mis queridísimos lectores esperemos que m pc ya quede arreglado por que si queda pues entonces se ara el epilogo bueno pero eso depende de que tal les parezca esta historia y et casi dejen sus rew que los contestare pronto en mi perfil a si que nos estamos leyendo

¡ARRIBA LA LOCURA!

Por cierto den gracias a mi editora, selene y adrimary por que sin ellas este capitulo no estaría aquí adiosito


	27. Chapter 27

**El InTrUsO**

**Epilogo**

La miraba con profundidad, por fin se habían reconciliado, miraba como su respiración era acompasada y como su cabello caía por la almohada mientras su ceño se fruncía tal vez por un mal sueño, rio en silencio recordando el motivo del conflicto, ella era tan testaruda y a pesar de eso en los miles de escenarios que tenia en mente jamás contemplo el que ella le rechazara de aquella manera tan bruta…

-flash back-

_El día era prácticamente perfecto, el viento soplaba ligeramente meneando su cabello, dándole una apariencia tan irresistible que no pudo evitar quedarse anonadado con la joven frente a el que con veinte años cumplidos tenia un rostro angelical aunque cualquiera que la conociera sabría que Sakura Kinomoto no era alguien angelical, mas bien era firme y admirable, su fortaleza lo había asombrado en mas de una ocasión y ese día era el decisivo, sabia que eran jóvenes, pero también sabia que tenían toda una vida por delante con muchas metas que cumplir, pero pensaba que juntos les seria mas fácil llegar a ello…_

_- Sakura – le llamo con una sonrisa nerviosa y un fiero sonrojo en su rostro…_

_- ¿que pasa? – le cuestiono ella mirándolo de manera extraña_

_Tiro de ella hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía un parque, no podían negarlo era bello… se sentaron en alguna banca y el tomo sus manos entre las suyas con una sonrisa se acerco lentamente a ella besándola con suavidad…_

_- quiero – suspiro contra sus labios antes de continuar – que te cases conmigo – después de eso la beso arrebatadoramente como solo el sabia hacerlo, pero no a si pudo apagar el cerebro de la chica quien lo alejo mostrando un fuerte sonrojo en su bello rostro, ahora mas fino y con rasgos demasiado perfectos…_

_- no – le dijo c__on serenidad al tiempo que la cara de Syaoran cambiaba drásticamente ante la impresión de lo sucedido…_

_- ¿no? – repitió el pensando en tantas cosas que su mente amenazaba con estallar… _

_- yo te amo, pero no quiero casarme – el solo la miro intentando comprender lo que pasaba _

_- ¿Qué? – le dijo algo molesto de un tiempo acá era algo irracional, pero no era para menos estaba loco por ella - ¿si me dices que me amas por que no aceptas? – le dijo molesto._

_Jamás había imaginado que ella se negaría de una manera tan rotunda después de lo que habían pasado… cuando todo lo de su abuelo paso ellos se enteraron de que Sakura estaba embarazada en un principio el mas emocionado era Syaoran y Sakura parecía no aceptarlo, pero al poco tiempo la perdida del bebe cambio las cosas ella era la mas deprimida mientras el no lo aceptaba, pero estaban juntos y eso era lo que les hacia mas llevadera la situación y ahora ella le decía que no quería nada con el ¿Cómo era eso posible? Sin esperar si acaso una respuesta se marcho dejándola completamente desconcertada… camino a toda prisa a donde era su destino… la mansión de los Kinomoto _

_-fin flash back- _

Sonrió antes de besar la comisura de sus labios…

- Sakura – le llamo entre risas que era algo raro en el – despierta, aun nos falta mucho que desempacar

- por que no te callas de una vez y me dejas dormir – fue lo que le dijo ella sin siquiera molestarse en abrir los ojos o en fruncir el ceño lo único que quería era dormir, después de aquella reconciliación lo único que quería era descansar… ¡por el amor de dios ella era humana! Y como tal estaba cansada después de toda una noche de tratar de desempacar…

- no te dejare dormir ya son las tres de la tarde y si no me equivoco quedaste de ir a casa para la fiesta de Ayame…

En ese momento se enderezo como si de un resorte se tratase

- ¡lo había olvidado! – trato de ponerse de pie y digo trato por que parecía que todos sus músculos le fallaban y no tubo mas que tumbarse de nuevo en la cama

- ¿Qué pasa? – le cuestiono Syaoran algo preocupado

- ¿Cómo que, que me pasa? Me has dejado molida… de haber sabido que esto me pasaría no me mudo contigo – fingiendo enojo

- no digas eso – le dijo Syaoran en un susurro antes de apoderarse de sus labios

OO-o-O-o-O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-OO

La tarde era fresca tan pacifica, estaba mas que feliz, tenia mas de tres años a lado de ese hombre maravilloso que a pesar de ser un poco mayor que ella la amaba con toda el alma y no era para menos y ella también le amaba…

- creo que no vendrá – dijo Yukito un poco triste ante la situación

- ella siempre llega tarde – le dijo su hermano quien se encontraba a su lado, hacia unos meses que había regresado del extranjero, ahora ambos estaban libres de toda culpa y eso fue gracias a Fuyitaka que arreglo la información que le dieron de Clow a la policía para que a ellos no les pasara nada y eso era algo que le agradecerían de por vida además de arreglar un poco sus vidas ahora Yuki trabajaba en el antiguo colegio de su esposa y Yue era el que se encargaba de investigar a cualquiera que hacia tratos con la empresa de los Kinomoto y eso era por que con la vida que llevo con Clow se había vuelto un experto en eso a si que no le costaba demasiado

- eso es cierto – dijo Meiling con una gota en la nuca, su amiga nunca cambiaria aun era algo aislada, pero había tomado la maña de llegar tarde a todas partes…

- perdón por la tardanza – les dijo sonriente, algo extraño ya que aun era fría no era del tipo de personas que sonreían, a su lado venia Syaoran con una sonrisa aun mayor a la de Sakura y con una expresión de satisfacción que hiso confirmar a todos que había conseguido lo que se propuso o algo parecido…

- flash back-

_- ¿que pasa Syaoran? – le __cuestiono meiling aprovechando que Sakura había ido con Katia y Kaho a comprar cosas para la fiesta _

_- es verdad te vez raro – apoyo Yuki mientras Yue solo trato de ignorarlos _

_- le pedí matrimonio – soltó de repente haciendo que se sorprendiera los presentes _

_- ¿estas loco? – exclamo Yue con pánico perdiendo por primera vez la compostura, había llegado a querer mucho a su sobrina sobre todo siendo que ambos se parecían demasiado… _

_- creo que si – no asombrándose por falta de ganas mientras Yuki y Meiling se quedaban mudos – ella me dijo que no – dijo deprimido _

_- dale tiempo le dijo Fuyitaka con quien ya había hablado antes de siquiera hablar con la misma Sakura, Nadeshico permaneció en calma con una leve sonrisa_

–_Pero no me daré por vencido – de un momento a otro su expresión cambio drásticamente – conseguiré que ella acepte a si me tarde la vida – en ese momento todos hasta Yue sintieron pena por el_

_Que Sakura siendo tan testaruda cediera era algo difícil de creer…_

-fin flash back-

Y ahora después de una semana había logrado algo… se habían enterado por medio de Nadeshico que ellos vivían juntos y era algo raro a decir verdad ya que ella no había querido casarse…

-flash back-

_- en verdad eres un idiota – le dijo Sakura apenas __salió de su casa camino a donde ahora vivía el, siendo que no quería molestar demasiado a Fuyitaka pagándolo con la herencia que le habían dejado sus padres y con lo que ganaba en el puesto que el mismo Fuyitaka le había asignado diciendo que no le permitiría trabajar en otro lado siendo parte de la familia, claro esta que el empezó desde abajo y poco a poco ha ido ascendiendo y aunque aun le falta mucho para llegar a lo mas alto no se duda que lo logre… _

_- ¿no entiendo? – le dijo algo cabizbajo sintiéndose amenazado por la mirada de la joven _

_- no es raro que no entiendas después de todo solo eres un idiota – le dijo molesta y sin siquiera esperar mas tiro de su corbata y lo beso apasionadamente sorprendiéndolo, pero aun así después de unos segundos de confusión correspondió plenamente… - ni siquiera has esperado a que termine de hablar y te fuiste como alma que lleva el diablo… - el trato de hablar, pero ella no le dejo – el que te diga que no quiero casarme no es por ti si no que, eso no esta en mis planes yo no quiero que esto que tenemos acabe – ahora si Syaoran se declaraba idiota no la entendía- pero eso no significa que no quiera estar a tu lado… ¿Por qué no probamos algo? – le dijo con calma _

_- ¿Qué? – solo dijo eso no quería que ella lo golpeara por no dejarla acabar de nuevo _

_- pues – su rostro tomo un tono carmesí de lo mas tierno – por que no vivimos juntos y ya veremos si las cosas funcionan y a lo mejor y digo tal vez que quede claro… mas a delante si nos casemos – ese fue una agradable noticia que por un momento no acepto del todo, pero pensándolo bien iban a llevar una vida como si de verdad estuvieran casados lo único que les faltaría seria el papel _

_- bien – le dijo en un suspiro, al final de cuentas ella estaría con el y seria para el a si que, que mas daba la beso como minutos antes lo había echo ella - ¿quieres pasar? – le p__regunto apenas visualizo el edificio donde vivía… _

_- claro…_

_- fin flash back-_

Había niños corriendo de un lado a otro obviamente eran demasiado pequeños sin mencionar a la familia que les había salido de un día para otro, era un buen ambiente, en casa vivían ahora sus hermanos y sus tíos ya que su padre no había querido que se fueran a otro lado el quería que una casa tan grande la ocupara toda la familia y ella siendo la mas chica y la mas caprichosa no le negaron el irse siempre y cuando regresara apenas terminara sus estudios y para eso no faltaba mucho…

- hola Sakura – saludo Tomoyo animadamente a su llegada obviamente del brazo de su amado Eriol y con un recién nacido al otro si había tenido una bebe encantadora…

- Tomoyo – le llamo Sakura acercándose a ella a paso veloz sin importarle haber dejado a medias lo que iba a decir dejando en desconcierto a los presentes – que bueno que has llegado déjame verla – le dijo feliz tomando en brazos a la pequeña Paola un nombre extranjero, pero no a si dejaba de ser bello

- veo que le as caído bien – le dijo Eriol con una sonrisa al ver como la nena de apenas una semana de nacida se acurrucaba en los brazos de esta, pero la expresión de Sakura no le hiso muy feliz, se notaba triste y el no era el único que lo había visto, Syaoran se acerco a ellos con calma y una sonrisa no tan grande como la que traía al llegar, pero no por eso menos significativa…

- hola – saludo al llegar siendo victima de la mirada de Sakura y el solo deposito un beso en su frente haciéndole saber que entendía lo que sentía… tristeza al pensar que ella pudo haber estado así hace un par de años, probablemente tendría la edad de Ayame…

Ayame era la pequeña nena de Yuki y meiling, el día de su llegada Sakura había desaparecido diciendo que no se sentía bien, pero de cierta manera los que sabían lo ocurrido entendían el por que se había retirado de aquella manera…

- por dios quítensela – dijo Touya llegando a escena – no sabían que los monstruos comen bebes – Sakura sonrió abiertamente al escuchar a su hermano le dio a la pequeña a su madre y se giro hacia su hermano propinándole una patada en la espinilla cosa que no le agrado al susodicho haciéndolo brincar por el dolor

- lo ven el monstruo es peligroso – dicho esto emprendió la carrera lo mas lejos que pudo ya que su hermana se había lanzado por el olvidando por completo la reciente tristeza

OO-o-O-o-O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-OO

- no vuelvo a ir – dijo Sakura apenas llegaron al apartamento

- no exageres – le dijo sonriente al ver a su bella novia realmente enojada por las múltiples veces que Touya le llamo monstruo, los niños que le tiraron pastel encima y por la hija de Tomoyo quien le vomito y eso no fue lo peor ella desde un tiempo acá no se había sentido bien a si que un vomito llevo a otro y mejor ni contarlo por que fue algo realmente desagradable y vergonzoso… ahora que lo pensaba si era para tanto…

- iré a ducharme y ni se te ocurra venir – le dijo Sakura anticipándose a sus pensamientos…

Se dejo caer en la cama aun desecha sin prestar atención a todas las cajas que estaban en la habitación, a Sakura se le había ocurrido llevarse toda su ropa y de mas y eso le había salido caro, necesitaban un nuevo armario… uno grande, uno muy grande… escucho el agua caer y a su mente llegaron recuerdos…

Como la vez que casi lo mata Hyobe al verlo pasar por la puerta que Sakura le había dicho ni siquiera pensar que existía, desde ese día los hermanos Kinomoto se encargaron de sellarla de mas de una manera algo que ahora le parecía gracioso pero entonces era como frustrante, mas que nada por que mas de una vez se callo al tratar de llegar a la habitación de su novia, se podría pensar que el solo lo hacia por hacer el amor, pero era mas que eso, el echo de estar con ella aunque solo fuera para escucharla refunfuñar o maldecir la escuela era algo que le gustaba, cerro los ojos por un instante escuchando el agua correr y luego de eso un gran suspiro, no cavia duda estaba desacuerdo con ella el agua era relajante… sonrió con malicia recordando sus palabras eso de no ir con ella era algo que no aria, se levanto de la cama con paciencia, se desvistió de la misma manera y entro a la ducha procurando no hacer ruido y ahí vio su reflejo en la cortina sonrió imaginando la manera en la que ella trataría de echarlo y en como no podría hacerlo al final de cuentas…

Sin correr mucho la cortina entro a la ducha abrazándola por la cintura, supo que la asusto por que un leve gemido salió de sus labios y su cuerpo se tenso de inmediato…

Espero pacientemente que ella lo echara, pero para su sorpresa ella se giro en su sitio quedando frente a el y con una sonrisa le beso los labios tiernamente…

- perdón – le dijo con sinceridad causando a un mas sorpresa en el (si es que se puede)

- pensé que me lanzarías el jabón como la ultima vez – le dijo sonriente ante tal recuerdo y mas aun cuando ella se sonrojo y lo miro con reclamo – si, si o olvido

En medio de caricias, besos abrazos fue que se ducharon y no hubo más que eso…

OO-o-O-o-O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-OO

Caminaba nervioso hacia aquel laboratorio donde le habían hecho los estudios a Sakura quien últimamente no andaba bien de salud y eso le preocupaba demasiado a si que hace un par de días la llevo prácticamente a rastras al medico sabiendo que ella no lo aria por propia cuenta era mas obstinada que una mula…

Entro al laboratorio y después de aguantar unos cuantos coqueteos por parte de la recepcionista se los entregaron y quiso esperar a verlos con Sakura, pero solo se quedo en quiso por que no aguantaba la incertidumbre a si que abrió el sobre como si de un desesperado se tratase sin siquiera fijarse en que casi lo destroza por completo…

- positivo – susurro antes de emprender la marcha a toda prisa a su apartamento…

OO-o-O-o-O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-OO

Miro a la venta con fastidio, la universidad no era tan diferente de la preparatoria, aun estaba rodeada de un grupo de idiotas simulando que estudia claro que entre ese grupo ahí sus acepciones, pero aun así le fastidiaba de sobremanera, miro como las hojas caían de los arboles, con libertad y paz algo que a ella le encantaba, la sensación de libertad que solo había experimentado con Syaoran y no por que el tirarse de un avión fuera ser libre si no por que el hacia hasta lo imposible por ella a pesar de que en muchas ocasiones ella no fuera buena con el… el día anterior se le había pasado un poco la mano cuando discutieron, pero a ella no le gustaba esa sobreprotección no por que no le interesara el echo de que el se preocupara por ella mas bien era que le incomodaba preocuparlo, ni hablar tendría que compensarle el mal rato ya vería que aria, deseo aventarse por la ventana, desde que el había entrado a su vida ella se había vuelto algo cursi y eso no le gustaba…

- ¡Kinomoto! Escucho la exclamación del profesor que para su suerte era el mismo que la regañaba en la preparatoria ahora entendía a donde había parado tras su partida - ¿acaso nunca pondrás atención? – le dijo con fastidio y ella como de costumbre rolo los ojos

- se lo dije antes, pero se lo repito… sus clases son aburridas – se levanto de su asiento y salió sin espera a que la castigaran ahora sabia que perdería puntos, pero ni hablar eso nunca cambiaria… al llegar al estacionamiento sonrió como una tonta a su parecer al ver a Syaoran, bueno el auto de Syaoran y sin pensarlo dos veces entro a el importándole poco si dejaba el propio ahí botado…

- hola – le dijo algo cortante cosa que le pareció extraña

- hola- le contesto de igual manera, probablemente aun estaría enojado por el pleito de no quiero ir al medico que termino ganando, no se suponía que la molesta tenia que ser ella…

El camino a casa fue algo perturbarte el estaba confundido, había decidido mejor pasar por ella y hablarían apenas llegaran… ella solo lo miraba con preocupación… ¿que rayos le pasaba?

Cada segundo era mas eterno que el anterior, era algo demasiado extraño, el la miro de reojo y fue ahí cuando ella noto esa mirada era tan diferente, no sabría descifrarla…

- creo que tenemos que hablar – le dijo el apenas entraron al apartamento – sak…- no pudo continuar ella ya estaba sobre el y digo sobre el por que debido a la brusquedad de su acercamiento lo había tirado al suelo…

- lamento lo de ayer… - le dijo contra sus labios y el solo suspiro antes de sonreírle como a nadie

- ya paso… - suspiro, no tenia la intención de perder la cordura y antes de que ella le dejara en estado de completa estupidez hablo - me dieron los resultados – ella lo miro un poco confusa y el estaba casi en pánico no por el si no por ella, no tenia ni idea de cómo reaccionaria y eso le preocupaba…

- y que paso – el semblante de Syaoran no era nada alentador se veía demasiado preocupado como para pasarlo por alto es que acaso tenia algo malo…

- los abrí – Sakura solo frunció el ceño el no tenia por que abrirlos ahora confirmaba lo que pensaba seguramente le pasaba algo malo, pero el acto de Syaoran no se lo esperaba giro en el piso con ella quedando el encima, la beso tiernamente descendiendo por su cuello llegando a el inicio de la camisa que ella traía puesta, la abrió prácticamente con los dientes y marco un camino de tiernos besos pasando por su cuello por sus pechos y deteniéndose en su ombligo, besándolo con ternura – seré papa – le soltó de repente provocando en ella una confusión absoluta ¿había escuchado bien?

Bajo su mirada hasta toparse con la de el y en ese momento supo que no le mentía, sin siquiera esperar mas se lanzo de nuevo a sus brazos quedando en una posición no tan cómoda…

- ¿es enserio? – le cuestión con algunas lagrimas en los ojos que no hicieron mas que asustarlo mientras ella se hundía en su cuello…

- si – se limito a decirle, la vez anterior cuando se los habían dicho ella se veía sombría de cierta manera y eso le daba miedo, sabía que ella se sentía mal por lo ocurrido y no tenia idea de que pasaría, pero al sentir las lágrimas en su cuello entendió que no era algo bueno

- bien creo que ahora si no pondré pretextos para casarnos – le dijo en un susurro sorprendiéndolo

- ¿Qué? – si estaba confundido y mas aun cuando le hiso mirarlo y en sus ojos no percibió nada mas que ¿felicidad? … lo abrazo por largo rato quedando en completo silencio…

- yo… - dudo un momento – yo pensé que no seria capaz de hacerte feliz, por lo que paso dijeron que seria difícil que esto pasara – le dijo algo entristecida para luego sonreír abiertamente- yo pensé que si te quedabas conmigo no serias feliz…

- no digas tonterías – le soltó enojado, como era posible que ella creyera que no lo aria feliz

- es la verdad, tu me dijiste que querías tener una familia, de hecho es algo realmente estúpido a mi parecer, la casa, el perro, los niños y nosotros no es algo con lo que yo soñara, pero tu has cambiado todo, ahora te puedo decir que es un sueño que comparto y…- lo miro atentamente antes de besarlo tan arrebatadoramente que en menos de un segundo lo dejo sin conciencia – Syaoran…

- si – estaba demasiado perturbado como para pensar hace apenas un momento pensó que ella reaccionaria como la vez pasada negado por completo la situación y ahí fue cuando entendió el por que se deprimió tanto cuando lo perdió, el se había encargado de hacerle nacer la ilusión y de un momento a otro desapareció dejándolos en la nada…

- ahora seré yo la que lo pregunte, pero si dices que no te advierto que te pondré laxante en tu comida hasta que aceptes… dime Syaoran Li ¿estas dispuesto a sufrir el tormento del matrimonio conmigo?

- creo que no tengo otra opción – le dijo con fingido fastidio-no deseo pasarme noches enteras en el baño… buen no de esa manera – su mirada reflejaba fuego y eso le dio a entender mas de una cosa…

_Y eme aquí de nuevo recargada en su pecho escuchando como su corazón late al __compás del mío, tal vez no seremos por siempre felices, pero se que al menos seremos amados con una casa, niños y un perro, bueno un perro no mejor un gato después de todo la guerra entre nosotros apenas comienza… _

_Fin_

Bien ahora si e terminado el intruso xD espero halla sido de su agrado y sobre el epilogo creo que muchos hubieran querido mas sobre esta historia a si que en un futuro no muy lejano are su continuación claro esta que no será larga  me dicen que les parece la idea y ahora si concluyo…

_**¡MIL GRACIAS!**_

Gracias por seguir mi historia en cada uno de los capítulos y gracias por dejar sus hermosos comentarios… debo decir que con este fic me e superado en todo en cantidad de palabras en cantidad de capítulos y sobre todo en cantidad de lectores un enorme beso a todos espero sus hermosos comentarios y encontraran las respuestas a los comentarios anteriores en mi perfil un beso bye

_**¡ARRIBA LA LOCURA!**_


End file.
